Harry Potter und das Konzil des ICEFIRES
by Sarikali
Summary: Dies ist der erste Teil zu der Serie Harry Potter und das Konzil des ICEFIRES. Das Leben von Harry ist nicht mehr das was es einmal war, er ist nicht der, der er einmal war und ist er überhaupt ein Potter?
1. Kapitel 1 Die Dursleys

Aufgrund einiger Hinweise und Beschwerden, habe ich das Kapitel überarbeitet und nochmal hochgeladen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch jetzt besser. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wo ich es hier und auch auf animexx hochgeladen habe, hatte ich noch keine Betaleser, also Sorry. Jetzt Viel Spaß beim lesen!

eure Sarikali

Kapitel 1 - Die Dursleys

Harry Potter war aus seinem dritten Schuljahr in Hogwarts in den Ligusterweg Nr. 4 zurückgekehrt. Er hasste die Sommerferien bei den Dursleys, weil er immer wie ein Hauself behandelt und seine Schulsachen weggeschlossen wurden, wenn er nicht schnell genug war diese zu verstecken.

Für Harry war es ein grauen in diesen Haus zu Leben, er muss die schlimmsten Arbeiten machen, die ihm sein Onkel und seine Tante nur geben konnten. Sein Cousin Dudley verprügelte ihn gerne, mit seinen Freunden. In der Nacht machte der dreizehnjährige seine Schularbeiten. Darauf freute er sich jetzt schon, als er sich alleine auf den Weg zum Ligusterweg Nr. 4 in Surrey vom Bahnhof King Cross in London machte, da sein Onkel ihn wohl wie üblich vergessen hatte. Als er endlich da war, ging er ins Haus und stellte seinen Koffer und den Käfig mit Hedwig ab.

Der Hogwartsschüler sah das Licht im Wohnzimmer und hörte seine Verwandten, die jetzt wohl gerade Abendbrot aßen. Er ging ins Wohnzimmer und sah seine Verwandten am Esstisch. Dudley starrte wie üblich auf dem Fernseher und seine Tante und Onkel unterhielten sich.

"Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon ich bin zurück", sagte der Gryffindor etwas lauter, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Alle beide unterbrachen ihr Gespräch und schauten zu Harry, der immer noch mit einigen Schrammen im Gesicht und einer verbundenen Hand von seiner Begegnung mit seinem Patenonkel in der heulenden Hütte und den restlichen Geschehen herrührte.

"Wie siehst du denn schon wieder aus?", fragte seine Tante ihn vorwurfsvoll.

"Hatte eine Bekanntschaft mit einem Werwolf und meinem Patenonkel", kam die monotone Antwort von ihrem Neffen.

"Werwölfe gibt es nicht", beharrte sein Onkel.

"Und wir wollen davon auch nichts hier hören", stimmte Petunia ihrem Mann zu.

"Ich weiss!" rollte James Sohn mit den Augen. Erst Fragen und dann doch keine Antwort haben wollen. Typisch Muggel!

"Hattest du gerade Patenonkel gesagt?" Ah sie hatten ihm doch zugehört.

"Ja, dem Verbrecher den sie im Fernsehen gesucht haben Sirius Black", grinste der schwarzhaarige Zauberer.

"Nein", meinten beide Erwachsene geschockt.

"Doch, der ist mein Patenonkel", erwiderte Potter nur darauf.

"Typisch deine Eltern, ich habe es immer gewusst, machen einen kriminellen zum Paten ihres Sohnes, unverantwortlich", knurrte Vernon seinen Neffen an. "Bring deine Sachen nach oben und komm runter zum Essen!"

"Gut!" bei dem Ton brachte es nichts zu widersprechen, das hatte er schon früh genug begriffen.

Harry brachte seine Sachen nach oben und wunderte sich, warum er sie nicht in die Besenkammer unter der Treppe stellen sollte, wie immer, damit sein Onkel diese Wegschloss. Doch er tat es lieber, bevor sein Onkel es sich anders überlegte.

"Weißt du was das bedeutet Vernon. Wenn wir zu hart zu den Jungen sind, schickt er seinem Paten eine Nachricht und dieser kommt hierher und tötet uns. Das tue ich auf gar keinen Fall meinen lieben Duddykins an", meinte Miss Dursley aufgeregt durch die Neuigkeit.

"Du hast Recht Petunia, doch wir bleiben eh nur die erste Woche hier, dann fahren wir drei wieso in Urlaub, wie wir es geplant haben", versuchte Mister Dursley sie zu beruhigen.

"Und der Junge, willst du diesen Bengel hier alleine lassen, damit er unser Haus in die Luft jagt oder was?" fragte sie wütend und verschränkte ihre Arme.

"Petunia liebes, beruhige dich. Ich hatte schon bei Mrs. Figg gefragt, ob Sie auf den Jungen aufpassen kann, doch sie hat leider keine Zeit und die anderen Nachbarn wollen mit dem Freak nichts zutun haben. Also muss er ja wohl hier bleiben, ich nehme ihn nicht mit, damit er mir noch meinen schönen Urlaub auf Kreta versaut", machte der Hausherr seiner Partnerin seine Entscheidung klar.

"Ich weiß Vernon, doch ich sage dir, wehe es ist etwas kaputt oder das Haus steht nicht mehr, dann Gnade dir Gott!" warnte die schwarzhaarige Frau ihn vor.

"Dann Gnade Gott diesem Freak!" korrigierte er Lilys Schwester.

"Wo ist der eigentlich solange?"

"Wenn du noch was Essen willst, komm sofort runter!" hörte Harry seinen Onkel hoch rufen.

"Ist ja gut, ich habe nur das Vorhängeschloss an Hedwigs Käfig befestigt", kam es beschwichtigend von dem dreizehnjährigen.

"Gut, hier dein Abendessen. Dein Cousin ist auf Diät und wir alle ebenso", drückte der Muggel ihm den Teller in die Hand.

Harry schaute auf den Obstteller und den Salat der vor ihm stand, sagte aber nichts, sondern aß alles auf. Danach räumte er das Geschirr ab, wischte den Tisch, machte den Abwasch und stellte das Geschirr weg. Während seine Verwandten vor dem Fernseher saßen.

"Wo willst du hin?" wollte der Mann mit den Aussehen eines Walrosses wissen.

"Nach oben", antwortete der Hogwartsschüler ihm genervt.

"Wage es gar nicht in diesen Ton mit mir zu reden. Wir drei fliegen nächste Woche nach Kreta und bleiben dort drei Wochen, danach fahren wir den Rest der Ferien zu Tante Magda raus. Du bleibst hier und passt auf das Haus auf und wehe dir es passiert irgendetwas, dann Gnade dir Gott! Hier diese Liste wirst du über die Ferien abarbeiten und zwar alles", da hatte mal wieder jemand eindeutig zu tief ins Glas geschaut.

"Ja, Onkel Vernon"

"Geh mir aus den Augen!" befahl Vernon.

Harry ging nach oben und schmiss sich aufs Bett. Die Liste lag achtlos auf den Boden. Nach einer Weile stand Sirius Patenkind auf und kramte nach seinen Schulsachen in seinem Koffer. Zog seine Feder und mehrere Pergamentrollen raus und fing an Hausaufgaben zu machen. Zuerst dachte er sich für Wahrsagen die schlimmsten Todesvorhersagen aus, die ihm einfielen. Danach fing er an mit dem Aufsatz in Geschichte über die Koboldkriege. Dann legte er sich schlafen. Doch es war kein erholsamer Schlaf.

Krones Sohnbefand sich plötzlich in einem alten verfallenen Haus in einer großen Halle. Dort sah er viele Kerzen brennen und eine riesige Schlange, die sich durch den Raum schlängelte. Da erschien Wurmschwanz in der Halle und ging zu dem Pentagramm was in der Mitte der Halle eingebrannt worden und ersah, dass die Umrisse mit Blut gefüllt waren. In der Mitte des riesigen Pentagramms war ein großes Loch, worin sich eine grüne Flüssigkeit befand. Eine komische Kreatur war an einer Seite des Pentagramms zu sehen.

Der Junge-der-lebte erschrak als er genau vor Voldemort stand, dieser sah nur noch wie ein Klumpen Fleisch aus, was verschrumpelt war.

"Wurmschwanz, wie lange soll ich noch warten, bis ich meinen neuen Körper bekomme!" hörte er die kalte und ungeduldige Stimme seines Meisters.

"Nicht...nicht...mehr...lange...mein...Lord. Ich...bin...sofort...soweit", stotterte der erbärmliche Feigling und Verräter.

"Das Rate ich dir auch, sonst übernehme ich deinen wertlosen Körper, solange ich keinen besseren gefunden habe", warnte der dunkle Lord seinen Diener vor.

"Ja...jawohl", quietschte der Animagus heiser und angsterfüllt.

"Tu die Zutaten für das Ritual in die Flüssigkeit"

"Jawohl", sofort tat der ehemalige Rumtreiber was ihm sein Herr befahl, bevor er wieder einen Fluch abbekam.

Harry erschrak, er kannte dieses Ritual, aber wusste nicht woher. Es war das Ritual des Seth, ein sehr altes dunkles ägyptisches Ritual. Dieser Ritus brachte einer Seele ihren alten Körper, sofern dieser noch nicht verrottet oder nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, wieder. Oder die Seele bekam einen neuen Körper. Doch der Gryffindor wusste, dass dieses Ritual nicht dafür geeignet war den Körper wiederherzustellen, wie es Voldemort vorhatte. Denn Voldemorts Körper war durch den zurück geschleuderten Todesfluch nicht zerstört worden, sondern dieser entzog ihm die Lebensenergie fast vollständig und es blieb nur noch ein fast toter Fleischklumpen übrig, ein Parasit.

Potter ging zu Wurmschwanz und sah sich die Zutaten an, Dementorenblut, ein Dementorenherz, Einhornblut, Hydraschuppen, Schlangengift, zwei Drachenklauen, Menschenknochen und ein Schädel, Haare von einem Menschen, eine kleine Goldstatue von Seth, mehrere Kräuter und Pulver. Ein Buch lang aufgeschlagen und Lilys Sohn las sich den Ablauf des Rituals durch und wusste sofort, es war nicht das echte Ritual. Dazu hätte man Federn eines Sturmphönix, Schattenhundhaare und das Herz von diesen Tieren, Hypermendorenblut und Leviathanschuppen gebraucht.

Dazu stimmte die Beschwörung auch nicht mit der echten überein, doch was erwartet man, von einem 6.000 Jahre alten Ritus auch anderes. Die Ägypter schrieben diese nicht an die Wände ihrer Tempel oder auf Papyrusrollen, sondern in wenige Bücher, die bei den Brand der Bibliothek von Alexandria verloren gingen. Doch das frische menschliche Opfer stimmte.

Wurmschwanz schmiss jetzt die Zutaten nacheinander rein, bis er einen jungen Muggel holte. Dieser war ungefähr sechzehn Jahre alt, hatte schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen.

"Meister das Opfer!"

"Gut. _Avada Kedavra_! Schmeiß ihn rein!"

Wurmschwanz schmiss den toten Muggel in die Brühe, die sich jetzt in schwarz färbte, wie das restliche Pentagramm. Voldemort hatte die Statue Seths in seiner verkrüppelten Hand und sprang jetzt in die Brühe.

Wurmschwanz sprach:

_Oh erhöre mich Seth, Gott über Sturm und Chaos,  
Herrscher des Bösen,  
erhöre den Ruf deines Dieners Lord Voldemort,  
Verleihe ihm die Kraft,  
Gib ihm zurück, was ihm genommen wurde,  
Oh erhöre mich Seth,  
erhöre mich und nimm dein Opfer an,  
besiegle den Pakt,  
den Lord Voldemort mit dir schließt,  
kehre jetzt zurück in deiner wahren Gestalt,  
Lord Voldemort!_

Eine rote Lichtsäule stieg in den Himmel und als diese verschwand sah man nur noch die Brühe, bis plötzlich ein menschlicher Arm aus der Brühe schoss und ein Körper herauskam. Wurmschwanz kam mit einem Umhang und legte diesen um seinen Meister. Als Riddle aufstand und Wurmschwanz ihm den Spiegel hinhielt, sahen beide und Harry, dass der dunkle Lord jetzt wieder wie zu seiner Jugendzeit aussah.

"Sollte dies so sein Meister?" fragte die Ratte ängstlich und verwirrt.

"Nein sollte es nicht. Wie alt war der Muggel, den du als Opfer ausgesucht hattest?" schrie Tom Riddle erbost, als er diesen Nichtsnutz von Diener am Kragen packte und schüttelte.

"Sechzehn mein Lord", hörte man die heisere Antwort von Pettigrew, aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel.

"Du elender Idiot, deswegen sehe ich wie ein sechszehnjähriges ich aus!" zischte der Schrecken der Zauberwelt, bevor er seinen Diener auf den Boden warf.

"Verzeiht mir mein Lord!"

"_Crucio!"_

Während Wurmschwanz sich auf dem Boden wälzte vor schmerzen, besah sich Voldemort im Spiegel.

"Eigentlich sieht das doch gar nicht so schlecht aus, solange es keiner weiß und ich mich nicht so meinen Leuten zeige, könnte ich sogar in London so rumspazieren, ohne dass mich jemand erkennt. Nach Hogwarts kann ich so nicht, dieser Idiot Dumbledore würde mich sofort erkennen. Wurmschwanz wir rufen meine restlichen Todesser zusammen, wenn ich mich ausgeruht und gebadet habe", meinte Tom nachdem er im Spiegel betrachtet hatte.

"Jawohl mein Lord!"

Harry wachte auf und schrieb sofort einen Brief an Dumbledore über das geschehene, weil er wusste, dass Snape ein Spion war und Voldemort ihn diese Nacht noch rufen würde. Hedwig flog los.

Albus befand sich gerade mit McGonagall und Snape in seinem Büro, es war 24 Uhr.

"Wir haben also alles besprochen?" hakte der weißbärtige Zauberer noch mal nach.

"Ja Albus!" antworteten beide Lehrer synchron zum vierten Mal.

"Gut, dann sind wir fertig für heute", schloss der Direktor die Besprechung.

Alle drei wollten sich gerade erheben, als Hedwig völlig fertig in das Büro flog und auf Dumbledores Tisch landete und sie ihr Bein hinstreckte mit der Nachricht.

"Das ist Potters Eule mit einer Nachricht!"

"Du Arme, bist ja ganz außer puste, du solltest heute Nacht hier bleiben und dich ausruhen, da drüben kannst du was essen", bot Grindelwalds Bezwinger der Eule an.

Hedwig flog zu Fawkes auf die Stange und der Phönix lies sie sogar von seinem Futter essen. Der Schuldirektor las inzwischen die Nachricht und sein Gesicht verfinsterte sich sofort.

"Was ist Albus, ist mit Potter alles in Ordnung?" fragte Minerva besorgt.

"Mit Harry ist alles in Ordnung Minerva. Severus kannst du uns bitte mal dein dunkles Mal zeigen?", wand der weißbärtige sich an den Zaubertränkemeister.

"Wieso?"

"Tu es einfach", befahl Albus ihm.

Dieser zog seinen linken Ärmel hoch und alle drei erschraken, dass dunkle Mal war wieder deutlich zusehen.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten Albus?" wollten beide verwirrt wissen. Hörten aber zunächst nur ein Seufzen von dem älteren Mann.

"Nun Harry schrieb mir in diesem Brief, dass er durch die Narbe eine Verbindung mit Voldemort hat und er heute Nacht dessen Auferstehung mit ansah. Er hat mir sogar das Ritual aufgeschrieben, welche Sachen sie dazu benutzt haben und die Beschwörung. Ein sehr altes dunkles ägyptisches Ritual von Seth. Peter hat Tom dabei geholfen. Harry schreibt auch, dass sie einen sechzehnjährigen Muggel dafür geopfert haben. Doch das erstaunliche daran ist", begann der Muggelsüßigkeiten liebende Mann zu erklären.

"Was?" hakte die Verwandlungslehrerin nach, weil sie glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Nun dadurch, dass sie einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen geopfert haben, ist Tom nicht als Erwachsener wiederauferstanden, sondern ebenfalls als sechzehnjähriger Junge. Er sieht genauso als, wie die Erinnerung in seinem Tagebuch, gegen die Mister Potter schon in seinem zweiten Jahr Bekanntschaft gemacht hat", klärte Albus sie auf.

"Das Ritual sollte also seinen Körper wiederherstellen?" fragte der Giftmischer.

"Das Ritual sollte seinen Körper indem Zustand wieder regenerieren, bevor ihn der abgeprallte Todesfluch getroffen hat. So hat es Harry beschrieben. Ach ja Severus, Tom will heute noch ein Treffen einberufen in Riddle Manor und er ist ziemlich sauer, dass Peter der einzige seiner Leute war, der ihn gefunden und geholfen hat. Also sei vorsichtig, wenn du hingehst", warnte er seinen Spion vor.

"Bin ich doch immer Albus", bekam sein Mentor als typische Antwort.

"Gut, dann ist es beschlossen und ich werde den Orden wieder zusammenrufen müssen!"

Am nächsten Morgen weckte Petunia Dursley ihren Neffen wie üblich und zur selben Zeit.

"Steh auf du Faulpelz und mach Frühstück und wehe es passiert was!" riet sie ihm, bevor die Tür wieder zugeknallt wurde.

Der Jugendliche stand auf und ging nach unten. Seine Narbe schmerzte schlimm, denn Voldemort war zurückgekehrt, wie es Professor Trelawney es gesagt hatte und Wurmschwanz war daran schuld. Dieser entkam, als Lupin sich in einem Werwolf verwandelte. Harry hatte die ganze Wiederauferstehung mit angesehen und ihm war immer noch übel und die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches spürte er auch noch.

Er bereitete das Frühstück zu und packte einige Sachen zusammen, da er heute in die Winkelgasse wollte. Draußen schwenkte er kurz seinen Zauberstab und der Fahrende Ritter erschien und Stan öffnete die Tür.

"Hey Neville, wo soll es den hingehen?" fragte Stan ihn gleich.

"Winkelgasse", bekam er nur als Antwort.

"Na dann steig mal ein. Ernie Neville ist wieder hier, er will in die Winkelgasse", rief der immer etwas seltsame Mann nach vorne zum Fahrer.

"Ey!" schon raste der Bus wieder los.

"Na dann los, drück drauf Ernie", spornte der Schaffner ihn noch an.

"Sofort!"

Harry kannte die fahrt im Fahrenden Ritter schon und hielt sich gut fest. Er hatte von seiner Tante etwas Make-up benutzt, um seine Narbe zu verstecken. Nach einer Stunde fahrt hielt der Fahrende Ritter vor dem Tropfenden Kessel und der Held stieg aus. Er begrüßte Tom kurz und ging durch den Hinterausgang, tippte gegen die Mauer mit seinen Zauberstab und betrat die Winkelgasse, die leerer war, als er sie sonst kannte.

Ende Kapitel 1

So das war es mit Kapitel 1 und ich hoffe auf ein paar mehr Reviews eurerseits, damit ich die Story hier auch noch weiter hochlade.

Hypermendoren:

Sind eine andere Art der Dementoren, nur viel gefährlicher. Sie setzen sich über längere Zeit in ihrem Opfer fest undverschlingen nicht nur die Seele ihres Wirtes, sondern entziehen diesem auch die Lebensernergie. Die Opfer werden oft Wahnsinnig, je weiter ein Hypermendor ihre Seele verschlingt. Der Serapatronum ist mit einer der wenigen Sprüche, wie man einen von ihnen zerstören kann. Wenn man einen in einem Menschen findet, gibt es kaum eine Chance diesen herauszubekommen, ohne den Wirt zu schaden. Daher wurden sie als äußerst gefährlich eingestuft vom Ministerium. Jedoch gibt es heuzutage kaum noch welche von ihnen. Wer einen Hypermendor begegnet wird es jedoch nie vergessen, wenn sie lebend davonkommen.

Sie sind etwas kleiner als ein Dementor. Tragen ein schwarzes Gewand, ihre klauenähnlichen Hände sind silberschwarz und sie sehen denn menschlichen Vorstellungen des Todes ähnlich. Nur tragen sie keine Sense bei sich.


	2. 2 Ein Abstecher in die Nocturngasse

_So da bin ich mit meinem zweiten Kapitel, es kommen erstmal vier Stück, da ich das fünfte gerade noch schreibe und ich erstmal sehen möchte, ob die Geschichte hier gut ankommt und gelesen wird. Bitte viele Kommis geben!!!_

_Die Charakterbeschreibung könnt ihr euch unter :_

_http:animexx.4players.de/fanfic/?docmodus=startseite&ff=55516&relink=%2Ffanfic%2F%3Fdocmodus%3Dautorliste%26autor%3D89194_

__

_anschauen, da ich die Story da als erstes veröffentlich habe._

__

__

__

__

****

**Kapitel 2 - Ein Abstecher in die Nocturngasse**

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu Gringotts, da er sich zuerst Gold holen musste, um alles einzukaufen, was er sich vorgenommen hatte.

Er ging auf das schneeweiße Haus zu, dass alle anderen Häuser hier in der Winkelgasse überragte und durch das Bronzetor und dann durch die weitere Doppeltür in die Eingangshalle wo die Kobolde fleißig am arbeiten waren.

Dieses mal sah sich Harry nicht um, sondern ging genau auf den Kobold zu, bei dem er wie sonst immer beantragte Geld aus seinem Verlies abzuheben.

„Mein Name ist Harry Potter, ich möchte bitte Geld von meinem Verlies abheben!"„Hat denn Mister Potter seinen Schlüssel dabei?" „Hier!"„Gut, Herfook!"„Ja!"„Bringe Mister Potter zu seinem Verlies!"„Folgen sie bitte!"

Harry folgte dem Kobold, den er bisher nie gesehen hatte. Dieser Pfiff und eine Karre tauchte auf.

„Einsteigen bitte und vorsehen!"

Die Karre fuhr los, doch Harry wurde nicht so schlecht, wie bei der ersten Fahrt, diese erinnerte ihn eher an den Flug auf seinen Nimbus 2000 und er liebte das Fliegen. Der Karren hielt bei Harrys Verlies Nr. 687. Herfook öffnete dieses mit dem Schlüssel und Harry ging rein.

„Wurde eigentlich ein Minimum gesetzt, wie viel Galleonen ich auf einmal mitnehmen darf?"„Wenn Sie mehr als 1500 Galleonen auf einmal nehmen, dann wird dies von uns dem Verwalter ihrer Verlieses Albus Dumbeldore gemeldet!"„So 1500 Galleonen kann ich unbeschadet nehmen?"„Gewiss!"

Harry nahm die 1500 Galleonen, er hatte so ein Gefühl er würde sie noch dringend brauchen. Davon tauschte er einen kleinen Teil in Pfund um, weil er später noch in Muggellondon einkaufen gehen wollte.

So verließ er Gringotts mit gefülltem Geldbeutel und machte sich auf dem Weg zu seinem Einkaufsbummel.

Er ging in die Magische Menagerie und sah sich dort um, entdeckte aber nichts interessantes und ging wieder. In das Lieblingsgeschäft der Zwillinge „Gambol und Japes"ging er nicht, er hatte noch genügend Scherzartikel übrig und so ging er weiter. Zu Ollivander musste er nicht, da er ja einen guten Zauberstab hat und Sekond-Hand Roben wollte er nicht. So ging er zu Madam Malkins und betrat den Laden. Madam Malkins kam ihm sofort entgegen.

„Mit was kann ich dir helfen?"„Ich brauche neue Kleidung!"„Und was brauchst du genau?"„Ein paar neue Roben, bequeme Kleidung für den Alltag, Trainingskleidung, Kleidung die resistent gegen Zaubertränke ist , einfach eine komplette Garderobe!"„Gut, dann stell dich da vorne auf den Hocker und ich sehe was ich machen kann. Irgendwelche speziellen Farbwünsche?"„Ja, die Sachen sollten in schwarz, grün, dunkelblau und weinrot oder dunkles rot sein!"„Gut!"

Madam Malkins kam mit vielen verschiedenen Stoffen wieder und legte diese auf den Tisch, dann holte sie verschiedene Roben und Kleidung, die als Anschauung dienten. Aus diesen vielen Sachen wählte sich Harry die Schnitte, Stoffe und Farben aus und Madam Malkins machte sich eine Liste davon.

„Hier sind zwei Materialien die für die Arbeit mit Zaubertränken geeignet sind. Der eine Stoff ist sehr gut und teuer, wenn er beim brauen von Tränken beschmutzt wird, bleibt er beschmutzt. Der zweite Stoff ist mehr kühler, doch man kann sich besser darin bewegen und auch wenn der Trank spritzt, die Robe wird nicht dreckig!"„Ich nehme den zweiten Stoff!"„Gut, in welchen Farben und wie viele?"

Harry nahm vier Roben davon zwei in schwarz, eine in dunkelblau und in smaragdgrün. Als nächstes waren die normalen Alltagsroben dran. Da gab es sogar welche mit einem bodenlosen Taschen, die gut fürs einkaufen waren oder um darin Sachen zutransportieren. Davon nahm er eine in smaragdgrün, eine in dunkelblau, dunkelgrau, schwarz mit roten samt drin und eine nur in schwarz. Die Zaubertrainingskleidung war ebenfalls schnell ausgesucht.

„So dann bekomme ich 150 Galleonen von Ihnen!"„Wann kann ich die Roben abholen?"„Wollen sie diese heute noch haben?"„In vier Stunden!"„Okay!"„Dann sind es 180 Galleonen!"„Hier!"

Er verlies Madam Malkins und ging zu „Flourish & Botts", weil er sich noch neue Bücher kaufen wollte. In dem Bücherladen verbrachte er alleine 2 Stunde.

Er kaufte sich Bücher über altertümliche Zauber und Flüche, Wahrsagen, Echte Seher, Heilen, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Animagi, Zauberkunst, Magische Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde.

Dabei hatte er in der Abteilung für Zauberkunst ein dickes Buch gefunden über Zauber, was sich von selbst aktualisierte, dieses hatte bisher keiner angerührt und es war ziemlich verstaubt. Als Harry es berührte spürte er die Magie, die davon ausging, er öffnete es und las durch die Einführung. Er war erstaunt, wenn er sich einmal als der Benutzer dieses Buches eingetragen hatte, konnte er es nur lesen. Dieses Buch hatte keiner wegen der starken Magie gekauft, die e ausströmte und den teuren Preis.

Als er zum Verkäufer kam, hatte er alleine 40 Bücher ausgesucht, die er bezahlte, schrumpfte und in seine Tasche tat.

Danach kaufte er Futter für Hedwig, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässer, Federn und einiges andere. Bei Florean Fortescue's Eispalast setzte er sich hin und genehmigte sich einen riesigen Eisbecher, eine der neueren Kreationen.

Doch er hatte noch 1 Stunde und 30 Minuten zeit, bevor er seine Roben abholen. Harry stand an der Abzweigung zur Nocturngasse, er war schon einmal aus versehen dort hingeraten. Aber es zog ihm etwas magisch in diese Gasse, etwas schrie regelrecht nach ihm, zog ihn in seinen Bahn. Harry folgte diesen Ruf, weil er nicht anders konnte. Sein weg führte ihn weit in die Nocturngasse hinein, sogar vorbei an Borkin & Burkes, bis in den hinteren Teil der Nocturngasse.

Er stand vor einem halbverfallenen Haus und das Schild konnte man schon gar nicht mehr lesen, doch das was ihn anzog, war in diesem Haus. So sah er zuerst durch das Schaufenster und sah lauter alten Krimskram, der uralt sein musste. Harry ging rein und sah sich um. Ihn interessierte einige der alten Bücher über die dunklen Künste, Tränke und eins über Parsel und Schlangen, ein besseres über Animagi. Doch ihn zog eine schwarze kleine Kiste an, als er diese öffnete sah er eine alte Goldkette, der Anhänger war ein altes Wappen und eine kleine Schlange war zu sehen. Diese hatte ihn in die Nocturngasse gelockt, so ging er zum Tresen und wartete auf den Verkäufer, ein sehr alter Mann kam aus dem hinteren Teil und sah Harry an.

„Bist neu hier was?"„Ja!"„Nicht viele kommen in diesen Laden, eigentlich so gut wie nie, dabei habe ich viele Sachen hier, die nur noch selten zu finden sind!"„Woher kriegen sie das alles?" „Bei Ausräumungen von Wohnungen von Zauberern, bei Zwangsräumungen oder wo die Leute verstorben sind. Ich bin der einzige der diese Sache macht. Mal sehen was du da hast. Die Bücher liegen schon bestimmt seit 50 Jahren hier rum und diese Kette glaube ich seit dreizehn Jahren. Willst du dich noch mal umsehen, ich habe hinten noch mehr?"„Gerne ich habe noch Zeit!"

Der Mann brachte Harry in den hinteren Teil des Ladens und dort sah sich er sich. Auch hier war alles bis unter die Decke mit alten Sachen gefüllt. Dieser Raum war magisch vergrößert worden und war fast so groß wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts mit vielen Regalen und Kisten.

Harry verbrachte die restliche Zeit dort, er kramte und stöberte herum. Bis er zwei ziemlich alte und kunstvoll geschmiedete Samuraischwerter fand. Die Schwertscheiden waren kunstvoll und reich verziert mit einem schwarzen Drachen einmal mit Smaragdaugen und einmal mit blauen Edelsteinen. Als Harry diese berührte, spürte er die dunkle Macht die von Ihnen ausging. Doch er nahm sie. Unter den Sachen fand er noch einen besseren Koffer, der neun Kammern hatte. Dieser war schwarz und ebenfalls mit einem Drachen verziert, der jedoch silbern war mit blauen Augen. Dazu kam noch ein zweiter Tarnumhang mit einer silbernen Brosche. Doch mit das beste, was Harry fand, war eine kleine Tasche, die man sich umschnüren oder an die Innenseiten der Klamotten anbringen konnte. In dieser Tasche konnte man Sachen verstecken, diese war nur für den Benutzer sichtbar. Harry wusste, dass er diese sehr gut gebrauchen konnte, wenn er von Voldemort gefangen genommen wurde, nahm man ihm sicherlich den Zauberstab ab. So konnte er sich einen zweiten kaufen und in dieser Tasche verstecken oder auch andere Dinge. Da es zwei davon gab, nahm er diese auch noch mit.

Über den neuen Koffer war er froh, da sein alter langsam zu kaputt und zu alt war. Dieser hatte seiner Tante einmal gehört, als sie elf gewesen war.

Ein paar alte Karten aus der Welt der Zauberer interessierten ihn auch noch, wie auch ein paar alte Bücher über die Geschichte der Zauberer. Er musste sich unbedingt in Geschichte verbessern und er dachte sich diese Bücher würden ihm dabei helfen.

Harry sah auf die Uhr, er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit und so sah er sich weiter um im hinteren Teil des Ladens.

Er fand noch eine magische Spieluhr, die Melodie gefiel ihm, wie die Spieluhr selbst. Wenn man diese öffnete erschienen je nach Melodie kleine Abbildungen der Elemente, die sich auch so anfühlten, wie die echten. Auch der Sternenhimmel war zu sehen.

Ansonsten fand er in Moment nichts mehr, was ihn interessierte, so ging er nach vorne und stellte seine Funde auf den Tresen. Der Mann sah ihn an und grinste.

„Du bist ziemlich gut im Aussuchen von Dingen, du hast ein gutes Auge und Gespür für die verborgenen und geheimnisvollen Dinge. Die Meisten von diesen Dingen hier standen schon seit ich den Laden eröffnet habe, hier. Den Laden habe ich immerhin schon 60 Jahre. Die wenigen Leute die hier waren, habe diese gar nicht beachtet oder diese wieder zurückgelegt!"„Sie wissen wohl über ihre Sachen hier gut bescheid!"„Ja tue ich, wie Ollivander in der Winkelgase über jeden Zauberstab weiß, den er je verkauft hat, weiß ich über alle Sachen bescheid, die je in diesem Laden gelagert und verkauft wurden!" „Verstehe!"„So das ist alles, was du gefunden hast?"„Ja, mehr habe ich gerade wirklich nicht gefunden, was mich irgendwie magisch angezogen hat!"„Diese Dinge haben dich also gerufen?" „Ja!"„Nur wenige Zauberer können diese Rufe hören, vor allem von welchen mit dunkler Aura!"„Interessant, wusste ich gar nicht!"„Nur wenige wissen dies. So das ist alles, gut!"

Der Mann sagte Harry den Gesamtpreis von 200 Galleonen und er ging. Doch nahm sich vor beim nächsten Einkauf in der Winkelgasse in dem Laden wieder vorbeizuschauen.

Als er den Laden von Madam Malkins betrat, sah diese ihn an und holte seine Bestellung. Der bedankte sich und ging. Da der Koffer nicht mehr in seine Taschen passte hatte er ihn geschrumpft und in eine der Taschen, aus dem laden in der Nocturngasse getan, die in der Innenseite seines T-Shirts verborgen war.

So verließ er die Winkelgasse und ging in Muggellondon einkaufen, wie er es als letztes vorhatte. Auch hier fielen die Klamotten in den Farben schwarz, blau, grün, silbern, dunkelrot und weinrot aus. Er war in die Geschäfte für jugendliche gegangen, statt in eines der größeren Kaufhäuser. Doch er hatte sich ziemlich viel gekauft und sein Muggelgeld war alle. Dies reichte noch für ein Mittagessen bei einem chinesischen Restaurant und für ein Taxi nach Hause, doch er stieg am Anfang des Ligusterwegs aus, damit ihn seine Verwandten und neugierigen Nachbarn nicht sahen. So lief er den Rest nach Hause und ging ins Haus.

„So auch wieder da, hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert, dieser kurze Spaziergang, wo warst du?"

„Bei Sira Lin war ich, diese fliegt morgen zu ihrer Mutter nach Japan. Ich habe sie zufällig getroffen und sie hat mich eingeladen, zu sich!"„Das die sich mit dir schon seit Jahren abgibt ist mir ein ziemlich Rätsel, geh nach oben und komme erst wieder zum Abendessen runter!"„Ja Tante!"

_Wenn die wüsste. Sie ist ebenso wie ich und wir kennen uns schon lange genug, dass sie es mir nicht übel nimmt, wenn ich sie als kleine Notlüge benutze. Dass tut sie bei mir auch oft genug. Na dann mal ans auspacken! _

Harry holte alles raus und entschrumpfte es, danach schaute er sich seine alten Klamotten an und sortierte die aus, die er nicht mehr anziehen wollte. Damit seine Tante nichts davon merkte, versteckte er diese bei den alten Spielzeugen seines Cousins, da schaute seine Tante eh nie nach. Seinen alten Koffer räumte er ebenfalls aus und benutzte seinen neuen Koffer, dort sortierte er alles ein. Es gab einen Begehbarenkleiderschrank darin, ein kleines Labor, eine Art Kammer für Waffen und einiges andere, eine kleine Bibliothek, zwei Fächer für den normalen Koffer, eine Art Trainingsraum, einen Lagerraum für Tränkezubehör und einen völlig leeren Raum.

Harry brauchte eine Stunde, um alles dorthin zu packen, wo er es gerne haben wollte. Die Bibliothek umfasste alle seine Schulbücher und alle Bücher, die er sich sonst gekauft hatte. Doch er hatte diese getrennt. Die Schulbücher standen nach seinen Schuljahren sortiert und die restlichen Bücher nach ihren Hauptgebieten. Dazu hatte er dort noch die Karten untergebracht, die er sich gekauft hatte.

Seine Sachen hingen sortiert und ordentlich aufgehängt im Kleiderschrank. Seine Zaubertrankzutaten waren im Lagerraum. Die beiden Schwerter hatte er in den Raum gebracht, den er als Waffenkammer bezeichnete, dort hatte er noch ein paar Messer, Wurfsterne und Pfeile gefunden, der Bogen der sich dort befand brauchte eine neue Sehne. Die Samuraischwerter passten aber haargenau zu den anderen Waffen und dem Koffer selber.

Die restlichen Dinge brachte er auch unter. Seine fertigen Schularbeiten legte er auf den Schreibtisch in der Bibliothek.

Hedwig war auch wieder da aus Hogwarts mit einem Brief von Dumbeldore, indem er sich bedankte für die schnelle Benachrichtigung und dass er alle weiteren Visionen von Voldemort sofort melden sollte.

Jetzt hockte Harry auf seinem Bett mit Hedwig neben sich und streichelte diese. Sein neuer Koffer, indem er jetzt alles verstaut hatte, lehnte am Bett. Als einziges hatte er nur noch die Kette aus dem Laden in der Nocturngasse auf dem Bett zu liegen. Er schaute auf die Uhr, es war gerade mal 15:00 Uhr und bis zum Abendessen waren es noch einige Stunden.

„Ich wäre so gerne ein normaler Junge, mit einer normalen und mich liebenden Familie. Ich beneide dich Hedwig, ich wäre auch gerne ein Vogel, der frei überall hinfliegen kann. Ich hasse diese Zeit und ich hasse mein Leben!"

Harry spielte mit dem Anhänger seiner Kette rum und als er diese umdrehte stand da ein Satz in einer komischen Sprache, er las diesen vor.

„Sors salutis at virtuti mihi nunc contraria tempus!"

Plötzlich kam eine Art Wirbelsturm auf und alles wurde dunkel um ihn.

(A/N)

_So das war Kapitel 2 und ich hoffe es gefällt euch auch so wie das erste und ich gebt mir wieder so gute Kommis.  
Das dritte Kapitel kommt bald._


	3. 3 Wo bin ich und wer bist du?

**Kapitel 3 – Wo bin ich und wer bist du?**

Als der Wirbelsturm aufhörte, fiel er aus raus, mitsamt seinem Koffer. Doch er wusste nicht wo er sich befand.

„Junger Mensch!"„Wer ist da?"„Er ist es tatsächlich!" „Und genau zur richtigen Zeit!"„Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr von mir? Wo bin ich hier?"„Diese Fragen werden sich zur richtigen Zeit, von alleine lösen!"„Du erste Frage, die dich beschäftigen sollte ist, wer bist du?"„Harold James Potter!"„Bist du dir da auch ganz sicher?"„Was meint Ihr damit?"„Diese Frage wirst du dir selbst beantworten. Wenn du weißt wer du bist, wird sich dir auch dein wahres Schicksal offenbaren junger Mensch!"„Oh ja, du bist zu etwas wichtigerem bestimmt, als einen dunklen Magier zu besiegen, dies können andere tun. Deine Aufgabe ist viel wichtiger!"„Wer seid ihr und wo bin ich?"„Wir sind der Kreis der Sieben und du bist in unserem heiligen Ort, den Menschen nur betreten können, wenn wir es Ihnen erlauben!"„Was hat es mit der Kette auf sich?"„Dir war es bestimmt diese Kette zu finden, sie hat dich zu sich gerufen!" „Ich weiß!"„Diese Kette hat dich zu uns gebracht und wir schicken dich dort hin, wo deine Reise anfängt!"„Und wo ist das?"„Dies wirst du sehen!"„Wenn du da bist!"„Man wie ich Leute hasse, die ihn Rätseln sprechen!"„Dies ist auch etwas was du lernen musst junger Mensch!"„Ich sehe schon, mit euch kann man nicht reden!"„Wir Prüfen dich!"„Wenn du die erste Prüfung bestanden hast!"„Werden wir dich wieder zu uns rufen junger Mensch!"

Alles verschwamm wieder und Harry wurde mit seinem Sachen weggeschleudert. Als er gegen jemanden prallte.

„Autsch, verdammt was war das?"„Diese verdammten Wesen!" „Wer bist du?"„Das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen!" „Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt!"

Harry stand auf und ignorierte den jungen Mann, den er gerade umgehauen hatte. Stattdessen sah er sich um. Er war vor einer größeren Villa gelandet und befand sich gerade im Garten des Anwesens. Dieses war umringt von Bergen und Wald. Ein See lag etwas weiter weg.

„Was haben diese Wesen noch mal gesagt was sie sind? Der Kreis der Sieben oder so ähnlich!"„Du kennst den Kreis der Sieben?" „Irgendwelche komischen Stimmen, die in Rätseln reden? Dann ja!"„Rede nicht so über den Kreis der Sieben!"„Wieso?" „Diesen Wesen zollt jeder Respekt. Der Kreis der Sieben besteht auf sieben der ältesten und weisesten weiblichen Drachen, die es gibt. Diese stammen von dem Geschlecht der „alten Drachen"ab. Denen die noch mit uns reden können, sie besitzen hohe magische Kräfte und sind unsterblich. Schon zurzeit von Merlin und Camelot haben diese Drachen Merlin beraten und ihm auch gesagt, wo er Excalibur und Arthur findet!"„Das wusste ich nicht, ich habe Sie nicht gesehen, nur ihre Stimmen gehört!"„Was haben Sie gesagt?"„Nun alles fing mit dieser Kette hier an, die mich gerufen hat. Ich habe den Spruch gelesen, der hier auf der Rückseite des Anhängers eingraviert ist, gelesen und ein Wirbelsturm hat mich erfasst. Als nächstes war alles schwarz und ich hörte nur diese Stimmen. Sie meinten ich wäre es tatsächlich und zur genauen Zeit eingetroffen. Ich hatte mehrere Fragen, die Sie meinten, ich würde diese alleine lösen. Auch dass ich nicht der bin, für den ich mich halte. Wenn ich weiß wer ich bin, wird sich auch mein wahres Schicksal offenbaren. Sie meinten sie schicken mich dorthin wo meine Reise beginnt und dass sie mich prüfen würden. Wenn ich die Prüfung bestehe, rufen Sie mich wieder zu sich. Dann haben sie mich weggeschleudert und ich bin hier gelandet. Dabei habe ich dich umgehauen, tut mir Leid!"„Verstehe. Mach dir wegen mir keine Sorge, dies machen Sie gerne, ihre Besucher wegschleudern, diese Erfahrung hatte ich auch schon zweimal!"„Du hast sie auch getroffen?"„Ja, eher unfreiwillig. Das tun Sie zu gerne, einfach die Leute zu sich zuholen, ohne dass diese davon wissen oder vorgewarnt werden. Du musst wissen, sie sehen die Zukunft und wissen ständig was passierte und passieren wird. Doch sie sprechen immer in Rätseln oder wir müssen es selber raus finden!"„Dann bin ich also nicht der einzige!"„Nein, wer bist du eigentlich?"„Mein Name ist Harold James Potter und ich bin dreizehn Jahre alt!"„Und ein Zauberer!"„Ja. Das ist aber nicht London im Jahre 1993!"„Oh nein, dass ist Schottland im Jahre 991 n. Chr.!"„Was? Das heißt ich bin 1002 Jahre in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden!"„Ziemlich langer Sprung!"

Harry sah den jungen Mann vor sich völlig geschockt an. Dieser war circa 1,90 cm groß, hatte schwarze lange Haare mit grünen Strähnen drin und dunkelgrünen Augen, die fast ins schwarz übergingen. Seine Haare hatte er offen und er trug einen Ohrring, der die Form einer Schlange hatte, einer riesigen Schlange, die sich um einen Drachen wand und den Kampf zu gewinnen schien. Diesen trug er am linken Ohr. Sein Körper war gut trainiert, dass sah Harry. Dazu trug er einen schwarzen Mantel, ein dunkelblaues Hemd, schwarze Hose und Stiefel. Harry sah ihn an und überlegte, er kannte dieses Gesicht irgendwoher, dann schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Du bist Salazar Slytherin. Ich habe ein Bild von dir in Hogwarts meiner Zeit gesehen!"„Ja der bin ich, freut mich Harry!" „Freut mich auch!"„Wir sollten vielleicht reingehen, ich denke hier draußen auf im Garten ist es etwas ungemütlich alles zu bereden!"„Vor allem auf dem Boden!"„Stimmt!"

Salazar Slytherin führte Harry ins Haus und in einen der kleineren Salons. Wo sie sich beide in angenehme Lehnstühle setzten.

„Sie sind noch Lehrer in Hogwarts?"„Ja, wieso?"„Weil es in meiner Zeit, sie haben Hogwarts wegen Streitigkeiten mit Godric Gryffindor verlassen, doch es wurde kein Zeitpunkt genannt, deswegen Frage ich!"„Ich bin Lehrer in Hogwarts und mit Godric streite ich mich schon immer, dieser Trottel!"„Aha!"„Welches Haus bist du in deiner Zeit?"„Gryffindor, doch eigentlich gehöre ich nach Slytherin, konnte den Hut überreden, mich nach Gryffindor zuschicken, war aber ein ziemlicher Fehler! Ich hasse die Art der Gryffindors, die geht mir total auf den Wecker und mein Schulleiter ist noch dazu einer. Es gab wieso glaube ich nur zwei Schulleiter in der Geschichte Hogwarts, die aus Slytherin stammten!" „Ziemlich wenig. Ich dachte mir schon, dass du eher ein Slytherin oder Ravenclaw bist!"„Danke, könnte sogar stimmen!"„So, kann ich die Kette mal sehen?"

Harry nahm die Kette ab und zeigte diese Salazar, dieser schaute sie sich an und reichte Sie Harry zurück.

„Nun, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist das die Kette die Morgana le Fey erschaffen hat, über diese ist nicht viel bekannt, nur dass Sie einem angeblich durch die Zeit reisen lässt. Doch ich weiß, dass man mehrere Zeitreisen macht, bevor man in seine Zeit zurückkommt oder in der Zeit ankommt, wo man hin will. Ein Gerücht besagt, dass man angeblich bis zu 1000 Jahre damit durch die Zeit vor oder zurückreisen kann. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht darüber!"„Wenigstens etwas. Ich weiß bloß nicht, was ich jetzt machen soll?"„Du sagtest du bist dreizehn Jahre alt!"„Bald vierzehn, doch ich habe den Stoff der vierten Klasse in meiner Zeit längst durch, ohne dass es aber jemand wusste!"„Verstehe. Da du nicht weiß wo du hinsollst und dich der Kreis der Sieben dich mir über den Weg geschickt hat, muss dies was bedeuten. Deswegen kannst du erstmal hier bleiben, da gerade Ferien sind und Hogwarts niemand ist. Ich werde dich in den Ferien lehren und testen, was du weißt und dir mehr beibringen. Danach werde ich sehen, in welchen Jahrgang wir dich in Hogwarts unterbringen. Du solltest während deiner Reise die Schule nicht vernachlässigen!"„Welche Fächer unterrichten Sie?" „Harry, nenn mich Salazar und nicht Sir, Professor oder Lord Slytherin, dass war mein Vater und ich habe den Titel Lord nicht angenommen!"„Wieso?"„Nachdem mein Vater abgehauen ist, habe ich den Titel Lord abgelehnt und wir wohnen auch nicht indem Familienschloss der Slytherins, sondern auf diesen großen Gut hier!"„Wer denn noch?"„Meine Mutter Lady Slytherin, du lernst sie auch noch kennen. Doch im Moment ist Sie nicht hier!" „Lebt hier noch jemand?"„Nein, außer wenn Godric, Rowena oder Helga sich einfach so mal hier einladen!"„Du meinst, hier einnisten, ohne dich zu fragen!"„Genau!"„Also welche Fächer unterrichtest du Sal?"„Verschieden, mal dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Kampfsport oder was anderes, wir wechseln uns manchmal ab!"„Das tun die Lehrer bei uns nicht. Dunkle Künste sind bei uns verboten zu unterrichten, Kampfsport wir auch nicht unterrichtet. Die einzige Position die jährlich bei uns wechselt ist die Stelle für den Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste!"„Wieso werden dunkle Künste bei euch nicht mehr unterrichtet?"„Das wurde schon vor 1940 abgeschafft, wegen Grindelwald, also auch einem schwarzen Lord. Die einzige Schule in Europa, die noch dunkle Künste unterrichtet ist Durmstrang in Bulgarien!"„Kenne ich nicht diese Schule!" „Die wird ja auch erst 500 Jahre später eröffnet oder sogar noch später!"„Verstehe. Lehrt man euch in deiner Zeit Handmagie?"„Nein, es gibt nur wenige Zauberer oder Hexen, die einige Sprüche mit Handmagie machen können. Ich habe aber ein größeres Potenzial, was sich im letzten Jahr vergrößert hat, ich kann mehr als den Accio oder Kerzen an und ausmachen!"„Wir sollten vielleicht damit anfangen, was Sie euch in deiner Zeit leeren!"„Also wir haben in der Schule die Fächer Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe, Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, dass waren die Hauptfächer, dazu gibt es noch Nebenfächer oder eher Wahlfächer wie Wahrsagen, Arithmantik, alte Runen, Muggelkunde und Astrologie/Astronomie. Das waren alle Fächer!"„Wenig bei uns werden dazu die dunklen Künste, Kampfsport, Handmagie, Elementarmagie, Beschwörungen, Telepathie, Telekinese, Okklumentik und Legilimentik, Animagus, Waffentraining, Duelle und einiges andere!"„Cool! Wie lange sind noch Ferien?"„Die haben gerade erst vor vier Tagen angefangen!" „Die Schule beginnt hier wann?"„Am 20.September!"„Bei uns jedes Jahr am 1.September!"„Okay, wie wäre es ich zeige dir zuerst dein Zimmer, dann kannst du dich da erstmal eingewöhnen. In einer Stunde treffen wir uns wieder hier und essen was, danach können wir ja schon mal mit dem Test anfangen. Was hältst du davon?"„Super!"„Gut dann komm mit!"

Salazar führte Harry in den ersten Stock und in den Westflügel des Hauses. Dor machte er vor einer schwarzen Tür halt und öffnete diese.

„Du bist hier im Westflügel, das ist dein Zimmer, meins ist da vorne. Wir beide sind dann wenigstens von Godric fern, wenn dieser hier auftaucht, der schläft unten und im Ostflügel!" „Danke das Zimmer ist super!"„Dein Koffer ist hübsch!" „Den hatte ich mir gerade an dem Tag gekauft und in dem Laden, wo ich die Kette herhabe. In diesen Laden hat mich wieso einiges gerufen!"„Der Koffer hat mehrere Fächer nicht war?"„Ja!" „Dieser Koffer muss aus Asien stammen!"„Wieso?"„Wegen der Verziehrungen und dem Zeichen hier, diese Schriftzeichen benutzen nur asiatische Zauberer!"„Wusste ich gar nicht!"

Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war hell gehalten. Die wände waren weiß, die Vorhänge hellblau, genauso wie der Teppich, die Möbel waren auch hell. Es gab ein riesiges Himmelbett mit blauen Vorhängen, einen Schreibtisch am Fenster mit Stuhl, einen großen Kamin und ein Sofa davor, mit einem kleineren Sessel und einen riesigen Kleiderschrank. Ans Zimmer schloss ein Badezimmer an. Harry öffnete seinen Koffer und mit einer kurzen Handbewegung flogen seine Kleider in den Schrank und dieser schloss sich wieder. Die restlichen Sachen wollte er später einsortieren. Doch seine beiden Schwerter holte er raus, wie auch die Spieluhr, die er auf den Nachttisch neben seinem Bett stellte.

„Samuraischwerter!"„Ja, die haben dieselbe Verzierung wie mein Koffer!"„Vielleicht gehörten sie dazu?"„Wer weiß!" „Gut, bist du fertig?"„Ja!"„Gut dann gehen wir Essen und dann trainieren!"

So machten Sie es auch. Zuerst gab es ein ausgewogenes Mittagsessen und danach ging es an den Test. Salazar prüfte Harry nur in den Fächern die er hatte. Geschichte und wahrsagen ausgenommen. Weil er die Geschichte dieser Zeit nicht konnte und Wahrsagen nicht sein Gebiet war.

Zuerst war Verwandlung dran und Harry musste sämtliche Verwandlungen durchführen, die er bei McGonagall je gehabt hatte, vorher noch den Zauber dazu erklären. Danach gab es kurz eine Pause, dann war Zauberkunst dran, als nächstes VgDDK (A/N Abkürzung zu Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, da ich keine Lust habe immer das ganze Fach auszuschreiben!) dazu machten sie zuerst ein Duell und danach musste Harry sämtliche Sprüche aufschreiben die ihm einfielen, deren nutzen und diese dann nochmals durchführen. Dann gab es Abendessen. Harry war ziemlich fertig.

„Ich bin geschafft!"„Das war es für heute auch!"„Was machen wir Morgen?"„Zaubertränke, Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe und dann können wir sehen, ob wir mit dem Kampfsport und Waffentraining beginnen. Immerhin willst du in die fünfte Klasse und da müssen wir deinen Wissensstand auf den der vierten in dieser Zeit bringen!"„Also die ganzen Ferien pauken, na toll. Ich warne dich schon jetzt in Zaubertränke bin ich eine Niete!"„Darüber mache ich mir selbst ein Bild!" „Gut, dann danke und gute Nacht!"„Nacht!"

Harry ging in sein Zimmer und hüpfte in die Badewanne. Nachdem er sich im heißen Wasser entspannt hatte, zog er sich um du ging schlafen. Er schlief sofort ein und hatte keinerlei Alpträume.

Da Voldemort ja nicht hier war, war der Link nicht offen. Dieser reichte auch nicht durch die Zeit. Er träumte von seiner Zeit hier und in welches Haus er wohl kommen würde. Er spielte sämtliche Häuser durch in seinem Traum. Auch was er so alles lernen konnte und wie er dann es den anderen zeigen würde. Dazu stellte er sich die Gesichter von Snape, Malfoy, Hermine und Ron vor, wenn er besser in Zaubertränke war, als Hermine und Malfoy. Aber auch, wenn er alles durch Handmagie konnte oder der beste Schüler war.

Dazu lächelte er im Schlaf. Dies sah Salazar, der ins Zimmer gekommen war, um nach Harry zu sehen. Er setzte sich auf Harrys Bett und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und fuhr ihm kurz über die Wange, dann ging er wieder.

Er mochte diesen Jungen gleich nachdem er ihn gesehen hatte. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, da er eigentlich ein totaler Einzelgänger war. Salazar war wie ähnlich wie Snape, auch ihn fürchteten die Schüler in Hogwarts, aber alle selbst die Slytherin. Auch Godric hatte Angst vor ihm, wenn er wütend war, rannte dieser ständig weg oder verkroch sich hinter Rowena oder Helga. Doch Harry war anders und das wusste er sofort. Mit einem warmen lächeln ging Salazar ebenfalls ins Bett.

_(A/N)_

_So das Kapitel 3 ist endlich da.  
  
Die anderen Gründer tauchen natürlich auch noch auf, wie immer unangekündigt. Lasst euch überraschen.  
Was meint ihr, könnte da was zwischen den beiden laufen? grins  
Wir werden sehen!!  
Bis zum nächsten Kapitel und wieder bitte viele Kommis schreiben, eure Sarikali_


	4. 4 Kennen lernen und Gespräche

**Kapitel 4 – Kennen lernen und Gespräche**

Harry erwachte am nächsten Tag ziemlich früh, zog sich an und ging etwas im Garten spazieren. Bis irgendwann Salazar zu ihm stieß, als Harry am See unter einer Weide saß.

„Morgen!" „Morgen Sal!"„Frühaufsteher?"„Eigentlich nicht, bin eher ein Langschläfer, doch bei meinen Muggelverwandten wo ich aufgewachsen bin, musste ich auch schon um 7.00 Uhr täglich aufstehen, um Ihnen das frühstück zu machen. Ich weiß echt wie sich Hauselfen fühlen!"„Tut mir Leid, deswegen habe ich auch nichts für Muggel übrig!"„Kann ich verstehen. Was machen wir heute?"„Ich denke wir sollten heute Nachmittag Zaubertränke testen, mehr nicht!"„Und die restliche Zeit?"„Also zuerst mal sollten wir Frühstücken, dann setzten wir uns in den Garten und reden!"„Über was?" „Über uns, du erzählst mir deine Geschichte und ich erzähle dir meine, aber nur wenn du willst!"„Okay!"

So machten sie es auch dann. Das Frühstück wurde im Garten serviert und beide fingen an über ihr bisheriges Leben zu erzählen. Harry zuerst. Doch viel über die Zeit bei den Dursleys redete er nicht. Ausführlicher wurde er erst, als er mit seinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts anfing und mit den restlichen zwei weitermachte. Als er fertig war, saßen beide und tranken Tee. Das Frühstück war längst abgeräumt und es war fast mittags.

„Du erzählst nicht gerne von der Zeit bevor zu elf geworden bist, nicht wahr?"„Stimmt, ich habe bisher mit niemanden darüber geredet und ich rede auch nicht gerne darüber!"„Du vertraust niemanden so leicht, genauso wie ich. Das ist auch gut so!" „Ich habe gelernt jemand nicht so schnell zu vertrauen, selbst meinen Freunden in der Schule vertraue ich nicht, vielleicht etwas durch die Gefahren die wir durchlebt haben, aber sie haben mein Vertrauen auch oft genug missbraucht!"„Keine tollen Freunde, aber was willst du schon von Gryffindors erwarten. Sie sind zwar stark und mutig, dafür naiv, arrogant, dumm und auch keine guten Freunde. Sie hintergehen einen zu oft!"„Das habe ich gemerkt, selbst Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff sind besser!"„Ich weiß!" „Erzählst du jetzt von dir?"„Gut, du musst aber zuhören!" „Mache ich, du hast mir ja auch zugehört!"

„Gut ich bin 969 geboren und zwar in Kyoto in Japan. Meine Mutter Lady Slytherin ist eine asiatische Hexe, ihr Name ist Lady Hien Saki Hashimoto und der Name meines Vaters war Lord Alexzander Ian Slytherin. Dessen Familie stammt aus Schottland, doch er ist in Bulgarien aufgewachsen. Mein Vater hatte meine Mutter in Kyoto kennen gelernt, nachdem er von zu Hause abgehauen war. Er war zwei Jahre in Japan im Alter von 18 Jahren. Meine Mutter war gerade mal sechzehn als Sie ihn kennen lernte. Er machte seine Ausbildung als Unaussprechlicher in Tokyo. Meine Mutter ging dort zur Schule. Ich weiß dass er sie umgerannt hatte, als er einen Schwarzmagier verfolgte und so lernten Sie sich kennen. Das war 965. Zwei Jahre später heirateten beide und 969 kam ich zur Welt, damals wohnten sie in einem Haus in Kyoto. Mit meinem Vater habe ich mich nie verstanden und er sich auch nicht mit mir, keine Ahnung warum. Das war seitdem ich fünf Jahre alt war so. Ein Jahr später haute er einfach ab und tauchte bis heute nicht mehr auf. Ein Glück für ihn sonst würde ich ihn augenblicklich töten. Meine Mutter brach es damals das Herz und seitdem hat sie sich nicht mehr verliebt. Doch meine Mutter beschlagnahmte das Familienkonto der Slytherins, nachdem sie es mit der Mutter meines Vaters besprochen hatte. Diese schämten sich für meinen Vater und schlossen ihn aus der Familie aus. Wir reisten damals das erste Mal nach Bulgarien und ich lernte den Rest der Familie meines Vaters kennen. Meine Großmutter. Mein Vater hatte zwei Geschwister eine ältere Schwester und einen jüngeren Bruder, beide lernte ich auch kennen. Meine Mutter lehnte es ab ins Familienschloss zu ziehen und so lebten wir weiterhin in Japan, doch in regelmäßigen Kontakt zu der Familie meines Vaters. Meine Tante also Arashi Slytherin zog als ich acht Jahre alt war ebenfalls nach Asien und zwar nach Tokyo, dort wohnt sie heute noch. Mit sieben fängt in Asien die Schule für einen jungen Zauberer an, entweder man wird privat Unterrichtet, was bis heute eher der Fall ist oder man ist einer der wenigen die in eine öffentliche Zaubererschule gehen. Da meine Mutter bereits auf so eine schule, gegen den Willen ihrer Eltern, gegangen ist, ging ich auch. So wie bei uns gibt es sieben Schuljahre, als ich vierzehn war schloss ich die Schule mit den besten Noten ab, die sie je mit vergeben haben. Danach können wir zwei extra Jahre anhängen, wenn wir nicht wissen was wir studieren oder als Beruf erlernen wollen. Ich habe ein Jahr drangehängt.

Meine Mutter zog mit mir als ich dieses Jahr beendet hatte, hierher auf das Anwesen meiner Tante, diese brauchte es eh nicht mehr, da Sie ja in Tokyo lebte. Hier fing ich mit meinem Studium an, um Lehrer zu werden. Ich hatte keine Lust, wie der Rest der Familie Slytherin entweder Auror, Unaussprechlicher oder so zu werden. Meine Mutter war ebenfalls Lehrerin, allerdings für Wahrsagen, da sie eine echte Seherin ist!"„Wie bist du dann mit den anderen drei zusammengeraten?"„Also ich lernte Rowena während meines Studiums kennen, sie hatte allerdings Klassen übersprungen und hatte mit mir zusammen angefangen auf einer Privatuniversität zu studieren. Sie ist die einzige mit der ich mich je richtig angefreundet habe. Godric und Helga waren ebenfalls in einem Studiengang, doch fingen ein Jahr später an. Rowena teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Helga, ich hatte zum Glück ein Einzelzimmer. Durch Helga lernte Rowena auch Godric kennen, doch Sie mag ihn genauso wenig wie ich es tue. Godric schwärmte nur davon eine öffentliche Zauberschule nach seinem Studium zu eröffnen. Helga fand die Idee auch gut und so wollte Sie ihm helfen. Rowena und ich hielten ihn nur für verrückt. Wir schlossen also beide unser Studium ab. Ich ging zurück nach Japan und unterrichtete dort einige Zeit, während Rowena hier blieb und in der Uni unterrichtete. Godric und Helga versuchten während dieser Zeit ihre Schule zu verwirklichen. Ein Jahr später bekamen Rowena und ich einen Brief von den beiden, ob wir uns Ihnen nicht anschließen wollen. Rowena überredete mich schließlich und so planten wir zu viert die Schule, dass meiste Geld für die Schule kam von Rowena und mir, weil unsere Familien reich waren, während Helgas und Godrics Familien eher arm waren!"„Wusste ich gar nicht!" „Wissen auch nur die wenigsten, da die beiden nicht viel darüber reden, doch sie sind beide eher geizig und gönnen sich nicht viel. Das wirst du aber noch sehen. Deswegen nisten sich die beiden eher bei Rowena oder mir ein!"„Wo wohnt Rowena?"„Rowena wohnt auch auf einem großen Anwesen hier in der Nähe!" „Und Godric und Helga?"„Mal hier mal da oder in Hogwarts!" „Verstehe. Hast du eine Freundin?"„Nein habe ich nicht, du?" „Nein. Erzähl noch etwas mehr über dich!"„Na ja viel gibt es nicht mehr über mich zu erzählen. Ich bin ein ziemlich strenger Lehrer und deswegen fürchten mich auch sämtliche Schüler, auch mein eigenes Haus tut dies. Rowena ist die einzige die mich aufzieht und mich nicht ernst nimmt, wenn ich wütend werde, doch sie weiß wenn Sie mir aus den Weg gehen muss. Godric rennt regelmäßig vor mir weg und mit Helga rede ich so gut wie nie, weil diese Frau mich einfach nur aufregt. Ich bin eben ein Einzelgänger und nicht gesprächig!" „So kommt mir gerade nicht vor!"„Keine Ahnung warum, doch du bist anders, dass wusste ich bereits, als wir uns gestern unterhalten haben!"„Sollte das jetzt ein Kompliment sein?"„Eigentlich schon!"

Harry wurde rot ihm Gesicht und Salazar musste sich zurückhalten, um nicht lachend vom Stuhl zu fallen.

„Das ist gemein!"„Findest du?"„Ja!"„Schon gut. Außerdem unterscheidet Rowena und mich etwas von den anderen beiden!"„Was denn?"„Wir haben Elbenblut ihn uns. Mein Vater war einer und meine Mutter auch, genauso wie bei Rowena es beide Eltern waren!" „Cool, bei uns kenne ich niemanden der ein Elb ist!"„Wir sagen es auch nicht jedem, in der Schule weiß es auch keiner. Rowena weiß das ich einer bin und ich weiß dass Sie eine ist. Also behalte es für dich!"„Warum hast du mir das eigentlich gesagt?"„Weil ich weiß, ich kann dir vertrauen. Frag mich nicht warum, doch ich tue es einfach!"„Ich habe auch dieses Gefühl!"„Vielleicht ist das auch einer der Gründe, warum der Kreis der Sieben dich hierher geschickt hat!"„Kann sein. Gibt es eigentlich noch andere Lehrer außer euch vier in Hogwarts, weil bei uns nur ihr vier bekannt seit, als Gründer und Lehrer von Hogwarts!"„Klar gibt es noch ein paar andere Lehrer, zu viert können wir ja schlecht sämtliche der Fächer unterrichten. Für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe gibt es eine Lehrerin, für Geschichte einen Lehrer, Astrologie haben wir auch einen Lehrer, einen Lehrerin haben wir dann noch!" „Verstehe!"„Mit Ariani, sie ist die Lehrerin für PMG (Abkürzung Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe) verstehe ich mich auch gut. Die meisten Schüler mögen Sie, wie auch Rowena. Aber zu einem anderen Thema du sagtest du kannst Parsel reden, wenn ich mich nicht irre und du warst in der Kammer des Schreckens unten!" „Ja das stimmt beides, ich habe diese Fähigkeit, durch Voldemort bekommen, als er mir diese Narbe hier verpasste und mir einige seiner Kräfte übertrug!"„In deiner zeit weiß man anscheinend gar nichts über diese Fähigkeit. Parsel ist genauso wie die Fähigkeit mit Drachen, Phönix oder anderen magischen Tieren zu sprechen mit übertragbar. Diese Fähigkeit ist wie das eines Sehers, es wird in der Familie weitergegeben, nicht jeder hat diese Fähigkeit oder kann sie je einsetzen, auch wenn er diese hat. Parsel ist genauso diese stammt aus der Familie von einem deiner Eltern!"„Ich kenne meine Familie nicht sehr gut, beide nicht, da meine Eltern zu früh gestorben sind und ich auch nicht einen Familienstammbaum habe. Die einzigen bekannten die Parsel sprechen konnten, warst du und danach erst Voldemort und ich. Bei uns sieht man diese Fähigkeit auch als böse an!"„Ach quatsch, diese Fähigkeit ist genauso wenig böse. Als wenn man mit Drachen redet oder dunkle Künste verwendet, solange man damit jedoch anderen nicht absichtlich Schaden zufügt!"„Wozu hast du eigentlich die Kammer erfunden?"„Um einen Ort zu haben, wo ich mich zurückziehen kann von allen, besonders Godric, Helga und den restlichen Schülern!"„Aber in der Kammer ist doch nichts, außer diese Gänge, die Schlangenköpfe und dieser riesige Kopf, von dem alle denken du wärst das!"„Der Kopf bin nicht ich. Nein, die Gänge führen in mein privates Hogwarts. Beim Bau habe ich noch einige Räume anfertigen lassen, die nur ich betreten kann, die führen auch in die Kammer runter und zurück. Rowena hat dies auch getan, doch sie hat weniger Räume als ich bauen lassen!"„Wozu dann der Basilisk in der Kammer?"„In der Kammer trainiere ich eigentlich, die Tunnel sind echt gut für die Ausdauer. Die anderen drei sehen es nämlich nicht gerne, wenn ich oben in Schloss trainiere, weil ich das Schloss jedes Mal zum beben bringe, wenn ich mit meinen Kräften trainiere. Da unten ist es wenigstens ruhig und es stört keinen. Den Basilisken habe ich verletzt im Wald gefunden, sie ist allerdings noch ein Baby und nicht sehr groß!"„Ab wann muss man sich vor Ihren Augen in Acht nehmen und ihrem Gift?"„Basilisken brauchen zehn Jahre um so groß zu werden, damit sie einem Menschen gefährlich werden können, ab da fängt ihr Gift sich zu verändern. Es wird zu dem Gift was uns gefährlich wird. Die Augen sind für uns nach fünfzehn Jahren gefährlich. Doch sie ist gerade mal erst zwei Jahre alt und ich kann dir einen Spruch zeigen, der deine Augen davor schützt. Wusstest du eigentlich dass es mehrere Formen des Parsel gibt?" „Nein, wusste ich nicht!"„Nun es kommt auf die Schlange drauf an. Bei einem Basilisken oder den normalen Schlangen, die sogar die Muggel kennen reicht das normale Parsel aus, was du ja sprichst. Doch z.B. für einen Leviathan oder eine Phenydra, wie auch einige andere magische Schlangen muss man ein anderes Parsel sprechen, es kommt auch darauf an was es für eine Schlange ist. Nicht jeder Parselmund kann dieses höhere Parsel sprechen, diese Fähigkeit ist eher bei den Elben verbreitet, besonders den Dunkelelben!" „Kannst du die anderen Formen?"„Ja. Kannst du Parsel eigentlich frei sprechen oder schreiben?"„Ich kann es lesen und sprechen wenn eine Schlange in der Nähe ist, aber schreiben oder einfach spontan sprechen kann ich es nicht!"„Das kann ich dir beibringen und wir können testen, ob du auch die anderen Formen erlernen kannst!"„Du bist der beste!"

Harry hatte Salazar angesprungen und umarmte ihn jetzt, dieser war zuerst erstaunt, doch dann lächelte er.

„So Sal, bist doch sonst nicht so ein Gefühlsmensch!" kam es von Rowena Ravelclaw, die gerade auf die Terrasse gekommen war.

„Ich bin kein Mensch Row. Was machst du eigentlich hier und wie lange bist du schon da?" fragte ein überraschter Salazar.

„Ich wollte dich besuchen und ich bin schon eine ganze Weile da, um genau zu sein, seit der Junge hier angefangen hat seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Du hast den Kreis der Sieben also kennen gelernt mein Junge?" fragte Rowena neugrierig.

„Ja.. äh!" meinte Harry, der nach Worten suchte.

„Rowena mein Junge, du heißt also Harry!" meinte Sal etwas säuerlich.

„Ja Harry Potter!" stellte Harry sich vor.

„Rowena Ravenclaw, freut mich!" meinte Sie.

„So und woher weißt du das schon wieder Row?" fragte Sal.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich eine Seherin bin und mir ist gestern Nacht der Kreis der Sieben im Traum erschienen und meinten der Junge wäre endlich da und sei bei der Schlange. So nennen Sie dich doch immer junge Schlange!" stichelte Row.

„Ich weiß!" sagte Sal.

Harry und Salazar unterhielten sich noch etwas, während Rowena zuhörte und ab und zu mal ein Kommentar abließ, was Salazar absichtlich überhörte. Dann tauchten auch noch ein Mädchen und eine Junge Frau auf.

„Sal, Row, hey!" kam es von Amelia Gryffindor, die gerade mit einem anderen mädchen die Terrasse betrat.

„Mum, Hallo Sal!" rief Ysabell Ravenclaw fröhlich.

„Ach Ysa und Amelia, was führt euch denn her?" fragte Sal etwas genervt, überall den plötzlichen Besuch. Auch Harry sah etwas genervt auf.

„Ich komme dieses Schuljahr nach Hogwarts!" sagte Ysabell, als Sie sich an Salazar wandte.

„In welche Klasse?" fragte er erstaunt.

„In die fünfte!" gab Sie fröhlich zu.

„Sie überspringt eine!" warf ihre Mutter ein.

„Das hier ist Harry Potter. Harry dass sind Ysabell Ravenclaw und Amelia Gryffindor!" stellte Sal die beiden Harry vor.

„Hallo!" begrüßte Ysa harry.

„Freut mich euch kennenzulernen!" gab Harry Formell zurück.

„Hallo Süßer!" sagte Amelia, als Sie Harry kurz gemustert hatte.

„Hey Amelia er ist zu jung für dich!" warf Sal ein.

„Weißt du ja gar nicht Sal!" meinte Amelia spielerisch und zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Was wollt ihr beide hier?" fragte Sal jetzt schon zum zweiten mal.

„Ich wusste meine Mutter ist hier, so bin ich hierher gekommen und Amelia habe ich am Eingang getroffen!" sagte Ysa, als Sie sich neben ihre Mutter setzte.

„Ich wollte meinen Bruder loswerden, deswegen bin ich hier!" kam es von Amelia, als Sie sich neben Harry setzte.

„Verstehe!" kam es von allen anderen, außer Harry. Dieser verstand nicht, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit einer Party heute Abend, da könnt wir uns alle noch besser kennen lernen!" meinte Sal nach einigen Minuten Stille.

„Hört sich gut an!" kam es von allen.

„Dann ist es beschlossen, eine kleine Party. Ich gebe den Hauselfen bescheid!" meinte sal und ging ins Haus, um einen der Hauselfen zu beauftragen die Party vorzubereiten.

So verbrachten Sie den restlichen Nachmittag draußen im Garten und lernten sich besser kennen. Da Harry Ysa und Amelia nicht kannte und beide umgedreht ihn nicht. Auch Rowena erzählte etwas mehr von sich.

Harry wanderte durch den Garten zusammen mit Amelia. Die sich ihm angeschlossen hatte. Sie war 1,80 groß hatte schulterlange braune Haare und hellbraune Augen. Amelia hatte sich ihre Haare zusammengebunden und trug Sie unter einem Tuch, was sie ich um den Kopf gebunden hatte. Es war ein heißer Tag und Sie trug ziemlich gewagte Klamotten, einen dunkelblauen Wickelrock, ein weißes Hemd, was sie zusammengebunden hatte und einen BH darunter in schwarz. Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Sie sind mit Godric verwand?" fragte Harry.

„Harry entweder du, Amelia oder Ami, klar. Ja ich bin leider mit ihm als Bruder gestraft, wir sind Zwillinge, er ist der ältere von uns beiden. Doch ich habe die besseren Eigenschaften abbekommen als er. Du wirst es früh genug schon noch sehen!" meine Amelia, etwas genervt über ihren Bruder.

„Du magst ihn wohl nicht?" fragte Harry etwas irritiert. Da er immer dachte Zwillinge mögen sich, besonders magische Zwillinge.

„Du hast es erfasst, ich hasse ihn zwar nicht, mögen tue ich ihn auch nicht. Er bezeichnet mich ja schließlich als Sal Schwester, nicht als seine. Also kann er mir gestohlen bleiben!" meinte Sie.

„Kann ich verstehen!" kam es von Harry.

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du echt Süß aussiehst?"

Harry starrte Sie an und wurde knallrot wie eine Tomate. Amelia lachte darüber, doch hob seinen kopf und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Harry dachte er würde noch röter im Gesicht.

„Ich kenne Sal aus Asien, wir haben in derselben Schule angefangen zu Unterrichten, bevor mein Bruder uns hier in Hogwarts haben wollte!" wechselte amelia schnell das Thema, als sie merkte, dass es Harry etwas peinlich war.

„Was unterrichtest du denn?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Kräuterkunde, außerdem bin ich noch die Medi-Hexe im Krankenflügel!" antwortete Sie ihm.

„Vom Krankenflügel habe ich in meiner Zeit in Hogwarts bereits genug gesehen!" meinte er.

„Ich weiß, dass hast du vorhin erzählt Harry, doch ich bin nicht so schlimm wie diese Medi-Hexe in deiner Zeit. Du bist mutig Harry, auch was du alles erlebt hast, erlebt kaum jemand in deinem Alter, Kinder wachsen damit auf, doch sie erleben es nicht. Deswegen verstehen Sie auch nicht was dieses Leben für dich bedeutet. Meine Eltern starben als ich siebzehn war, das Haus brannte ab. Mein Bruder war in der Uni und ich zu Hause. Mein Vater schmiss mich noch raus, bevor alles in Flammen aufging. Ich habe miterlebt wie meine Eltern starben, mein Bruder nicht. Deswegen versteht er mich auch nicht!" gab sie zu.

„Tut mir Leid!" sagte er und drückte ihre Hand.

„Danke. Harry solange du hier bist genieße dein leben, so wie es ist und kommt, denk einfach nicht an dein früheres Leben, solange du nicht wieder in deiner Zeit bist, versprichst du mir das?" fragte Sie ihn.

„Okay!"

Beide schüttelten sich die Hände und lächelten. Danach gingen Sie am See entlang. Amelia gefiel Harry, sie verstand ihn auch.

„Du solltest hier auch soviel wie möglich lernen, dass kann dir nachher das Leben retten!" gab sie ihm als Ratschlag.

„Das hatte ich mir schon vorgenommen!" kam es prombt von Harry.

„Gut!"

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein wahrer Schatz bist?"

Dieses mal war es an ihr rot zu werden und Harry lachte. Sie gab Harry einen spielerischen Schlag af den Arm.

„Hey ihr beiden Turteltäubchen kommt ihr!" schrie Sal.

„Sal!" schrien beide und schauten ihn böse an.

„Ist ja gut, packt die Steine weg und kommt!" meinte Sal, als Sie ihn so komisch ansahen.

Beide liefen hinter Salazar hinterher zum Gartenpavillon, wo die Party stattfinden sollte. Dort saßen die restlichen. Rowena lächelte die beiden an, als sie kamen.

„So, ich dachte du wolltest Solo bleiben!" meinte Rowena gleich, als Harry und Amelia die Terrasse betraten.

„Rowena jetzt fang du nicht auch noch damit an!" schrie Amelia.

„Da läuft gar nichts!" meinte Harry abwehrend.

„Das werden wir ja noch sehen!" meinte Rowena grinsend und schaute Sal an, der ebenfalls grinste.

„Rowena!" schrien beide gleichzeitig.

Salazar und Rowena bekamen einen Lachanfall. Harry und Amelia sahen sich an und schmissen je auf einen von beiden und kitzelten ihn durch, bis Sie sich ergaben.

„Ich ergebe mich!" schrie Rowena

„Ich kann nicht mehr, hör auf Harry!" meinte Sal, der nach Luft ring.

„Erst wenn du dich entschuldigst!" meinte Harry.

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen. Wir werden alt Row!" meinte Sal schließlich, als er wieder Luft bekam.

„Das denke ich auch, überrumpelt von zwei Jungen Leuten!" meinte Rowena.

„Von wegen, ich bin ein Jahr jünger als ihr beiden und ihr seid auch erst 22 Jahre alt!" sagte Amelia, immer noch etwas wütend auf die beiden.

So ging es weiter bis zum Abend, wo die Hauselfen Feuer rund um den Pavillon anzündeten und alle zusammen feierten.

_(A/N)_

_Im nächsten Kapitel kommen die anderen beiden Gründer noch dazu, wie auch Sals Mutter, ich überlege auch noch seine Tante Arashi miteinzubringen, was hält ihr davon. Nun ich denke mit dem nächsten Kapitel werde ich die Ferien zuende bringen.  
In welches Haus soll ich denn Harry stecken? Slytherin, Ravenclaw oder Hufflepuff (Gryffindor zähle ich nicht mit, da er da ja momentan eh in seiner Zeit ist!!!). Ich bin eigentlich auch eher für Slytherin oder Ravenclaw, also ich möchte da auch was von euch hören!_


	5. 5 Full House und Nachtarbeit

**Kapitel 5 – Full House und Nachtarbeit**

Die Party ging bis spät in die Nacht und alle waren angetrunken oder betrunken. Am nächsten Morgen war es ein tolles Aufstehen, alle hatten einen Kater.

„Sal!" „Mensch Harry schrei nicht so, ich habe Kopfschmerzen!"„Wir alle haben einen Kater, hast du nicht einen Trank dagegen, diesen Feliustrank oder wie der heißt?"„Müsste irgendwo in meinem Labor sein!"„Können wir den holen, bevor hier alle noch Kopfschmerzen eingehen!"„Klar komm mit. Amelia!"schrie Salazar.

Diese sprang vor Schreck einen halben Meter in die Luft und schaute Salazar wütend an. Dabei hielt sie sich den Kopf.

„Salazar Raziel Slytherin, hör auf zu schreien ich habe höllische Kopfschmerzen!"„Harry und ich wollten in mein Labor, um einen Trank gegen den Kater zu holen, du kannst ja gleich mitkommen!" „Ist gut, Hauptsache ich werde diese Kopfschmerzen los!"

Amelia lief neben Harry her. Salazar führte sie ins Erdgeschoß und über eine versteckte Tür in einem der Salons in den Keller, wo sich sein Labor befand. Er öffnete die Tür zum Lageraum für seine Tränke. Sein Labor war daneben und für seine Tränkezutaten hatte er ebenfalls einen Extraraum.

Er ging auf eines der Regale zu und reichte die Phiolen mit dem Feliustrank Harry und Amelia. Alle drei Tranken eine und brachten diese dann noch Rowena und Ysabell. Der Trank wirkte langsam und sie konnten endlich im Garten Frühstück essen.

„Machen wir heute weiter mit dem Test Sal?"fragte Harry.

„Das könnten wir eigentlich tun, wir wollten ja gestern Zaubertränke und PGM durchnehmen!"antwortete Salazar.

„Wofür testest du den Jungen denn Salazar?"fragte Rowena

„Rowena ich habe auch einen Namen!"wand Harry etwas beleidigt ein.

„Entschuldige Harry!"sagte Rowena

„Rowena ich teste das Wissen von Harry, weil dieser gerne eine Klasse überspringen möchte, er ist dreizehn wird am 31. Juli vierzehn, möchte aber in die fünfte Klasse gehen, wie Ysa es auch tun wird. Deswegen teste ich sein Wissen, wie weit er ist und was ich ihn noch beibringen muss. Bisher hat er mich nur beeindruckt!"sagte Salazar.

„Du musst nicht rot werden Harry. Sal vergibt nur selten Komplimente!" meinte Amelia.

„Da hat Sie recht Harry, dass tue ich wirklich selten!"meinte er.

„Also wann fangen wir an?"fragte Harry aufgeregt.

„Am Nachmittag, da ich ja weiß dass du ein cleveres Kerlchen bist, dauert es nicht solange!"feixte er spielerisch.

„Du hast mich noch nie in Zaubertränke gesehen Sal, ich jage zwar keine Kessel in die Luft, aber selten kriege ich die Tränke zustande!" meinte er kleinlaut.

„Jeder hat mal klein angefangen Harry und ich weiß dass du nicht so schlimm bist!"meinte Rowena beruhigend.

„Übung macht den Meister Harry, außerdem wird Sal es dir eh solange einbläuen bis du sämtliche Tränke im Schlaf brauen kannst!"flüsterte Amelia Harry ins Ohr. Dieser grinste.

„Was tuschelt ihr beiden Turteltauben schon wieder über mich?" fragte Salazar.

„Nichts!" antworteten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich habe es eh gehört!"meinte er.

„Elbenohren, wir wissen!"antworteten beide geschlagen.

„Braust du deine Heiltränke eigentlich selber Amelia?"fragte Ysabell nun, als sie von ihrem Buch aufschaute.

„Jas das tue ich, kann doch den armen Sal hier nicht damit ständig nerven. Außerdem sollte eine gute Medi-Hexe ihre Tränke auch selbst brauen können und diese nicht nur benutzen!" meinte Sie.

„Die Medi-Hexe im meiner Zeit, lässt sich die Tränke immer von unserem Tränkemeister brauen!"sagte Harry.

„Dann ist sie keine gute Medi-Hexe, sie wird zwar mit den Tränken umgehen können und weiß was diese tun. In dieser Zeit bekommt eine Medi-Hexe keinen Job, wenn sie es nicht kann oder gute Noten in Zaubertränke hat. Ich war ja zum glück deine Musterschülerin Sal!"meinte Sie.

„Ja, dass warst du!"sagte Salazar.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück und nachdem Mittagessen fing Salazar Harry an in PGM zu testen, auch Ysa und Amelia hatten sich dazugesellt. Rowena war nach Hause, um nach ihren Sohn zu sehen. Amelia testete Harry gleich dazu noch in Kräuterkunde. Dieses Fach liebte er.

„Du bist wirklich ein ziemlich cleveres Kerlchen Harry!"meine Amelia fröhlich.

„Stimmt in allen bisherigen Fächern hat er ziemlich gut abgeschnitten. Wir haben aber noch einiges zu tun, wenn er die Sachen lernen will, die in seiner Zeit nicht gelehrt werden! Meine Salazar nachdenklich.

„Das kriegt er schon hin!"kam es von Ysabell.

Nach einer Pause ging es weiter mit Zaubertränken. Salazar teste doch nicht sämtliche Tränke, sondern eher Harrys wissen über die Zutaten und was diese bewirken. Doch musste er natürlich auch was brauen. Zu Harrys erstaunen wusste er sogar sehr viel und die Tränke waren auch nicht schwer. Da ihm ja kein Lehrer in Nacken hing und nur darauf wartete, dass er was falsch machte.

„Ich würde eher sagen, du hast ein angeborenes Talent für Tränke Harry!"meinte Salazar als Harry gerade eine schnellere Form des Vielsafttrankes fertig stellte. Dieser lief rot an.

„Du solltest aufhören ihn so in Verlegenheit zu bringen Sal, sonst bleibt der Arme so rot!"meinte Amelia, die gerade hereingekommen war.

„Da hast du recht, wolltest du was bestimmtes von uns?"fragte Salazar, als er gerade ein paar weitere Phiolen mit Harrys Trank füllte.

„Ja deine Mutter ist wieder da und sie wollte ihren geliebten Sohn gerne oben sehen, in den nächsten zwei Minuten. Du kennst Sie ja!" antwortete Amelia abwesend, da sie gerade mit Harrys Kette spielte.

„Na toll. Kommt mit ihr beiden. Harry du kannst Sie dann gleich kennen lernen!"sagte er.

So gingen alle drei nach oben und in den größeren Salon. Dort saß eine elegante Frau, die aber nicht wie vierzig aussah, sondern eher wie Anfang zwanzig. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare die blau schimmerten im Licht. Ihre Augen waren dunkelblau. Einen eleganten dunkelblauen Kimono trug sie, auf dem Lotusblüten abgebildet waren. Sie sah alle an.

„Mutter!"

„Lange nicht mehr gesehen mein Sohn und wie läuft die Schule? Ich hoffe dein Bruder ist nicht auch noch hier Amelia, ansonsten fliegt er gleich raus. Und wer ist dieser junge Mann hier?"fragte Lady Hien Saki.

„Ja Mutter die Schule läuft so wie immer, wenn Godric und Helga sie leiten. Das ist Harry Potter er ist vom Kreis der Sieben auf eine Mission geschickt worden. Er kommt aus der Zukunft!"sagte Salazar.

„Ach ja, ich hatte eine Vision davon. Nur hatte ich deine Augen nicht gesehen und auch die Narbe nicht. Freut mich, ich bin im Bilde über dich!"meinte Sie fröhlich.

„Danke Lady Hien!"sagte Harry!"

„Harry nenn mich Saki, wie auch alle anderen es tun!"wand Sie ein.

„Tu es Lieber darüber lässt meine Mutter nicht mit sich reden!" flüsterte Salazar ihn ins Ohr.

„Hallo Saki!"meinte Amelia von der Tür aus.

„Ah Amelia!"beide umarmten sich kurz.

„Nein, mein Bruder ist nicht hier. Könnte aber sein, das er noch auftaucht, weil ihm alles über den Kopf wächst daheim!" meinte Amelia, als sie sich auf die Couch neben Saki setzte.

„Dann fliegt er raus, bevor er das Haus betreten kann!"meinte Sie.

„Mutter hat das auch schon gemacht. Godric prallte gegen einen Baum und brach sich eine Rippe!"kam es von Ysabell, die gerade ebenfalls in den Salon gekommen war.

„Hier mögen alle Godric wohl nicht besonders!"meinte Harry.

„Wer mag ihn schon, außer Helga!"kam es von allen anderen.

„Wieso magst du ihn nicht Ysabell? Saki?"fragte Harry alle beide.

„Ich hab ihn kennen gelernt als ich klein war und er wollte unbedingt mit mir spielen. Als Elb habe ich die Fähigkeit die Aura von Personen zu spüren oder auch ihre Natur zu erkennen. Godric mochte ich von Anfang an nicht. Ich versuchte zwar mit ihm auszukommen, doch es gelang nicht!"sagte sie.

„Godric hat kein Gefühl, wie man mit einer Frau umgeht oder sich ihr gegenüber benimmt oder ausdrückt!"kam es von Amelia.

„Er glaubt nicht daran, dass wir in die Zukunft sehen können und macht sich über diese Gabe lustig. Deswegen ist er bei mir unten durch!"sagte Saki.

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile. Zum Abendessen kam Rowena mit Koji rüber. Harry war dann zum Babysitten abkommandiert worden, als die Erwachsenen kurz was bereden wollten. Koji hatte sich seinen Finger geschnappt und kaute darauf herum.

„Er hat Hunger!"sagte Harry.

Ysabell gab ihm die Flasche und schaute den beiden dann zu, als Harry ihren kleinen Bruder fütterte.

„Du kannst echt gut mit Kindern umgehen Harry!"kam es von ihr.

„Da stimmte ich ihr voll und ganz zu!"meinte Amelia, als sie von ihrem Buch hoch schaute.

„Findet ihr?"fragte Harry.

„Klar, meine Mutter wusste es und sie mag dich sehr. Sonst lässt sie niemanden fremdes Koji halten oder auf ihn aufpassen, geschweige denn sogar das Fläschchen geben!"meinte sie.

„Da hat meine Tochter allerdings Recht!"kam es von Rowena, als Sie den Salon betrat.

„Äh, danke!"antwortete Harry, der sichtlich nach Worten suchte.

„Koji ist satt und ihr beiden solltet auch langsam ins Bett, es ist schließlich schon ziemlich spät!"kommandierte Rowena.

„Ja Mutter!"kam es von beiden gleichzeitig, bevor sie sich verzogen.

Sal fing Harry ab, als er auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer war und lief neben ihm. Er sah auch ziemlich müde aus.

„Und wie war Babysitten?"fragte Salazar

„Anstrengend, doch Koji mag mich!"meinte Harry

„Er mag alle Anwesenden hier!"kam es von Sal als Antwort.

„Und hast du noch mit deiner Mutter geredet?"

„Ja, sie hat mich ununterbrochen zugetextet mit ihrem Erlebnissen in Asien, echt schlimm!"„Das kenne ich auch!"meinte Harry

„Warum wirst du eigentlich ständig knallrot wie eine Tomate, wenn dir jemand ein Kompliment gibt? Fragte Sal neugierig.

„Ich habe dir von meinem Leben erzählt, aus der Zeit aus der ich komme. Nun da bin ich entweder ein Hauself, wenn ich bei diesen Muggeln bin oder ein Held, in der Welt der Zauberer. Ich habe so gut wie nie Komplimente bekommen und deswegen bin ich es nicht gewöhnt und es ist mir sogar peinlich!"gab Harry kleinlaut zu. Salazar hielt an und legte Harry eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Dann sah er ihn an.

„Harry du hast viel zu viel erlebt und durch gestanden, als ein Junge in deinen Alter sollte und es scheint auch keiner versucht zu haben, dich als einen normalen Jungen zu sehen oder dich ein normales Leben leben zu lassen. Deine Seele ist älter als dein Körper und ich kann verstehen, was du durchmachst, auch mir ging es so, obwohl meine Mutter alles versuchte, es zu verhindern. Doch ich wurde nun einmal zu einem Einzelgänger der alle anderen verachtet, wenn Sie nicht meine Freunde sind oder ich sie respektiere. Ich lasse auf keinen Fall zu, dass du auch so wirst. Es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, wenn wir dir ein Kompliment machen, denn wenn wir eines machen, hast du es auch verdient und wir zeigen wir, was wir von dir halten. Du bist ein guter Mensch Harry und so solltest du auch bleiben. Der Kreis der Sieben hat dir durch diese Reise auch eine Auszeit von deiner Zeit und deinem Leben dort verschafft, nutze diese Zeit und lebe dein leben, so wie du es dir immer vorgestellt hast. Hier ist niemand der dich für einen Helden hält oder einen Hauselfen, wir sehen nur dich Harry, der Junge der du bist und niemand anderen. Verstehst du mich?"fragte Salazar als er Harry anschaute.

„Ja, ich denke schon!"meinte Harry.

„Gut, dann komm, es ist wirklich schon spät und wir wollen doch morgen mit etwas neuen Anfangen!"meinte Sal.

„Was denn?"fragte Harry neugierig.

„Etwas was du noch nicht kennst und ich denke wir können ja auch mit Kampfsport anfangen, wenn du willst!"sagte Sal.

„Klasse!" kam es von Harry begeistert.

„Dann ab ins Bett, du brauchst deinen schlaf, genauso wie ich es tue!"

Beide gingen in ihre Zimmer und machten sich nachtfertig. Sie schliefen beide bis in den Morgen durch. Harry der sonst kein Frühaufsteher war, wachte um sechs Uhr auf und zog sich an. Dann schlich er sich in Sals Zimmer, dieser schlief noch und sprang auf sein Bett. Dieser wurde etwas durchgeschüttelt und rollte zur Seite. Dadurch wachte er grummelnd auf.

„Was in drei Teufels Namen...?"fluchte Sal.

„Morgen!" kam es von Harry, der ihn angrinste.

„Harry, was? Warum weckst du mich um diese Uhrzeit?"fragte Sal noch immer nicht ganz wach.

„Du trainierst doch sonst immer ab dieser Uhrzeit, deswegen dachte ich könnte gleich mitkommen. Entschuldige ich wollte dich nicht wecken!"sagte Harry.

„Schon gut, ich trainiere oft um diese Uhrzeit, doch nur wenn ich nicht so müde bin und das ist heute so. Wenn du mich entschuldigst, ich würde gerne weiterschlafen!"kam es von Salazar.

„Du bist mir doch nicht böse oder?"fragte Harry etwas verletzt. Sal sah ihn an und wusste dass er etwas sagen musste, damit Harry nicht mehr verletzt war.

„Nein, es ist nur so Harry. Ich bin wirklich müde und brauche ab und zu mal meine acht Stunden schlaf. Elben kommen oft nur mit vier oder fünf Stunden schlaf aus oder noch weniger. Aber es gibt euch Tage da brauchen Sie mehr und das ist heute so bei mir. Glaub mir ich bin nicht böse auf dich, alles in Ordnung?"fragte Sal nun etwas besorgt, als er in Harrys Augen sah. Harry antwortete nicht. Sal nahm ihn in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Beide lagen nun in seinem Bett. Harry hatte sich an Sal enger gekuschelt und Sal hielt ihn fest. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.

Sal wachte auf, als Amelia und seine Mutter die Tür öffneten und in sein Zimmer kamen. Beide sahen besorgt aus, doch als sie beide sahen verschwand dieser Ausdruck aus ihren Gesichtern.

„Was denn?"fragte Sal leise.

„Amelia wollte Harry wecken, doch dieser war nicht in seinem Zimmer, wir hatten bereits im Haus nachgesehen und wollten dich gerade wecken, um dir zu sagen, dass Harry verschwunden ist. Ein Glück ist der Junge hier!"meinte seine Mutter erleichtert.

„Seit wann ist er hier und warum?"fragte Amelia.

„Seit sechs Uhr denke ich, er hart mich geweckt, weil ich seit er hier ist um diese Uhrzeit trainiert habe. Er wollte mitmachen, als ich meinte, als ich meinte ich würde gerne weiterschlafen, weil ich müde bin, hatte er so einen verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn in meine Arme zu nehmen und dann sind wir beide eingeschlafen!"sagte Sal.

„Ist gut, wir beide gehen wieder. Du siehst aus, als ob du noch schlaf brauchen kannst. Kommt runter, wenn ihr beide euch danach fühlt!" meinte Amelia und ging.

„Du solltest aufpassen, was du in Harrys Gegenwart tust oder sagst, er weiß nicht wie er mit anderen umgehen soll, die sich um ihn sorgen, weil er es nie erfahren hat. Ich fühle es, seine Seele ist alleine, sehr alleine. Dir vertraut er Sal und deswegen darfst du ihn nicht enttäuschen oder wegstoßen!"sagte seine Mutter besorgt.

„Ich weiß und ich werde versuchen es nicht zu tun Mutter!"sagte Sal, als er Harry durchs Haar strich. Seine Mutter nickte und ging leise. Harry kuschelte sich noch etwas enger an Sal.

„Du bist wach?"fragte Sal.

„Ja!" kam es leise von Harry.

„Ist schon gut, wir würden dich nie verletzten wollen Harry, besonders ich nicht. Das solltest du wissen, dafür haben wir dich alle zu sehr in unser Herz geschlossen, um dir so etwas antun zu können. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich heute Morgen verletzt habe!"sagte Sal.

„Es ist nur so schwer für mich!"meinte Harry leise.

„Ich weiß, dass war es auch für mich Harry, doch das wird schon mit der Zeit!"sagte Sal.

„Ich bin nicht für immer hier und ich habe Angst euch zu verlieren, wenn ich...!"Harrys Stimme versagte. Sal drückte ihn an sich und streichelte seinen Rücken.

„Ssshhh. Harry ich weiß es ist schmerzlich jemanden zu verlieren, den man liebt, befreundet ist oder als Familie sieht. Du weißt auch nicht wie lange du hier bleibst. Das verstehe ich, doch denk daran ich habe Elbenblut in mir, genauso wie meine Mutter, Rowena, Koji und Ysa. Wir leben in tausend Jahren noch und ich würde selbst durch die Hölle gehen, um dich zu finden. Harry sieh mich bitte an. Keiner von uns will dass du gehst oder dass du weinst. Ich mag es wenn du lächelst Harry, dieses traurige Gesicht steht dir nicht. Außerdem bringen mich alle unten um, wenn sie dein verweintes Gesicht sehen, besonders Amelia, meinte Mutter und Rowena, dass willen wir doch nicht!"meinte Sal spielerisch. Harry lächelte etwas. Sal wischte ihm die Tränen weg.

„Besser?" fragte Sal.

„Ja!" antwortete Harry.

„Gut, denn ich meinte das vorhin ernst, wenn die drei dein verweintes Gesicht sehen, wollen Sie meinen Kopf dafür und ich habe keine Lust kopflos rum zulaufen!"sagte Sal mit einem verzogenem Gesicht, als er sich das vorstellte. Auch Harry stellte sich Sal ohne Kopf vor, wie er eine Klasse unterrichten wollte, sein Kopf lag auf dem Lehrertisch, doch sein Körper tat nicht das was sein Kopf wollte. Er konnte nicht anders als einen Lachanfall zu bekommen. Er lag auf Sals Bett und hielt sich seine Seite vom Lachen. Sal zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry musste darauf noch mehr lachen.

Dazu kamen noch Amelia, Saki und Rowena ins Zimmer gestürmt, weil Sie wissen wollten was los war. Sie sahen nur einen völlig erstaunten Salazar und Harry der vor Lachen schon rot angelaufen war und noch immer nicht aufhören konnte.

„Hast du ihn mit einem Fluch belegt Sal?"fragte Rowena drohend

„Nein, ich habe keine Ahnung was mit ihm los ist, eben noch war er total traurig und jetzt lacht er sich tot!"meinte Sal abwehrend.

„Harry du solltest langsam aufhören zu lachen, bevor du keine Luft mehr bekommst. Allerdings könnte ich dich auch solange durchkitzeln, bis du keine Luft mehr kriegst oder dich in den See zur Abkühlung schmeißen!"sagte Amelia grinsend.

Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen und schaffte es nach einigen Minuten auch, doch als er Sals Gesicht sah, prustete er wieder los.

„Ich glaub das wird so nichts!"meinte Saki. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung hörte Harry auf zu Lachen.

„Danke...Saki....ich...konnte....schon....nicht....mehr!" sagte Harry nach Luft schnappend.

„Wenn du wieder Luft hast, sagst du uns dann, was dich dazu gebracht hat, dich halb totzulachen?"fragte Rowena und sah wütend zu Sal, der nicht wusste was er getan haben sollte.

„Es ist so. Ich hatte eure Unterhaltung heute Morgen gehört, als ihr beide hier wart, weil ihr mich gesucht hattet. Saki du weißt was ich durchgemacht habe, wie auch Sal und ihr beide auch. Ich weiß ich habe hier eine Familie und freunde gefunden, doch ich muss irgendwann wieder in meine zeit zurück und ich wusste auch nicht wie lange ich hier bin, deswegen wollte ich mein Herz nicht öffnen, um nicht wieder verlassen zu werden. Sal hat versucht es mir klarzumachen, dass ich es sollte. Als ich nicht mehr weiterwusste habe ich geweint und Sal hat mich versucht zu beruhigen, was noch nie jemand für mich getan hat. Nun was mich dazu gebracht hat diesen Lachanfall zu bekommen, war die Tatsache, dass Sal meinte, er drei würdet seinen Kopf haben wollen, wenn ihr mein verweintes Gesicht sehen würdet. Nun ich hatte mir das geistlich vorgestellt, wie das aussehen würde, wenn Sal in diesem Zustand versuchen würde zu unterrichten. Und da konnte ich nicht mehr und jedes Mal wenn ich ihn angesehen habe, konnte ich nicht mehr anders, als mehr lachen!"sagte Harry.

„Wenigstens mein Sohn weißt du was dir blüht, wenn du Harry verletzt!" sagte Saki.

„Ja von allen ausgelacht zu werden, besonders von dir Harry!"meine Sal beleidigt. Harry sah ihn an und schmiss sich in um seinen Hals. Sal schaute ganz perplex.

„So war das doch gar nicht gemeint Sal. Du hast mich doch aufgeheitert und zum weinen hast du mich gar nicht gebracht, dass war ich selber, weil ich diese ganzen Gefühle nicht mehr ausgehalten habe, die auf mich eingewirkt haben. Also trifft dich keine Schuld. Nun sei schon nicht so Sal. Sei wieder lieb, ja?"meinte Harry in kindischer Art und Weise. Alle sahen die beiden an und mussten grinsen. Harry war der einzige der sich so etwas bei Salazar je erlaubt hat und bisher damit durchkam. Nachdem Godric es einmal probiert hatte, lag er eine Woche im Krankenflügel, weil er nichts mehr hören konnte und ihm ziemlich alles wehtat.

Sal spielte immer noch den beleidigten, doch Harry ahmte ihn nach und zog eine Schnute, dazu schaute er echt noch wie ein kleines Kind, was böse auf jemanden ist.

„was habe ich dir gesagt, wie du dich hier benehmen sollst Harry?" fragte Sal böse.

„Wie ein Kind!"meinte Harry trotzig.

„Aber nicht wie ein Kleinkind, sondern wie jemand in deinem Alter!"gab Sal zurück.

„Aber ich bin ein Kleinkind!"meinte Harry mit der Stimme eines Kleinkindes, was unbedingt Recht haben wollte. Die anderen wussten nicht was sie von den beiden halten sollten.

„Du das du ja so verbissen darauf bist ein Kleinkind zu sein Harry, wirst du auch ab sofort wie eines behandelt. Das heißt es ist zeit für ein Bad!"kam es von Sal. Als er Harry packte und ins Badezimmer trug. Harry hielt still, bis sie an der Badewanne waren, die bereits mit warmem Wasser gefüllt war. Als Sal ihn in die Badewanne fallen lassen wollte, machte Harry aus Reflex eine schnelle Bewegung. Seinen linken Fuß schlug er in Sals Kniebeuge, dieser verlor sein Gleichgewicht und ließ Harry los. Dieser machte einen Handstand, als Sal in die Badewanne fiel, sprang er zurück auf seine Beine und schaute Sal belustigt an, der ihn böse aus der Badewanne anstarrte, völlig nass. Aus dem anderen Zimmer hörten sie beide die Lacher, als die anderen drei ins Badezimmer kamen und beide anschauten.

„So ihr beiden Turteltauben seid ihr jetzt fertig?"fragte Amelia. Harry zeigte nichts und Sal lief rot an.

„Ziemlich gute Reflexe Harry!"kam es von Saki. „Du hast nicht zufällig schon Kampfsport gehabt?"fragte sie noch.

„Ja, ich habe mit sechs Jahren einen asiatischen Zauberer getroffen, der in einem buddhistischen Tempel lebt. Ich hatte mich ziemlich schnell mit ihm angefreundet und während ich meinen Verwandten erzählt habe, dass ich dort hart arbeite habe ich dort in Wahrheit trainiert. Allerdings weiß es keiner in meiner Zeit. So hast du dich endlich abgekühlt Sal oder muss ich dir noch einen Eimer kaltes Wasser über den Kopf gießen?"fragte Harry. Saki lachte als erstes los, die anderen verstanden nicht.

„Es sieht so aus Sal, als ob du von einem dreizehnjährigen Jungen ausgetrickst worden bist und dabei bemerkst du doch sonst immer, wenn dich jemand austricksen will!"meinte Saki. Die anderen beiden mussten auch mitlachen, nachdem Sie Harrys Trick verstanden hatten.

Sal grummelte vor sich hin.

„Wir sehen euch beide nachher unten zum Mittagessen, das Frühstück habt ihr beide bereits verpasst und wehe ihr nimmt hier was auseinander. Sal wehe du verletzt den Jungen!"Mit diesem Satz verließ auch Saki den Raum.

Harry setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und strich Sal seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Bist du immer noch sauer auf mich Sal?"fragte Harry ruhig.

„Ja und das büsst du mir noch!"meinte Sal spielerisch, bevor er Harry packte und in die Badewanne mit rein zog. Dieser saß jetzt halbnass auf Sals Schoß.

„Danke, ich hatte heute schon gebadet!"meinte Harry säuerlich.

„Dann hättest du mir eben nicht diesen Streich spielen sollen, jetzt ertrage die Konsequenzen deines Handels!"kam es von Sal.

Die Badewanne war eher ein kleiner Pool und so tauchte Sal Harry kurz unter und kitzelte ihn dann durch. Doch dieser wehrte sich genauso. Kurz darauf kam es eine regelrechte Wasserschlacht zwischen den beiden. Doch als beide nicht mehr konnten, lagen sie einfach so im Wasser, bis Sie einen Hauself riefen, der Ihnen trockene Kleidung brachte. Zum Mittagessen kamen beide runter, in ordentlicher und trockener Kleidung. Doch ihre Haare waren noch nass. Der Tag allerdings war mörderisch heiß und so war es Ihnen angenehmer.

„So ihr beiden Süßen, habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?"fragte Amelia.

„Nein, erst wenn er aufhört sich wie ein kleines Kind zu benehmen!" sagte Sal.

„Und er sich wie ein Erwachsener!"kam von Harry die Rückantwort.

Alle anderen anwesenden seufzten kurz und begannen mit dem Mittagessen. Harry und Sal hatten sich längst wieder vertragen, doch wollten es die anderen noch nicht wissen lassen. Nachdem Mittagessen zogen sich Harry und Sal in die Kerker unter dem Anwesen zurück. Dort in Salazars Trainingsraum versuchte er Harry etwas mehr über die Handmagie beizubringen und dass er sie mehr benutzt. Doch Harry beweißte, dass er bereits die größte Anzahl aller Sprüche die er je gelernt hatte, ohne Zauberstab und ohne sie laut auszubrechen benutzten konnte. Den Potranuszauber brauchte er zehn Minuten um ihn nahezu perfekt hinzukriegen.

„Du kennst den normalen Potranuszauber also und du kannst ihn nahezu perfekt mit Handmagie und perfekt mit deinem Zauberstab. Aber kennst du den Serapotranuszauber?"fragte Sal ihn.

„Nein, nie davon gehört!"antwortete Harry.

„Nun der Serapotranuszauber ist ähnlich wie der normale Potranuszauber, doch eher unbekannt und noch weniger können diesen Zauber benutzen. Der normale Potranuszauber schützt dich vor Dementoren und anderen Geschöpfen. Doch du kannst sie nur vertreiben oder abwehren, nicht vernichten oder verletzten. Dazu brauchst du für den normalen Potranuszauber einen ziemlich glücklichen Gedanken und hohe Konzentration und Energie. Der Serapotranuszauber unterscheidet sich vom normalen Potranuszauber dadurch, er vernichtet oder verletzt deine Gegner, kommt drauf an, was du willst. Dazu brauchst du keinen überglücklichen Gedanken und es kostet dich, wenn du den Zauber perfekt beherrschst, kaum Energie. Dieser Zauber bleibt solange aufrecht, wie du es willst. Der Zauber gehört zu den Spiritzaubern. Jeder Lebewesen besitzt einen Geist, eine Seele und einen Spirit, der mit der Erde und dem Universum verbunden ist. Dieser Spirit kehrt nachdem Tod eines Lebewesens dorthin zurück, von wo er kam, zum Erdspirit oder den Spirit des Universums. Der Spirit ist deine Kraft und schützt deinen Geist und deine Seele. Wenn jemand den Serapotranuszauber benutzt erscheint ein Abbild deines Spirits in einer Gestalt, die dich widerspiegelt. Dein normaler Potranus ist ein Hirsch, dieser spiegelt das Andenken an deinen Vater wieder. Bei jedem wird etwas anderes widergespiegelt. Beim Serapotranuszauber wirst du selbst widergespiegelt. Außerdem können je nach Kraft deines Spirits auch mehrere Formen sein!" erklärte Sal.

„Cool, kannst du den?"fragte Harry begeistert.

„Ja!" meinte er.

„Kannst du mir den Zauber mal zeigen?"fragte Harry jetzt noch begeisterter.

„Gut. Die Formel lautet SERENA POTRANUM. Du musst diesen Zauber allerdings mit Handmagie zuerst lernen, bevor du ihn mit dem Zauberstab lernen kannst. Anders geht es nicht!"sagte Sal.

Er konzentrierte sich auf die Energie seines Spirits, als er diese hatte, sagte er die Formel gedanklich und eine hellblaue Flamme umgab ihn, bevor ein Abbild eines riesigen Leviathans erschien und dann das eines Schattenhundes. Beide Wesen sahen fast lebendig und zum greifen nahe aus.

„Die sehen echt fast wie die echten aus!"meinte Harry.

„Stimmt. Sie sind für den Benutzer des Zaubers nicht gefährlich, wenn man den Zauber beherrscht. Ein Spirit kann seinen Besitzer nicht verletzten oder schaden. Auch schadet der Zauber denjenigen nicht, man beschützen will!"sagte Sal.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"fragte Harry.

„Du musst deinen Spirit finden und zwar den gesamten und du musst alle die Energie deines Spirits fühlen können, bevor du den Zauber benutzen kannst!"sagte Sal.

„Jeder Spirit hat eine andere Farbe und Ausstrahlung nicht wahr?"fragte Harry.

„Ja!"

„Gut, darf ich es probieren?"kam es von Harry.

„Später, zuerst musst du deinen Spirit finden. Ich habe es durch Meditation geschafft. Doch das können wir morgen machen. Ich wollte och sehen, wie gut du in den Kampfkünsten bist!"sagte Sal, bevor er Harry mit einem Tritt gegen seine Stirn Angriff, den Harry mühelos auswich und dafür Sal einen Schlag gegen seine Schulter verpasste.

Beide hörten erst zum Abendessen auf und kamen frisch gebadet und umgezogen an den Tisch. Beide kamen nacheinander rein und setzten sich an den Tisch. Harry saß Sal genau gegenüber. Während alle anderen Anwesenden Sie ansahen, taten Sie so, als ob der andere gar nicht da wäre. Saki zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und schaute Rowena an.

„Habt ihr beide euch immer noch nicht vertragen?"fragte Saki.

„Mit wem solche ich mich denn vertragen Mutter?"fragte Sal.

„Mit Harry!"meinte Rowena.

„Ach, dich gibt es auch noch!"meinte Sal herablassend.

„Wie du siehst!"meinte Harry bissig.

„Könnt ihr beide euch endlich mal aufhören wie Kleinkinder zu benehmen und euch wieder vertragen, sofort!"zischte Saki. Ysa und Amelia mussten sich zurückhalten, um nicht zu lachen. Doch da grinsten sich Harry und Sal an.

„Was?" fragten alle restlichen gleichzeitig.

„Reingefallen!" meinte Harry.

„Tja, da haben wir euch ja ziemlich reingelegt!"meinte Sal.

„Was meint ihr beiden?"fragte Amelia jetzt.

„Ganz einfach, wir sind gute Schauspieler und ihr habt uns nicht durchschaut, dass ganze war alles nur gespielt. Von der Stelle wo ich solange gelacht habe, wo Saki mich erlöst hat bis jetzt!" meinte Harry.

„Und wir dachten schon, ihr hättet das längst durchschaut. Meine Güte Harry, ich schulde dir was!"meinte Sal.

„Ja tust du. Ein paar Extratrainingsstunden mit dir!"meinte Harry.

„Die werde ich auch einlösen. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, mein Lieber!"sagte Sal.

„Gut, dann können wir ja endlich essen, nicht wahr?"fragte Ysa.

„Dann hauen wir rein!"meinte Harry und fing an zu Essen. Die anderen folgten dann. Sal lächelte, während die anderen ihnen etwas säuerliche Blicke zuwarfen. Doch dann lachten Sie auch.

„So da haben sich ja zwei gefunden. Wann heiratet ihr beide denn?"fragte Amelia.

Durch diese Frage verschluckten sich Harry und Sal an ihrem Kirschsaft und husteten. Rowena und Saki lachten, während Ysa in ihr Buch vertieft war (A/N: An wen erinnert das denn nur? grins).

„Stimmt, die beiden passen sehr gut zusammen!"meinte Rowena.

„Da stimme ich Amelia zu. Mein Sohn, ich bin aber die erste die davon erfährt, wenn ihr beide euch entschließt zu heiraten!" sagte Saki und lächelte.

„Also Harry, ich denke die wollen dich auf jeden fall in dieser Zeit mit jemanden verkuppeln!"meinte Sal.

„Dich doch auch!"kam es von Harry.

„Mutter Harry ist dreizehn Jahre alt und wird erst vierzehn. Ich weiß indem Alter wolltest du mich auch schon unter der Haube haben, aber in seiner Zeit heiratet man erst mit achtzehn oder später. Außerdem musst du bedenken, wenn er in seine Zeit zurückkehrt kommt Sie oder Er nicht mit oder lebt dann auch nicht mehr, außer er oder Sie ist ein Elb oder Vampire!"tadelte Sal.

„Okay, dann kommst du ja in Frage Sal!"mischte sich auch jetzt Ysa ein.

„Ich gebe es auf, ihr seid alle so peinlich. Außerdem kriege ich von euch Kopfschmerzen!"meinte Sal.

„Ist ja gut Sal, doch es stimmt, ihr beide passt nun mal so gut zusammen. Ihr beide habt fast gleiche Auras und Spirits, außerdem stimmt eure Chemie!"meinte Saki.

„Ja gut Mutter, ich heirate Harry bis Ende der Woche, was meinst du?" fragte Sal.

„Okay, dann lassen Sie uns wenigstens in Ruhe!"meinte Harry.

„Was, cool es gibt eine Hochzeit!"freute sich Ysa, die gerade erst wieder zugehört hatte. Alle anderen schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„Ysa, wenn du mal statt in einem Buch zu lesen zuhören würdest, hättest du mitbekommen, dass wir beide es nicht ernst meinten mit der Hochzeit!"meinte Sal.

„Na wer weiß!"meinte Ysa.

„Rowena du bist sicher, dass Sie deine Fähigkeit nicht geerbt hat?" fragte Saki.

„Hat sie meiner Meinung nach nicht. Meine seherischen Fähigkeiten sind mit acht Jahren zum Vorschein gekommen, ein Jahr früher, als es bei Elben normalerweise üblich ist!"meinte Rowena.

„Bei mir war es auch mit sieben oder acht Jahren, weiß es gar nicht mehr so genau!"meinte Saki.

„Ich will auch keine Seherin sein, ich finde diese Fähigkeit zwar schon sehr praktisch, doch Sie selbst zu haben, nein danke! Ich weiß wie oft Mutter höllische Kopfschmerzen oder geschwächt ist nach Visionen, dazu kommt öfters noch ziemlich schlechte Laune!" meinte Ysa.

„Das wissen wir bereits Ysa!"meinte ihre Mutter.

So vergingen zwei Wochen. Harry lebte sich immer mehr ein und freundete sich immer mehr mit den anderen an. Rowena war so etwas wie ein Mutterersatz für ihn und Ysa wie eine gleichaltrige Schwester, beide lernten soviel wie sie nur konnten. Auch Saki war etwas wie eine Mutter für Harry, dagegen war Sal innerhalb kurzer Zeit sein bester Freund, noch mehr als Ron, da er Sal mehr von seinem leben erzählte, als er es Ron je hatte. Amelia war so was wie eine große Schwester und jemand mit dem er alles machen konnte. Auch wenn Sie ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihren Komplimenten rot werden ließ und sich gerne als seine Freundin aufspielte, er mochte Sie.

Bei Rowena hatte er auch einige tage verbracht, ihr Anwesen war etwas kleiner als das von Sal und seiner Mutter, dafür war der Garten größer. Dieser hatte einen kleinen Irrgarten aus Bambus und in der Mitte gab es einen wunderschönen Springbrunnen aus Marmor. Die Figuren darauf stellten Elben da. Eine Priesterin und eine Kriegerin.

Dort zog sich Harry gern zurück, wenn ihn Amelia oder Ysa auf die Nerven gingen. Auch Sal mochte diesen Ort. Das Wasser kam aus einer Gebirgsquelle aus den nahen Bergen. An der Quelle oben in den Bergen, stand ein kleiner Tempel und dort gab es auch zwei heiße Quellen, wie auch eine eiskalte. Sal war mit Harry und den anderen dort oben zwei Tage gewesen, als Rowena gesehen hatte, dass Godric auftauchen würde. So waren sie kurzerhand auf einen Bergtrip gegangen.

Als sie wiederkamen war von Godric nichts zusehen, worüber auch alle glücklich waren. Harry verstand das ganze zwar immer noch nicht, doch er würde es schon merken, wenn er Godric sehen würde.

Auf Rowenas Anwesen gab es auch Pferde, so dass Harry auch reiten lernte und sogar Ausritte machen konnte.

In der Winkelgasse und in London waren sie auch am Ende der dritten Woche der Ferien. Harry staunte wie sehr sich alles von seiner Zeit unterschied. Surrey gab es zu der Zeit noch gar nicht.

Für ihn und Ysa besorgten Rowena und Saki ihnen Schulroben, wie noch einiges andere. Harry war froh nachher mit Sal alleine rumlaufen zu können. Nachdem er von Saki, Rowena, Amelia und Ysa in jedes Geschäft gezogen wurde, was Ihnen gefiel. Er wusste ja, dass er Anziehsachen dieser Zeit brauchte, doch nicht so viele. Dazu hatten Sie ihn auch noch Schmuck, ein paar Waffen, eine komplette Zaubertrankgarnitur für Zaubertränkemeister mit Kesseln, Wagen, Zutaten, Phiolen usw. gekauft. Dann hatte Sal ihn noch mehr Bücher über verschiedene Themen gekauft Elementarmagie, dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke, Parsel, Animagus, alt ägyptische und asiatische Flüche und Tränke, Elben, Telepathie, Zauberstäbe selber herstellen, Beschwörungen, Handmagie, Okklumentik & Legilimentik, Geschichte der Zaubererwelt und auch der Elbenwelt, seltene Magische Geschöpfe und einige andere.

Harry wusste echt langsam nicht mehr, wie er diese ganzen Bücher alle lesen sollte. Vor allem nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Die 40 Bücher aus seiner Zeit hatte er bisher nicht durch, gerade mal zehn Stück, dazu las er noch welche aus Sals und Rowenas Bibliothek und dann kamen jetzt noch die neuen dazu. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, wie ein zu volles Lexikon. In einem der Bücher von Sals Bibliothek hatte er einen Spruch gefunden, wo er alles was er gelesen hatte behalten konnte. Doch er war noch an dem Zauber beschäftigt, der alles Wissen, was er aufgenommen hatte, so verteilte, dass er noch Platz für neues hatte. Ohne Kopfschmerzen zu kriegen. Wobei ihm Amelia dann half, auch Ysa benutzte diese beiden Zauber, nachdem sie davon gehört hatte. Diese sollten auch unschädlich sein und keine Probleme verursachen, es gab auch keine Berichte darüber, dass so was schon mal vorgekommen war.

Rowena, Amelia und Saki waren davon überzeugt, dass die beiden die vierte Klasse überspringen konnten, um in die fünfte zu gehen. Die Abschlussprüfung der dritten Klasse hatten beide super abgeschnitten. Die für die vierte Klasse, hatten sie gerade erst gemacht und das Ergebnis sollte auch erst später kommen.

Harry und Sal trainierten zusammen jeden Tag und auch Harrys Waffenkampf mit Schwertern, Pfeil und Bogen, Wurfsternen, Messern und Kampfstab wurde besser. Dazu brachte ihn Sal auch noch einige andere Tricks bei, das Anschleichen, wie man sich Unsichtbar machte. Ein Training für Diebe und Trickgauner bekam er auch noch. Rowena und Saki brachten ihn die Regeln der Etikette bei. Da sie ja zu den reinblütigen und adligen Familien gehörten und darauf bestanden wurde in ihren Kreisen. Ysa zeigte Harry wie man tanzte und Klavier spielt. In Hogwarts gab es auch ein riesiges Musikzimmer, worauf sie sich schon freute. Amelias Part war es Harry mehr über Heilmagie beizubringen. Doch Harry wollte von Sal noch wissen, wie man seine Emotionen versteckt, also weder welche in seinem Gesicht wiederzuspiegeln noch in seinen Augen. Also zeigte er es ihn, dazu beherrschte es Harry auch bald, seine Roben oder seine Mäntel hinter ihn aufwirbeln zu lassen, wenn er sich umdrehte oder lief (A/N: wie Snape es auch macht!!).

Es war jetzt der 20. Juli, also war demnächst Harrys vierzehnter Geburtstag, da planten die fünf schon eine Party für ihn. Doch davon erzählten sie ihm natürlich nichts.

Zwei Tage später kam Sal zu Harry ins Zimmer, als dieser gerade in einem buch über Okklumentik und Legilimentik vertieft war, doch er beherrschte es bereits sehr gut Auras zu spüren und wusste das Sal auf dem Weg zu ihm war. Bevor er an die Tür klopfen konnte, ging diese bereits auf.

„Das sollte mich eigentlich nicht mehr verwundern!"meinte Sal.

„Doch du bist es trotzdem!"kam die simple Feststellung von Harry.

„Ja!" meinte Sal, als er sich auf Harrys Bett setzte.

„Was wolltest du von mir Sal?"fragte Harry.

„Dich fragen, ob du deine Fähigkeiten testen willst?"meinte Sal und grinste.

„Welche meiner Fähigkeiten? Ich habe einige wie du weißt!" fragte Harry.

„Dein Talent als Dieb natürlich!"meinte Sal und grinste noch mehr.

„Wenn du denkst dass ich soweit bin!"meinte Harry etwas gelangweilt.

„Oh, dass bist du, sogar schon zulange. Du weißt nicht zufälligerweise wo mein Lieblingsohrring und Kette sind?" fragte Sal. Harry sah ihn an, sein Gesicht völlig blank und selbst seine Augen verrieten nichts.

„Also wirklich Sal du solltest besser auf deine Sachen aufpassen!"meinte Harry und las wieder.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du Sie hast Harry James Potter!" zischte Sal in Parsel.

Harry sah ihn an und zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch. Sal gab es auf, der Junge war echt zu gut geworden in diesem Spiel.

„Was so schnell gibst du schon auf!"es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung von Harry.

„Ja, du bist zu gut darin geworden!"meinte Sal.

„Danke, deine Kette und dein Ohrring sind übrigens in deinem Zimmer und zwar im Badezimmer, du hast Sie dort vergessen!"meinte Harry trocken. Sal sah ihn an.

„Du bist echt unmöglich!"sagte Sal und legte sich auf Harrys Bett.

„Also möchtest du deine Fähigkeiten ausprobieren?"fragte Sal jetzt ernst.

„Von mir aus, du hast doch jemanden bestimmten im Sinn, nicht wahr!"stellte Harry fest.

„Du kennst mich viel zu gut Harry. Ja ich habe jemanden bestimmtes in Sinn. Einen alten bekannten meines Vaters. Es ist bei ihm schwer zu sagen auf welcher Seite er steht!"meinte Sal.

„Verstehe und was wollen wir tun?"fragte Harry ihn.

„Er gibt in zwei Tagen einen Ball. Ich bin eingeladen worden, wie auch meinte Mutter, Rowena, Amelia und Ysa. Von dir weiß er ja nichts. Da er von dir nichts weiß, könntest du dich während des Balls unbemerkt ihm Haus umsehen, nach verdächtigen Dingen wie Dokumenten, Briefe oder sonst was, was dir verdächtig vorkommt. Du hast genügend Erfahrung im Schlösser knacken und allem anderen!"meinte Sal.

„Klar ich habe genügend Stunden an deiner Werkbank trainiert, um sämtliche magische und nichtmagische Schlösser zu knacken, die es gibt. Dazu hast du mich ja auch bis zum Umfallen geschunden!" meinte Harry sarkastisch.

„Ich weiß, doch du bist so gut wie ich!"kam es von ihm.

„Wie stellst du es dir jetzt genau vor Sal? Ich meine du kennst dich ja bestimmt da genügend aus, doch ich kenne das Haus nicht. Gibt es irgendwo einen Grundriss den man sich anschauen kann?"fragte Harry. Sal sah ihn an und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da hast du recht Harry, ich kenne mich etwas indem Haus aus, doch nicht genug. Das Anwesen gehört nicht direkt ihm, sondern er hat es sozusagen langfristig gemietet. Der Hausverwalter lebt in der Nähe von London. Er müsste die Grundrisse vom Haus haben. Eigentlich werden diese zerstört oder in der Zaubererbank weggeschlossen, doch er hat sie bestimmt in seinem haus. Dazu ist er ein zu misstrauischer Mann, er vertraut niemanden etwas Wichtiges an!" sagte Sal.

„Also heißt es vorher bei ihm einbrechen, bevor ich mich indem Anwesen umsehen kann. Gut, wann wollen wir das tun?"fragte Harry.

„Heute Nacht, ich weiß, dass er am Ende der Woche immer einem über den Durst trinken geht und nicht mehr in sein Geschäft zurückkommt!"meinte Sal.

„Darauf sollte allerdings jemand achten und der andere muss sich in dem Geschäft umsehen!"sagte Harry.

Da ging die Tür auf und Amelia kam rein. Sie sah die beiden an und fing an zu grinsen. Harry und Sal sahen sie fragend an.

„Na willst du Harry auf seine erste Mission schicken?"fragte Sie.

„Ja!" kam es von Sal.

„Und wer ist der Glückliche?"fragte Sie, als sie sich neben Sals aufs Bett setzte.

„Heute Nacht ist es der Vermieter von Lord Nazien dran mit einem kleinen Besuch!"meinte Harry grinsend.

„Warum denn das?"fragte Amelia überrascht.

„Lord Nazien treibt in der letzten Zeit zu fragwürdige Geschäfte und Beziehungen. Kaum jemand weiß, dass er gerne der nächste dunkle Lord werden will. Deswegen habe ich beschlossen ihn zu stoppen, bevor es zu spät ist. Denk an die Schüler Hogwarts wäre mit eines seiner ersten Ziele!"sagte Sal.

„Woher weißt du das?"fragte Amelia.

„Nun du kennst doch die Lithiongasse?"fragte Sal sie.

„Nein, die sagt mir nichts!"meinte Sie.

„Die Lithiongasse ist eine Gasse zwischen der Nocturngasse und der Winkelgasse, wo allerdings kaum sterbliche sich aufhalten, da es Ihnen nicht bekommen würde. Dort treiben Vampire, Werwölfe, Elben und viele andere ihre Geschäfte, auch Dementoren gibt es dort reichlich. Die einzigen sterblichen die sich dort herumtreiben sind Mörder, Schwerverbrecher und einige andere, die sich vor dem Ministerium verstecken. Ich kenne dort ziemlich viele und habe demnach auch viele Spione, denn ich kriege regelmäßig Berichte von Ihnen. So vor ein paar tagen, da war Lord Nazien mit seiner Leibwache in der Nocturngasse im diesen alten halbverfallenen Pub. Er hat mit mehreren Leuten geredet und zwei gehörten zu meinen Spionen und diese haben mir geschrieben!"berichtete Sal.

„Weiß er von der Gasse?"fragte Amelia.

„Nein, die sterblichen die wissen wie man in diese Gasse kommt und dort leben, schwören mit ihren Leben nichts darüber zu sagen. Und das verraten Sie auch nicht. Lord Nazien weiß nichts von dieser Gasse!"sagte Sal.

„Was wollt ihr genau machen?"fragte Amelia.

„Wir waren gerade bei der Planung, als du uns unterbrochen hast!"meinte Harry.

„Also wir wissen bereits, dass Utla am Ende jeder Woche sich betrinken geht und in sein Büro nicht zurückkommt. Doch zwei Männer von Nazien stehen da jede Nacht wache. Sein Büro ist im Hinterhof im dritten Stock. Der Hinterhof ist von einer ziemlich hohen Mauer umgeben, darauf sind scharfkantige Dornen und scharfe Glasscherben eingelassen. Ein Baum steht nahe der Hauswand, so kannst du auf den Balkon des ersten Stock kommen. Dort gibt es drei Fenster, durch die du in das Büro kommen kannst. Die Balkontür ist tabu, die ist speziell durch Zauber gesichert, wenn Utla nicht da ist. Ich weiß, die wären kein Problem für dich Harry, doch wir nehmen die Fenster. Drinnen gibt es, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere einen Raum fürs Büro und die restlichen drei Räume sind für Unterlagen usw. Utla hat seine Wohnung gleich im ganzen restlichen Haus. Irgendwo dort hat er die Unterlagen und Grundrisse von Lord Naziens Haus, wie auch einiges andere. Kopiere alles was du kennst, was uns weiterhelfen kann Harry!"sagte Sal.

„Und was machst du?"fragte Harry.

„Tja für mich gibt es zwei Optionen 1. auf die beiden Wachleute aufpassen und 2. darauf zu achten, dass Utla nicht zu früh wiederkommt aus dem Pub!"meinte er.

„Kann ich helfen?"fragte Amelia.

„Ich wollte ein paar meiner Freunde beauftragen auf Utla ein Auge zu haben. Wir beide könnten uns die Wachleute vornehmen. Doch wir beide dürfen nicht gesehen werden, wir sind zu bekannt!" meinte Sal.

„Das weiß ich auch, außerdem habe ich schon bei einigen Leuten eingebrochen, seit ich sieben war!"meinte Amelia etwas beleidigt.

„So, wusste gar nicht, dass du so gerne das Gesetz brichst!"kam es von Harry und auch Sal dachte dies.

„Nun, mir war als ich sieben war oft sehr langweilig. Irgendwann fing ich an in verlassene Häuser hereinzukommen und nicht durch irgendwelche offenen Türen, Fenster oder Spalte, nein durch die komplizierten Wege. Diese alten Leerstehenden Häuser oder auch Villen waren echt gute Übung für mich!"meinte Sie.

„Nur weil dir langweilig war, bist du in andere Häuser eingebrochen?" fragte Harry Sie.

„Ja, meistens waren es aber auch wirklich nur verlassene oder Leerstehende. Es warn auch ein paar bewohnte dabei, doch ich habe nie etwas gestohlen. Ich bin rein und raus, nachdem ich mich ausführlich umgesehen habe!"kam es von Amelia abwehrend.

„Also gut, wir drei ziehen das heute Nacht durch. Utla schließt sein Büro um 18.00 Uhr und zu 21.00 Uhr geht er in den Pub, weil dieser dann immer schon ziemlich voll ist. Die Wachleute kommen spätestens um 21.20 Uhr und nehmen ihre Wache auf, soviel ich gesehen habe. In diesen 20 Minuten musst du im Haus sein und in Utlas Wohnung. Er hat dort auch irgendwo ein größeres Arbeitszimmer im ersten Stock. Geh auf keinen fall nach unten, ich weiß nicht, was dich dort unten erwartet. Spiele nicht den Helden, geh nur rein, lass dich nicht erwischen oder aktiviere irgendeinen Alarm, suche die Sachen die wir brauchen, kopiere diese, lege sie zurück und komm wieder raus, verstanden?"fragte Sal.

„Ja!" meinte Harry.

„Gut. Amelia du ich werden die beiden Wachleute im Auge behalten und dürfen nicht gesehen werden. Harry du bleibst auf keinen fall länger als eine Stunde da drin, damit wir uns verstehen. Wenn du nichts findest, dann kommst du wieder raus. Ich will nicht dass du irgendwas riskierst und ich will dich auch nicht in Gefahr bringen!"sagte Sal streng.

„Ja, dass weiß ich dich!"meinte Harry, dem es nie gefiel, wenn man ihn als kleines Kind behandelte, obwohl er eigentlich noch ein Kind war. Er fühlte sich jedoch nicht wie eines, hatte er nie.

„Was machen wir wegen Row, Saki und Ysa?"fragte Amelia.

„Row und Ysa sind bei sich zu hause und meinte Mutter geht heute Abend zu einem Gesellschaftsball, da kommt sie erst morgen zurück!" meinte Sal.

„Wenn einer der anderen etwas von dieser Aktion wissen würde Amelia, dann wollten sie deinen und Sals kopf, weil ich dabei war!"meinte Harry.

„Da hat er Recht. Wie kommen wir eigentlich nach London?"fragte Sie.

„Portal!" meinten Harry und Sal gleichzeitig.

„Hätte ich mir ja denken können. Das Ministerium kann uns ja dann nicht aufspüren. Warum benutzen wir das nicht um in Utlas haus zu kommen?"fragte Sie.

„Er hat einen schwachen Zauber, der jegliche Raum- und Zeitverschiebung spürt und dann sofort einen Alarm auslöst. Die Aurors wären sofort da!"meinte Sal.

So planten Sie den restlichen Ablauf ihres Einbruches. Saki fuhr zum Ball um 20.00 Uhr. Mit dem Portal reisten die drei eine halbe Stunde später nach London. Utla hatte seine Wohnung im Ostteil der Stadt, in einen eher ärmlichen Viertel. Dort warteten sie an zwei verschiedenen Orten auf Utla. Amelia hockte auf einem Dach im Schatten. Alle drei trugen ebenfalls schwarze Sachen. Harry und Sal warteten in einer dunklen Gasse. Das Haus hatte nur ein Stockwerk, die je daneben hatten zwei und die auf der anderen Straßenseite hatten drei bis vier Stockwerke, wie die restlichen in der Straße auch.

Utla verließ kurz vor neun Uhr das Haus und ging in Richtung Pub davon. Harry und Sal warteten bis es neun Uhr war. Beide schlichen zur Mauer am Hinterhof.

„du musst jetzt über die mauer klettern, aber sein oben vorsichtig. Keine Extratouren, nur rein und wieder raus, wenn du nach einer stunde nichts gefunden hast, komm wieder raus und geh nicht nach unten!"tadelte Sal ernst. Harry nickte und kletterte mit Sals Hilfe die Mauer hoch. Dieser ging wieder nach vorne, um einen der Wachmänner von seinem Platz aus zu beobachten.

Harry war auch wenig bewaffnet. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab und zwei versteckte Messer, dazu sein Einbrecherwerkzeug und das Messer was er von Sirius am ende des Schuljahres geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Auf der Mauerkrone waren dann tatsächlich Dornen und scharfkantige Scherben eingelassen worden. Er hielt sich an der äußeren Kante fest, dann zog er sein stück Stoff aus seiner Tasche (einer der beiden die e sich in der Nocturngasse in seiner Zeit gekauft hatte) und legte das Stück Stoff als Bündel über eine Stelle auf die Dornen und Scherben. Dann stützte er mit beiden Händen dort ab, als er sich in den Hinterhof schwang.

Der Hof, war ein kleiner Garten und schien verlassen. Es gab einen kleinen Teich auf der rechten Seite des Gartens. Der Kiesweg schimmerte im Mondlicht. Die Zweige des großen Baumes reichten fast bis an den Balkon im ersten Stock. Wie Sal es gesagt hatte.

Harry wurde von der Dunkelheit verschluckt, als er sich dem Baum näherte. Dabei bewegte er sich lautlos und hielt sich vom Kiesweg fern. Sal hatte ihm gesagt, dass ab und zu es zwei Wachhunde hier gab, doch diese waren bisher nicht aufgetaucht.

Harry erklomm den Baum schnell und sprang von dort aus auf den Balkon. Darauf lagen vorne einige abgestorbene Blätter des Baumes. Er ging zu den letzten beiden Fenstern rechts von der Tür, die ins Büro führte. Die Tür war verschlossen und mit etlichen Schutzzaubern gesichert, das erste Fenster ebenso. Die letzten beiden waren nicht mit Zaubern belegt, nur waren sie verrammelt.

Das erste der beiden Fenster widmete sich Harry zuerst, er fand, dass diese mit drei dieser verflixten Schlösser versperrt war. Das zweite Fenster, war kaum groß genug, um einem Kind den Zugang zu gestatten. Doch dieses war nicht durch einen dieser Läden verschlossen.

Harry wusste, durch sein Training über die Kunst des Einbruchs, dass der unwahrscheinlichste Weg häufig derjenige sei, der die geringsten Hindernisse bot. Harry zog ein dünnes Stück Eichenholz aus seiner Werkzeugtasche und suchte damit in den Spalten zwischen Laden und Fensteröffnung, nach Haken oder Schlössern. Er fand zwei Haken und in weniger als einer Minute konnte er die Haken lösen und das leichte Schloss kam danach. Das Fenster ließ sich lautlos nach innen öffnen. Harry steckte seine Werkzeuge wieder weg und zog sich am Fensterbrett hoch und glitt mit den Beinen zuerst in das Zimmer. Er war im Büro gelandet. Dort ging er zur Tür, die Sal meinte, die zur Wohnung führte. Hier benutzte er das Messer von Sirius, um die beiden Schlösser aufzubekommen. Dabei hatte er einen der Lichtsteine, die von Dunkelelben oft benutzt worden, um in der Dunkelheit was zu sehen.

Er hatte beim reinkommen, einen Sockel mit einer Statue um wenige Zentimeter verpasst. Das hatte er bemerkt, als er den Lichtstein herausgezogen hatte.

Inzwischen hatte er beide Schlösser gekackt und schaute auf seine Uhr, es waren bereits achtzehn Minuten vergangen. Das hieß die Wachmänner waren gleich da. Er wusste der Teppich hätte den Sturz des Sockels und der Statue aufgefangen, wie auch das Geräusch, doch dann wäre einer der Alarmzauber garantiert angegangen.

Harry öffnete die Tür ein Stück und spähte mit dem Lichtstein hinaus auf den Korridor. Ein Korridor mit mehreren Türen zur jeder Seite zeigte sich ihm. Auf der linken Seite am Ende führte eine Treppe nach unten.

Harry trat auf den Korridor hinaus und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Das Arbeitzimmer sollte auf der rechten Seite des Stockwerkes sein, wenn Sal richtig lag. So ging er den Gang hinunter. Er öffnete einige Türen, bis er zu einer mit verzierten Rahmen kam und diese öffnete. Hier war er richtig, es war eine kleine Bibliothek mit Arbeitszimmer. Harry hatte zuvor ein kompliziertes Schloss mit einem der spezial Dietriche öffnen, den Sal ihn besorgt hatte.

Utla war wirklich ein Sicherheitsvernahticker, da das Schloss an der Tür fast das gleiche wie die anderen beiden an der Bürotür waren. Auch die ganzen Schutz- und Alarmzauber wiesen daraufhin. Doch das war nur eine Sache die Utla allen andern weiß machte, jeder der genau auf alles achtete wusste sofort, dass er irgendwas wichtiges zu verbergen oder verstecken hatte.

Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und hob den Lichtstein etwas höher. Ein Schreibtisch und Stuhl stand vor dem großen Bücherregal und ein Kamin gegenüberliegenden Seite. Zwei hohe und große Fenster lagen gegenüber der Tür, die den Blick hinaus auf die Straße gewährten.

Harry spähte kurz hinaus und sah Amelia kurz auf dem Dach und den Wachmann, den sie beobachtete. Er ließ den Vorhang wieder los und setzte seine Suche fort. Er hatte schließlich nur noch knappe 35 Minuten zeit.

Auf dem glatt polierten und glänzenden Schreibtisch waren alle Gegenstände säuberlich angeordnet. Da waren zwei Tintenfässer, ein Bündel unbenutzter Federn, eine Sanduhr, ein Stapel Papiere und eine leere Mappe. Harry sah sich die Papiere kurz durch, doch da war nichts dabei. Er hatte einen Zauber benutzt, der ihm erlaubte durch das Bücherregal zu sehen, falls dort ein Geheimfach war. Selbst hinter dem Bild über dem Kamin war kein Geheimtresor. Wäre auch viel zu einfach gewesen, wie Sal ihm oft gesagt hatte.

So wand er sich den Schubfächern des Schreibtisches zu. Es gab insgesamt drei Schubfächer, das mittlere war verschlossen, doch Harry fand den Schlüssel. Dort drinnen lagen Briefe, Verträge, Siegelwachs, ein Brieföffner, ein Sandpinsel, ein paar unbenutzte Tintenfässer und das Siegel was Utla benutzte. Die Briefe und Korrespondenzen sah Harry durch und kopierte einiges davon, dabei waren welche von Nazien und einige wo er mitwirkte. Das oberste Schubfach enthielt zuerst nichts Interessantes, nur ein paar Fotos, doch dann fand er Grundrisse und auch den von Nazien. Diesen kopierte er, wie auch ein Adressbuch von Utlas noblen Vermietern, wie auch noch von anderen. Im dritten Schubfach befanden sich nur gewöhnliche Dinge wie Löschpapier, Wachstäfelchen und vieles andere.

Harry wusste Utla musste noch mehr verbergen. Er kam ins Arbeitszimmer zurück, nachdem er sich in den anderen Zimmern im ersten Stock umgesehen hatte. Alle waren offen oder nicht so sicher verschlossen gewesen. Deswegen nahm er an, dass es hier noch mehr gab. Er zog deswegen die Schubladen raus und stellte diesen nebeneinander. Alle drei waren gleichhoch und breit, also tastete der an den Wänden lang und fand eine kleine Einkärbung und da ließ sich die Wand zurückschieben. Er fand darin ein Fach mit vielen Briefen und ein paar Büchern. Diese kopierte er so schnell es ging und so viel wie möglich, was ihm verdächtig vorkam und mit Nazien zu tun hatte. Dann legte er alles zurück, schloss das Fach, die Tür zum Arbeitszimmer wieder und ging zum Büro zurück. Doch da sah er kurz eine Vision, die ihm sagte er solle unten nochmals nachsehen und zwar in Keller, im Vorratskeller. So vermied Harry die Treppe und sprang einfach runter. Die Tür zum Keller war genau hinter ihm. Dort musste er ein paar Zauber lösen und wieder zwei dieser verflixten Schlösser knacken, doch langsam hatte er genügend Training darin, deswegen brauchte er auch keine drei Minuten mehr für beide. Er ging in den Keller mit seinem Lichtstein und dann dorthin wo ihn eine unbekannte Kraft hinzog. In den Vorratskeller, dort fand er das was er wirklich gesucht hatte. Nämlich die Grundrisse der restlichen beiden Stockwerke von Naziens Villa, dazu sämtliche Sicherheitsvorkehrungen, wie Zauber und Männer. Utla war einfach zu genau mit allem. In diesen Sachen standen sogar die Pläne wer wann Wache schob, wie lange und wann sie sich abwechselten. Auch was für Möbel indem Haus standen im welchen Zimmer und vieles mehr. Dann kehrte Harry in den ersten Stock zurück, über einen Haken, den er dabei hatte und ins Büro. Die Schlösser dort verschloss er auch wieder und kroch durch das Fenster wieder raus. Das Fenster zog er wieder runter und ließ durch einen kleinen Zauber das Schloss und die Haken sich wieder verschließen. Als der Wachmann gerade wieder um die Ecke war, sprang er in den Baum und kletterte über einen anderen Ast über die Mauer in eine andere Gasse. Von dort kletterte er eine Feuerleiter hoch und ging über das Dach. Das nächste Haus war so nah er sprang nur runter und kletterte die andere Feuerleiter dieses Hauses runter und traf dort in der Gasse auf Sal.

„Da bin ich wieder!"flüsterte er.

„Du warst längst überfällig, um genau fünfzehn Minuten. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht und wollte selbst schon reinkommen, was hast du getrieben?"fragte Sal etwas böse. Harry stöhnte kurz nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Können wir das nicht bei dir besprechen?"fragte Harry.

Sal nickte und beide gingen zu Amelia und dann durch das Portal. Sie kamen im Wohnzimmer von Sals Anwesen wieder raus.

Harry erzählte allen beiden alles was im Haus passiert war. Als er an der Stelle ankam, wo ihn eine Macht in den Keller zog, sahen beide blass und besorgt aus.

„Weißt du was das für eine macht war Harry?"fragte Amelia besorgt. Harry nickte nur.

„Und wer war es?"fragte jetzt Sal.

„Der Kreis der Sieben war es, seit ich hier bin haben sich meine seherischen Fähigkeiten stark von selbst entwickelt, ich stehe ständig mit ihnen in Kontakt. Wir sprechen nicht miteinander, doch ich sehe oft was Sie sehen, wenn Sie es wollen!"meinte Harry.

„Du bist ein Seher? Und stehst im Kontakt mit dem Kreis der Sieben?"fragten beide jetzt völlig entsetzt. Harry nickte, er war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Dir geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr? Fragte Sal. Harry nickte.

„Es ist auch schon spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen und Morgen alles durchsehen. Sal ging mit Harry mit und gab ihn noch was gegen seine Kopfschmerzen. Der Liothiastrank half gegen die Nachwirkungen einer Vision, wenn man ein echter Seher war. Danach trank Harry noch einen Schlaftrank und schlief in Sals Bett, dieser lag neben ihm und schlief ebenfalls auch.

Harry erzählte allen beiden alles was im Haus passiert war. Als er an der Stelle ankam, wo ihn eine Macht in den Keller zog, sahen beide blass und besorgt aus.

„Weißt du was das für eine macht war Harry?"fragte Amelia besorgt. Harry nickte nur.

„Und wer war es?"fragte jetzt Sal.

„Der Kreis der Sieben war es, seit ich hier bin haben sich meine seherischen Fähigkeiten stark von selbst entwickelt, ich stehe ständig mit ihnen in Kontakt. Wir sprechen nicht miteinander, doch ich sehe oft was Sie sehen, wenn Sie es wollen!"meinte Harry.

„Du bist ein Seher? Und stehst im Kontakt mit dem Kreis der Sieben?"fragten beide jetzt völlig entsetzt. Harry nickte, er war müde und hatte Kopfschmerzen.

„Dir geht es nicht gut, nicht wahr? Fragte Sal. Harry nickte.

„Es ist auch schon spät, wir sollten schlafen gehen und Morgen alles durchsehen. Sal ging mit Harry mit und gab ihn noch was gegen seine Kopfschmerzen. Der Liothiastrank half gegen die Nachwirkungen einer Vision, wenn man ein echter Seher war. Danach trank Harry noch einen Schlaftrank und schlief in Sals Bett, dieser lag neben ihm und schlief ebenfalls auch.

Beide wachten am nächsten Morgen eng aneinander umschlungen auf. Sie sahen sich an und schreckten hoch, als Sie sahen in welcher Situation sie sich befanden. Ihre Gesichter liefen rot an, bis beide sich wieder fingen.

„Wehe du erschreckst mich nochmals so Sal. Warum war ich eigentlich in deinem Bett?"fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du bist gestern hier eingeschlafen und ich war ebenfalls zu müde, um dich noch in dein Zimmer tragen zu können, also hast du hier geschlafen. So hatte ich as aufwachen allerdings nicht geplant. Wie geht es dir?"fragte Sal.

„Besser dank dir und diesen Trank, sonst hätte ich heute noch flach gelegen!"gab Harry zu.

„Wir gehen runter frühstücken und dann sehen wir weiter. Dann sehen wir wegen Nazien weiter!"sagte Sal.

„Sal ich denke du solltest dir Nazien alleine vornehmen!"sagte Harry.

„Wieso?" fragte Sal verwirrt.

„Der Kreis der Sieben meinte ich solle mich in den Kampf zwischen euch nicht einmischen, erst wenn ich es für nötig halte, deswegen!"meinte Harry.

„Woher? Wann?"fragte Sal noch verwirrter.

„Heute Nacht, sie können mich trotz des Trankes erreichen, doch ich hatte nicht diese Nachwirkungen, wie nach der Vision gestern. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer auf mich deswegen!"sagte Harry.

„Nein bin ich nicht und könnte ich auch nicht. Der Kreis der Sieben wird schon recht haben!"meinte Sal.

„Was war das vorhin mit frühstücken?"fragte Harry.

„Na dann steh auf und komm!"sagte Sal.

Sie frühstückten mit Amelia und planten dann was sie gegen Nazien unternehmen wollten. Amelia, Saki und Sal wollten was tun. Harry half beim planen. An dem Abend sollte Harry bei Rowena und Ysa bleiben, die wegen Koji nicht gehen konnten, da dieser eine Erkältung hatte. Harry wäre zwar gerne dabei gewesen, doch er hörte auf die Warnung vom Kreis der Sieben. Er wusste auch, dass er mehrere Zeitreisen machen musste, dass hatten sie ihn ebenfalls verraten, ebenso dass er 2 Jahre hier bleiben würde, bevor er in eine andere große Ära der Zauberei reisen würde. Sein vierzehnter Geburtstag war nahe und er würde als erwachsener zurückkehren in seine Zeit, weiser und kraftvoller als er jetzt war. Das wusste er und seine wahre Identität würde er auch erfahren, doch er wollte hier nicht weg. Hier fühlte er sich zu Hause.

Als das Wochenende kam, ging Harry schon früh zu Rowena und nahm sich ein Pferd und ritt in die Berge. Er wollte alleine sein, um nachdenken zu können. Er band das Pferd an einem Baum an der Bergquelle an und meditierte. Dabei dachte er viel nach über sich und alles was diese Zeitreise betraf.

Er war bereits dabei sich sehr zu verändern, er wurde Sal immer ähnliche, je mehr Zeit er mit ihm verbrachte. Rowena und Saki waren so was wie Mütter für ihn, Ysa und Koji wie Geschwister und Amelia eine gute Freundin. Seine Familie, immer wenn er dieses Wort aussprechen konnte er es nicht, dazu war zu viel in seinem früheren Leben passiert, irgendwann würde er es schaffen und zwar bevor die zwei Jahre rum waren. Dann würde er sie laut seine Familie nennen.

Er lag auf der Wiese und starrte in den Himmel, ihm gefiel es hier, es war still, nur die unberührte Natur war zuhören, mehr auch nicht. Der Wind wehte angenehm und die Sonne schien. Da tauchte Sal auf.

„Dachte mir, dass ich dich hier finde!"meinte er.

„Was gibt es?"fragte Harry.

„Du denkst zu viel nach in den letzten Tagen Harry und bist zu still, dass haben wir alle gemerkt und machen uns natürlich sorgen. Du musst nicht darüber reden, wenn du nicht willst!"meinte er.

„Ich weiß, dass ich 2 Jahre hier bleiben werde, dass ich danach in eine Ära von großer Magie reisen werde. Dazu wird es wohl länger dauern, bis ich in meine Zeit zurückkomme, das bedeutet, ich komme als erwachsener zurück. Ich denke darüber viel nach, was dies alles für mich bedeutet. Ich kann noch nicht einmal sagen, dass ich euch als meine Familie ansehe. Es ist schwer für mich, alles hier!"sagte er niedergeschlagen.

Sal setzte sich neben ihn und legte einen Arm um ihn. Harry sah ihn an und Sal legte seine Stirn gegen seine.

„Ich weiß es ist hart für dich Harry, ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen und dir so gut ich es kann helfen, das verspreche ich dir. Du bedeutest mir auch viel, deswegen lasse ich dich auch nicht im Stich!"sagte Sal.

„Danke!" meinte Harry.

„Wollen wir etwas mit dem Bogen üben?"fragte Sal, um Harry auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Dieser nickte.

Sal hatte beide Bögen mitgebracht und so übten Sie. Eher machten beide wie üblich einen Wettkampf daraus. Doch Harry war inzwischen besser als Sal und gewann. Nach drei Stunden hörten sie beide völlig erschöpft auf, nachdem Sie auch noch Schwertertraining gemacht hatten.

Während Sal mit einem Katana kämpfte, tat es Harry mit zweien. Was ziemlich ungewöhnlich für Menschen war. Elben oder Vampire taten dies häufig, doch Sal hatte es bisher nie getan oder gebraucht.

„Du bist sicher Harry, dass du kein Elben- oder Vampireblut in dir hast?" fragte Sal.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, ich kannte meine Eltern nicht Sal und der Kreis der Sieben hat angedeutet, dass ich noch nicht einmal der bin für den ich mich halte. Wieso fragst du?"fragte Harry.

„Nun es gibt nur wenige sterbliche die mit zwei dieser Schwester kämpfen, auch die Asiaten tun dies nicht oft. Elben dagegen schon, wie auch Vampire oder andere unsterbliche Rassen. Deswegen fragte ich!" meinte er.

„Wie gesagt ich habe keine Ahnung!"sagte Harry.

„Ich muss langsam zurück. Der Ball fängt demnächst an. bis morgen Harry!"verabschiedete er sich.

„Bis morgen und pass auf dich auf Sal, ich habe ein ziemlich schlechtes Gefühl!"meinte Harry.

„Werde ich, dass verspreche ich dir!"sagte er und ging.

Es regnete am späten Abend in Strömen und Harry saß am Fenster des großen Saloons in Rowenas Anwesen und schaute aus dem Fenster. Rowena und Ysa ließen ihn in Ruhe.

Er saß dort und hatte eines seiner Bücher gelesen, doch dieses ungute Gefühl ließ ihn nicht los, es wurde stattdessen immer schlimmer.

Da verschwand plötzlich der Saloon und Harry schwebte in der Luft, um ihn herum war alles schwarz.

„Willkommen junger Mensch!"kam eine gewaltige Stimme aus dem Nichts.

„Kreis der Sieben, warum habt ihr mich gerufen?"fragte Harry.

„Das weißt du bereits junger Mensch, du wusstest es schon seit heute Morgen!"kam eine andere Stimme.

„Dann ist Sal also doch in Gefahr. Ich wusste es. Was kann ich tun, ihr wolltet, dass ich mich von Nazien fernhalte!"schrie er.

„Hat dich das je davon abgehalten es trotzdem zu tun, wir erinnern dich nur an deine Kämpfe in Hogwarts junger Mensch, dort hast du auch nie auf jemanden gehört!"meinten sie wieder.

„Geh und rette ihn, dass ist ein Kampf der dir vorbestimmt ist junger Mensch, doch beeile dich!"meinte der Kreis der Sieben noch, bevor Harry wieder im Saloon war.

Er sprang auf, erschuf ein Tor zu seinem Zimmer, zog sich um und ging durch ein zweites Tor zu Naziens Anwesen.

Harry konnte Sals und Amelias Aura spüren sie waren in Gefahr. Er rannte und haute dabei Saki um.

„Uupf!" sagte Sie und lag auf dem Boden.

„Saki bist du das?"fragte Harry.

„Was machst du hier Harry?"fragte Sie.

„Ich hatte heute den ganzen Tag lang schon ein übles Gefühl und der Kreis der Sieben hat dieses Gefühl bestätigt. Sal und Amelia sind in Gefahr sie kämpfen unter uns gegen Nazien und seine Männer. Komm wir müssen Ihnen helfen!"schrie er.

„Wie willst du in den Keller kommen?"fragte Sie ihn.

Harry rannte auf eine Statue zu und trat gegen dessen linkes Knie. Dadurch wurde ein Weg frei und beide rannten in den Keller. Dort führte eine andere Geheimtreppe durch ein Wasserbecken in die Katakomben unter dem Anwesen. Harry kannte die Pläne davon und wusste er lang musste. Sal und er hatten sich diese nur angesehen gehabt. Von weiten konnten Sie Kampflärm hören und so rannten beide schneller.

Sie rannten um eine Ecke und duckten sich. Es war eine große Halle zu sehen, wo Sal und Amelia verzweifelt gegen Nazien und seine Leute kämpften. Sal war an seiner linken Schulter verletzt und auch Amelia erging es nicht besser.

„Das habt ihr beide nun davon, dass ihr euch in meine Angelegenheiten einmischt. Ihr habt mich zwar ziemlich überrumpelt, doch hier ist Endstation für euch beide!"schrie Nazien.

„Das werden wir noch sehen Nazien!"schrie Sal.

„Was machen wir Harry?"fragte Saki ihn.

„Nazien hat einen ziemlich guten Schutzbann um sich, den Sal nicht brechen werden kann. Doch ich denke ich kann es von hier, danach greifst du ein und hilfst de beiden, während ich mir Nazien vornehme!" sagte er.

„Du wirst mit Nazien nicht fertig Harry!"wand Saki ein.

„Es ist mir vorbestimmt gegen ihn zu kämpfen Saki, dass hat der Kreis der Sieben mir gesagt und ich stelle mich nicht dagegen!"sagte er.

Harry erschuf durch seinen Spirit den Bogen der heiligen Mächte. Dies war eine der allerschwierigsten Künste in der Magie überhaupt, da dieser Bogen weder Licht, Dunkelheit, Schatten, Leben oder Tod war, sondern alles zusammen. Ein Pfeil erschien als Harry den Bogen spannte.

„Bist du bereit Saki?"fragte er.

„Ja bin ich!"sagte Sie.

„Gut, sobald der Pfeil den Schutzbann von Nazien getroffen hat, greifst du ein!"sagte er. Sie nickte.

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Schutzbann und dessen Aura, als er sie deutlich spüren und fast anfassen konnte ließ er den Pfeil los. Dieser zerschmetterte den Schutzbann und dieser brach wie Glas auseinander. Saki sprang runter und tötete gleich drei von Naziens Leuten mit drei Messern. Dann kämpfte auch sie.

„Saki, dafür büßt du!"schrie er.

„Nein, ich war es der deinen Schutzbann zerstört hat!"schrie Harry, als er aus der Dunkelheit kam. Er war nur in schwarz gekleidet und hatte die Kapuze seines Mantels über seinen Kopf gezogen.

„Wer bist du?"fragte Nazien.

„Dein Ende, so wie es in der Geschichte geschrieben steht. Lord Utas Ameras Nazien ihr habt euer Leben verwirkt und ich werde es jetzt beenden!" schrie Harry in einer eiskalten und tote Stimme, dass alle augenblicklich aufhörten zu kämpfen und zu ihnen schauten.

Seine Schwester rutschten aus seinen Ärmeln in seine Hände und er hatte beide ausgestreckt. Beide Schwerter begannen plötzlich in einer blauen Flamme an zu brennen und Harry griff an. Nazien wehrte sich so gut er konnte, doch Harry kämpfte wie ein Berserker. Sein Kampfgeist war erwacht und auch seine Kämpfernatur. Seine Augen leuchteten iceblau, obwohl man es durch die schwarze Sonnenbrille und die Kapuze nicht sehen konnte.

„Wer bist du?"fragte Nazien nochmals.

„Ich wiederhole mich nicht gerne, ich bin dein E.N.D.E. Ich bin das letzte was du jemals sehen wirst, bevor du in der Hölle auf ewig leiden und schmoren wirst. Du wirst eine der ewig zerstörten und verlorenen Seelen sein, dafür sorge ich!"schrie Harry.

Er machte eine ziemlich schnelle Bewegung mit seinem linken Arm und stieß zu. Er hatte Nazien mitten ins Herz getroffen mit seinem einem Schwert, dass andere steckte in seiner Lunge.

„_Utas Ameras Nazien hiermit verurteile ich dich in Namen des hohen KONZILS der Mächte zur Höchststrafe. Du wirst auf ewig als verlorene und zerstörte Seele in der Hölle schmoren. Dein Geist wird vernichtet und dein Spirit wird aufgelöst. Du bist schuldig und das Urteil ist gesprochen. _

_Ureas Esutra Es Kantenas Serpis Sanctus obskura voluntaris Horatus!"_

Die Sprache die er zuletzt sprach, war die Sprache des Konzils der Mächte und die Uhrsprache des Kreis der Sieben. Die Flammen der Schwerter gingen auf Nazien über und verbrannten ihn bei lebendigem Leibe.

Als nichts mehr da war drehte sich Harry um, Naziens Leute ergriffen die Flucht. Amelia, Saki und Sal schauten Harry nur völlig geschockt und fassungslos an.

Eine völlige Dunkelheit hüllte Harry ein und eine blaue Flamme rief ihn zu sich. Dort angekommen, sah er jemanden mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen, den er allerdings durch die Flammen nicht erkannte.

„_Was war eben nur mit mir los. Ich habe so gekämpft, als ob ich schon immer so gekämpft hätte und es normal für mich wäre. Es hat mir nichts ausgemacht ihn zu töten und ihn für ewig zu verdammen. Trotzdem habe Ich keine Angst vor mir selbst, weil ich irgendwie weiß es war richtig und ich war der einzige der ihn hier besiegen konnte. Ich hatte die Macht dazu hatte. Aber warum? Was und wer bin ich?"_

„_Das ist mit dein wahres Ich Junge, du musst es akzeptieren. Das ist es was du bist und was dich mit dazu macht, was du bist!"kam es andere Stimme._

„_Wer bist du?"fragte Harry._

„_Ich bin du und du bist ich. Du musst dein Schicksal akzeptieren und einsehen wer du bist!"meinte die Stimme._

„_Und wer sind wir?"fragte Harry._

„_Die Zeit ist noch nicht reif, es dir zu sagen. Doch du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, diese Macht, die du hast ist die Macht böse Seelen und Dämonen für immer zu verbannen aus der Welt der Lebenden. Sie bleiben dann auf ewig in der Welt des Nichts, aus einigen werden die Dementoren, die du kennst und die kommen zurück. Doch sie können nicht mehr zu dem werden, was sie einst waren. Diese Art der Zauberei wird DRYMAGSAT genannt in der Ursprache der Mächte. Die beiden Schwerter gehörten einst dir und sie haben den Weg zurück zu dir gefunden, bewahre Sie gut. Mit Ihnen kannst du diese Macht ausführen, wie auch ohne Sie, du musst dich nur gut darauf konzentrieren und diese Macht rufen. Du wirst wissen wie es geht, wenn du diese Macht brauchst, wie du auch wusstest wie man den Bogen der Mächte herbei beschwört. Dir wird ab jetzt vieles des uralten Wissens einfallen, wenn du es brauchst, also erschrecke nicht vor dir selber. Du bist wer du bist, auch wenn es heißt, dass du dich sehr verändern wirst. Ich werde dir dabei helfen, wie auch viele andere!"sagte die stimme, die sich genau wie Harry anhörte._

„_Doch wer bin ich dann?"fragte Harry._

„_Du weißt es bereits, doch dies Wissen wird dir verborgen bleiben bis es an der Zeit ist, es dich wissen zu lassen! Nun kehre zu deinen Freunden zurück und passe auf Sal auf, er ist wichtig für dich! Möge dich die Kraft des Icefires bis dahin beschützen und leiten. Viel Glück in den Schatten"sagte die Stimme._

„_Und im Licht!"erwiderte Harry, bevor er wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte. _

Er sah hoch und sah Sal vor ihm stehen. Dieser sah ihn besorgt und verwirrt an, wie auch Saki und Amelia. Harry stand auf und ging an den dreien vorbei und verschwand im Regen und der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Sie sahen ihn in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr. Alle vermissten in, doch konnten auch noch immer nicht fassen, was er getan hatte.

Es war einen Tag vor Harrys Geburtstag als Sal an der Bergquelle saß und auf das Tal schaute, er wollte Harry zurück und verfluchte sich bereits zum tausendsten mal, dass er ihn nicht aufgehalten hatte. Als sein Blick zu den Bäumen fiel und er dort Harry sah, der auf einen der Baumwipfel saß und auf das Tal sah. Er stand auf und ging dorthin.

„Harry! Harry bist du das?"fragte Sal.

Harry drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Seine Augen zeigten nichts keine Emotion oder dass sie leben würden, wie auch sein Gesicht nicht. Sein Haar war länger geworden und hing ihn bereits fast auf den Schultern, dieses wehte jetzt im Wind.

„Harry komm bitte runter und red mit mir, ich mach mir sorgen. Wir alle machen uns sorgen um dich!"sagte Sal.

Harry sprang zum Baum und kam zu Sal. Er trug immer noch die Sachen vom Kampf gegen Nazien, auch seine Waffen hatte er bei sich. Er blieb vor Sal stehen und sah ihn an. Dann setzte er sich ins gras und schaute wieder ins Tal. Sal setzte sich daneben und legte einen Arm um ihn.

„Ich kann verstehen wenn du darüber nicht reden willst Harry. Doch willst du nicht wieder mit zurückkommen, alle vermissen dich schrecklich. Ich besonders!"meinte Sal und sah Harry an.

„Ihr habt alle Angst vor mir, weil ihr nicht versteht was ich getan habe, du auch ich kann ich riechen und spüren!"sagte Harry.

Sal wusste er hatte recht. Doch nicht woher er das plötzlich konnte, nur Vampire konnten angst riechen und Elben konnten auch spüren, wie es Vampire auch konnten. Harry wurde immer mysteriöser. Er legte seine beiden Hände auf Harrys Wangen und drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm, dann legte er seine Stirn gegen Harrys.

„Niemals Harry, egal was du machst. Wir werden nie Angst vor dir haben, denn du gehörst zu uns, in unsere Familie. Komm mit zurück, bitte!"bat ihn Sal.

„Sal, es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch Angst eingejagt habe und ihr euch unnötig Sorgen um mich gemacht habt!"sagte Harry, als er sich in Sals Arme warf und sich in sein Hemd krallte. Sal umschlang ihn und beide saßen so eine Weile, bis Sal bemerkte, dass Harry eingeschlafen war. Sal brachte ihn in sein Zimmer, zog ihn um und ließ Harry schlafen. Erst am nächsten Tag wachte er wieder auf. Sal schlief neben ihm auf einem Stuhl.

„Sal?" flüsterte Harry.

„Harry, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?"fragte Sal besorgt.

„Etwas besser, doch ich denke nicht, dass ich heute auch nur einen Fuß aus dem Bett setzten kann!"sagte Harry immer noch in einem Flüsterton.

„Dein Geburtstag ist heute, also herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem vierzehnten Harry!"gratulierte ihn Sal.

„Mein Geburtstag ist also heute du ich hab ihn glatt vergessen. Echt toll zu seinem eigenen Geburtstag im Bett zu liegen!"fluchte Harry mit schwacher Stimme.

Sal fuhr ihm durch die Haare und lächelte aufmunternd ihm zu. Harry schaffte es nicht zu lächeln, er war zu erschöpft von den letzten vier tagen ohne schlaf und ohne anständige Pause vom Training, was er getrieben hatte, irgendwo in der Karibik. Er wusste selbst nicht auf welcher Insel er gelandet war, doch dort hatte er keine Muggel oder Zauberer getroffen. Harry hatte seinen Kopf freikriegen wollen, von dem Geschehenen und dass er jemanden getötet hatte. Nazien tat ihm nicht leid, er wusste was er alles getan hatte, als er das Urteil aussprach. Ihn schockte eher die Tatsache, dass er jemanden überhaupt töten konnte und dass ohne irgendetwas dabei zu fühlen oder zu empfinden, rein gar nichts. Als ob es gar nichts gewesen wäre. Das hatte ihn am Meisten geschockt gehabt. Auch jetzt verstand er es nicht.

„Harry!" rief Sal ihn.

„Was?" fragte Harry müde, er spürte wie sein Geist langsam wieder abdriftete in den schlaf zurück.

„Ich lasse für uns das Frühstück hierauf bringen, du musst etwas essen, danach lasse ich dich noch für eine weile schlafen. Meinst du, du kannst solange wach bleiben Harry?"fragte Sal ihn. Harry nickte schwach.

Sal ordnete das Frühstück an und Sal half Harry beim Essen, da er dazu zu müde war. Dann aß er sein Frühstück und sagte den anderen bescheid, dass Harry wieder schlief. Doch dass er zum Abend bestimmt wieder halbwegs fit sein sollte, für die Party, die sie für ich schmeißen wollten.

So das war es erstmal wieder für dieses mal. Ich hoffe mal auf weitere Kommis.


	6. 6 Seltsame Träume, Elben und Blut

**Kapitel 6 – seltsame Träume, Elben und Blut**

Harry schlief während Sal nach unten zu den anderen ging. Doch er hatte einen recht seltsamen Traum.

_Er überflog ein großes Land und hielt über einer Ebene an. Dort erstreckte sich ein gewaltiger Urwald links von den Bergen und dem Meer. Die Ebene war flach und grün. An den Bergen erhob sich eine riesige Stadt und vor allem ein großer Marmortempel mit vielen Säulen und Statuen aus Alabasta und Granit. Die großen Kuppeln waren vergolden, während die kleineren versilbert waren. Auch die angenehme Farbe Blau, wie e Himmel, war zu sehen. _

_Harry bewegte sich auf den Tempel zu und ging durch das Eingangsportal was mit vielen Figuren und Szenen einer Geschichte oder Legende versehen war. Hinter dem Portal lag ein großer Garten mit See, Bäumen, Büschen, Bänken, Statuen und vielem mehr. Der Tempel erstreckte sich dahinter. Harry ging zum Tempel. Die Leute die im Tempel herumliefen trugen alle schwarze oder dunkelblaue Mäntel und ihre Kapuzen. Die Gesichter waren nicht zu erkennen. _

_Das komische allerdings war, dass er sich in diesen Tempel auszukennen schien und wusste wo er hinmusste. Nach einigen langen Gängen kam er zu einem Portal was ebenfalls mit Szenen und Figuren versehen war, die sich jedoch bewegten und aus den Elementen zu bestehen schienen. Als er das Portal öffnete stand er in mitten der Gebetshalle. Vorne stand die riesige Statue eines schwarzes Drachens und zweier Phönixe. Die eine Statue war schwarzblau und die andere Blausilber. Ein riesiger schwarzer Schattenhund war neben dem Drachen zu sehen. Vor der Statue stand eine große Person in einem schwarzen Ledermantel. Diese Person trug zwei Schwerter an seinem Gürtel, dazu noch andere Waffen wie Wurfsterne, Wurfmesser, einen Eisenfächer und einiges andere. Diese betete wie es schien._

„_Du bist es also!"sagte die Person auf einmal._

_Harry drehte sich um und doch sah niemanden der gemeint sein konnte. Er sah die Person wieder an._

„_Ich meinte genau dich, es ist keiner hier außer dir!"sagte die Person._

„_Wer bist du und wo bin ich hier?"fragte Harry._

„_Du bist hier in SARIKALI der geheimnisvollen Stadt im Reich der Elben. Dies hier ist der Tempel der Stadt. Einer der Zwölf Tempel der Mächte. Der Tempel der Dunkelheit, die letzte Festung!"sagte die Person._

„_Aber wer bist du und was soll ich hier?"fragte Harry._

„_Du bist hier, weil du hier sein sollst. Und zu der Frage wer ich bin, dass wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. Du musst mir einfach für die erste Zeit vertrauen, dass ich dir nichts böses oder dir Leid zufügen will. Das einzige für das ich hier bin ist, dass du mit deinen erwachenden Kräften umgehen kannst und nicht du aus versehen jemand ein Leid zufügst, weil du diese Kräfte nicht benutzen kannst. Glaub mir deine sind gewaltig und mit großer Kraft kommt auch große Verantwortung. Du willst die beschützen die du liebst und auch alle anderen, denen Leid oder Unrecht zugefügt wird. Wie deinen Patenonkel Sirius Black zum Beispiel!"sagte der Mann._

„_Woher kennst du meinen Paten?"fragte Harry verwirrt._

„_Ich bin ein echter Seher und stehe im Kontakt mit dem Kreis der Sieben, wie du es tust. Daher weiß ich einiges über dich, auch Voldemort kenne ich!"meinte er._

„_Was ist das für eine Zeit?"fragte Harry._

„_Du selbst befindest dich gerade im Jahre 991 n. Chr. In der Welt der sterblichen. Doch wir sind hier gerade in der Welt der Elben. Wir Elben legen nicht viel Wert auf die Zeit, da wir unsterblich sind. Doch von der Zeit in der du dich jetzt befindest, wäre es 12.000 Jahre früher, wenn ich mich nicht irre!"sagte er._

„_Das ist schwer zu verstehen. So sie sind ein Elb. Können Sie mir etwas über mich sagen, ich weiß langsam nicht mehr wer ich bin. Ich glaube langsam meinen verstand zu verlieren!"meinte Harry._

„_Ich kann dir sagen, dass du etwas Besonderes bist, so wie ich es bin. Ich arbeite hier im Tempel, nur wenige haben das Privileg dazu. Bei deiner nächsten Reise wird sich mehr über deine Herkunft aufklären. Doch was ich dir noch sagen kann ist, dass deine Seele, dein Spirit und dein Körper noch älter sind, als dein Geburtsjahr!"meinte er._

„_Wieso das?"fragte Harry verwirrt._

„_Du musst jetzt gehen, feiere deinen Geburtstag Harry. Wir sehen uns wieder und beginnen mit deinen Training!"sagte er._

„_Wann?" _

„_Du wirst hierher zurückfinden, wenn du schläfst!"sagte er._

„_Lebst du eigentlich noch?"fragte Harry._

_Diese Frage überraschte sein Gegenüber und er schaute zu den Statuen. Harry sah ihn an und erwartete schon gar keine Antwort mehr._

„_Du hast mich überrascht, mit dieser frage hatte ich bei unseren ersten Treffen nicht gerechnet. Wie bist du darauf gekommen?" fragte er ihn._

„_Ich kann Auras sehen und auch Spirits. Deine kann ich nicht sehen, deswegen habe ich dich gefragt!"antwortete Harry._

„_Deine Kräfte sind schon weiter erwacht, als der Kreis der Sieben mir gesagt hat. Aber das macht nichts. Zu deiner Frage. Die Antwort ist ja und nein!"meinte er._

„_Wieso das?"fragte Harry._

„_Was du hier vor dir siehst ist meine Seele. Wir befinden uns in meiner Welt, wie ich sie gekannt habe. Also in meiner Erinnerung an diese Zeit. Mein Körper ist in einer anderen Zeit. Mein Spirit ist ebenfalls hier, dieser erhält diese Erinnerung aufrecht, damit ich dir helfen kann. Denn darum bin ich noch hier, um dir zu helfen!" erklärte er._

„_Doch warum ist deine Seele von deinem Körper getrennt und dein Spirit noch hier?"fragte Harry._

„_Weil die Seele der Teil in dir ist der die Magie beinhaltet, dein Chakra. Dein Spirit enthält zwar auch einen Teil deiner magischen Kraft, aber bei Elben und anderen Unsterblichen Rassen enthält die Seele 90 ihrer magischen Kraft und ihr Spirit 10 . Während bei sterblichen der Spirit 60 der magischen Kraft enthält und 40 nur die Seele. Mit Hilfe meiner Kräfte blieb ich hier. Warum das passier ist? Dies passierte bei einem der schrecklichsten Schlachten, die in der Welt der Elben und in deiner Welt je passiert sind. Nicht nur mir ging es so, sondern auch meiner Familie. Ich habe sie seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gesehen!"sagt er._

„_Tut mir Leid und ich bin schuld!"sagte Harry traurig._

„_Nein bist du nicht Harry, es war meine Entscheidung. Damals sollte einer von uns zurückbleiben um auf dich zu warten. Ich entschied mich dafür, also war es meine Entscheidung. Doch du solltest jetzt wirklich langsam aufwachen, bevor deine Freunde noch einen Anfall kriegen. Wir sehen uns wieder!"sagte er._

„_Gut. Wie siehst es mit dem Training eigentlich aus? Ich komme in meinen Träumen hierher, hat das Training irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf mich oder meinen Körper, wenn ich wach bin?"fragte Harry._

„_Kann sein, du könntest dich öfters noch erschöpfter fühlen, als du es vor den einschlafen warst. Eine bitte habe ich an dich Harry, sag den anderen nichts davon. Es wäre besser, sie hatten wieso schon einige bedenken, wegen deiner Kraft!"sagte er und Harry nickte._

„_Wie soll ich dich eigentlich ansprechen?"fragte Harry._

„_Nenn mich einfach Uriel!"meinte er._

„_Gut, dann bis zum nächsten mal Uriel!"verabschiedete sich Harry._

„_Bis zum nächsten mal kleiner!"sagte Uriel._

Harry wachte schweißgebadet auf. Doch ließ sich zurück ins Bett fallen, er hatte sich in Uriels Gegenwart wohl gefühlt, also konnte er ihn wirklich vertrauen. Da kam Sal herein.

„Wie geht es dir?"fragte er.

„Besser!" meinte dieser.

„Na dann wollen wir mal was Anständiges anziehen und dann geht es ab zu deiner Party. Vorher solltest allerdings noch ein Bad nehmen!" meinte Sal.

„Gut, wenn du mir hilfst!"sagte Harry.

Nachdem alles erledigt war, half Sal Harry runter in den großen Salon zu kommen, zu seiner Geburtstagsparty. Als beide den Raum betraten war dieser Stockdunkel, doch da ging das Licht an.

„HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH ZUM GEBURTSTAG HARRY!"schrieen alle.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht, alles war festlich geschmückt und es gab einen riesigen Kuchen mit Kerzen oben drauf, die er auspusten musste. Dabei wünschte er sich etwas. Sal setzte ihn auf einen Sessel. Harry schaute auf den Berg mit Geschenken und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Und bereit alles auszupacken?"fragte Sal.

„Solange ich es durch diesen ganzen Haufen heute noch schaffe!"meinte er nur.

„So viele sind es doch gar nicht!"meinte Amelia.

„Das nennst du nicht viele, selbst mein Muggel Cousin hat niemals solch einen Berg bekommen und ich war schon froh, wenn ich ein Geschenk bekommen habe!"meinte er.

„Tja, dann freu dich umso mehr und pack aus!"meinte Saki.

Sie reichten ihm ein Geschenk nachdem anderen. Er bekam einen neuen wunderschönen schwarzen Elbenbogen, Pfeile und Köcher. Dazu viele Bücher über Vampire, magische Geschöpfe, Elbenmagie, Die Kultur der Elben, Elbenstämme, Die verschiedenen Elbensprachen, sumerische Bücher über Zauber, Flüche und Tränke du viele andere. Ihn bekam man nämlich nirgendwo weg wo Bücher waren. Da bemerkte er nichts um sich herum. Dann bekam er noch Schmuck von Elben. Einen feinen neuen Elbenmantel mit einer grünsilbernen Brosche. Mit diesem konnte er sich im Wald unsichtbar machen und der funktionierte auch wie ein Tarnumhang wenn der Besitzer es wollte. Mehrere Anziehsachen waren dabei. Von Sal bekam er eine Schlange, diese war schwarz hatte blaue Augen und silberne Punkte auf dem Körper. Diese war eine Icesyria, mit die giftigste Schlange der Welt. Nicht so giftig wie der Basilisk oder die Phenydra, aber diese kam danach. Sie waren sehr selten und lebten in der Welt der Elben.

_Hallo ich heiße Harry und du? _

_Du sprichst unsere Sprache. Du musst der Junge sein, von dem mir der andere Sprecher erzählt hat. Ich bin Syria! _

_Syria also. Möchtest du mir denn gehören? _

_Sehr gerne, du gefällst mir. Wir Icesyria halten uns eigentlich von Elben und Menschen fern, doch du gefällst mir. Wir leben sonst in der Elbenwelt bei den Dunkelelben unter der Erde! _

_Wo hat Sal dich dann her? _

_Hat mich mal dort gefunden, ich war verletzt. Er hat mich gesund gepflegt und meinte du wärst der passende Besitzer für mich. Was ich jetzt auch finde. Allerdings wusste er nicht, dass du ein Sprecher bist! _

_Hab ich wohl vergessen ihm zu sagen! _

_Das hast du Harry. Ich habe mich eben richtig erschreckt, als du angefangen habe Parsel zu sprechen! _

_Tut mir Leid, hatte ich wirklich ganz vergessen! _

_Ist ja nicht schlimm, Hauptsache ist Syria gefällt dir! _

_Und wie, danke Sal! _

_Bitte! _

_Syria schlängele dich um meinen Arm! _

_Gerne mir ist nämlich etwas kalt und du bist warm Harry! _

Syria schlängelte sich um Harrys Arm und dieser war glücklich. Das sah man ihn deutlich an. Alle mussten grinsen.

„Syria kann sich übrigens auch unsichtbar machen, wenn sie es will. Also erschreck nicht Harry, wenn du sie einmal nicht findest!" meinte Sal.

„Merke ich mir!"sagte Harry.

Danach machte Harry mit seiner magischen Kamera, aus seiner Zeit, viele schöne Fotos. Diese hatte er bisher oft gemacht, deswegen kannten die anderen dieses schon. Nachdem die Geschenke ausgepackt waren ging es ans Essen. Es gab mehreren Gänge mit tollen Speisen und als letztes gab es den tollen Kuchen, den Amelia mit Ysa gebacken hatte. Sal zeigte Harry die Fotos die er beim backen von beiden gemacht hatte und wie die Küche bei Rowena danach aussah. Alle lachten sich kaputt, überall war Kuchen oder Glasur verteilt, Amelia und Ysa waren von oben bis unten voller Kuchenteig, Zuckerguss und Glasur gewesen.

„Das war unser erster richtiger Kuchen in dieser Größe und wir wollten für Harry einen besondern machen!"meinte Amelia.

„Danke ihr beiden, der Kuchen ist super. Das nächste Mal ladet ihr mich aber zu der Kuchenschlacht ein. Sal zu sahst übrigens auch super aus, mein kleiner süßer Zuckerguss Slytherin!"meinte er.

Sal sah ihn an und dann das Foto was er in der Hand hatte. Da war er drauf mit einem der Böden auf dem Kopf, als der Kuchen beim ersten Versuch umkippte. Dazu lief die ganze blaue Glasur runter, wie auch die silberne Schrift. Ansonsten war er ebenso mit Zuckerguss und Kuchenteig überzogen.

Er sah Ysa böse an, die das Foto gemacht haben musste. Diese grinste nur. Harry lachte über das Foto und dem Gesicht was Sal jetzt machte immer noch. Wie alle anderen auch, doch Sal musste dadurch auch lachen.

Die Party ging danach los. Sie tanzten und tranken. Soweit Harry mitmachen konnte. Sie feierten draußen im Pavillon. Harry tanzte sogar mit Sal ein paar Mal. Alle waren zum Ende der Party völlig blau.

„Sal!" lullte Harry.

„Mhmm!" meinte Sal.

„Sal!" sagte Harry nochmals.

„Was?" fragte dieser völlig blau.

„Du siehst echt süß aus, wenn du besoffen bist. So richtig zum anbeißen!"lullte er wieder.

„Du bist total besoffen Harry, du redest schon solchen Schwachsinn!" erwiderte Sal.

„Du kannst ja noch nicht einmal mehr stehen, außerdem bleibst du hier!"meinte dieser.

„Und wie willst du mich abhalten?"fragte dieser herausfordernd.

„So!" meinte Harry.

Er schmiss sich auf Sal, dieser fiel in aufs Bett und Harry küsste ihn. Doch bevor sie wirklich den Kuss vertiefen konnten schliefen beide ein.

Wie bei der letzten Party hatten alle am nächsten morgen einen ziemlichen Kater. Den Sal und Harry mit einen Trank kurierten, bevor dieser noch schlimmer wurde. Keiner von beiden erinnerte sich an den Kuss von gestern Nacht. Doch das war nur ein Schritt gewesen, wer wusste schon genau, was das Schicksal noch mit einem vorhatte, außer dem Kreis der Sieben und dem Konzil der Mächte natürlich.

Diese Nacht war Harry auch nicht Uriel begegnet, da er sich erstmal erholen sollte von dem Mördertraining was er absolviert hatte.

Die nächsten fünf Nächte auch nicht. Nur einmal kurz, weil er Harry sagen wollte, sie würden sich in dieser Nacht wieder treffen. Harry erholte sich auch langsam wieder.

„Und wie geht es dir heute Harry?"fragte Saki ihn.

„Viel besser als gestern!"meinte diese und schlug beim Frühstück kräftig zu.

„Sieht man. Wo warst du eigentlich die vergangenen Tage?"fragte Rowena.

„Irgendwo in der Karibik!"meinte Harry.

„Wo?" fragten alle.

„Auf einer sehr warmen Insel mitten im Meer. Dort gibt es Palmen, Strand, Dschungel, tropische Früchte und vieles mehr. Einfach Traumhaft, ich weiß bloß nicht wie diese Insel später in meiner Zeit heißen wird!"meinte Harry.

„Es wurde ja auch noch nicht alles von den Muggeln entdeckt. Wir Elben dagegen kennen so ziemlich alles von dieser Welt!"erklärte Sal ihm.

„Verstehe!" sagte Harry.

„Wie sieht es aus Harry, Lust ein paar Trainingsübungen im Wald zu machen?"fragte Sal.

„Gern, was denn für welche?"fragte Harry interessiert.

„Jeder von uns bekommt etwas, was der andere ihn versuchen muss abzunehmen in einer bestimmten Zeit. Der andere muss alle seine Fähigkeiten einsetzten um sich seinen Gegenstand nicht abnehmen zu lassen und die des anderen zu kriegen. Also damit meine ich Schnelligkeit, Geschicklichkeit, wie man sich im Wald so gut wie unsichtbar macht, keine deutlichen Spuren hinterlassen, andere durch Falsche Fährten hineinlegen, kurze Kämpfe usw. Und wer hat noch Lust?"fragte Sal.

„Eigentlich jeder hier Sal, doch wir haben dich bisher nie geschlagen!"warf Amelia ein.

„Harry ist ja jetzt da und der ist genauso gut wie ich. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen er ist ein Naturtalent darin oder er hat Elbenblut in sich. Allerdings könnte es auch Vampirblut sein!"meinte Sal.

„Na dann machen wir natürlich mit Sal!"meinte Ysa.

„Wieso machst du denn nicht einfach einen Bluttest Sal, dann weißt du ob Harry Elbenblut sind sich trägt oder anderes. Ich meine Amelia hat auch etwas Elbenblut in sich, durch ihre Urgroßmutter!" sagte Saki.

„Bei mir ist es sogar ausgeprägter als bei meinen Bruder!"sagte sie stolz.

„Gut und was wollen wir nehmen?"fragte Harry.

„Wir haben bisher immer diese Elbenleuchtsteine benutzt. Wir können auch was anderes nehmen, vielleicht Glöckchen oder so!"sagte Sal.

„Glöckchen, damit du uns gleich innerhalb von zwei Sekunden fängst, nein danke. Dann lieber die Leuchtsteine!"protestierte Ysa.

„Ist ja gut, ich hab's langsam kapiert!"meckerte Sal.

„Du musst ja auch immer gewinnen mein Sohn!"kam es von seiner Mutter.

„Als ob du mich nicht auch schon oft genug geschlagen hättest Mutter!" meinte Sal zu ihr.

„Ist ja gut, lasst uns über dieses Thema nicht mehr reden, sonst wird hieraus noch ein richtiger Streit und darauf haben wir alle hier keine Lust. Wir wollten nur etwas trainieren und das schadet niemanden etwas. Je mehr man mit Leuten trainiert die besser als ihr selbst seid, strengt ihr euch nur umso mehr an um besser zu werden. Also beschwert euch nicht, nur weil Sal besser als ihr ist!"sagte Harry in einer Stimme die keine Widerrede zuließ.

„Sal du bist ein schlechter Umgang für den Jungen!"meinte Amelia.

„Ist er nicht Amelia, also red nicht solch einen Unsinn!"sagte Harry und schaute sie böse an.

„Wann wollen wir mit dem Training anfangen? Wie wollen wir es genau machen in Gruppen oder jeder gegen jeden?"fragte Sal.

„In einer Stunde und jeder gegen jeden!"meinten Harry und Saki gleichzeitig.

„Gut, ich sehe schon gegen die beiden kommen wir nicht an!"meinte Rowena geschlagen.

Sie zogen sich alle zurück, um sich für das Training bereitzumachen. Harry war mit Sal zusammen.

„Du Sal?"

„Was denn Harry?"

„Bei euch heißt doch Zauberkunst Reine Magie oder?"

„Ja, die ersten Monate nach der Gründung der Schule hieß das Fach Zauberkunst, doch dann haben wir es in Reine Magie unbenannt, weil uns dieser Name besser gefiel!"meinte Sal.

„Bei uns heißt es wieder Zauberkunst, doch wir zaubern ja auch nur mit dem Zauberstab, anstatt mit der Hand oder den Gedanken!"

„Ich verstehe, es ist schon schade, dass diese Fähigkeit in deiner Zeit verloren gegangen ist!"

„Ich weiß!"

„So Harry, geh lieber und überlege dir schon mal was du alles mitnimmst und was du genau tun willst, bevor es losgeht!"

„Ich weiß Sal!"

„Dann ist ja gut!"

Harry ging und zog sich eine schwarze Hose, Schuhe, ein dunkelgrünes Seidenhemd mit einem silbernen Drachen drauf an, dazu schwarze Fingerhandschuhe und seinen schwarzen Ledermantel. Er packte sich eine Tasche mit dem Elbenumhang, seinen Wurfsternen, Messern, mehreren Seilen, seiner dunklen Brille, einem abgedunkelten Fernglas (A/N: so eine Art Mix zwischen Nachtsichtgerät und Wärmesuchgerät. Harry kam zwar Auras spüren, doch dieses Ding verschafft ihm auch so einen Vorteil!!!), seine kleine Werkzeugtasche, mehrere kleine Phiolen mit Tränken drin und einiges anderes.

Doch er brachte die Sachen bereits schon in den Wald in eine Höhle in einem Baum, diese hatte er erst letztens gefunden. Auch Sal hatte er gesehen, dieser hatte wohl den gleichen Gedanken gehabt wie er, wie auch Saki. Ihn hatten beiden nicht bemerkt in seiner Baumkrone, doch sich gegenseitig schon. Als sie zurück zum Haus waren.

„Wieder einmal typisch du mein Sohn!"meinte Saki

„Wieder einmal typisch du Mutter. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens woher ich das habe!"erwiderte Sal.

Harry lächelte von seinem Versteck aus, über diese beiden Kommentare der beiden. Ja sie waren Mutter und Sohn, dass merkte man dabei sofort. Nachdem beide weit genug weg waren Teleportierte er sich zurück ins Haus.

Als sie sich trafen hatte Harry einen kleinen Beutel dabei, wo noch zwei drei Dinge drin waren, die im noch eingefallen sind. Wie ein Buch, was er gerade las. Er wusste selbst, dass er inzwischen Büchersüchtig war, doch er hatte sich nun mal vorgenommen so viel wie möglich hier zu lernen. Das tat er auch.

Den Elbenbogen hatte er hier gelassen, da er ja den Bogen der Mächte perfekt inzwischen beherrschte, was auch mit das einzige an seinen neuen Kräften war. Dazu konnte er sich diesen jederzeit zu sich zaubern. Seine Schwerter hatte er mit.

Da kam ein Hauself und kündigte zwei Besucher an. Alle dachten schon es wären Helga und Godric, als die Tür aufging und zwei andere Personen hereinkamen, eine junge Frau und ein Mann.

„Arashi und Darron, was für eine Überraschung dass ihr uns mal besucht!"meinte Saki.

„Nun wir dachten wir kommen einfach mal vorbei und besuchen die Familie, bevor die Ferien um sind!"meinte Arashi.

„Genau, wann sehen wir außer dich Saki mal einen von den anderen hier!" sagte Darron.

„Und wer ist der Junge Mann hier?"fragte Arashi.

„Wenn ich vorstellen darf Harry James Potter, dass sind meinte Tante Arashi Ysabell Slytherin und mein Onkel Darron Lestat Slytherin!"stellte Sal alle drei vor.

„Sehr erfreut!"meinte Arashi.

„Freut mich auch ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen!"sagte Harry.

„Mich auch!"meinte Darron.

„Was hattet ihr denn gerade vor?"fragte Arashi interessiert.

„Wir wollten gerade im Wald trainieren!"meinte Saki.

„Und euch von Sal hier schlagen lassen!"meinte Darron.

„Hallo Onkel Darron und Arashi!"begrüßte Amelia die beiden, da sie gerade erst hereingekommen war.

„Ah, da ist ja mein Patenkind, wie geht e dir?"fragte Darron.

„Gut und selbst?"fragte sie.

„Könnte nicht besser gehen, mein Unternehmen läuft besser als sonst, also kann ich mich nicht beklagen!"sagte er.

„Das freut mich für dich!"sagte Amelia.

„Wollt ihr mitmachen bei unserem Training?"fragte Sal die beiden.

„Ich sehe lieber zu, mich hat die reise hierher ziemlich geschafft!" meinte Darron.

„Wir beide machen mit. Du drückst dich nicht darum Darron!"meinte sie.

„Gut!" kam es von ihm.

„Wir gehen uns schnell umziehen und kommen dann wieder runter!"sagte Arashi und schon war sie weg.

Darron ging auch und beide kamen zwanzig Minuten später umgezogen wieder. Alle trugen dunkle Sachen, die im dunklen Teil des Waldes nicht so auffielen. Sal verteilte die Leuchtsteine und sie gingen los. Sie liefen fünfzehn Minuten in den Wald und zu einer Lichtung, von dort sollte alles losgehen.

„Okay von hier wird gestartet. Jeder gegen jeden und der die meisten Leuchtsteine am Schluss hat, der gewinnt. Wir haben uns auf drei Stunden geeinigt, wo wir Zeit haben den anderen die Steine abzunehmen, mehr auch nicht. Es wird keine blutigen Kämpfe geben und die anderen wollen wir auch nicht schwer Verletzten. Kämpfen können wir zwar, doch keine Todeskämpfe, doch nehmt eure Gegner ernst. Es ist alles erlaubt, außer zu töten und zu betrügen. Ich schalte die Uhr jetzt an und damit geht es los!" sagte Sal und schaltete die Uhr an.

Nachdem dies geschehen war, waren alle sofort weg. Jeder in eine andere Richtung. Harry war der einzige der auf der Lichtung geblieben war und langsam in den Wald ging. Er hatte aufgepasst in welche Richtung alle anderen verschwunden waren. In die Richtung in die er jetzt ging war nur Saki verschwunden, doch sie hatte ihre Sachen in einen anderen Teil des Waldes versteckt als er. In seinen Teil de Waldes lebte ein ausgewachsener Basilisk, mit dem er sich schon unterhalten hatte in der Nähe der Baumhöhle.

Als er seine Sachen geholt hatte, zog er eine Karte aus seiner Manteltasche und entfaltete diese ein Stück.

„_Ich rufe den Gott des Waldes, dass er mir klare Sicht durch seinen Wald gewährt!"sagte Harry auf elbisch._

Die Sprache hatte er inzwischen schon einigermaßen gelernt, dank Saki, Rowena, Sal und Ysa, die ihn darin richtig bis zum umfallen getriezt hatten. Dieser Spruch war das Passwort um auf der Karte den Wald sichtbar zu machen. Denn inzwischen war er genauso gut eine solche karte zu entwerfen wie die Rumtreiber damals, nur dass er Zauber kannte um eine solche Karte von einem Ort herzustellen, den er nie oder nur flüchtig gesehen hatte.

So sah er auf die Karte des Waldes und der Umgebung des Anwesens von Sal und seiner Mutter. Er konnte alle anderen und selbst jedes Tier im Wald sehen. Der Basilisk war in seiner Höhle. Das Wolfsrudel war auf der Jagd in dem Teil des Waldes wo sich Amelia und Ysa gerade waren. Harry grinste heimstückisch und hatte eine Idee, da würde er sich einen kleinen Spaß erlauben.

Dann holte er seine restlichen Sachen und fing an Fallen zu bauen auf dem Boden und in den Bäumen. Als er fertig war schaute er nach den Wölfen und nach den zwei anderen beiden und machte er sich auf dem Weg in den östlichen Teil des Waldes nahe den Bergen.

Dort heulte er wie ein Wolf und als erste erschien der Anführer mit dem Harry per Gedanken redete und ihn bat zwei Menschen ein wenig durch den Wald zu jagen, dafür würde Harry ihnen ihre Jagd ersparen. Sie einigten sich auf zwei Hirsche und den Punkt wo sie sich treffen.

„_Dabei meint Sal immer ich könnte keiner Fliege was zu leide tun. Von wegen ich bin eben echt hinterhältig. Amelia und Ysa werden zwar sauer sein, aber wir sollen in diesem Spiel ja alles ausnutzen was da ist. Die Wölfe sind da und wenn man sich mit Ihnen noch verständigen kann, sollte ich das auch ausnutzen!"_

Die Wölfe versammelten sich und trieben Amelia und Ysa aufeinander zu. Beide rannten kreischend durch den Wald. Harry hatte einige Zeit zugesehen und sich gewundert, dass beide nicht mal auf die Idee kamen sich auf einen Baum zu flüchten. Aber so war es einfacher für die Wölfe und für ihn. Auf der Karte fand er schnell eine Hirschherde und schlich sich an. Dort suchte er nach zwei altersschwachen Tieren, rief seinen Bogen mit Pfeilen und schoss zwei nieder.

Die Hirsche brachte er mit Hilfe eines Teleportzaubers zum vereinbarten Punkt, wo kurz nach seinem eintreffen Amelia und Ysa schon völlig fertig angerannt kamen. Harry saß hinter einem Felschen und klaute beiden beim vorbeirennen die Steine. Diese hatten alle an einer Schnur befestigt, die an der Hose hing. Beide band er sich an seine. Die Wölfe waren inzwischen auch schon da und knurrten die beiden an.

„So hilfst und doch mal endlich jemand!"schrie Amelia.

„Ihr beide hättet auch mal dran denken können euch auf einen Baum zu flüchten, genug stehen ja hier herum!"sagte Harry und tauchte auf.

„Harry, hilf uns doch, statt hier Volksreden zu halten!"meinte Ysa böse.

„Okay Jungs Essenzeit!"meinte Harry und das Rudel stützte sich auf die Hirsche und fing an diese zu Fressen und teile zu ihrem Nachwuchs zu schleppen. Harry grinste Amelia und Ysa an und hielt die beiden Steine hoch. Erst jetzt merkten die beiden, dass sie keine mehr hatten.

„Tja reingefallen ihr beiden, eure Steine sind futsch. Wir sehen uns nachher!"meinte er fies.

„Harry du bist echt fies!"schrie Ysa.

„Das kriegst du wieder, selbst Sal macht so was nicht!"sagte Amelia.

„Und es ist alles erlaubt, außer töten oder jemanden absichtlich verletzten. Außerdem können wir alles benutzen was vorhanden ist, also war der Deal mit den Wölfen nicht unfair. Ich habe ihnen das jagen erspart und sie haben euch beide etwas durch den Wald gehetzt. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihr nicht mal dran denkt euch auf einen Baum zu retten. Ihr seid beide nur schlechte Verlierer!"meinte Harry und verschwand.

Er sah auf die Karte. Sal hatte Rowena ihren Stein abgenommen, dass hieß also Saki, Arashi und Darron waren noch im Spiel, bevor er sich mit Sal anlegte.

Darron befand sich in der nähe des Sumpfgebietes, Arashi war im Wessteil des Waldes am Rande zur Ebene. Saki hatte ihren Teil nicht verlassen, nur reichlich Fallen um sich errichtet. Rowena und Sal hatten wohl gerade einen Streit, aber das war nicht unbedingt was Neues. Also wen nahm er sich als nächstes vor, am nächsten dran war Darron, doch bei ihm musste er aufpassen, obwohl er sich faul und träge gab, war er ein Slytherin und ziemlich mächtig. Zwar nicht so wie Sal oder Saki, aber fast so, dazu war er noch ein Elb, also doppelte Vorsicht ist angesagt.

Über die Baumkronen und Äste gelangte er zum Sumpfgebiet, da der Weg dorthin mit einigen Fallen auf dem Boden bestückt worden war. Er wusste nicht warum keiner daran dachte auch in den Bäumen fallen aufzustellen. Einer einzigen war er bisher begegnet und diese war nun mal nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Da waren seine Fallen besser.

Er hatte sich einen Elbenmantel umgelegt und war unsichtbar. So beobachtete der Darron der gemütlich auf einen Baumstumpf saß und ein Buch las.

„_Von wegen, ich kann es sehen, das es nur eine Illusion ist. Der echte Darron versteckt sich da hinten im Busch. Okay das Spielchen kann man auch zu zweit spielen!"dachte Harry._

Er erschuf zwei Schattenklone mit Hilfe von alter asiatischer Schattenmagie und ein paar Handzeichen. Er ließ eine Kopie die Illusion eingreifen und die andere schlich sich von hinten langsam an den echten Darron ran. Der erste wurde, als er die Illusion einfing in einer Falle gefangen. Der echte Darron erschien, während der zweite Klone jetzt in Position war.

„Ich hatte mehr von dir gedacht Junge, du sahst pfiffig aus, ich habe mich wohl in dir getäuscht!"meinte er.

„Von wegen!"schrie der zweite Klone und griff an.

„Was?" fragte Darron verwirrt.

Darron wehrte sich gegen den Klon. Beide kämpften ohne Waffen. Der erste Klone sah gelangweilt aus dem Netz zu und Harry von seinem Punkt in Baum.

„Nicht schlecht der Trick, aber so gewinnst du nicht gegen mich!"meinte Darron.

„Vielleicht nicht, doch du gewinnst auch nicht!"sagte der Klone.

Harry spannte inzwischen seinen Bogen mit zwei Pfeilen. Diese schoss er ab und nagelte Darron an einem Baum fest. An den beiden Pfeilen hatte er zwei asiatische Bannzettel befestigt, so würde er erstmal da bleiben. Mit einem dritten Pfeil hatte e den Leuchtstein vorher abgeschossen. Er sprang vom Baum und hob den Stein auf und die klone verschwanden, da der Zauber oder eher Beschwörung eine Zeitbegrenzung hatte.

„Dein Illusionszauber war zu einfach zu durchschauen gewesen Darron!" meinte er.

„Was war das eben für ein Zauber?"fragte dieser Harry.

„Die alt asiatische Kunst der Schattenklone oder auch Schattenmagie genannt. Ach ja du bist in 20 Minuten wieder frei. Gut vier Steine und jetzt zum nächsten!"sagte Harry und verschwand.

Sal war auf dem Weg zu Arashi, also blieb für ihn nur noch Saki übrig, da Sal zu nah bei Arashi war um noch rechtzeitig zu kommen. Es warn inzwischen auch schon zwei Stunden vergangen. Saki saß auf einer Lichtung, die mit Fallen gut gesichert war. Harry jedoch blieb in einer Baumkrone und mit einem kräftigen Wind löste er alle Fallen aus oder zerstörte diese. Saki war sichtlich enttäuscht, als er auf der Lichtung stand und sämtliche ihrer fallen erledigt waren.

„Keine Lust Saki oder warum sitzt du hier schon die ganze Zeit rum, nachdem du deine Fallen gebaut hast?"fragte er.

„Ich wusste ich habe keine Chance gegen dich und das du kommen würdest nicht Sal. Das weiß ich seit unserer letzten heimlichen Trainingsstunde!"erwiderte sie.

„Du könntest dich doch wenigstens etwas verteidigen!"sagte Harry.

„Nein, ich habe heute echt keine Lust dazu Harry. Hier hol dir den Stein!" meinte sie und hielt diesen hoch.

„Saki selbst ich bin nicht so blöde und komm zu dir. Außerdem ist das nicht der echte Stein dort!"sagte er. Dabei nagelte er die echte Saki mit mehreren Wurfsternen an einen Baum.

Dort holte er sich ihren echten Leuchtstein und ging. Sal hatte inzwischen Arashi besiegt und war auf der suche nach anderen mit einem Stein. Er wusste Sal würde ihn suchen, nachdem er den anderen ohne Steine begegnet war. So machte sich Harry auf dem Weg zur Höhle des Basilisken.

_Bist du da Ardarcis? _

_Wer stört mich da? _

_Ich bin es Harry_

_Was willst du hier Schlangenzungensprecher? _

_Auf einen anderen Schlangenzungensprecher warten. Wir hatten gerade ein Übungstraining und alle anderen sind besiegt, außer wir zwei. Doch er muss erstmal an meinen hübschen Fallen vorbei und mich finden. Kann ich solange hier bleiben? _

_Von mir aus bleib, wen dein Freund tot umkippt ist es seine schuld! zischte Ardarcis._

„_Toll ein Basilisk mit schlechten Humor, so was trifft man auch nicht alle Tage!"dachte Harry._

_Danke Ardarcis und er müsste wissen wo Basilisken wohnen. Wenn nicht ist er selbst schuld!"zischte Harry._

Harry setzte sich neben Ardarcis und las in seinem Buch über Elbenmagie weiter, was er mitgenommen hatte.

Sal hatte inzwischen seinen Onkel gefunden, der an einen Baum fest gebannt war, doch inzwischen auf dem Rückweg zur Lichtung war. Amelia und Ysa hatte er auch getroffen und sich dabei kaputtgelacht, als beide ihm das mit Harry und dem Wolfsrudel erzählt hatten. Die beide durch den Wald hetzten, während Harry im Gegenzug essen beschaffte. Auf so eine Idee war er nie gekommen.

„Dieser Junge überrascht mich jeden tag aufs neue. Ich wusste er ist was Besonderes. Doch jetzt muss ich ihn oder meine Mutter finden!" sagte er.

Saki traf er auf dem Rückweg, als diese ihm entgegenkam war sie vollkommen mit Farbe und Federn überzogen. Sie war in eine von Harrys Fallgruben gefallen, die er mit einem Farbtrank und Federn aus alten Kissenbezügen gefüllt hatte. Als Sal sie so sah krümmte er sich vor lachen. Seine Mutter schnappte sich dabei einen Leuchtstein und verschwand. Denn sie waren nicht raus, wenn sie ihren Stein verloren, sie mussten sich eben nur einen anderen beschaffen. Darron konnte nicht, er war an einem Baum fest gebannt gewesen, Amelia und Ysa waren völlig fertig gewesen und Arashi hatte Sal erstmal Außergefecht gesetzt. Harry war für Saki zu schnell weg gewesen und sie musste die Wurfsterne erstmal loswerden, doch ihr Sohn war leichte Beute, da er sich totlachte über sie. Doch sie war ja absichtlich in die Grube gefallen, weil sie ihren Sohn zu gut kannte.

„Danke mein Sohn für den Stein. Harry hat übrigens fünf Stück!"meinte sie.

„Weißt du woher ist?"fragte Sal.

„Nein!" antwortete sie.

„Dich kriege ich nachher noch, mir einen Stein zu klauen!"schrie er.

„Tja selbst dran schuld, wenn du dich über mich kaputtlachst und nicht aufpasst!"erwiderte sie nur und verschwand.

Sal wollte gegen Harry antreten und ließ seine Mutter ziehen. Doch nicht nur Saki war in eine von Harrys Fallen geraten. Amelia hatte jetzt Schlangen statt Haare auf dem Kopf und teilweise Schuppen als Haut und Darron rannte jetzt als Mädchen rum.

Auf der Karte sah Harry, dass Sal nach ihm suchte. Doch in der völlig falschen Richtung. Er erschuf sieben Schattenklone und diese schwärmten aus. Die restliche Zeit führten sie Sal in die Irre und in zwei oder drei seiner Fallen. Eine davon war eine Schlammgrube, eine Klebenetzfalle und die letzte seine Farbfedertentakelfalle. Da hatte er einen selbst erfundenen Trank ins Wasser gekippt und die Federn hinterher. Völlig fertig saß Sal jetzt auf der Höhle des Basilisken. Harry bat Ardarcis Sal einen kleinen Streich zu spielen. Vorher hatte er Sal einen Augenschutz gezaubert, gegen die Basiliskenaugen. Ardarcis umschlang Sal und hielt ihn fest. Dieser dachte er wäre tot, als er in die Augen der Schlange vor Schreck gesehen hatte. Die Klone tauchten auf, wie auch der echte Harry und die Klone verschwanden. Harry jedoch hatte sich Sal nicht gezeigt, sondern stand hinter ihm.

_König der Schlangen seit gegrüßt! _

_So meine Mahlzeit spricht also unsere Zunge _

_Ich bin Salazar Slytherin und würde es schätzen nicht von dir gegessen zu werden_

_Ich habe aber Hunger und ich lasse meine Beute nicht entkommen_

_Lasst mich los und ich bringe euch eine Mahlzeit _

_Ich traue euch zweibeinern nicht, vor allem Elben nicht_

_Ich stehe zu meinen Wort_

_Schlangen trauen dem Wort eines Zweibeiners nicht_

_Dann eben das Ehrenwort einer Schlange_

_Nicht von euch, nun seid still ich werde euch jetzt fressen_

_Nein bitte nicht_

_Ardarcis es reicht du hattest deinen Spaß und eine Mahlzeit hattest du schon heute! _

_Harry du kennst ihn? _

_Schon seit meinen ersten Besuch im Wald, er wollte mich damals fressen. Ich musste danach Baden, weil ich überall Basiliskenspeichel hatte_

_Du hast zu spät gesprochen_

_Ach hatte ich nicht, er hört bloß öfters zu schlecht_

_Könntest du mich dann vielleicht loslassen, ich kriege langsam kaum noch Luft_

_Eigentlich nicht_

_Harry_

Harry jedoch schnappte sich die Steine und da hörten sie den magischen Wecker, dass die Zeit vorbei war. Ardarcis ließ Sal los und verschwand in seine Höhle, nachdem er sich von Harry verabschiedet hatte. Beide gingen zurück zur Lichtung.

„Also wer hat gewonnen!"fragte Arashi gleich.

„Harry!" antworteten Saki und Rowena gleichzeitig.

„Was seht ihr mich so an, kann ich wissen, dass er einen Basilisken auf seiner Seite hat, nein!"zischte Sal wütend.

„Der einen wirklich schwarzen Humor hat!"meinte Harry nur noch.

„Ach lebt Ardarcis noch hier Harry?"fragte Saki.

„Ja tut er in seiner Höhle!"sagte Harry.

„Wusste ich gar nicht. Na ja muss ich ihn mal wieder besuchen gehen. Das heißt Harry hat sieben Steine und ich einen, alle anderen haben null. Gut Harry gewinnt. Nun aber langsam mal zurück zum Haus, ich bin geschafft!"meinte sie.

Alle gingen zurück. Als sie ankamen war erstmal baden und umziehen dran, dann ein kurzes Abendessen. Amelia und Darron würden erst in 24 Stunden wieder normal sein, worüber sich beide nicht freuten.

„Ich wusste doch schon immer, dass in dir eine Frau steckt Darron oder besser gesagt Dani!"scherzte Arashi.

„Sehr witzig Arashi!"zischte er und ging.

Einige gingen früh schlafen, wie Amelia, Ysa und Rowena, während die anderen sich noch in den kleinen Salon setzten und redeten. Harry erzählte seine Geschichte den beiden und sie erzählten was über sich. Darron war der Direktor einer Zaubererbank in Asien und Nordamerika. Diese wurde größtenteils von Kobolden geführt. Wie Harry vermutete ein Vorgänger von der späteren Zaubererbank Gringotts. Arashi war Lehrerin in einer Tempelschule in Japan. Dazu ist sie Priesterin in der Welt der sterblichen wie in der Elbenwelt.

Zwei Tage später besuchte Harry mit Rowena, Ysa, Koji, Amelia und Sal die Elbenstadt wo Rowena und ihre Familie lebte. Ihr Mann war ein Hochelb, während sie selbst ein Teil Auelb und Waldelb war, wie der Rest ihrer Familie. Die Stadt hieß Isiriel. Hier lebten Hoch-, Au- und Waldelben friedlich zusammen. Es gab Gebäude auf der Erde und in den Bäumen. Die Stadt lag an einem See, das Wasser sah wie pures Silber von weitem aus. Isiriel war eine große Stadt, doch nicht die größte, nur ein reiche Handelsmetropole.

Rowena und ihr Mann Astaroth wohnten in den ersten größeren Anwesen vor dem Wald. Er war nicht da, als sie ankamen, weswegen Rowena Harry und Sal in der Stadt herumführt. Dabei stellte sie die beiden viele Elben vor. Beide waren nämlich neu hier. Amelia war bereits mit Ariani und Rowena zweimal hier gewesen. Ysa war ihre Freunde besuchen gegangen, während Rowenas Schwägerin auf Koji aufpasste.

Dunkelelben oder auch _momedhel_, wie sie bei den anderen Elben genannt wurden, zeigten sich hier nur sehr selten.

Bei einigen Vorstellungen hatte Harry oft muindor oder muindyr (also Bruder, Brüder) oder muinthel oder muinthil (Schwester, Schwestern) verstanden, die ganzen Elbennamen konnte er sich eh nicht so auf die schnelle alle merken. Koji sagte jetzt oft nam was Mama oder Mutter bedeutete.

Harry war einige Zeit bei Ysa und ihren Freunden gewesen, doch dann war es ihm zu bunt geworden und er war zu Rowenas Haus zurückgegangen. Dabei war er mit einem Elb zusammengestoßen.

„Ich hoffe du hast dir nichts getan Junge!"meinte er auf elbisch.

„Nein und Sie?"fragte Harry.

„Auch nicht!"antwortete er.

„Gut!" sagte Harry.

„Wo willst du denn hin?"fragte der Elb.

„Ich bin mit Rowena Ravenclaw hier und wollte jetzt zu ihr!"antwortete Harry.

„Ich bin Astaroth Ravenclaw ihr Mann!"sagte er.

„Freut mich, ich bin Harry Potter!"stellte sich Harry vor.

„Du sprichst ziemlich gut unsere Sprache!"meinte Astaroth.

„Ihre Frau und ihre Tochter haben mich auch bis zum umfallen lernen lassen!"meinte er.

„Wie ich sehe hast du Harry bereits kennen gelernt Liebster!"sagte Rowena, als sie aus die Tür öffnete.

„Wir haben uns eben kennen gelernt Liebes!"

So vergingen drei wunderschöne Wochen, während in der Welt der sterblichen nur 3 Tage vergingen. Harry hatte sich gut eingelebt und war sogar mit Rowenas Mann zur Arbeit gegangen. Astaroth war Berater des Königs der Hochelben. Er überwachte den Handel, Baumaßnahmen, Verbesserungen und vieles mehr. So lernte Harry auch den Hochelbenkönig Lórien und den König der Auelben Húrin kennen. Beide waren zurzeit in der Stadt, auch sie kannten den Kreis der Sieben und waren begeistert von Harry, wie er von Ihnen beiden. Sal war auch willkommen in der Stadt. Auch er kannte die beiden Könige bereits und sie ihn. Harry und Sal waren regelmäßig im Schloss und bei den beiden. Beide Könige kannten Harrys Geschichte. So waren beide mit Sal der gleichen Meinung, dass Harry Elben- oder Vampirblut in sich hatte. Sie machten einen speziellen Bluttest, diese Tränke dazu konnten bisher nur Elben oder Vampire herstellen. Als sie Harrys Blut hineintaten kam ein erschreckendes Ergebnis heraus. Harry hatte 60 Dunkelelbenblut, 30 Todesengelsblut und 10 Hochelbenblut in sich vereint. So eine Mischung hatte noch gar keiner von Ihnen gesehen.

„Es gibt also wirklich Todesengel?"fragte Harry geschockt.

„Ja, aber nur wenige und die sind nur alle ein bis zwei Jahrhunderte Zeugungsfähig. Und dann heißt es noch lange nicht, dass die Gene durchbrechen. Bei dem hohen Teil an Dunkelelb in dir, glaube ich das auch nicht!"meinte Húrin.

„Jetzt wissen wir auch warum du den Todesfluch überlebt hast, wegen der Gene des Todesengels. Der Fluch kann Todesengel wie Dunkelelben nicht umbringen, bei diesen Mix bist du gut geschützt dagegen. Deswegen glaube ich aber schon, dass die Gene des Todesengels aktiv sind. Auch wenn sie bisher nicht ausgebrochen sind!"sagte Sal.

„Was müssen dann meine Eltern gewesen sein?"fragte Harry.

„Bei den hohen Anteil an Dunkelelb in dir denke ich, dass deine Mutter eine war, die einen Todesengel in der Familie hatte, bei deinen Vater tippe ich eher auf einen Hochelben, denn Dunkelelbenblut und Todesengelblut sind bei der Vererbung dominanter als das Hochelbenblut!"meinte Lórien.

„Das meine ich auch!"sagte Sal.

„Na toll, das wird alles immer Mysteriöser!"meinte Harry eingeschnappt.

„Finde ich auch Harry, statt antworten kommen immer mehr Puzzleteile dazu!" sagte Sal.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine weile über das Ergebnis des Tests und machten noch einen zur Sicherheit beidem das gleiche herauskam. Lórien und Húrin versprachen sich umzuhören, wie auch Sal, bei seinen Leuten, nach möglichen Eltern oder Familie für Harry. Rowenas Familie und Amelia waren geschockt, als sie von Sal und Harry das Testergebnis hörten.

Harry trainierte inzwischen mit Uriel seit vier Wochen jede Nacht, zuerst war es nur meditieren, Kräfte bündeln und freisetzten, sie spüren und auch kontrollieren zu können. Doch er wollte jetzt weitergehen. Harry fand ihn wie immer in der Gebetshalle. In der Stadt waren sie auch schon einmal oder auf einen riesigen Drachen die anderen Tempel besuchen gewesen.

„_So du weißt also jetzt welches Blut in der fließt Harry!" begrüßte ihn Uriel gleich._

„_Du wusstest es?"fragte Harry verwirrt._

„_Ja wusste ich, doch dürfte es dir nicht sagen!"meinte er._

_Uriel erklärte Harry noch einiges bevor dieser versuchen sollte mit der Kunst des DRYMAGSAT klarzukommen und diese kontrollieren zu können. Daran übten sie jetzt schon zwei Nächte._

„_Wie ist das jetzt eigentlich genau mit meinem Blut, ich habe die drei mächtigsten magischen Rassen in mir, wer dominiert in mir?" fragte Harry Uriel._

„_Harry deine Kräfte und dein Blut erwachen erst. Sie es mal so, du hast drei Wesen in dir den Dunkelelb, den Todesengel und den Hochelben. Der Todesengel schläft, während der Dunkelelb sich zurückhält oder auch noch teilweise schläft. Dieser erwacht immer in Situationen wo du ihn brauchst. Deine Kämpfe gegen Voldemort zum Beispiel. Doch ich denke der Todesengel wird auch noch erwachen, da bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Du wirst wen er erwacht ab und zu bei Neumond die stärksten Stimmungsschwankungen haben und sehr leicht zu reizen sein. Deswegen übe ich ja auch mit dir diese Meditationen und auch in jeder Situation ruhig zu bleiben. Auch ich musste dies durchmachen, da ich selbst auch solch eine besondere Blutmischung in mir trug, deswegen weiß ich wovon ich rede. Es wird auch Zeiten geben da wollen alle drei Seiten die Oberhand haben oder raus, da musst du dich entscheiden. Es kann auch mal sein, das du alle drei zur gleichen Zeit bist, weil alle drei Seiten sich im Halbschlaf befinden. Eine Seite ist immer da. Du musst nur lernen damit umzugehen. Im Moment ist der Hochelb in dir dominant!"erklärte Uriel ihn._

„_Ich verstehe!"meinte Harr._

„_Gut, du solltest langsam gehen, es wird gleich tag und denk daran nicht immer nur die Nase in Bücher zu stecken, sondern auch mal das üben was ich dir hier beibringe!"ermahnte ihn Uriel._

„_Tue ich doch!"erwiderte Harry._

„_Dass weiß ich, trotzdem nicht vergessen!"sagte er._

„_Ist gut bis morgen Nacht Uriel!"verabschiedete sich Harry._

„_Bis morgen Nacht!"meinte Uriel._

Harry ging durch die Tore und schon war alles schwarz. Er wusste sofort wo er sich befand.

„Was wollt ihr von mir Kreis der Sieben?"fragte er.

„Du weißt also endlich was du bist junger Elb!"meinten sie.

„Ihr wusstest es natürlich und warum nennt ihr mich jetzt Elb?" fragte er.

„Weil du einer bist, auch wenn du einen geringen Teil Todesengel in dir hast, bist du immer noch ein Elb!"sagten sie.

„Ich sehe aber nicht gerade wie einer aus!"meinte Harry.

„Die Zeit wird kommen. Deine kraft erwacht erst, wie auch erst dein Blut. Dein Elbenblut ist bisher nicht vollständig erwacht, nachdem ein Bannzauber darauf gesprochen worden ist, der vierzehn Jahre halten sollte. Also beginnt deine Umwandlung erst junger Elb!"erklärten sie ihm.

„Verstehe!" sagte Harry.

„Einen Teil deiner Prüfung hast du bereits hinter dir, doch der schwere Teil liegt noch vor dir, sei bereit junger Elb!"warnten sie ihn.

Dann verschwanden die Drachen wieder, die er zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Dann wachte er auf in seinem Bett in Rowenas Haus in der Elbenwelt. Sal lag im anderen Bett im gleichen Zimmer und schlief noch. Harry stellte sich ans Fenster und schaute raus. Er musste über alles nachdenken was in der vergangenen Nacht und am letzten Tag passiert war.

Das tat er auch. Sal und Saki hatten ihn versprochen in den Herbstferien Sals Familie in der Elbenwelt zu besuchen. Was das lustige war es gab zwei Clans in der Elbenwelt die den Namen Slytherin trugen. Der mächtigere war einst eine Königsfamilie gewesen und die ältere der beiden Clans. Der andere Familienname war aus dem Namen Slyhsarius entstanden, der irgendwann dann in Slytherin unbenannt wurde. Das war dann Sals Familie. Beide Familien waren nicht miteinander Verwandt oder hatten je gegenseitig eine Bindung aufgebaut. Freunde oder Feinde waren sie auch nicht.

Er wusste zu gerne wer seine Eltern sind, ob sie in dieser Zeit schon leben oder überhaupt noch lebten. Ob er sie je kennen lernen würde. Ihm lief eine Träne die Wange runter, die eine Hand wegwischte. Sal setzte sich zu ihm.

„Worüber denkst du nach Harry?"fragte er ihn.

„Ob ich meine Eltern je kennen lernen werde und ob sie mich überhaupt wollen. Ich möchte auch den Grund wissen, warum sie mich zu zwei Muggeln gegeben haben und ich so aufwachsen musste!"meinte er.

„Du wirst sie sehen und sie werden dich akzeptieren, dass wird schon. Aber das war doch nicht alles!"meinte Sal.

„Der Kreis der Sieben hat sich mal wieder die ehre gegeben. Sie haben sich zum ersten mal gezeigt und gesagt ich hätte den leichteren Teil ihrer Prüfung schon bestanden, den schwerere würde aber noch kommen. Sie haben mir einiges über mich selbst verraten. Darüber musste ich gerade nachdenken Sal!"sagte er.

„Ich weiß es ist schwer für dich jetzt Harry!"

„Nicht so schwer, wenn alle drei Seiten erwacht sind. Der Todesengel wird ein Problem werden. Doch ich bin zum Glück nicht 50 Todesengel sonst wäre ich auch nur jedes halbe Jahrhundert Zeugungsfähig und solange wollte ich eigentlich nicht warten um eine Familie zu gründen!"sagte er.

„Ach wirklich nicht?"meinte Sal.

„Sal hör auf!"sagte Harry.

„Schon gut war doch nur ein Witz!"

„Der war aber nicht lustig!"meinte Harry.

„Ach jetzt komm schon mein Engelchen lächle wieder!"sagte Sal.

„Nur wenn du mich nicht so nennst!"sagte Harry.

„Wie Engelchen?"

„Salazar Raziel Slytherin, wenn du den nächsten Morgen noch erleben willst, nenn mich nicht so!"zischte Harry böse.

„Okay ich höre auf, mein Engelchen!"

„Sal!" drohte Harry ihm jetzt mit seinem Schwert.

„Ich finde es passt zu dir!"

„Ich bin ein Junge und kein Mädchen!"

„Das weiß ich doch!"

„Sal du spinnst!"

„Ach fällt dir das erst jetzt auf?"

„Wir benehmen uns echt wie ein altes Ehepaar Sal!"meinte Harry.

„Tja dann tun wir es eben!"

„Ich will hier eigentlich gar nicht weg Sal. Bei euch gefällt es mir zwar auch, doch hier fühle ich mich heimisch!"

„Deine Elbenatur kommt durch, vor allem die der Hochelben, sie sind stark mit der Natur verbunden!"

„Meinst du ich könnte den Rest der Ferien auch noch hier verbringen. Ich meine es sind noch zwei Wochen bis zum 20. September!"meinte Harry.

„Rowena und ich müssen aber eine Woche früher in die Schule, wegen unserer Lehrpläne und den Stundenplänen. Die neuen Schüler müssen auch noch ihre Briefe bekommen!"sagte Sal.

„Ysa will auch solange hier bleiben. Rowena hat es ihr erlaubt. Amelia muss je mit euch zurück. Saki kehrt mit Arashi und Darron nach Japan zurück. Ich werde mit Ysa rechtzeitig zur Begrüßungsfeier da sein Sal!"bettelte Harry und machte den Hundeblick dem keiner widerstehen konnte.

„Gut rede mit Rowena und ihrem Mann darüber!"gab sich Sal geschlagen.

„Mache ich und wenn nicht, kann ich immer noch bei Lórien bleiben, er hat mir ja ein Zimmer angeboten jederzeit die ich möchte!"

„Wie Slytherin von dir!"

„Ach halt die Klappe Sal. Ist es dir eigentlich egal in welches Haus ich komme?"

„So lange es nicht Gryffindor oder Hufflepuff ist schon, aber Slytherin wäre mir natürlich am liebsten. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel Harry, im Moment kann ich dir noch nicht sagen wie viel und in welcher weise, aber das solltest du wissen. Ich könnte mir niemals verzeihen, wenn dir was passiert!"sagte Sal.

„So geht es mir auch bei dir Sal!"

„Danke Harry!"

Beide gingen ausführlich baden. Dann redete Harry mit Rowena und Astaroth darüber, ob er bleiben könnte.


	7. Spezial : Reise durch die Welt der Elben

**Spezial Kapitel: Reise durch die Welt der Elben **

Da Lórien Harry das Angebot gemacht hatte ihn bei seiner Rundreise durch sein Reich zu begleiten. Harry hatte noch 42 Tage bis er nach Hogwarts musste und so nahm er freudig an. Denn damit konnte er noch mehr über sein Volk lernen und das gleich vor Ort. Ysa kam auch mit, da sie keine Lust hatte bei ihrer Tante zu bleiben, da ihr Vater während der Abwesenheit des Königs die Stadt verwaltete und meist in Arbeit versank.

Die Planung der Rundreise war bereits abgeschlossen und auf zwei Personen mehr kam es im Nachhinein auch nicht mehr an. Harry erfuhr sie würden auf Pferden die meiste Zeit verbringen, dann aber auch mal eine Strecke auf den Rücken eines Pegasus oder Drachens zurücklegen. Worauf er sich natürlich freute.

Die Reise ging am nächsten Tag los. Als erstes sollte es nach Tìrraig gehen einer Hafenstadt in der Nähe von Isiriel. Der Ritt sollte zwei oder drei Tage dauern.

So ging es los und durch einen riesigen Wald. Harry unterhielt sich viel mit Lórien, während Húrin sich eher mit Ysa unterhielt. Pause machten sie auf einer Ebene unter ein paar Bäumen. Nach zwei Stunden ging es weiter auf ein paar kleine Berge zu. Sie würden allerdings nicht über die Berge reiten, sondern daran entlang nach Osten bis zu einem großen Fluss.

Am Abend rasteten sie unter freien Himmel. Mit Ihnen ritten noch ein paar andere Elben, ein paar Soldaten und ein paar Frauen, die zu Húrin gehörten.

Harry lag neben Ysa an einem Baum und schaute in den Himmel. Er genoss es immer, wenn er hinauf zu den Sternen sehen konnte. Heute Nacht war Vollmond und dazu stand das Polarlicht am Himmel.

Doch nicht nur das, die Indianer, wie auch einige andere Völker glaubten, dass dort oben ihre Ahnen zu sehen waren oder eher dessen Totems. Harry hatte schon seit er vier war daran geglaubt, als er es mal gehört hatte, wie eine Frau ihren Kindern eine Geschichte von Indianern vorgelesen hatte. Er sah immer zum Himmel und hatte schon einige Polarlichter gesehen. Das erste Mal als er fünf Jahre alt war und geweint hatte, in der Nacht, da erschien das Polarlicht, als ob es ihn trösten wollte. Damals sah er die Totems zum ersten Mal und zwar einen mächtigen stolzen Hirschen und einen weißen Wolf. Es waren die Totems seiner Eltern gewesen. Die ihn damals trösteten, denn beide hatten sich kurz als seine Eltern gezeigt gehabt. Er sah aber auch die vielen anderen Totems (A/N: jeder der BÄREN BRÜDER gesehen hat, weiß was ich mit dem Totems der Ahnen am Himmel meine. Die Szene fand ich ziemlich gut!!!). Sein erstes Totem kannte er seit ihm seine Eltern damals erschienen waren, er war ebenfalls ein mächtiger, schöner und großer weißer Wolf. Dies war aber auch kein gewöhnlicher Wolf, diese lebten in den Eisgebirgen über dem Ozean in der Elbenwelt, sie wurden Líthán genannt. Er war so einer, ein mächtiges Wesen des Lichts, das Gegenteil zum Schattenhund, der für die Dunkelheit stand. Er musste lächeln.

„An was denkst du gerade Harry?"fragte Ysa ihn auf elbisch.

„Hast du schon mal was von Totems gehört?"fragte er.

„Nein was sind das?"fragte sie.

„Das Wort «Totem» stammt aus der Sprache der Indianer. In seiner Bedeutung steht es für den Schutzgeist oder Ahnen einer Person oder eines Clanes. Würde man das Wort wörtlich übersetzen, so stände es für «Er ist mein Verwandter». Jeder der sich bewährt kann seinen eigenen Totem oder je nach deiner Magie mehrere Totems begegnen. Diese zeigen sich aber nicht auf einmal, sondern wenn sie dich für bereithalten. Die Totems sind in der Regel Tiergeister und erschienen in der jeweiligen Tiergestalt, die dir entspricht. Ich habe gelächelt weil ich über die Totems der beiden Menschen nachgedacht habe, die mich immer noch als ihren eigenen Sohn lieben. Im Polarlicht ziehen die Totems durch dem Himmel nicht jeder kann sie sehen!" erklärte er etwas traurig.

„Was sind diese beiden Leute für Totems?"fragte sie interessiert.

„James Potter ist als Animagus ein Hirsch, doch auch sein Totem ist einer. Damit hat er sich eigentlich nur in sein Totem verwandelt. Lily Potter ist ein weißer Wolf, sie sieht den Líthán ähnlich, was mein erstes Totem ist!"sagte er.

„Was du kannst dich ernsthaft in einen Líthán verwandeln?" fragte sie überrascht.

Er nickte und schon saß ein riesiger und wunderdschöner weißer Líthán (A/N: den Líthán könnt ihr euch wie die Wölfe bei Prinzessin Mononoke vorstellen, ich meine die Wolfsgöttin mit den zwei Schwänzen, sie können auch mit Menschen oder Elben reden, wenn sie wollen! Doch die Elben fürchten diese Tiere.) vor ihr. Sie saß das wie erstarrt. Lórien und Húrin war erschrocken von ihren Lagern aufgesprungen und hatten ihre Waffen gezückt, wie alle anderen auch.

„Wartet!" sagte Ysa und stellte sich vor den Líthán. Dieser knurrte böse und bleckte die Zähne.

„Wieso der Líthán ist gefährlich!"sagte Húrin. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und schaute ihn böse an.

„Von wegen, ich bin gefährlich. Ich habe Ysa nur mein Totem gezeigt. Wenn ich ein echter Líthán gewesen wäre, wärt ihr alle hier schon tot!"meinte er sauer und beleidigt.

„Tut uns Leid Harry, aber wir wussten ja nicht, dass du dich in einen Líthán verwandeln kannst!"sagte Húrin entschuldigend.

„Das stimmt!"meinte Lórien beschwichtigend.

„Gut ich verzeihe euch nochmals!"sagte Harry.

Alle legten sich wieder hin und Ysa funkelte Harry ebenfalls entschuldigend an und doch auch auf die Art, wenn sie unbedingt was wissen will. Den Spruch womit sie das gelesene nicht mehr vergisst, hatte Harry ihr ja längst gegeben.

„Ich weiß du willst auch wissen was dein Totem ist und ob du überhaupt eines hast!"meinte er genervt. Sie nickte begeistert.

„Du weißt wie man sich in Trance versetzt?"fragte er und sie nickte wieder.

„Gut, es funktioniert mit und ohne Trommeln, aber nur wenn das Polarlicht am Himmel ist und wenn nicht braucht man außer Trommeln noch ein Feuer. Gib mir deine Hand, ich werde dich soweit führen wie ich kann, denn dein Totem zeigt sich nur dir alleine!"erklärte er Ysa.

Er nahm beide Hände von ihr und sang ein elbisches Lied leise. Dadurch versetzten sie sich in Trance und Ysa fand sich in einem dichten Nebel wieder. Sie suchte und ging hin und her, doch fand nichts.

„Ich sehe nichts Harry!"meinte sie.

„Es kann dauern bis du dein Totem findest oder es sich dir zeigt, vorher sitzt du dann immer eine Wolke oder einen unkenntlichen Schatten im Nebel. Konzentrierte dich gut darauf!"rief er genervt aus weiter Entfernung.

Sie konzentrierte sich stärker und dann sah sie eine Gestalt in einer Wolke auf sich zukommen. Diese konnte sie jedoch nicht erkennen.

„Wer bist du?"fragte sie erstaunt.

„Bis ich mich dir jedoch offenbare, nenn mich einfach Fire!"sagte die Gestalt.

„Hat es sich bei Harry auch so abgespielt?"fragte sie etwas enttäuscht.

„Dein Freund Harry, der dich hierher geführt hat, wusste auch zuerst nicht was seine Totems sind. Er kennt bisher den Líthán und sein zweites Totem ist ein Adler, sein drittes kennt er auch nicht!"sagte die Stimme.

„Bist du denn mein Totem?"

„Wenn du willst, dass ich es bin!"sagte die Stimme.

„Ja das möchte ich!"stimmte Ysa nun doch begeistert zu.

„Dann werde ich dich ab sofort begleiten und dich beschützen!"sagte die Stimme.

„Danke!"

„Du bist ziemlich mächtig, hätte dein Freund dich nicht geführt hättest du mich nicht gefunden. Du hast mich regelrecht aus dem Strom der Totems zu dir gerissen!"

„Tut mir Leid!"entschuldigte sie sich.

„Das macht doch nicht, ich bin dein Totem, aber allerdings war es bisher nicht vorgesehen ob ich zu dir komme oder nicht, dass hat sich jetzt entschieden. Du bist sehr mächtig, zwar nicht wie dein Freund, aber fast. Du bist etwas besonderes, also beschützte alle die dir wichtig sind!"

„Wann werde ich dich sehen können?"fragte sie neugierig.

„Bald!" sagte die Stimme.

Währendessen lief Harry durch den Neben und traf auf den Adler und den Líthán, die er bereits kannte, der große erkenntliche Schatten war im Hintergrund zu sehen.

„Hallo Adler, Zagaan und Shadow!"grüßte er seine Totems.

„Hallo Harry!"grüßte ihn Zagaan der Líthán.

Zagaan war der Urlíthán, der zu Zeiten von Uriel gelebt hatte, auch seine Totem kannten den Kreis der Sieben, besonders Shadow.

„Ah der junge Elb ist wieder da!"grüßte Shadow ihn.

„Deine typische Begrüßung Shadow, wie immer!"meinte Harry nur genervt.

„Deine Freundin hat ihr Totem gefunden!"meinte Adler.

„Ich weiß, ich habe es gespürt!"erwiderte Harry nur gelangweilt.

„Weißt du auch was sie ist?"fragte Shadow.

„Ich denke schon, dass ich weiß was sie für ein Totem hat, doch sie soll es selbst herausfinden!"sagte er.

„Gut!" meinte Shadow.

„Und ich denke langsam weiß ich auch was du bist Shadow!"meinte Harry.

„Du glaubst es zu wissen, aber ob es richtig ist weißt du nicht!" meinte Shadow.

„Hör bloß nicht immer auf das was Shadow sagt Harry, er langweilt uns ständig mit seinen Sprüchen!"kam es von Zagaan genervt.

„Das weiß ich auch, aber danke für die Warnung!"sagte er.

„Stimmt, wir flüchten dann immer vor ihm!"meinte der Adler.

„Ich weiß es nicht noch nicht soweit Shadow!"sagte Harry. Der Schatten nickte.

„Aber bald!"meinte Zagaan.

„Ich werde euch bald mal wieder besuchen kommen, doch langsam muss ich zurück!"sagte er.

„Viel Spaß bei deiner Reise!"meinte Adler.

„Erschreck die Elben noch ein bisschen für mich!"meinte Zagaan.

„Behalte immer klare Sicht und pass auf dich auf!"meinte Shadow.

„Ja werde ich tun!"

Beide kamen aus ihrer Trance zurück und schauten sich an. Es war bereits drei Stunden her, dass sie sich in Trance begeben hatten. Ysa lächelte.

„Du hast dein Totem gefunden!"meinte Harry. Sie nickte fröhlich.

„Es zeigt sich dir aber noch nicht. Mein drittes Totem zeigt sich mir bisher auch nicht, stattdessen hält es mir Vorträge oder kommt mit irgendwelchen Sprüchen, die ich nachher wieso verwende oder überdenke. Du musst verstehen jedes deiner Totems ist anders, gehört aber zu dir. Shadow ist der immer alles unter Kontrolle zu haben scheint, Zagaan der Líthán will immer Chaos stiften und Adler von beiden etwas!"erklärte Harry Ysa die unterschiedlichen Charaktere seiner Totems, doch etwas fröhlicher.

„Mein Totem wollte, dass ich ihn oder besser sie Fire nenne!"sagte Ysa.

„Ja das kann auch ein Hinweis auf die wahre Gestalt deines Totems sein. Aber wir sollten uns langsam hinlegen, wir reiten morgen früh wieder weiter!"sagte Harry.

„Nacht und danke, dass du mir mein Totem gezeigt hast!"sagte Ysa und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor sie sich hinlegte.

„Nacht Ysa!"meinte er und legte sich ebenfalls hin.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry kurz vor dem Sonnenaufgang auf und schwang sich als Adler in die Lüfte um die Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne und den Wind zu genießen. Was er auch in vollen Zügen tat. Als er von oben sah, dass die anderen ebenfalls aufstanden, flog er einmal quer übers Lager und erschreckte alle mit seinem Schrei, dabei ruinierte er gleich auch noch die Frisuren von einigen der Begleiterinnen. Die böse hinter dem Adler her sahen der in einen der Bäume landete und Harry zum Lager zurückkehrte. Er packte seine Sachen und musste immer noch über die Frauen lachen, die immer noch dabei waren ihre Frisuren zu richten. Ysa stieß ihn kurz an und grinste ebenfalls.

„Du bist ein echtes Genie Harry, ich konnte diese Frauen eh noch nie leiden, dass solltest du öfters machen!"grinste Ysa fies.

„Könnte ich!"erwiderte er mit dem gleichen grinsen im Gesicht.

„Gut, dann sollten wir uns vielleicht beide was schönes überlegen, wenn wir mal in einer Stadt oder Dorf sind und dort Abends feiern!" sagte Sie. Harry nickte.

„Ziemlich komischer Adler, der hier vorhin rüber geflogen ist. Du hast ihn verpasst Harry!"meinte Lórien.

„Ja schade, ich liebe diese Tiere!"sagte er und war fertig mit packen.

Alle stiegen wieder auf die Pferde und ritten weiter nach Tìrraig, was jetzt nur noch einen Tagesritt entfernt war, laut Lóriens angaben. Während dieser Zeit schoss Harry einige schöne Landschafts- und Tierbilder mit seiner magischen Kamera, die er eingesteckt hatte. Auch von der Gruppe hatte er schon einige gemacht, wie an diesem morgen, nachdem er den Frauen die Frisuren ruiniert hatte. Da würde er sich noch Jahre später kaputtlachen, bei den Gesichtern die alle von Ihnen gemacht hatten. Wie auch Ysa, die einige davon gesehen hatte. Auch einige Schockfotos hatte Harry ihr bereits gezeigt, wie einige Leute morgens nachdem Aufstehen aussahen. Dabei waren auch einige aus seiner Zeit gewesen, aus seinem letzten Schuljahr. Zwei Fotos von Sirius hatte er dabei, Remus Lupin hatte er auch fotografiert. Diese Fotos sah er sich öfters mal an, um sich an die kurze Zeit mit Ihnen zu erinnern. Harry fragte sich wieso was Sirius jetzt machte und wie viel Zeit in seiner jetzt verging, seitdem er weg war.

„_Keine Angst, du wirst eine Minute später zurückkehren, nachdem du deine Zeit verlassen und deine Reise begonnen hast, junger Elb. Mach dir deswegen keine Sorge!"meinte der Kreis der Sieben in seinen Gedanken._

Das beruhigte ihn doch sehr. Es würde nur eine Minute vergehen wo er weg war, darüber konnte er froh sein. Es hätten auch Stunden sein können, Tage oder Wochen, aber auch Jahre. Es hätte auch genauso viel Zeit wie hier vergehen können und er wäre Jahre weg gewesen, daran wollte er gar nicht erst denken, was Voldemort in dieser Zeit alles anstellen konnte.

Allerdings dachte er über ein anderes noch mehr nach. Während seiner Reise würden Jahre vergehen, bevor er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehren würde. Er wäre längst erwachsen, während seine Freunde alle noch Kinder waren. Das bereitete ihn schon Sorgen und machte ihm auch Angst, denn er müsste sich dann überlegen was er in seiner Zeit dann tun sollte. Doch darüber hatte er lange genug Zeit um drüber nachzudenken. Im Moment wollte er einfach diese Freiheit und die schöne Zeit mit seiner neuen Familie genießen.

Nachdem er sich wieder gefangen hatte konzentrierte sich Harry wieder auf die Landschaft und auf die Karte, die er sich von Húrin geborgt hatte, um die Elbenwelt etwas zu studieren. Dort fehlten allerdings die Städte unter der Erde von den Dunkelelben. Auch die Auelfenstädte waren nicht verzeichnet, nur die Königreiche von Húrin und Lórien.

So musste Harry mal wieder auf die Urmagie zurückgreifen und erschuf sich durch Konzentration eine Karte der Elbenwelt, die ähnlich wie die von Uriel aussah, die im Tempel der Dunkelheit hing. Diese hatte er sich letzte Nacht angesehen nachdem er es geschafft hatte die Kraft des DRYMAGSAT endlich einigermaßen zu beherrschen. Worüber sich Uriel und er gefreut hatten. Kurz darauf materialisierte sich diese und er konnte sämtliche Reiche und Städte sehen. Selbst die Lager der Nomadenstämme der Elben sah er auf der Karte. Wenn er wollte konnte er sich das Gebiet zeigen lassen, indem sie sich gerade befanden oder sich die Umgebung nahe den Städten anschauen.

„Was hast du denn da Harry?"fragte Ysa jetzt interessiert, als sie zu ihm schaute.

„Eine Karte der Elbenwelt!"meinte er und hielt diese hoch.

„Woher hast du die?"fragte sie erstaunt.

„Gerade eben durch Magie hergestellt!"sagte er stolz.

„Wie das denn?"fragte sie.

„Urmagie!" kam die Antwort.

„Stark, ich wünschte ich könnte diese alte Magie auch nutzen!" sagte sie neidisch.

„Du kannst es, aber du müsstest diese trainieren, bei mir erwacht diese auch gerade erst!"meinte Harry beschwichtigend.

„Meinst du wirklich?"

„Ja meine ich, frag den Kreis der Sieben, sie können es dir bestätigen!"

„Kann ich ja mal versuchen, bisher hatte ich noch keinerlei Kontakt mit Ihnen im Gegensatz zu euch anderen!"

„Ach so, wusste ich gar nicht!"

„Macht nichts, gibt's du mir die Karte mal?"

„Hier!"

Ysa studierte die Karte genau und sie gefiel ihr richtig gut, viel besser als die normalen langweiligen Landkarten. Diese war wie aus Wasser erschaffen, doch trotzdem sah es wie eine Karte aus, dazu konnte man sich Gebiete genauer ansehen, wenn man mit dem Finger drüber fuhr und sich darauf konzentrierte. Sie gab Harry die Karte zurück, dieser faltete die Karte zusammen und schaute in den Himmel, während Ysa sich mal wieder Notizen machte. Sie war sehr Naturverbunden, sodass Harry meinte sie wäre diese sogar. Er wusste, dass er viel von der Urmacht Dunkelheit besaß, also könnte Ysa viel von der Urmacht Natur in sich haben.

Sie zeichnete sehr gerne Tiere und Pflanzen. Zu ihrem Geburtstag nahm Harry sich vor ihr eine Kamera zu schenken. Dazu müsste er seine nur verdoppeln oder sein älteres Model wieder reparieren müssen.

Sie ritten jetzt an den Bergen entlang und zum Fluss. Es war schon fast dunkel als sie den Fluss erreichten und über eine Brücke zur Hafenstadt Tìrraig. Dort wurden sie bereits erwartet.

„Eure Hoheiten, wir hatten mit Ihnen heute noch gar nicht gerechnet, bis vor zwei Stunden einer ihrer Kundschafter hier ankam und uns meldete, dass sie auf dem weg hierher sind. Es tut uns Leid, wir haben uns beeilt geeignete Unterkünfte für sie bereitzustellen!" sagte der Elb ziemlich peinlich und besorgt.

„Es ist nicht eure Schuld Lindir. Húrins Reiter haben nicht überfall unsere Anreise angekündigt, hier waren sie wohl auch nicht. Aber wir sind müde, hungrig und würden jetzt endlich gerne von unseren Pferden runter. Bringt sie in den Stall und führt uns zu unserer Unterkunft Lindir, dann sei dir verziehen!"meinte Lórien.

„Sehr wohl eure Hoheit, folgt mir bitte!"sagte Lindir eilig.

Alle folgten ihm und er brachte sie in ein großes und nobles Gasthaus direkt am Meer. Dort gab es ein Festmahl mit Gesang und Tanz. Harry und Ysa war jedoch langweilig.

„Lórien!" sprach Harry ihn an.

„Was ist denn Harry?"fragte dieser.

„Ysa und ich mögen solche Gesellschaften nicht, da wir es auch nicht gewöhnt sind. Wir wollten uns stattdessen die Stadt anschauen gehen!"meinte Harry.

„Ihr beide könnt euch ja verteidigen soviel wie ich bei euren letzten Übungsduell gesehen habe, tragt aber einen Umhang und geht nicht zu den dunklen Plätzen. Sal und Rowena bringen mich um, wenn euch beiden was passiert!"meinte dieser.

„Wir passen schon auf!"meinte Harry.

Beide verschwanden und zogen sich um, dann gingen sie sich die Stadt anschauen. Aber sie hielten sich natürlich nicht an die Warnung von Lórien und gingen natürlich auch in die dunklen Ecken der Stadt.

Beide hatten sich zu einer Gruppe von Elben gesetzt, die anscheinend gerade feierten, wo beide natürlich mitmachten. Dort wurden normale Instrumente gespielt, die schöneren Elbentänze getanzt und auch die Lieder waren schöner, die gesungen worden. Harry trank gerade etwas, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Person im Schatten erspähte, die dort schon eine ganze Weile sich aufhielt und die Leute hier beobachtete. Außerdem trug diese Person Waffen bei sich und beobachtete ihn gerade genau, vor allem seinen Geldbeutel. Was die Person nicht wusste war, dass dort kaum Geld drin war und auch nur ein paar Sickel und Galleonen. Auch hatte er dort ein paar Rauchkugeln und ein paar andere Kugeln drin, die wie normale Murmeln aussahen. Diese benutzten die asiatischen Ninjas oder auch asiatische Zauberer.

Als alle jetzt zum Tanzen aufstanden nutzte die Person im Schatten die Chance, um Harrys Beutel zu stehlen. Doch dieser packte den Arm der Person, entwaffnete diese und drückte diese anschließend mit umgedrehtem Arm mit der Brust an die Wand. Dazu hielt er auch ein Messer an dem Hals der Person, die versuchte von ihm loszukommen.

„Lass mich los!"sagte sie wütend.

„Du hast dir den falschen ausgesucht um ihn zu berauben. Ich wusste seit zehn Minuten, dass du in der Dunkelheit hier herumgeschlichen bist!" sagte Harry und drückte ihren Arm etwas weiter nach oben, dass sie kurz aufschrie.

Lass mich los, bevor du es bereust! zischte sie auf Parsel.

Ach ja, ich könnte dich jetzt gleich zu den Wachen der Stadt bringen oder wie wäre es gleich zum König Lórien oder Húrin. Beide sind gerade hier und freuen sich bestimmt nicht, wenn ich Ihnen einen Dunkelelben bringe, der hier in der Stadt ihre Untertanen ausraubt! zischte er eiskalt zurück.

Sie stutzte woher er wusste, dass sie ein Dunkelelb war. Sie wehrte sich auch nicht mehr. Harry ließ ihrem Arm los und sie drehte sich um. Durch die Kapuze konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen.

„Dann bring mich doch zu Ihnen, mir macht es nichts aus. Mir ist es egal ob ich mein Leben verliere. Aber woher wusstest du, dass ich ein Dunkelelb bin?"fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich hab es gespürt, du hast eine andere Aura, als die anderen hier und die typische für Dunkelelben, obwohl ich noch nicht viele gesehen habe!"sagte er.

„Du hast wenigstens schon mal welche gesehen, ich nicht, obwohl ich zu ihrer Rasse gehöre. Meine Eltern haben mich irgendwann hier ausgesetzt und seitdem muss ich mich hier alleine versorgen!"sagte sie.

„Wie heißt du?"fragte er.

„Talice, mehr weiß ich nicht und du?"fragte sie ihn.

„Harry, eigentlich Harold James Potter, doch Harry nennen mich alle!"sagte er.

„Das ist aber kein elbischer Name oder?"fragte sie.

„Nein, ich bin aber einer!"

„Verstehe und was willst du jetzt mit mir machen?"fragte sie.

„Hast du Hunger?"fragte er. Ihr Magenknurren beantwortete seine Frage. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie.

„Hey Harry, was hast du denn da gefunden?"fragte Ysa überrascht über Harrys Begleitung.

„Eine etwas verlorene Dunkelelbin. Ich wollte zurück zum Gasthaus kommst du mit?"fragte er Ysa.

So gingen sie zu dritt zurück zum Gasthaus, wo Lórien und alle anderen noch feierten. Als Talice das Gasthaus sah blieb sie stehen.

„Was ist?"fragte Harry sie.

„Du bringst mich also doch zur Wache, ich hätte es wissen müssen, traue keinen Hochelben oder Waldelben!"zischte sie böse.

„Ziemlich misstrauisch die kleine!"meinte Ysa.

„Pass du bloß auf, dass ich es dir nicht gleich zeige!"zischte sie Ysa an.

„Mädels es reicht. Ysa geh schon mal vor. Talice ich werde dich nicht der Wache übergeben. Wir haben unsere Unterkunft dort. Du brauchst was zu Essen und deine Wunden am Rücken müssen versorgt werden, also komm schon. Du kannst mir vertrauen!"meinte er.

„Ich vertraue keinen Hochelben!"meinte sie böse.

„Wer hat gesagt, ich sei ein Hochelb. Ich bin zum größten Teil ein Dunkelelb und ein geringer Teil Hochelb!"sagte er. Da hörte sie auf.

„Stimmt das?"fragte sie und er nickte.

„Komm, es fängt gleich an zu regnen und wir wollen doch nicht nass werden!"meinte er.

Beide gingen auf das Gasthaus zu. Den Wächtern sagte Harry, dass Talice zu ihm gehörte und beide gingen auf sein Zimmer. Dort bestellte er sich Essen für zwei Personen auf sein Zimmer. Ein Diener brachte es und Harry fing an zu essen.

„Du solltest es essen, bevor es kalt wird Talice!"meinte Harry und deutete auf die zweite Platte vor ihm.

„Das darf ich wirklich essen?"fragte sie und er nickte. Talice stürzte sich aufs Essen, doch genoss es und sie hatte Tischmanieren.

„Und hat es geschmeckt?"fragte er sie.

„Das beste was ich je gegessen habe!"gab sie zu und lächelte kurz.

„Wir sollten langsam nach deinen Wunden sehen!"

„Woher weißt du, dass ich welche habe?"fragte sie.

„Ich habe an dir getrocknetes Blut gerochen, deswegen!"

„Ach stimmt ja, Dunkelelben und ihre verstärkten Sinne!"meinte Talice nur.

„Na gut, dann sollte ich mir deinen Rücken ansehen, wenn du mich lässt!"

Sie zog sich das Hemd aus und zog ihre langen silberblauen Haare zurück, um Harry einen freien Blick aus ihren Rücken zu gewähren.

„Die sehen aus, als ob du ausgepeitscht wurdest!"

„Wurde ich auch!"

„Wofür?"

„Weil ich gestohlen habe, was ich wollte Essen, Geld, Bücher, Kleidung und einiges mehr!"

„Tut mir Leid!"sagte Harry.

„Brauchst es dir nicht!"

„Trotzdem tut es mir Leid. Ich habe solche Dinge selbst durchgemacht und kann dich verstehen. Auch ich weiß nicht wer meine Eltern sind!"

„Verstehe!"

Harry holte eine Heilsalbe, diese wurde wie ein Heiltrank gebraut, wurde aber durch das Abkühlen zur Salbe, aber auch Pillen konnte man so ähnlich herstellen. Er verstrich die Salbe auf ihrem Rücken und mit einem kurzen zischen und etwas dampf waren die Wunden verschwunden.

„Zum Glück gibt es Zaubertränke!"meinte er zu sich selbst, als er die Salbe wegpackte.

„Talice du kannst hinter der Tür Baden, ich hole dir was Neues zum Anziehen, so kannst du nicht rumlaufen!"meinte er.

Talice ging etwas schüchtern ins Badezimmer und zog sich aus. Es stimmt sie hatte schon lange kein Bad mehr genommen, doch das Wasser war nie warm gewesen. Auch hatte sie nie in einer Wanne gesessen, sondern immer im Fluss. Sie genoss das wohltuende warme Bad. Da spürten sie zwei Hände auf ihren Schultern, die diese massierten. Es war Harry.

„Du bist ziemlich verspannt!"meinte er.

„Ja das weiß ich!"

„Gut, dann sollten wir was dagegen tun, meinst du nicht auch!"sagte er grinsend.

Talice genoss seine Massagekünste richtig. Harry hatte eine Muggelbekannte die Asiatin war und die asiatischen Massagekünste beherrschte, sie hatte ihm diese gezeigt und er beherrschte sie einiger maßen. Während der Massage schlief Talice ein.

„_War wohl doch etwas zu viel für sie auf einmal und dazu war sie eh schon ziemlich erschöpft!"dachte er._

Mit einem Zauber lag Talice trocken und fertig angezogen im Bett. Er machte es sich auf der Couch bequem und so schlief er ein.

Als er am frühen Morgen aufwachte lag Talice noch in seinem Bett und schlief. Er stand auf und ging baden, da er es gestern Abend ausgelassen hatte, wegen dem anstrengenden Ritt und seiner Begegnung mit Talice.

Nachdem er das Bad beendet hatte, zog er sich an und kam zurück ins Zimmer, wo Talice ebenfalls wach war.

„Morgen Talice, wie geht es dir?"fragte er sie.

„Besser, dank dir!"meinte sie.

„Gut. Du kannst gerne ins Bad, ich bin fertig. Ich werde uns dann mal was zum Frühstück organisieren gehen!"meinte er.

„Gut, bis nachher!"meinte sie und ging ins Bad.

Harry ging raus, um einen Diener zu finden, der ihnen beiden das Frühstück brachte, als er Ysa traf.

„Morgen Ysa!"grüßte er sie.

„Und wie geht es euch beiden?"fragte sie und grinste.

„Sehr witzig Ysa. Ihr geht es besser, die Wunden sind weg. Ich wollte uns beiden gerade das Frühstück besorgen, auch hungern?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte.

Beide suchten einen Diener und nahmen ihr Frühstück mit in Harrys Zimmer, die anderen ihrer Gruppe schliefen noch. Bei den Mengen die sie alle gestern getrunken hatten, war das kein wunder. Als Talice angezogen aus dem Bad kam, warteten beide mit dem Frühstück bereits auf sie.

„Meine Sachen stehen dir gut. Ich bin Ysabell Ravenclaw, doch alle nennen mich nur Ysa!"sagte sie.

„Talice und danke für die Sachen. Ich entschuldige mich auch wegen gestern!"meinte Talice.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich war ja auch nicht unschuldig daran!"sagte Ysa.

Alle drei aßen ihr Frühstück und unterhielten sich. Danach gingen sie in die Stadt, denn Talice brauchte neue Klamotten, wie auch einiges andere. Harry und sie verstanden sich super, mit Ysa hatte sie einige Schwierigkeiten, doch es klappte. Talice hatte ihre Habe geholt, weil sie diese nicht zurücklassen wollte, denn Harry hatte ihr angeboten mit Ihnen zu Reisen, zuerst hatte sie Angst gehabt weil die beiden mit zwei Herrschern unterwegs waren, doch Harry versicherte ihr, es spräche nichts dagegen. So besorgten sie noch ein Pferd und einiges andere. Danach kehrten sie ins Gasthaus zurück, wo sie gleich Lórien trafen.

„Hier seid ihr beiden also, wir hatten euch schon vermisst!"meinte er.

„Wir sind bereits seit Sonnenaufgang wach du waren in der Stadt um einiges zu erledigen!"meinte Harry.

„Und wer ist diese junge Lady hier?"fragte Lórien.

„Das ist Talice, wir haben sie gestern kennen gelernt, ihre Eltern haben sie hier ausgesetzt und wir wollten nicht, dass sie noch länger auf der Straße leben muss!"sagte Ysa.

„Ja so ein Schicksal ist immer schlimm. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Talice!"meinte Lórien.

„Mich auch eure Hoheit!"sagte sie und wollte sich verbeugen, doch Harry hielt sie davon ab.

„Das brauchst du nicht tun Talice, wenn du mit Harry und Ysa befreundet bist und ich mag es auch nicht!"meinte er.

„Hast du was dagegen, wenn sie mit uns kommt?"fragte Harry ihn.

„Nein habe ich nicht, dann habe ich wenigstens noch eine reizende Begleiterin, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Frauen!"meinte er und lächelte. Die anderen drei mussten es auch.

„Wie lange bleiben wir noch hier?"fragte Ysa.

„Wir reiten erst morgen weitet, heute ruhen wir uns aus. Also bis später ihr drei!"sagte Lórien und ging.

„Als König benimmt er sich ziemlich merkwürdig!"meinte Talice.

„Ja wer ist eben nicht so wie ein König sein sollte, dafür ist er sehr beliebt und geachtet"sagte Ysa.

Die drei gingen auf das Zimmer von Ysabell und redeten ein wenig. Danach las jeder in einem Buch. Am Meer gingen sie auch noch lang und überredeten ein paar Leute, dass sie mit aufs Meer fahren konnten, dort gingen sie schwimmen und tauchen. Dabei sammelten sie einige Schätze des Meeres ein und nahmen diese mit.

Am nächsten Tag ritten sie weiter, zur Hauptstadt des Auelben reiches von König Duralin und dessen Familie. Dorthin brauchte sie drei Tage.

Harry lernte immer mehr über sein Volk und deren Kultur. Auch die unterschiedlichen Rassen lernte er besser kennen. Allerdings nicht die Dunkelelben, zwar hatte er Talice hier, doch viel konnte er von ihr nicht lernen, da sie ihr Volk auch nicht genau kannte. Er müsste Sal und Saki wohl danach fragen müssen. Auch die verschiedenen Sprachen der Elben lernte er schnell. Talice brachte er englisch und angelsächsisch bei, die Sprache, die sie in der Welt der sterblichen Sprachen in dieser Zeit. Auch erzählte Harry ihr seine Geschichte und von der Welt de sterblichen. Sie war so begeistert, dass sie gleich mitwollte. Harry und Ysa hatten nichts dagegen, mit ihr würde es noch besser in Hogwarts werden. Denn Talice war super gut im Streiche spielen, wie auch im stehlen. Alle beide hatten ständig war zu lachen bei ihr, denn Harry und sie hatten es voll auf ihre anderen Begleiterinnen abgesehen, die dann in der Stadt Finrasad blieben, weil es Ihnen zu viel geworden war. Nur drei kamen weiter mit, die von den Streichen verschont geblieben waren.

Harry hatte Talice auch das mit dem Totems erklärt und sie hatte ebenfalls eine Trancesitzung mitgemacht und sie war ein grauer Wolf und kurz darauf auch eine Schlange. Sie sprach selbst auch Parsel, worüber sich Harry und sie sich sehr freuten, da sie dann keiner verstand, wenn sie sich unterhielten.

Die Wochen waren ins Land gegangen und in zwei Wochen müssten sie zur Schule. Harry hatte Sal und Rowena einen Brief geschrieben und Talice angekündigt. Sal meinte sie würden ihr alles besorgen. Auch in ihr spürte Harry eine der alten Urmächte, doch er war sich nicht sicher welche, er vermutete die Macht der Schatten.

Mit Uriel trainierte er erstmal nicht, darauf hatten sich beide geeinigt, da sie schon so weit gekommen waren in dieser kurzen Zeit.

Was Harry und Ysa nur nervte waren die tollen Ideen von Lórien und Húrin, z. B. das beide reden halten sollten vor Leuten, die sie gar nicht kannten. Dafür hätten sie die beiden am liebsten immer gleich erwürgt. Auch mussten sie öfters die Eröffnungstänze machen oder anderes. Talice blieb auch nicht davon verschont. Lórien und Húrin meinten, dass würde dazugehören, wenn man ein adliger Elb sei und mit einem König reiste. Dafür weckten die drei, die beiden regelmäßig mit einem Eimer eiskalten Wasser auf, legten schlangen oder Spinnen in ihre Betten oder das eine Mal hatte Talice von Húrin den Sattelgurt gelöst und als diese los reiten wollte flog er einfach samt dem Sattel in die Matschpfütze. Auch verfärbte Haare oder andersfarbige Haut kam vor. Die drei waren einfach unschlagbar darin.

Momentan ritt Lórien mit rosa Haaren und blauen Augenbrauen und Húrin hatte Neonorange Haare und ein gelbes Gesicht. Darüber waren sie nicht sehr froh, während alle anderen nicht aufhören konnten zu lachen.

In den zwei Wochen wollten sie noch drei Städte besuchen. Die Dörfer hatten sie hinter sich, wo beide sich die Sorgen des Volks angehört hatten. Ysa und Harry hatten auch öfters Entscheidungen treffen müssen, für die beiden bei Streitereien, Sorgen oder Anliegen der Bewohner. Beide hatten einen ziemlich guten Gerechtigkeitssinn und würden ein gutes Königspaar abgeben. Aber auch von Talice konnte man das sagen. Beide wusste inzwischen, dass sie eine Dunkelelbin war, doch sie störte es nicht, diese sah man einfach zu selten, seit dem großen Streit und dem Krieg, der darauf folgte. Sie blieben unter der Erde, während die anderen Elben nicht unter die Erde gingen, um mit Ihnen mal zu verhandeln. Nur ab und zu bei den großen Treffen der hohen Elbenclans und der adligen alle 200 Jahre sieht man sie vereinzelt mal.

Die Städte die noch offen waren, gehörten zu den größeren Handelstädten, da war Tayellin, Cyril und Mycena. Mycena war die größte und Tayellin die jüngste und kleinste der drei. Diese würden sie als erstes erreichen, dann Cyril und als letzte Station war Mycena, diese Stadt würden sie mit einem Schiff erreichen und von dort mit Drachen nach Isiriel zurückfliegen. Sie würden zwar zwei oder drei tage früher ankommen, doch dann konnte Ysa noch ein paar Tage mit ihrem Vater verbringen. Harry wollte mit Talice wahrscheinlich schon zu Sal und Rowena nach Hogwarts kommen.

In Tayellin feierten sie ein größeres Fest mit, was die ganze Nacht durchging. Harry, Ysa und Talice tranken aber nicht viel alkoholisches, da sie keine Lust auf einen Kater am nächsten Morgen hatten.

Während alle am nächsten Tag ihren Rausch ausschliefen, gingen die drei die Tiere der Gegend beobachten. Da waren Einhörner, Phönixe, kleinere Drachen, Hippogreife, Wölfe und auch zwei Meerjungfrauen sahen sie. Die drei zeichneten und machten sich Notizen über diese Tiere und Wesen. Mit einigen Sprachen sie sogar, als Hochelben hatte sie dieses Talent. Talice konnte es zwar nicht bei allen Tieren, aber sie trotzdem nicht sauer. Harry fotografierte auch. Die Bilder und Zeichnungen waren Klasse. Auch brauchten sie diesen, falls sie ein Referat in der Schule über diese Tiere halten mussten, bei Ariani musste man damit rechnen hatte Amelia gemeint. Dies hatte alles fast den ganzen Tag gedauert, so kamen sie hungrig in die Stadt zurück.

Dann ging es weiter nach Cyril. Cyril lag im Elbenreich Cyrillion. Der König war Seraphil. Diesen sollte sie auch kennen lernen.

„Vielen unserer Seefahrer sind sie bekannt: Die grünen Hügel von Cyrillion, die sanft zum Meer hinabrollen. In diesem Land wachsen keine dichten Wälder, sondern saftiges Gras, besprenkelt mit kleinwüchsigen Bäumen und Früchtetragenden Büschen. Die Elben wohnen hier zum einen Teil verstreut in diesem fruchtbaren Land, in schmucken Hütten oder niedrig hängenden Baumhäusern. Der andere Teil aber wohnt in den großen und prächtigen Städten an der Küste, die in Terrassen die sanfte Küste hinabfliesen. Cyril, die Hauptstadt, und Thrunil sind uns zugewandt. Im Süden der Halbinsel, das Medil-Meer küssend, liegen Salant und Gibril. Cyril ist das Zentrum der Tuchscherer und Seidenspinner. Die schönsten Stoffe kommen aus der Hauptstadt. Gibril ist für seine Zitrusfrüchte berühmt. Aus dem Reich Cyrillion kommen Wein, Gewürze, Kräuter und Öle, aber auch Glas, Schmuck und Stoffe. Das fruchtbare Land versorgt die Elben mit allem, was sie zum Leben benötigen. Der Hang zum Luxus, den das Volk in den Städten ohne Zweifel hat, kann der Seehandel mit Nord und Süd befriedigen: Aus unseren Reichen beziehen sie Tee, Mohn und Salz sowie edle Gewürzmischungen. Aus der sterblichen Welt kommen Leder, Elfenbein und Gold. Über die Karawanenwege bringen die Auelben ihre kostbaren Pferde nach Thrunil, die sie niemandem außer den Elben verkaufen. In letzter Zeit wird sogar Bier aus dem hohen Norden nach Cyril verschifft, wo es als Barbarengesöff bei manchem Leuten sehr beliebt ist; dabei habe ich mir sagen lassen, dass gerade die wässrige "Delta-Krone" bei den Bierkennern im Norden den denkbar schlechtesten Ruf hat. Die cyrillischen Elben kleiden sich in leichte und farbenfrohe Stoffe, häufig von erlesener Qualität. Sie lieben den exotischen Schmuck und dezente Duftwasser. Freunde von ausgelassenen Festen und Bällen sind sie, wo der Wein fließt und Sänger und Tänzer um die Gunst des Publikums buhlen!"erklärte Lórien, bevor sie in die Stadt ritten und zu Seraphil.

Dieser wollte sie auch demnächst empfangen, nachdem sie sich kurz ausgeruht hatten von ihrem Ritt. Seraphil war ein ziemlich alter Elb, wohl schon um die 5000 Jahre alt, wurde gemunkelt. Dieser hatte silberne schulterlange Haare und grüne Augen.

„Eure Hoheit, König Lórien und König Húrin mit Gefolgschaft!"kündigte ein Diener an.

Lórien und Húrin kamen mit Harry, Talice und Ysa in den Saal und begrüßten Seraphil freudig. Dieser musterte Harry besonders und ließ ihn nicht mehr aus den Augen. Was dieser bemerkte.

„Seraphil, was eine Freude euch mal wieder zusehen!"meinte Húrin.

„Es ist immer schön gute Freunde wieder zu sehen!"meinte dieser.

„Ja das Stimmt!"sagte Lórien.

„Und wen haben wir hier?"fragte Seraphin.

„Das sind unsre Begleiter Ysabell Ravenclaw, Harry Potter und Talice!" stellte Lórien die drei vor.

„Ich kenne Astaroth deinen Vater gut, freut mich seine Tochter kennen zu lernen. Harry Potter, ich kenne keine Elben mit diesen Namen, aber du siehst einer alten Bekannten von mir ähnlich, sie ist allerdings eine Dunkelelbin. Talice, du musst die verlorene Tochter des Clans Everhate sein!"meinte er.

„Sie wissen wer ich bin?"fragte Talice überrascht.

„Du siehst deiner Mutter zum verwechseln ähnlich, die beiden leben allerdings nicht mehr. Bei ihrer Flucht haben sie dich versteckt, bevor sie geschnappt worden. Beide gehörten zum Clan Everhate, eines der Adelshäuser der Dunkelelben. Doch es Leben noch Verwandte von dir. Ich werde deiner Tante schreiben, sie ist seitdem die Clansführerin!"sagte Seraphil.

„Danke, ich wollte schon immer wissen wer meine Familie ist!"gab sie zu.

„König Seraphil, sie meinten ich sähe einer Bekannten von ihnen ähnlich. Ich bin zum größten Teil Dunkelelb und ein kleiner Teil ist Hochelb!"meinte Harry.

„Du siehst meiner bekannten Zesstra ähnlich, eher ihrer Tochter. Doch leider haben wir im Moment keinen Kontakt, sonst hätte ich ihr ach geschrieben. Denn ihr Enkel und ihre Enkelin verschwanden kurz nach ihrer Geburt und niemand weiß wo sie hin sind!" erklärte er Harry.

„Verstehe, wenn sie etwas von Ihnen hören sollten, dann bitte benachrichtigen sie Lórien oder Astaroth, die wissen wie man mich kontaktiert, da ich bald wieder in die Welt der sterblichen zurückkehre und dort eine Schule besuchen gehe, wie Talice und Ysa ebenso!"meinte Harry.

„Seraphin, du kannst aber auch Salazar Slytherin oder Hien Slytherin benachrichtigen, er lebt bei den beiden!"meinte Lórien.

„Das werde ich tun!"meinte dieser.

Nachdem sie einige Zeit gesprochen hatten, besuchten Lórien und Húrin mit den dreien die Handwerkergilde der Stadt, wie Spinnerei und die Schneiderei. Dort bekamen sie genügend Informationen darüber wie das dort lief und was alles hergestellt wurde. Harry meinte darüber alleine konnte er ein Buch schreiben. Er hatte wieso damit angefangen eines zu schreiben, über die Elbenwelt und über die alte Magie. Auch was für Magie in laufe der Zeit verloren gegangen war. Ysa und Talice unterstützten ihn wo sie nur konnten. Darüber war er froh.

Nachdem sie fertig waren, ging es zurück zum Schloss, wo Harry sich noch einige Zeit mit Seraphin unterhielt und sich danach in die große Bibliothek des Schlosses zurückzog, wo ihn Ysa und Talice etwas später Gesellschaft leisteten. Alle beide waren genauso Büchersüchtig wie er es war.

In Cyril verbrachten sie drei tage und besuchten noch kurz die anderen kleineren Städte Salant, Gibril und Thrunil. In Gibril versorgten sie sich ordentlich mit Zitrusfrüchten, bevor es mit dem Schiff nach Mycena gehen sollte. Eine Woche hatten sie noch Zeit und das Schiff würde morgen Früh aufbrechen. Die Pferde ließen sie in Cyril zurück.

Die Schifffahrt selber, sollte zwei Tage dauern und die Rückreise einen. 2 Tage sollte ihr Aufenthalt dort dauern.

Mycena war bekannt für seine Dichter, Schneider, Sänger und Kunstschnitzer, aber auch für seine Heiler und Kräuterkunde. Aber auch die Schmiede waren berühmt für ihre Kunst der Waffenherstellung.

Am frühen morgen standen alle auf und packten ihre Sachen zusammen, diese wurden aufs Schiff gebracht. Seraphil verabschiedete sich von Harry, in dem er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Beide hatten wieso einmal eine ganze Nacht lang verbracht, keine der anderen wusste, über was beide eine ganze Nacht lang rede konnten.

Das Schiff fuhr ab, es war groß und kunstvoll gearbeitet. Es war eines der größeren Schiffe der Elben, den meistens fuhren nur kleine über den Fluss. Ysa war seekrank während der Fahrt, Harry gab ihr ein Kraut, was dagegen half und so ging es ihr nachdem sie einen halben Tag lag über der Reling gehangen hatte, wieder besser.

„Ich mag Wasser ja, aber Schiffe nicht!"meinte sie.

„Als wir auf dem anderen kleinen Boot waren, ist dir doch auch nicht schlecht geworden!"sagte Talice.

„Da hat das Ding auch nicht so geschwankt!"erwiderte sie.

„Seekrank werden viele, wie auch viele Flugangst oder Höhenangst haben. Hochelben sind auch nicht die großen Seefahrer, das sind eher die Auelben!"meinte Harry.

„Das stimmt!"sagte Lórien.

Nach zwei Tagen kamen sie in Mycena an und dort hatten sie bisher die beste Unterkunft überhaupt, das Haus war kunstvoll gearbeitet und verziert worden. Das Haus war mit einem Waldmotiv bemalt worden, dort tauchten Einhörner und andere Tiere auf. Drinnen glich kein Zimmer den anderen. In Harrys Zimmer waren Drachen an der Wand abgebildet und zwar die Urdrachen. Die Möbel passten zu den Drachen, sie waren schwarz. Talice hatte Leviathane an ihrer Wand, die großen wunderschönen Seeschlangen. Ihre Möbel waren hell. Bei Ysa waren es Phönixe. Allen gefiel es hier.

Die Stadtbesichtigung war lustig und aufregend. Alle drei liebten diese Stadt, was Lórien und Húrin sich schon gedacht hatten. Auch das Gebiet der Drachen besuchten sie am zweiten Tag.

„Passt aber auf, diese Tiere sind unberechenbar!"meinte einer der Elben, die für die Drachen zuständig waren.

Doch Harry und Talice interessierte das gar nicht, beide waren auf ein großes schwarzes Weibchen zugelaufen und standen diesen jetzt genau gegenüber. Dieses fauchte kurz und sah die beiden wütend an. Doch dann schnupperte es an Ihnen und Harry legte seine Hand auf ihre Schnauze.

Sei gegrüßt Anführerin der Drachen dieses Ortes. Mein Name ist Harry Potter und das ist Talice Everhate!

Ihr könnt also mit uns reden, interessant!

Wir beide stehen mit dem Kreis der Sieben in Verbindung und haben beide Urmächte in uns!

Meinte Talice, denn auch sie stand seit Jahren in Kontakt mit dem Kreis der Sieben.

Verstehe, was möchtet ihr hier bei uns?

Wir haben eine Rundreise durch das Land hinter uns und wollen morgen auf euren Rücken zurückfliegen, wenn ihr es erlaubt! meinte Harry.

Ihr werdet von uns zurückgebracht, denn auf euch warten noch Aufgaben, die ihr erledigen müsst!

Du stammst vom Kreis der Sieben ab, nicht wahr?

Du bist ziemlich schlau Harry. Ja das tue ich. Dadurch bin ich selbst eine der Urdrachen. Irgendwann nehme ich den Platz im Kreis der Sieben ein. Wenn meine Zeit gekommen ist!

Es gibt viele Drachen hier! stellte Talice fest.

Ja das stimmt, wir sind viele hier. Ihr beide mögt uns wohl, dass spüre ich!

Ich liebe Drachen, schon seit ich klein war und dachte die gibt es gar nicht!

Ich tue es auch, seit ich klein war und mich zurückerinnern kann!

Talice du trägst ein Mal von uns, an deinem Nacken!

Ja ich wurde als kleines Mädchen mal von einem Babydrachen gebissen, diese Bisse hinterlassen Male, die Glück bringen sollen. Je größer das Mal, umso mehr Macht, Glück und Ansehen soll man haben!

Das stimmt, aber nur wenn du von einem Urdrachen gebissen wurdest, wie du. Das erkenne ich an deinen Mal!

Wie heißt du eigentlich?

Mein Name ist Asslinn!

Gut Asslinn, wir sehen uns dann morgen bei unserem Abflug wieder. Die anderen schauen nämlich schon komisch was wir hier treiben!

Da wir beide Dunkelelbengene in uns haben können wir mit Drachen sprechen, während es die anderen Elben nicht können!

Ja das stimmt. Also bis Morgen ihr beiden!

Beide gingen zu den anderen zurück und Asslinn legte sich wieder hin. Da die Drachen zu dieser Stunde oft in der Sonne dösten.

Den anderen mussten die beiden erklären was sie da eben gemacht hatten, doch sie taten es nicht. Nur Ysa erzählten sie es nachher. Die war zwar eifersüchtig auf die beiden, weil sie Drachen liebte, doch nahm es hin.

Am nächsten Morgen fuhren sie in einer Kutsche zu den Drachen. Dort hatte man einigen schon ein Geschirr angelegt. Harry setzte sich mit Talice auf Asslinn, während Ysa mit Lórien auf einem grünen Drachen platz Namen, einem größeren Männchen, der sich selbst Lestat nannte.

Als alle aufgestiegen waren, flogen sie mit vier Führern los. Insgesamt waren zwölf Drachen unterwegs, je mit zwei Personen auf dem Rücken.

Harry freute sich, er liebte das Fliegen. Er kannte ja das fliegen auf einem Besen und Hippogreif, wie auch das Fliegen, in dem er sich in sein Totem als Adler verwandelte, doch Drachen waren eine neue und schöne Erfahrung für ihn. Wie auch für Talice, sie liebte es. Beide unterhielten sich viel mit Asslinn über die Drachen und den Kreis der Sieben, da sie ja als Urdrache am Meisten bescheid wusste, statt der anderen Arten. Auch stimmten beide Lieder der Drachen an. Was Ihnen ziemlich verwunderte Blicke der anderen einbrachte, da diese in der Sprache der Urmächte waren. Asslinn gefielen diese.

Während dieser Reise hatte Harry einen seltsamen Traum:

(in elbisch)

Ol dhem

Harry ´u-b ol lostad vaer, dan nan meth oltha ol dhem a dheleb. Cen

rochon vorn i rocha trÄ± 'wath. Dur hammad dín a henn dÄ±n gortheb. Ias

rocha, edain verin girir a yrch vill edhil. Gar vagol i morn a delu. Lim

nor i roch dÄ±n nuin gwaith. Bragol Harry vatha i rochon vorn glinna

hon. Nallol i lostad dÄ±n methannen. Tiriel nan thaur an´Ä±ra achired

Ä±dh Ä±n. In edhil d´Ä±riel telir peded a lastad o hely dÄ±n.

(übersetzung)

Ein düsterer Traum

Harry kann nicht gut einschlafen, trotzdem träumt er endlich einen

düsteren und schrecklichen Traum. Er sieht einen schwarzen Reiter, der

durch Schatten reitet. Dunkel ist sein Mantel, und sein Blick ist schrecklich.

Wo er reitet, erschaudern tapfere Menschen und starke Elben fühlen

Schrecken. Er hat ein Schwert, das schwarz und tödlich ist. Schnell

rennt sein Pferd unter den Schatten. Plötzlich spürt Harry den schwarzen

Reiter auf ihn blicken. Schreiend endet sein Schlaf. Während er in

den Wald starrt, versucht er seine Ruhe wieder zu finden. Die wachhabenden

Elben kommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen und seine Träume zu

hören.

Dieser Traum war eine Vision und hatte etwas zu bedeuten, dass wusste Harry. Er schrieb sich den Text auf elbisch auf und übersetzte diesen anschließend. Asslinn hatte es ebenfalls gemerkt, dass Harry eine Vision hatte, doch sagte nichts.

Am Abend kam Isiriel in Sicht und Astaroth erwartete sie alle bereits. Hinter der Stadt landeten die Drachen, alle stiegen ab. Die Führer brachten die Drachen zu ihrem Futter, sie würden am nächsten Tag wieder los fliegen. Harry blieb in dieser Nacht bei Asslinn draußen und schaute sich den Sternenregen an und das Polarlicht.

Du weißt doch Harry, dass du wenn du traurig bist, dass Polarlicht herbeirufen kannst?

Bei uns heißt es, dass Polarlicht entsteht, wenn ein Sonnensturm tobt und dieser erdgerichtet ist und Treffen hier auf das Magnetfeld der Erde, wodurch das Polarlicht entsteht. Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so was herbei rufen kann!

Du kannst es aber, auch Komosmagie oder Schöpfungsmagie besitzt du und diese löst du unterbewusst aus, wenn du traurig bist. Es funktioniert zwar nicht immer, aber heute hast du das Polarlicht heraufbeschworen!

Verstehe, wieder einmal was von meinen verborgenen Kräften. Ich möchte zu gerne wissen wer ich bin oder eher wer ich einmal war!

Du vermutet etwas, nicht wahr?

Ich denke, ich bin die Wiedergeburt von jemanden der früher einst gelebt hat, doch sicher bin ich mir noch nicht. Aber sonst wäre ja da nicht mein Training mit Uriel!

Du bist vielleicht auf dem richtigen Weg!

Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts sagen kannst, aber ich bin dir trotzdem dankbar. Aber eins weiß ich!

Und was?

Du gehörst schon längst zum Kreis der Sieben Asslinn, ich kenne deine Stimme. Ihr sprecht zwar immer alle gleichzeitig das gleiche, aber deine Stimme habe ich erkannt!

Sehr gut, dir kann man nicht so leicht was vormachen!

Ihr könnt also auch mal aus eurer Welt raus, das ist interessant. Doch das ist nicht deine Originalgröße!

Nein ist sie nicht, ich bin wesentlich größer. Aber das würde die Elben hier ziemlich erschrecken, wenn hier ein richtiger Urdrache rum fliegt. Ja wir können aus unserer Welt raus in dieser Größe, doch haben wir noch alle Fähigkeiten wie auch dort. Ich liebe diese Welt und die Elben. Die Welt der sterblichen finde ich nicht so anziehend!

Und warum bist du eigentlich wirklich hier?

Um dich etwas im Auge zu behalten und einmal mit dir reden zu können, deswegen. Es ist nicht immer leicht mit den anderen sechs. Deswegen rede ich öfters mit den Leuten alleine, wenn sie es können!

Ich kann dich verstehen, wir sind uns ähnlich!

Na deswegen rede ich ja auch mit dir. Talice und Sal bedeuten dir sehr viel Harry, pass auf sie auf. Wie wir dir schon gesagt haben, der schwierige Teil deiner Prüfung kommt erst

noch!

Das hat doch garantiert etwas mit der Vision vorhin zu tun gehabt, mit dem schwarzen Reiter!

Ja hat es, also pass gut auf dich auf!

Werde ich schon tun. Ich hoffe ich bin ihm bis dahin gewachsen. Er muss ein ziemlich starker Gegner sein, wenn sogar Elben sich vor ihm fürchten!

Dazu kann ich dir nichts sagen, diese Zukunft liegt noch verborgen im Nebel der Zeit!

Ich weiß!

Du wirst genug vorbereitet sein Harry, doch du musst deine Kräfte klug einsetzten und im richtigen Augenblick die richtige Lösung finden und die richtige Entscheidung treffen!

Du wolltest mir doch nicht mehr verraten Asslinn!

Ich möchte, dass du die Prüfung bestehst, weil wenn du es nicht tust könnte es sein, dass du in deine Zeit zurückgeschickt wirst, ohne jegliche Erinnerung an diese Reise. Die anderen hätten dich auch nie kennen gelernt. Das möchtest du doch nicht!

Niemals würde ich das wollen, ich liebe diese Leute schon zu sehr, als das ich sie wieder vergessen könnte und sie mich. Ich werde darum kämpfen und gewinnen. Das verspreche ich dir Asslinn!

Gut, das wollte ich von dir hören!

Asslinn hob ihren Kopf und biss Harry kurz sanft in den Nacken, dieser zuckte zusammen und sah sie dann an.

Was hast du gemacht?

Dir ein Geschenk von mir gegeben, jetzt sind wir miteinander verbunden und ich kann dir helfen wenn es sein muss. Dies gehörte auch mit zum Test. Doch das ich dich mag stimmt!

Danke, doch du hättest mich vorher wenigstens warnen können, ich habe mich ziemlich erschreckt!

Das tut mir Leid!

Beide redeten noch eine weile, bis Harry an Asslinn gelehnt einschlief und diese auch kurz darauf. Am nächsten morgen verabschiedeten sich beide voneinander. Harry ging zu Ysabells Haus und packte seine restlichen Sachen zusammen. Talice saß auf seinem Bett, da sie schon fertig war.

„Du hast ein Drachenmahl an deinem Nacken Harry!"sagte Talice überrascht.

„Ja Asslinn hat es mir letzte Nacht gegeben!"meinte er.

„So sie gehörte also doch zum Kreis der sieben!"stellte Talice fest.

„Tut sie!"antwortete Harry.

„Wie kommen wir eigentlich in die Welt der sterblichen rüber und nach Hogwarts?"fragte sie ihn.

„Hier mit der Schriftrolle, mit dieser kann man die Elbenwelt betreten oder wieder verlassen. Dann habe ich einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts!"meinte er.

Nachdem Frühstück verabschiedeten sich beide von den anderen und gingen vor die Stadt. Dort hielten sich beide an der Schriftrolle mit einem Siegel des Kreis der Sieben fest und tauchten vor Sals Haus wieder auf. Von dort ging es allerdings gleich weiter mit einem Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts, dieser war eine Feder eines Hippogreifs. Als beide in Hogwarts ankamen, landete Harry und Ysa auf etwas ungemütlichem. Dazu hörten beide nur noch zwei.

„Uffs"

Das war es für dieses Mal, danke an meine Kommischreiber!


	8. 7 Häuserwahl, Schule und Eingewöhnung

**Kapitel8 : Häuserwahl, Schule und Eingewöhnung**

„Man ist der Boden hier uneben!" meinte Talice auf angelsächsisch. Dieses sollte sie Sprechen ab dem Zeitpunkt, an dem sie die Welt der sterblichen befanden. Um ihre wahre Herkunft zu verbergen.

„Du sitzt ja auch auf mir drauf, geh endlich runter!" meinte eine männliche Stimme.

Talice und Harry standen auf und sahen, dass sie auf zwei Personen gelandet waren. Dann hörten sie welche Lachen. Dazu gehörte Rowena. Als Harry auf den Boden sah, erkannte er Sal, auf dem er wohl gelandet war. Der andere musste dann dementsprechend Godric sein, da er Amelia ähnlich sah und diese sich auf dem Boden kugelte vor Lachen.

„Äh, tut mir Leid Sal, aber ihr beide habt selbst dran schuld, wenn ihr genau an unseren Landepunkt steht!" meinte Harry.

„Harold James Potter, dafür zahlst du noch!" meinte dieser wütend. Doch bekam von Rowena eine übergebraten.

„Hallo Harry, wie war der Rest der Ferien und wo ist Ysa?" fragte sie.

„Hallo Rowena, die restlichen Ferien waren toll. Ich soll dich von deinem Mann grüßen. Ysa ist noch zwei Tage dageblieben und kommt später nach. Ich möchte dir Talice Everhate vorstellen!" sagte Harry.

„Hallo freut mich sie kennen zulernen und hier zu sein!" meinte sie.

„Es freut mich immer Freunde von Harry kennen zulernen, denn er täuscht sich selten in ihnen!" meinte sie und zwinkerte Harry zu. Dieser konnte nichts erwidern da Amelia ihn regelrecht umhaute, bei ihrer Wiedersehensfreude.

„Amelia geh von mir runter, ich kriege keine Luft!" meinte er.

„Schuldige Süßer, aber dich muss ich einfach jedes Mal knuddeln, wenn ich dich sehe!" meinte sie.

„Das ist wie immer typisch du Amelia, der Arme Harry, komm ich helfe dir!" meinte Rowena und half Harry hoch.

„Danke, war eh schon eine ziemlich holprige Reise!" meinte Harry.

_Und wie! zischte Syria._

_Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? fragte Harry sie._

_Ja, nur diese vielen Leute nerven und die neuen Gerüche! _

_Daran gewöhnst du dich, aber wenn die ganzen anderen Schüler hier sind, wird es etwas stressig, deswegen solltest du dann lieber auf unseren Zimmer bleiben. Denn viele haben ja Angst vor Schlangen und du bist nicht gerade ungefährlich! meinte Harry._

_Ich weiß! zischte Syria und versteckte sich wieder unter Harrys Ärmel. _

Doch da lugte ein schwarzer Kopf kurz aus Harrys Manteltasche, er sah diesen und zog kurz seine Augenbraue hoch. Doch dann beschloss er der Sache später auf den Grund zu gehen und seinen blinden Passagier später zu fragen, was sie hier wollte.

„So ich möchte eure Wiedersehenfreude ja nicht verderben, aber würde uns vielleicht mal einer hier aufklären wer die beiden da sind!" sagte Helga, während sie Godric vom Boden aufsammelte.

„Gut, wenn ich vorstellen darf zwei neue Schüler. Harold James Potter ein guter Bekannter meiner Familie und der von Rowenas und das ist Talice Everhate. Beide möchten ab dieses Jahr wie Rowenas Tochter hier auf die Schule gehen und die fünfte Klasse besuchen!" erklärte Sal.

„Freut mich ich bin Helga Hufflepuff, die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin von Hogwarts!" begrüßte Helga sie.

„Ich bin Godric Gryffindor, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts!" meinte dieser nur.

„Sei nicht immer so unfreundlich zu den Schülern Godric. Nun ich heiße euch beide herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts. Ihr seit gerade zur richtigen Zeit gekommen, wir wollten wieso gerade Essen!" meinte Helga.

„Amelia kennt ihr also schon, gut dann darf ich euch Ariani ä Iriel vorstellen, eure Lehrerin in PMG!" sagte Rowena.

„Freut uns sie kennen zulernen, wir haben schon ziemlich viel über sie gehört!" meinte Harry.

„Ich hoffe nur gutes!" sagte Amelia.

„Oh ja, sie sollen eine wahre Drachenbezwingerin sein und mit den Dementoren bei Mondschein Walzer tanzen. Wie man uns berichtete!" sagte Harry.

„Und das sie zwei Jahre unter Lítháns gelebt haben sollen!" sagte Talice.

Godric, Helga, Amelia und Rowena schauten geschockt und verwirrt zu Ariani und dann zu Harry und Talice. Sal währenddessen wusste was die beiden da gerade taten und musste sich zurückhalten nicht loszulachen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, bei dem Gesicht was Harry jetzt aufgelegt hatte, brach er in einen Lachkrampf los, jetzt sahen alle ihn völlig geschockt an. Denn niemand kannte Salazar lachend, außer Rowena und Amelia, doch sie selbst hatten ihn noch nie so erlebt.

„Salazar, jetzt reißt euch bitte wieder zusammen. Ich weiß nicht was ihr so lustig findet, wir beide haben solche Taten von Ariani ä Iriel gehört, wenn sie nicht stimmen, dann muss ich mich bei euch entschuldigen!" meinte Harry.

Ariani hatte auch etwas geschockt reagiert auf die Worte der beiden, doch jetzt lächelte sie. Und schaute Salazar etwas böse an.

„Ihr beide braucht euch nicht zu entschuldigen. Einiges davon habe ich wirklich getan und anderes nicht. Würdet ihr mir verraten wer euch das erzählt hat?" fragte sie. Jetzt waren die anderen noch geschockter und Sal hatte aufgehört zu lachen. Auch er wusste nicht davon.

„Lórien!" meinten beide leise, dass Ariani und nur Leute mit dem Gehör der Elben sie verstehen konnten.

„Dachte ich mir, er übertreibt es eigentlich immer. Nun das mit den Dementoren tanzen stimmt nicht in dieser Hinsicht, er meinte wohl eher, dass ich mit Ihnen eines Todestanz veranstalte!" erklärte Ariani.

„Das wollten wir damit ausdrücken!" meinte Talice.

„Oh, dann entschuldigt bitte!" meinte Ariani.

„Ist schon gut, es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Wir haben nur aneinander vorbeigeredet!" sagte Harry.

Sal stellte sich jetzt vor Harry und schaute in böse an, der jedoch erwiderte dessen Blick eisern und alle meinten sie konnten die Magie sehen, die beide jetzt umgab und wie diese knisterte.

„Seid wann redest du so Harry?" fragte Sal endlich.

„Nun, bei Hofe ist es angemessen sich zu auszudrücken Salazar!" meinte Harry.

„Hier aber nicht!" erwiderte dieser.

„Wir werden sehen, wie es sich ergibt. Nun wollten wir nicht Essen oder täusche ich mich da?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, nein. Kommt!" meinte Rowena.

Beide saßen jetzt am Lehrertisch und das Mittagessen erschien. Talice uns Harry unterhielten sich angemessen über ein Thema und diskutierten darüber auch ziemlich viel. Sal schüttelte nur mit dem kopf und murmelte etwas über dämliche Hochelben und ihre zivilisierte Ausdrucksweise und einiges anderes. Rowena die das hörte versetzte Sal einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und widmete sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit Ariani.

Nachdem Mittagessen ging Sal mit Harry etwas draußen spazieren. Der verbotene Wald war in dieser Zeit noch nicht sehr groß und finstern. Außerdem gab es in der Nähe kein Dorf, wie Hogsmaede in seiner zeit, sondern eine ganze Stadt, wo nur Zauberer und hexen lebten. Die Schüler konnten jederzeit in die Stadt gehen in ihrer Freizeit. Die jüngeren Schüler brauchten jedoch eine Genehmigung ihrer Eltern. Auch konnten sich die älteren Schüler in der Stadt einen kleinen Job suchen, um etwas Taschengeld zu verdienen, wenn ihres ihnen ausging. Sal lief mit Harry zur Stadt. Die Stadt hieß Atyíon.

„Bist du mir böse Sal?" fragte Harry ihn.

„Etwas!" antwortete er.

„Tut mir Leid, aber Talice und ich hatten es so abgesprochen, dass wir so reden, wenn wir hier sind. Um ehrlich zu sein, zu schwer ist es uns auch nicht gefallen, bei den fielen Gesellschaften bei denen ich war. Ich bin froh wenigstens halbwegs normal reden zu können!" meinte Harry.

„Das ist typisch für die Hochelben und Waldelben bei Gesellschaften. Die Auelben sind nicht so!" erklärte Sal.

„Kennst du eigentlich König Seraphil?"

„Ja, wieso?"

„Ich hab ihn kennen gelernt, er hat eine Vermutung wer meine Familie sein könnte, doch er erreicht diese nicht, da sie ja Dunkelelben sind und er ein Hochelb!"

„Und wen hat er da in verdacht?"

„Wenn dir der Name Zesstra was sagt!"

Sal blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als Harry den Namen Zesstra gesagt hatte. Harry drehte sich um und schaute in ein geschocktes Gesicht.

„Was ist denn, hab ich was Falsches gesagt?" fragte Harry ihn.

„Wenn du mit Zesstra verwandt bist, dann müsstest du ihr Enkel sein. Doch weißt du überhaupt wer sie ist?" fragte Sal geschockt.

„Ja Seraphil hat mir ihre Lebensgeschichte erzählt, soviel er wusste. Er kennt sie ja gut und beide haben auch schon zusammen einige Schlachten erlebt!"

„Wusste ich gar nicht. Wir sollten später mal etwas ausführlicher darüber reden. Denn wenn sie deine Verwandte ist, dann kommst du nicht ohne weiteres an sie heran!" meinte Sal und ging weiter.

„In meiner Zeit gibt es keine Stadt in der Nähe von Hogwarts, sondern ein Dorf namens Hogsmaede. Das ist auch nicht sehr nah dran, sondern wir fahren mit kutschen dorthin. Der Bahnhof für den Hogwarts-Express ist auch dort!" meinte Harry und wechselte das Thema.

„Was Atyíon existiert bei euch nicht mehr, was für eine Zeit! Unsere Schüler fahren hier mit dem Zug ein, das Gepäck wird mit Gepäckkutschen nach Hogwarts gebracht, während die Schüler zur Schule laufen. Das dauert auch höchstens nur zehn Minuten!"

„Bei uns dauert die Fahrt zur schule alleine schon eine Stunde und der Wald vor der Schule ist sehr viel größer und dichter geworden. Den dürfen wir gar nicht betreten, da es dort Riesenspinnen, Zentauren, Trolle und einiges andere gibt!"

„Bei uns dürfen die Schüler den Wald betreten, die Zentauren freuen sich sogar darüber und der Wald ist nicht gefährlich!"

„Tja, das sind eben die Unterschiede zwischen unseren Zeiten!"

„Ja leider! Komm wir schauen uns die Stadt an, denn du kennst diese ja nicht!" meinte Sal.

Und das taten sie auch. Die Stadt unterschied sich zwar von denen der Muggel, aber es gab auch gleiches, wie die Obst- und Gemüsehändler, Waffenläden und Schmieden, Bäcker und einiges andere. Aber diese verkauften nun mal besonderes, die Obst- und Gemüseläden hatten Früchte und Gemüse aus aller Welt. Ein Warenladen oder Tante-Emma-laden, wie es die Muggel diese immer nennen, hatte sogar Früchte aus der Welt der Elben, als Harry den Laden betrat sah er ein Bekanntes Gesicht.

„Anar!" meinte er freudig.

Anar war ein Händler den er in Mycena kennen gelernt hatte. Damals war ihm sein Wagen mit seinen Waren umgestoßen worden und er hatte ihm mit Talice geholfen diese alles auszusammeln. Als dank hatte er Ihnen etwas Geschenkt. Talice hatte eine Kette mit einem Phönixanhänger bekommen, der Anhänger war aus Kristall, was krisstalisierte Phönixtränen sein sollten. Harry hatte er einen Zahn eines Lítháns geschenkt, dieser war mir alten Symbolen versehn und sollte ihn schützen und Glück bringen. Diesen liebte er.

„Harry, was für eine Überraschung dich so schnell Widerzusehen!" meinte er.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dein Geschäft hier hast in der Welt der sterblichen!" sagte Harry überrascht.

„Nun hier lässt sich genug Geld verdienen mit meinen Waren und mal im Ernst, welcher sterbliche denkt schon, dass er hier Elbenwaren kauft, außer man sagt es ihnen natürlich!" sagte er.

„Tja gerissen muss man nur sein!" meinte Harry.

„Und was machst du hier?" fragte Anar.

„Ich gehe in Hogwarts zur Schule mit Talice, sie wird sich freuen, wen ich ihr sage, dass du hier bist!" meinte Harry.

„Wie schön, ihr könnt beide jederzeit vorbeikommen, ihr kriegt auch einen Kundenrabatt, da ihr ja sozusagen Landsleute seid!" meinte Anar und gab ihn eine Tüte mit Früchten aus der Elbenwelt mit, die er und Talice gerne mochten. Harry bedankte sich und versprach bald mit Talice wiederzukommen.

Sal hatte erst für einigen Minuten bemerkt, dass Harry weg war und suchte ihn. Er sah wie er aus einem Warenladen mit einer Tüte Früchte kam und sich beim Besitzer auf elbisch verabschiedete.

„So da bist du also!" meinte Sal böse.

„Schuldige, aber bei diesen Früchten kann ich nicht anders. Die sind echt Lecker und da ich einen alten bekannten getroffen habe, musste ich kurz mit ich reden!" erklärte Harry.

„Du kennst ihn?" fragte Sal.

„Ja das ist Anar, Talice und ich haben ihn in Mycena kennen gelernt. Irgendwelche Idioten hatten seinen Wagen mit seinen Waren umgestoßen. Wir beide halfen ihm dabei seine Waren wieder einzusammeln und den Wagen auszurichten. Ich war eben ziemlich überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, wie er mich auch. Talice wird sich freuen, sie ist regelrecht süchtig nach diesen rosa Pfirsichen!" erklärte Harry.

„Komm, ich wollte dir eigentlich die guten Läden hier zeigen!" meinte Sal.

Was er dann auch tat, er zeigte Harry das beste Waffengeschäft, da diese Waffen teilweise aus der Welt der Elben kamen und der andere Teil aus Asien. Dazu waren diese Waffen meist auch magisch, wie Harrys Schwerter. Dann zeigte Sal ihm einen kleinen versteckten Laden, wo er die besten Zaubertränkezutaten bekam, sogar die für verbotene Tränke. Durch zwei sehr gut bestückte Bücherläden gingen sich auch noch. Harry hatte sich gleich zwei Jobs besorgt, bei Anar und in dem Bücherladen, in dem Zaubertränkeladen konnte er auch ab und zu aushelfen, wenn er wollte. Talice war auch willkommen bei Anar zu arbeiten.

Sal und Harry verbrachten den restlichen Tag in der Stadt, doch irgendwann gingen sie zurück, als es bereits dunkel draußen war. Talice freute sich so sehr über die Früchte, dass sie Harry fast erwürgt hätte. Ariani kannte Anar und liebte seine Früchte auch, denn ohne ihn, könnte sie gar nicht an diese herankommen, außer ständig in ihre Welt zu reisen, um diese zu kaufen.

**Am Abend als Harry in seinem Zimmer war, wollte er sich endlich seiner blinden Passagierin widmen. Dazu setzte er sich auf sein Bett und schaute auf seinen Mantel. Syria lag zusammengerollt auf seinem Kopfkissen.**

„**Ich weiß das du in meiner Manteltasche bist, also komm raus!" sagte er.**

**Zuerst passierte nichts, doch dann lugte ein schwarzer Kopf auf der Tasche und öffnete ein blaues Auge. Das Tier gähnte ausführlich und wand dann Harry seinen Kopf zu.**

**Asslinn, bist du das? fragte Harry.**

**Ja bin ich, wer denn sonst! meinte sie.**

**Was machst du denn in meiner Tasche und seit wann bist du da drin? **

**Kurz vor euer Abreise, bin ich reingeschlüpft. Ich hatte keine Lust den ganzen Weg nach Mycena zurückzufliegen! **

**Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund! **

**Und um dich im Auge zu behalten junger Freund! **

**Verstehe, wie könnte es auch anders sein. Ich weiß der Todesengel und der Dunkelelb in mir regen sich in der letzten Zeit andauert, ich spüre das! **

**Deswegen bin ich ja hier, um etwas auf dich aufzupassen! **

**Fällst du dann nicht etwas auf? **

**Nein tue ich nicht, außer dir und den anderen, die vom Kreis der Sieben wissen sehen uns nicht! **

**Dann ist ja gut, ich hatte keine Lust diesen Trottel von Schulleiter zu erklären, warum ich mit einem Drachen im Taschenformat durch die Schule laufe! **

**Und du meintest ich wäre sarkastisch! **

**Ist ja gut. Ich freu mich aber dass du hier bist, obwohl du vorher mal bescheid sagen könntest, bevor du es dir in meiner Manteltasche gemütlich machst. Außerdem seit wann essen Drachen Früchte? **

**Du meintest wohl die zwei Früchte von Anar die ich gegessen habe, nun auch ich liebe diese Früchte. Und wer sagt, dass Drachen nur Fleisch fressen, ich kenne genug die auch anderes fressen. Meine jüngere Schwester Klia ist eine Vegetarierin schon seit ihrer Geburt! **

**Tja wir kennen uns eben zu wenig mit euch Drachen aus, deswegen nehmen wir an, ihr nehmt nur Fleisch zu euch. Tut mir Leid. Ich bin auch fast ein Vegetarier, dank dieser Muggel wo ich aufgewachsen bin, dort habe ich fast immer nur Gemüse oder so bekommen, kaum Fleisch oder Fisch! **

**Das weiß ich Harry, aber diese Zeit ist vorbei, also denk darüber nicht mehr so viel nach. Hast du vielleicht noch eine frucht für mich? **

**Klar, hier! **

**Danke! **

**Asslinn verspeiste die frucht und machte es sich dann wieder in Harrys Manteltasche bequem. Harry wusste zwar nicht warum, ließ sie aber. Asslinn selbst war gerade mal etwas länger als der Abstand von seinem Ellenbogen bis zu seinen Fingerspitzen. Wie er es vorhin genannt hatte Taschenformat.**

**Auch er legte sich aufs Bett, las noch eine weile in einem Buch für Animagus und legte sich dann ebenfalls schlafen.**

Den nächsten Tag verbrachte Harry mit Talice bei Sal und ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen Tränkebrauen, Kampfübungen und Bücher lesen. Rowena meinte ur kopfschüttelnd zu Amelia und Ariani, dass da sich drei gefunden hatten. Die beiden anderen nickten nur zustimmend. Wirklich die drei konnten stundenlang über Flüche oder Tränke diskutieren, wo andere schon längst nicht mehr wussten was es da noch zu diskutieren gab, ihnen der Gesprächsstoff ausgegangen wäre oder sie bei diesen Themen nicht mitreden konnten.

„Rowena bist du dir sicher, dass die beiden in die fünfte Klasse wollen?" fragte Godric sie.

„Ja das wollten sie, wieso?" fragte Rowena ihn.

„Ich denke sie haben bereits das Potenzial und das Wissen für die sechste Klasse!" meinte er.

„Das finde ich auch!" stimmte Rowena ihn zu.

Außer Ariani, Amelia, Godric, Helga, Rowena und Salazar gab es noch weitere Lehrer auf der Schule.

Beatrix Fox – Lehrerin für alte Sprachen

Sheeba Dejesus – Lehrerin für alte Runen

David Valentino – Lehrer für Arithmantik

Jeannie Keats – Lehrerin für Flugunterricht

Rowena Ravenclaw – Lehrerin für Wahrsagen

Victor Bright – Lehrer für Verwandlung

Godric Gryffindor – Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei

Helga Hufflepuff – Lehrerin für Astronomie/Astrologie

Salazar Slytherin – Lehrer für dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke und Kampfsport (manchmal VgDDK)

Estania Sommer – Lehrerin für VgDDK

Ariani ä Iriel – Lehrerin für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe

Amelia Gryffindor – Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde

Gordon Nelson – Lehrer für Reine Magie (eigentlich Zauberkunst)

Patrick Satanos – Lehrer für den Duellierunterricht

Rei Ishii – Lehrerin für Elementarmagie, Beschwörungen und Waffentraining

Tetsuro Takashi – Lehrer für Telepathie /Telekinese und Waffentraining

Kathryn Silberstone – Lehrerin für Musik, Tanz und Gesang

Dazu gab es auch noch freiwillige AGs, wie für Okklumentik, Legilimentik, Animagus Training, Meditationen und Entspannungen, Heilkunde, Muggelkunde (A/N: war damals kein anerkanntes Schulfach!!!), diverse Schülernachhilfekurse. Die AGs fanden abends oder zu meist am Wochenende statt.

Auch die anderen Lehrer fanden, dass Talice und Harry eigentlich in die sechste Klasse gehörten und so wurde es beschlossen die beiden in diese aufzunehmen. Harry war darüber ziemlich erstaunt, er hatte eigentlich nur eine Klasse überspringen wollen, aber dass er schon so weit war, hatte er nicht geglaubt. Auch Talice fand sich noch nicht soweit, da es auch noch etwas mit ihrem angel-sächsisch haperte. Harry saß mit ihr regelmäßig zusammen und übte dies. Auch Rowena, Ariani und Amelia halfen ihr in den zwei Tagen, bevor die Schule anfing.

Sie saßen am Abend des letzten Ferientags bei Sal und unterhielten sich. Dabei waren außer Sal und Harry noch Ariani, Rowena, Talice, Amelia und die beiden asiatischen Lehrer. Mit den beiden verstand sich Harry ziemlich gut.

„Das wird ja was werden zwei oder sagen wir drei vierzehnjährige in der sechsten Klasse!" stöhnte Harry.

„Ach komm schon Harry, du schaffst das schon, du stehst den anderen aus der sechsten Klasse in nichts nach. Außerdem sind da noch andere, die jünger sind!" meinte Amelia.

„Auch wenn diese ein Jahr älter sind als ihr, du schaffst das schon!" meinte Rowena.

„Meinetwegen ich probiere es!" sagte Harry.

„Gut!" meinten die anderen.

"Aber wirklich, Godric ist ein Idiot!" meinte Harry.

"Das finde ich auch, der rennt Morgens im Halbschlaf gegen jede Wand oder Gegenstand, die nicht schnell genug ausweichen können!" sagte Talice.

"Das tut er ziemlich oft, daran müsst ihr euch gewöhnen. Ich frage mich wieso, warum er keine Schäden davonträgt!" sagte Amelia.

"Bei dem Dickschädel Amelia. Außerdem wo nicht ist, kann auch nichts beschädigt werden!" sagte Harry. Woraus alle lachten und ihm zustimmten.

"Helga geht ja noch, aber sie geht einem auch auf die Nerven!" kam es von Ysa.

"Das stimmt, wenn jemand sie nach etwas fragt, kann sie einem stundenlang zulabern, ohne einmal Luft zu holen!" sagte Rowena.

So ging das noch eine Weile weiter und alle ließen sich über Godric aus und Helga am Rande.

Den nächsten Morgen verbrachte Harry damit auf seinem Firebolt halsbrecherische Manöver zu fliegen, wie den Wronski-Bluff, denn er im Tagespropheten gesehen hatte, den er regelmäßig bekam. Dazu hatte er sich noch andere Manöver ausgedacht, da er inzwischen die Magie der Besen verstand und ihm das erste Element gehorchte es war der Wind. Daher konnte er seinen Besen jetzt perfekt lenken wie er wollte, er stand sehr gerne auf diesen und surfte in der Luft, was ihm viel Spaß machte. Im Moment probierte er seinen Winddivingdance aus.

Der Flug steil stehend auf den Besen nach oben in Richtung der Sonne und sprang als er im Licht dieser verschwand von seinem Besen. Jetzt rauschte er kerzengerade den Erdboden entgegen, kurz vor dem Boden landete auf seinem Besen, der ihm etwas langsamer gefolgt war und zum Schluss schneller geworden war. Jetzt stand er wieder auf dem Besen und flog weiter. Dazu nahm er manchmal auch schnelles drehen in der Luft oder er hatte drei oder vier Schulbesen ferngesteuert und war auf diese abwechselnd gesprungen, während er sich vorstellte, da säßen welche drauf. Auch die Landung sind verschieden, entweder auf seinem Besen, auf dem Boden oder auf anderen Besen. Sal hatte ihm während seiner Übungen zugesehen und ihm war mehr als einmal das Herz stehen geblieben, wenn Harry eine neue Technik ausprobierte.

„Hey Sal!" sagte Harry und hing vom Besen her runter, genau vor Sals Gesicht.

Dieser schreckte auf und stolperte über eine Baumwurzel, dabei griff er nach Harrys Hand und zog diesen gleich mit. Dabei landete Harry genau auf Sal und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Als beide bemerkten in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, liefen sie synchron rot an. Als Harry jedoch den Kuss lösen wollte, hielt Sal ihn davon ab und vertiefte diesen sogar noch etwas. Harry erwiderte den Kuss dann kurz darauf auch. Sie lösten sich erst als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Langsam verstehe ich was du mir bedeutest Harry!" flüsterte Sal ihm ins Ohr und küsste seinen Hals.

„Sal, ich…!" weiter kam er nicht, denn Sal küsste ihn wieder.

„Jag mir nicht nochmals so einen schrecken ein, mein kleiner Windmagier!" flüsterte Sal und lies Harry los. Dieser sah ihn an.

„Du hast es gesehen!" meinte Harry trocken und beleidigt.

„Aber nur weil ich ebenfalls das Element des Windes beherrsche!" erwiderte dieser.

„Trotzdem!" schmollte Harry jetzt und drehte Sal seinen Rücken zu. Dieser jedoch packte ihn und kitzelte ihn durch.

„Nein, Sal hör auf!" schrie Harry.

„Erst, wenn du dich ergibst und aufhörst zu schmollen!" meinte dieser und kitzelte weiter.

„Ich ergebe mich! Sal….ich….. kriege…keine…..Luft….mehr!" bekam Harry noch zusammen, bevor Sal von ihm abließ und er erstmal nach Luft rang.

„Alles in Ordnung Harry?" fragte Sal.

„Gerade noch!" meinte dieser böse und ging.

Er war sauer auf Sal. Er hasste es gekitzelt zu werden, in seiner Grundschulzeit bei den Muggeln hatten ihn die anderen Kinder zu gerne solange gekitzelt bis er blau angelaufen war. Dass er deswegen oft genug im Krankenhaus mindestens zwei Tage gelandet war, interessierte keinen. Zweimal hatte er sogar wieder belebt werden müssen, da sie ihm auch noch den Mund beim kitzeln zugehalten hatten, damals wäre er fast zweimal gestorben, die Ärzte schafften es jedoch beide Mal noch rechtzeitig. Seine Verwandten hatten nie etwas dagegen unternommen.

In seinem Gästezimmer, was er bis heute Abend noch hatte schlug e mit voller Wucht in die Wand. Es knackste und an der Wand lief Blut runter, auch ein tiefer Abdruck war zu sehen. Doch Harry interessierte es nicht, ob er sich jetzt mehrere Knochen in seiner Hand gebrochen oder zerschmettert hatte, er sah diese Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit vor sich, die er nie wieder sehen wollte. In ihn wuchs der Hass auf diese Kinder und alle die es nie verhindert hatten, sogar auf die Leute in Hogwarts in seiner Zeit, die ihn ja immer so sehr beschützt hatten. Seine Augenhüllen wurden komplett schwarz und ein schwarzer Wind wehte um ihn wie ein Tornado. Einige Zentimeter vom Boden hob er sogar ab. Das Schloss fing an zu wackeln und zu beben. Talice und Sal stürmten in Harrys Zimmer und sahen ihn.

„Verdammt was ist mit ihm?" fragte Sal verwirrt.

„Der Todesengel in ihn und der Dunkelelb sind am erwachen, dass sind ihre Kräfte. Er muss wirklich gerade an etwas Schlimmes zurückerinnert worden sein, dass beide ihre Kräfte vereint haben!" erklärte Talice.

„Vorher willst du das wissen?" fragte Sal sie.

„Ganz einfach ich bin halb Todesengel und halb Dunkelelb, obwohl der Dunkelelbanteil in mir 60 sind und der Todesengel 40 . Daher weiß ich es, nicht umsonst habe ich als ich drei Jahre alt war fast ein gesamtes Dorf zerlegt, weil mir das gleiche passierte!" meinte sie bissig.

„Schuldige. Was können wir tun?" fragte Sal.

„Er empfindet etwas für dich Sal, geh zu ihm und versuche ihn zurückzuholen!" sagte Talice.

Sal kämpfte sich zu Harry durch und umarmte ihn. Dieser wollte ich befreien, doch Sal ließ es nicht zu, als ihm nichts anderes einfiel küsste er Harry mit allem was er hatte. Wie ein magischer Schlag für durch Harrys Körper, er zuckte kurz zusammen und seine Augen wurden langsam wieder normal, bis er sie schloss und die Magie verschwand. Es war vorbei.

**Harry hörst du mich? **

**Ja Asslinn ich höre dich, was passiert hier? **

**Du hast durch deinen Wut, deinen Zorn du deinen Hass die Kräfte des Todesengels und des Dunkelelb in dir verbunden, unbewusst und ungewollt. Aber diese Kombination der dieser beiden unterschiedlichen Kräfte ist verheerend, wenn diese losgelassen werden! **

**Was kann ich tun? **

**Konzentriere dich mit mir darauf, die unter Kontrolle zu halten und um das zu stoppen müssen wir einen der beiden Wesen erwecken! **

**Ich werde mich konzentrieren. Doch es kann nicht dein ernst sein, einen dieser zwei Wesen zu erwecken, beide sind gefährlich und wer weiß was dann passiert! **

**Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Der Dunkelelb in dir ist bereits am erwachen, du wirst es schaffen ihn zu erwecken und der Hochelb in dir wird dann in einen Halbschlaf verfallen, dadurch sollte es keine große Probleme geben. Bedenk Harry der Dunkelelb macht den größten Teil deiner selbst, deines Wesens und deiner Seele aus, also fürchte dich nicht vor ihm. Du fürchtest dich ja auch nicht vor Sal oder Talice! **

**Du hast Recht, ich werde es tun! **

**Gut, dann konzentriere dich jetzt sehr stark mit mir zusammen, um ihn zu erwecken! **

**Was beide auch taten, in diesen Moment hörte Harry die Stimme von Sal. Er konzentrierte sich und sah seine Seele. Dort waren mehrere Teile in verschiedenen Farben, einer war silbern, für den Hochelb, dann war da grünsilbern für den Dunkelelb und den größten Teil und schwarzblau für den Todesengel. Auf einen Teil seiner Seele lag jedoch noch eine Art Nebel, der die anderen beiden Teile von ihm noch schlafen lief. Harry schaffte es den Nebel zu lösen, wie auch den Bann und der Dunkelelb erwachte vollständig, während sich der Hochelb teilweise zurückzog in den Schlaf. **

**Die Macht die er jetzt spürte war ernorm. Er wusste nicht so richtig was er davon halten sollte. Dazu sah er kurz verschwommene Bilder, die er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und er merkte, dass sein Wissen noch etwas mehr geworden war. Das machte ihn schon etwas Angst.**

**Mach dir keine Sorgen Harry, es ist alles so wie es sein soll. Langsam wirst du begreifen, wer du wirklich bist! **

**Wenn du meinst. Doch ich sehe hier noch genug Blockaden und Türen, die ich gar nicht kenne! **

**Harry hatte sich umgedreht und stand jetzt in eine Art Labyrinth (A/N: Wer Yu-Gi-Oh sieht, weiß was ich damit meine, wie in Yugis Geist oder was das auch immer darstellen soll!!), dort zeigte er auf die vielen Türen und die Schatten, die Teile blockierten.**

**Viele davon sind keine normalen Blockaden, die wurden dir absichtlich gegeben! **

**Dumbeldore war es, nicht wahr? **

**Ja er war es. Er weiß nicht wer oder was du bist, aber dass du sehr mächtig bist und er wollte dich unter Kontrolle haben! **

**Dafür büsst er noch, ich werde die Blockaden lösen und dann zeig ich es ihm! **

**Später Harry, du bist viel zu geschwächt für den Augenblick, um die Blockaden aufzuheben, dass kannst du in ein paar Tagen machen, ich werde dir dann dabei **

**helfen! **

**Danke Asslinn! **

**Aber immer doch Harry, jetzt geh langsam zurück, sonst bekommt Sal noch einen richtigen Schock! **

**Mache ich! **

**Inzwischen versuchte Sal Harry wach zukriegen, nachdem der Strudel verschwunden war und Harry jetzt schlaf in Sals Armen lag.**

„Harry hörst du mich? Harry bitte sag was!" flehte Sal.

Harry stöhnte kurz und öffnete langsam seine Augen, diese waren jetzt jedoch noch grüner geworden und hatten silberne Sprenkel in ihnen. Harry sah Sal und Talice, die ihn besorgt anschauten.

„Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Talice ihn.

„Als ob gerade eine Elefantenherde über mich drübergetrampelt wären!" meinte dieser.

„Weißt du was passiert ist?" fragte Talice.

„Der Todesengel und Dunkelelb in mir waren am erwachen und haben dabei ihre Kräfte gebündelt. Das geschah nur weil ich so großen Hass, Wut und Zorn verspürt habe, allerdings ist der Dunkelelb jetzt wach und der Hochelb schläft fast vollständig!" sagte Harry.

„Du hast dich an was Schlimmes zurückerinnert, an was du dich nie mehr erinnern wolltest. Mir ging es auch schon so!" sagte sie.

„Ich weiß, ich hab es gleich gespürt, als wir uns begegnet sind, dass du nicht nur Dunkelelbengene in dir hast, sondern auch welche eines Todesengels. Soviel wie mir Seraphil über deine Familie sagen konnte, war dein Vater fast ein Todesengel, von ihm hast du die Gene!" flüsterte Harry.

„Bin ich daran schuld gewesen Harry?" fragte Sal. Dieser nickte.

„Es tut mir Leid, ich wusste ja nicht, dass du es hast gekitzelt zu werden!" meinte Sal.

„Braucht es nicht Sal, du konntest es nicht wissen!" sagte Harry und nahm dessen Hand, ein lächeln gelang ihm nicht.

„Was ist passiert Harry?" fragte Sal ihn.

„Früher in meiner Grundschulzeit bei den Muggeln liebten es die anderen Kinder mich zu treten, zu verprügeln oder bis ich blau anlief zu kitzeln. Zweimal hielt mir jedoch dabei jemand den Mund zu, ich wäre beide Male beinahe gestorben, wenn die Ärzte nicht schnell genug gewesen wären. Nie hat jemand was dagegen unternommen. Daran hatte ich mich erinnert als du mich gekitzelt habe, tut mir leid Sal!" meinte Harry.

„Ist okay, ich werde es mir merken du nicht mehr tun Harry. Danke das du es uns gesagt hast!" sagte Sal.

„Deine Hand Harry!" meinte Talice und sah sich diese an.

„Was hast du damit gemacht?" fragte Sal geschockt.

„Den Raum etwas verschönert!" meinte Harry und meinte damit das Loch in der Wand.

„Talice hol bitte Amelia, sie soll sich bitte Harry ansehen!" meinte Sal. Talice ging Amelia holen.

Amelia kam mit Talice in Harrys Zimmer und fing an Harry zu untersuchen. Dieser schlief schon fast ein.

„Und was hat er?" fragte Sal.

„Er hat sich irgendwie völlig verausgabt, wen er bis heute Abend zum Fest schläft und dann noch einen Stärkungstrank nimmt, schafft er es. In den nächsten zwei Tagen müssen wir sehen ob er es zum Unterricht schafft. Seine rechte Hand ist fast völlig hin, die Knochen regenerieren sich aber wie von selbst, keine Ahnung warum das so ist. Ich habe ihm erstmal einen Verband darum gemacht!" sagte Amelia und packte ihre Sachen wieder zusammen und ließ sich von Talice auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel alles erzählen, was sie wusste.

Sal saß bei Harry am Bett und fuhr ihm über die Wange. Amelia hatte ihm einen Schlaftrank gegeben damit er bis heute Abend zum Fest durchschlief.

„Sal!" sagte Harry leise.

„Ich bin hier, schlaf etwas du brauchst Ruhe!" meinte dieser.

„Das Küssen musst du aber noch üben!" meinte Harry.

„Du aber nicht oder was!" sagte Sal beleidigt.

„Der vorhin war gut, die zwei davor na ja!" sagte Harry.

„Du solltest eigentlich schlafen und nicht wach sein!"

„Der Trank wirkt nicht, du vergisst es wirken nicht alle normale Zaubertränke bei Elben, wie sie es bei sterblichen tun!"

„Ach, das hatten wir vergessen!" meinte Sal.

„Dachte ich mir. Was meintest du damit eigentlich vorhin, dass du langsam verstehst was ich dir bedeute?" fragte Harry.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen!" fragte Sal ihn.

„Oh ja, das möchte ich!" sagte Harry.

Sal beugte sich über ihn und sie küssten sich wieder, dieses Mal lange und zärtlich. Sal löste den Kuss und gab Harry noch einem auf die Stirn.

„Ich kann einfach nicht von dir lasen Harry, du schmeckst so gut!" meinte Sal.

„Danke, du aber auch!"

„Jetzt solltest du aber schlafen!"

„Gut, du bleibst aber hier!" bestimmte Harry du kuschelte sich bei Sal so ein, dass dieser gar keine Chance hatte wegzukommen.

**Asslinn hatte das ganze beobachtet und hatte es mit ihren Kräften und mit Harrys Hilfe verhindert, dass die Kraft freigesetzt worden war. Dadurch mussten sie aber einen von beiden Wesen erwecken und entschieden sich für den Dunkelelb, da dieser wieso schon am erwecken war. **

Am Abend weckte Sal Harry und gab ihm einen Stärkungstrank, danach gingen beide zur großen Halle, wo Talice bereits auf beide wartete, um Harry von Sal zu übernehmen. Dieser ging in die Halle.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte Talice ihn.

„Was denkst du denn, wenn du so eine liebevolle Krankenschwester hast!" meinte Harry und zeigte in Richtung Sal. Talice fing an zu lachen.

„Da hast du Recht, aber du meintest wohl eher einen so liebevollen Pfleger!" sagte diese.

„Kann sein!" kam es von ihm.

„Und wie läuft da ganze jetzt hier ab Harry?" fragte sie ihn.

„Ganz einfach, alle neuen Schüler sind hier draußen und werden in die Halle von einem Lehrer geführt, dann steht vorne ein Hocker mit einem Hut, dem sprechenden Hut der alle Schüler in ihr Haus einteilt. Wenn alle Schüler eingeteilt sind beginnt das Festmahl. Ach ja, der Hut ist eine Plaudertasche, also würg ihn ab, wenn er zu viel redet!" erklärte Harry ihr.

„Ist gut!" meinte sie.

„Alle neuen Schüler folgen mir bitte!" sagte Helga und sie betraten alle die große Halle. Harry mit Talice an seiner Seite als letztes und beide ließen etwas von ihrer Dunkelelbennatur durchkommen, dass alle die sie anschauten etwas erschraken und wieder wegschauten. Ysa kam hinter den beiden in die Halle gelaufen und lief auf der anderen Seite von Harry.

„Zuerst werden wir drei neue Schüler für die sechste Klasse einteilen!" verkündete Godric.

„Talice Everhate!" rief Helga Hufflepuff.

Talice ging nach vorne, setzte sich auf dem Hocker und lie0ß sich den Hut aufsetzten, doch es geschah zuerst nichts.

Ah, wen haben wir denn hier. Eine Elbin mit einer Todesengelnatur, dazu bist du sehr mächtig, aber auch ziemlich alt und weise. Du hast schon viel Großes vollbracht und dich erwartet wieder eine große Aufgabe. So du bist außerdem listig. Ich weiß wohin ich dich stecke SLYTHERIN!

Das letzte hörte man laut und Talice setzte sich an den Haustisch der Slytherins. Danach war Harry dran.

Du bist schon der zweite heute Abend der Todesengelgene und Elbengene in sich vereint. Du bist schon zweimal weit durch die Zeit gereist. Ein mächtiger Zauberer bist du ebenfalls und hast großes vollbracht, was du wieder vollbringen wirst. Vor dir liegt ein weiter Weg voller Prüfungen und Gefahren. So du standest schon mal vor der Wahl und wolltest nach Gryffindor statt nach Slytherin. Nach Gryffindor passt du nicht mehr, aber nach Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Du bist ziemlich Intelligent und hast ein umfangreiches Wissen dir angeeignet, aber du bist auch ziemlich listig. Wähle selbst in welches Haus du möchtest!

Slytherin!

So sei es, du bist ab sofort in SLYTHERIN!

Das letzte war wieder laut zu hören und Harry setzte sich an den Slytherin Haustisch. Dann war Talice dran und setzte den Hut auf, bei ihr dauert es auch länger, doch dann rief der Hut ebenfalls SLYTHERIN zu aller überraschen, doch Ysa zwinkerte Harry kurz zu.

Du hast den Hut überredet dich zu uns zu schicken! meinte Harry.

Er sagte ich dürfte wählen zwischen Ravenclaw und Slytherin und ich nahm Slytherin, da ich euch beide ja nicht alleine lasen kann! meinte sie.

Und deine Mutter, wollte die denn nicht, dass du in ihrem Haus bist? fragte Talice.

Ihr war es egal solange es nicht Gryffindor war! sagte diese nur.

Die restlichen Schüler wurden auf die Häuser verteilt und dann erschien das Essen. Harry hatte ziemlichen Hunger, da er außer einem kleinen frühstück noch nichts gegessen hatte. Nachdem Festmahl erhob sich Godric.

„Willkommen in einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie jedes Jahr finden die Bälle statt, der Halloweenball, Weihnachtsball, Valentinstagsball, der Neujahrsball und der Sonnenwendball. Jeder Schüler ist verpflichtet anwesend zu sein, außer beim Weihnachtsball und dem Neujahrsball. Bei jedem Ball wird es Tanzveranstaltungen geben und einiges andere, dies erfahrt ihr wie immer bei euren Hauslehrern oder den Lehrer der diese Sachen leitet. Die AGs sind wie immer keine Pflicht, doch ihr solltet diese besuchen. Atyíon dürfen alle Schüler ab der vierten Klasse ohne die Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern besuchen und das in ihrer Freizeit, auch dürfen sie dort eine Arbeit anfangen, um sich etwas mehr Taschengeld zu verdienen. Die Schüler von der ersten bis zur dritten Klasse dürfen nur mit Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern nach Atyíon und dann nur mit Absprache mit ihren Hauslehrern.

Der Duellierclub findet wie jedes Jahr statt und es wird wieder der Duellant oder die beste Duellantin gesucht, auch das Kampfsportduell findet wie immer statt. Fächer können innerhalb des Jahres nicht gewechselt werden, also wählt sie gut. Vom Drachengehege bleiben bitte alle Schüler fern, wie auch von Salazars Lieblingen. Auch in die Terrarien mit Schlangen, Eidechsen und Spinnen sollte kein Schüler fassen, unsere Greifvögel mögen auch keine Fremden, also haltet euch auch von diesen Tieren fern.

Morgen werdet ihr eure Stundenpläne beim Frühstück bekommen und bis zum Abend habt ihr Zeit noch Fächer zu wechseln oder dazu zunehmen. Auch um die AGs zu wählen habt ihr bis morgen Abend Zeit. Alle Schüler haben um 22 Uhr in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen zu sein, außer die Vertrauensschüler und die Schulsprecher, die ihre Kontrollgänge machen. Das war es, ihr könnt jetzt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume gehen!" beendete Godric seine Rede.

Es waren wieso schon genug Schüler während der Rede eingeschlafen. Harry war jedoch sofort aufgefallen, dass in dieser Zeit nicht so viele Schüler in Hogwarts waren wie in seiner Zeit.

Er ging mit Talice und Ysa einigen Slytherins hinterher zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum und doch das Passwort kannte Harry schon längst, da Sal es ihm schon gesagt hatte. Es war DRYMAGSAT.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war niemand, alle suchten sich ihre Räume. Ab der sechsten hatte man das Recht ein Einzelzimmer zu beziehen, was Harry auch vorhatte. Was erstaunlich war, der Schlafsaal von Talice und Ysa lag genau auf der anderen Seite von Harrys Zimmer. Er konnte mit Hilfe eines Spruches durch die Wand gehen und war dann bei den beiden im Zimmer. Was alle drei ziemlich lustig fanden.

Am nächsten morgen war Harry bereits um 5 Uhr schon wach und machte sein Morgentraining mit Talice in seinem Zimmer, was für eine Person viel zu groß war, doch ihn störte es nicht.

Danach gingen beide etwas draußen spazieren, wo ihnen Ysa Gesellschaft leistete. Zum Frühstück um 7 Uhr gingen sie in die große Halle und bekamen von Sal ihre Stundenpläne.

Mo: Zaubertränke (2x), dunkle Künste(2x), PMG(2x), Reine Magie  
Abends/AGs : Animagus Training (2x)

Di: VgDDK (2x), Kräuterkunde (2x), Geschichte der Zauberei (2x), Verwandlung (2x)  
Abends/AGs: Okklumentik/Legilimentik (2x)

Mi: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Kampfsport (2x), Elementarmagie (2x), Musik  
Abends/AGs: /

Do: Waffentraining (2x), Telepathie/Telekinese (2x), Alte Sprachen (2x), Elementarmagie, Meditation/Beschwörungen (alle zwei Wochen in der letzten Stunde)  
Abends/AGs: Astrologie/Astronomie (2x)

Fr: Zaubertränke (2x), VgDDK (2x), Duellierclub (2x), PMG, Musik  
Abends/AGs: /

Sa: Reine Magie (2x), Dunkle Künste, Kampfsport, Meditation/Beschwörungen, Heilkunde  
Abends/AGs: freiwillige Schülernachhilfe (nachmittags) (2x)

2x 2 Stunden

So sah der Stundenplan der drei aus, niemand von Ihnen hatte Wahrsagen gewählt, da Rowena ihnen damit wieso in den Ferien auf die Nerven gegangen war. Harry konnte es eh durch die Verbindung mit Asslinn, wie Talice durch die Verbindung mit Klia. Ysa interessierte sich dafür nicht.

Das würde ja ein Jahr werden, wie Harry feststellte. Er hatte mehr Fächer und Unterricht, als er in seiner Zeit hatte. Doch das Animagus Training, wie Okklumentik/Legilimentik und Elementarmagie waren wieso nur solange Pflicht, wenn man diese gewählt hatte, bis man diese beherrschte. Er beherrschte ja bereits den Wind und Talice das Feuer als Element, aber trotzdem interessierte sie das weiterhin, beide wollten mindestens zwei Elemente beherrschen. Meditation und Beschwörungen galt nur für ein oder zwei Schuljahre als Fach.

„Und wie findet ihr den Stundenplan?" fragte Ysa die anderen beiden.

„Ziemlich viel zu tun!" meinte Talice.

„Ja, aber wir haben nur alle zwei Wochen Unterricht am Samstag und zur Schülernachhilfe müssen wir auch nicht, dazu gehen die AGs nur solange bis am die Themen beherrscht!" meinte Harry.

„Und wir beherrschen ja schließlich jeder schon die Totemverwandlung!" sagte Ysa.

„Was ist denn dein Totems Ysa?" fragte Harry.

„Ich bin ein Phönix und ein Schneetiger!" sagte sie.

„Gut Talice hat auch schon zwei Totems, wie ich auch. Mein drittes will sich nicht zeigen, doch das ist nicht so schlimm!" meinte Harry.

„Dann sind wir alle drei darin wenigstens gleich weit, ihr beiden habt ja schon angefangen ein Animagus zu werden!" sagte Ysa.

„Stimmt, Harrys Bücher darüber sind einfach super!" schwärmte Talice.

„Ja und die Bücher in der Bibliothek über dieses Thema sind auch nicht schlecht, die beiden zwei Reihen darüber und drei über die Totemverwandlung!" sagte Harry.

„Wir drei und Bücher, ich glaube irgendwann dürfen wir nicht mehr in die Bibliothek, weil wir dort zu viel Zeit verbringen!" sagte Ysa.

„Und in der Stadt gibt es drei Bücherläden und zwei richtig gute. Auch arbeite ich dort gelegentlich und im Zaubertränkeladen auch. Anar bekommt alle drei Wochen frische Ware und dann hilft ja Talice mit!" meinte Harry.

„Ja und außer bei Anar arbeite ich im Tierladen!" sagte Talice.

„Ich habe im Blumenladen und in dem Musikladen eine arbeit gefunden, wo ich helfen kann!" sagte Ysa.

„War ja klar, doch ich hätte eher an den Tierladen bei dir gedacht Ysa!" sagte Harry.

„Der Musikladen hat mich eher interessiert, als der Tierladen!" erwiderte sie nur.

„Wo haben wir Zaubertränke?" fragte Talice.

„Im Westflügel, ich weiß wo, kommt mit!" sagte Harry und alle drei gingen zu ihrem Klassenraum im Westflügel. Diesen Raum fand Harry viel besser, als den Zaubertränkeklassenraum in seiner Zeit, da dieser unter der Erde lag und dieser hier über der Erde.

„Schöner Raum, so ähnlich wie Sals Labor in seinem Anwesen!" meinte Ysa.

„Ja und ich finde den hier sogar noch etwas besser!" meinte Harry.

Sie setzten sich in die erste Reihe und warteten auf die anderen Schüler, da ja alle vier Häuser eines Jahrgangs die Hauptfächer zusammen hatten. In den Nebenfächern schwankte die Anzahl der Schüler jedes Hauses.

Harry beobachtete die Sitzordnung, hier saßen die Schüler sogar durcheinander und nicht alle eines Hauses geschlossen beisammen, wie in seiner Zeit. Das hier gefiel ihm eher. Es waren noch zehn Minuten bevor der Unterricht anfing, so las Harry noch etwas in einem Buch was in Parsel geschrieben war und Talice las mit ihm mit. Während Ysa etwas zeichnete auf ihren Zeichenblock.

**Kapitel 8 – Schule und Streiche**

Salazar schlug die Tür auf und kam grimmig in die Klasse, dabei schnippte er und die Vorhänge gingen zu. Alle Schüler zuckten deutlich zusammen, außer Harry, Talice und Ysa. Diese Auftritte kannte Harry von seinem Lieblingslehrer Professor Snape und auch diese haben ihn nie imponiert. Seinen Lachanfall musste er sich allerdings deutlich verkneifen, was auch Sal sah und ihm kurz zu grinste.

Er stellte sich vor die Klasse und schaute alle böse an, besonders Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, da alle vier Häuser zusammen in den Hauptfächern Unterricht hatten. Da es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht allzu viele Schüler in Hogwarts gab.

„Wir werden heute einen schwierigen dunklen Trank brauen, den Schattentrank. Wer weiß von euch, was das für ein Trank ist? Mister Potter!" nahm Sal Harry dran. Dieser zog kurz seine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

„Der Schattentrank ist ein Trank der hauptsächlich von Schwarzmagiern, Schattenläufern und von Elben. Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass man unsichtbar durch die Dunkelheit und Schatten bewegen kann, aber auch völlig lautlos. Wie ein Jäger der sich an seine Beute heranpirscht. Aber man kann diesen Trank auch anders nutzen, wenn er jemanden direkt in die Blutbahnen injiziert wird, dann verbrennt derjenige von Innen heraus und der Trank wirkt gleichzeitig noch wie ein tödliches Gift. Doch nach 20 Minuten nachdem Tod des Opfers kann der Trank nicht mehr nachgewiesen werden!" erklärte Harry mit einem gefährlichen glitzern in den Augen. Was Sal amüsierte.

„Gut 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Jeder wird diesen Trank jetzt brauen und wer es nicht schafft, der darf die Drachengehege oder das Gehege des kleinen Basilisken sauer machen. Also fangt an!" befahl Sal kalt und genoss es.

Für Harry und Talice lief es super, Ysa hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten. Dank der kleinen Tipps von Harry und Tal gelang es ihr den trank zu brauen. Sal sah sich nur ab und zu mal um in der Klasse und gab den Schüler Andeutungen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben oder gerade dabei waren. Als die drei fertig waren, war ihr Trank leicht silbrig.

Harry sah sich in der Klasse um und mehrere Schüler waren deutlich am Verzweifeln. Da fragte er sich wie viele Nevilles es hier wohl geben würde. Sal folgte seinem Blick durch die reihen der Schüler.

Was Interessantes gefunden Harry?" fragte er neugierig und etwas gelangweilt.

Ich schaue mich nur um wie viele es hier schaffen einen Kessel zum schmelzen zu bringen, bei uns hat ein Mitschüler demnächst seinen 500 Kessel oder so geschafft! meinte Harry auch gelangweilt.

Pass lieber auf, dass du das nicht ist. Dieser Junge ist wohl die reinste Katastrophe!

Er ist still und nett, aber auch ziemlich vergesslich. Mein Zaubertränkelehrer macht ihn ständig nervös, dass er nicht anders kann! klärte Harry ihn auf.

Tolle Methode! meinte Sal sehr begeistert.

Ich weiß! erwiderte Harry auch so begeistert.

Wenn es noch langweiliger wäre, würde ich längst schlafen!

Ich mach mit!

Ich auch! stimmte Talice den beiden zu.

Ach ja noch jemand der Telepathie ja schon beherrscht! meinte Sal gelassen.

Sehr witzig Sal. Harry hat es mir während unserer Reise durch die Welt der Elben beigebracht. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht um es zu können! schimpfte Talice jetzt und zischte kurz wie eine Schlange in Sals Richtung. Mehrere Schüler erschraken und einige sprangen schreiend auf. Alle suchten die Schlange oder woher das Zischen kam.

„Setzt euch wieder hin, hier ist keine Schlange im Klassenzimmer. Miss Everhate musste nur gerade ihr großes Talent beweisen, dass sie Tierstimmen perfekt nachahmen kann. Wehe das kommt nochmals vor!" warnte er sie, doch Talice steckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, als keiner mehr hinsah.

Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und verwandelte Sals Stuhl in eine Schlange, dieser bemerkte es nicht, doch die Schüler als sie die riesige Anakonda sahen, die ihren Kopf gerade hinter Sal in die Höhe streckte. Die ersten sprangen von ihren sitzen, da erst sah Sal auf.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder hier los, setzt euch hin!" schimpfte er jetzt.

„Professor…sie…sitzen…auf…einer….Schlange!" bekam ein Hufflepuff stotternd heraus.

Sal schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als er jedoch das zischen neben sich hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erschrak als er die Schlange sah. Diese schlängelte sich etwas schläfrig von Sal weg.

„Sehen sie Professor, ich habe vorhin keine Schlange nachgemacht!" sagte Talice und streichelte den Kopf der Schlange, der es gefiel.

„Sehr witzig, wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" fragte er jetzt wütend. Niemand meldete sich, dann sah er zu Talice und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Miss Everhate, wenn sie so freundlich sein könnten und meinen Stuhl wieder zurückverwandeln würden. Ich weiß sie lieben Schlangen, aber eine Anakonda ist hier nicht zu Hause, also wenn ich bitten dürfte, bevor sie nachher bei den Drachen saubermachen dürfen!" drohte er ihr. Alle Schüler wischen noch mehr zurück, niemand machte freiwillig einen Schritt in das Gehege der Drachen.

„Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden Professor, es war der Gryffindor dort, der ihren Stuhl verzaubert hat!" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Gryffindor, der vorhin tatsächlich einem Zauber ausprobiert hatte. Sal sah von ihr zu dem Gryffindor.

„Du darfst nachher die Terrarien mit den Schlangen sauber machen und 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Experimentierens mit einem Zauber in meinen Unterricht. Die andere setzen sich wieder hin. Anakonda Evanesca!" sagte er und die Schlange verschwand.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten acht Schüler den Trank nicht hinbekommen. Das waren vier aus Gryffindor, zwei aus Hufflepuff, jeweils einer aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw.

In dunkle Künste hatten sie jetzt das Thema asiatische und alt ägyptische dunkle Flüche und Zauber. In der stunde besprachen sie mit Sal den alt ägyptischen Todesfluch der als Abwehr auf die Gräber von Pharaonen oder Hohenpriester gelegt wurde. Wer auch immer das Grab unbefugt betrat, wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und starb einige Zeit später oder sofort.

Was viele Muggel am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatten. Harry liebte dieses Thema und fing mit Sal eine Diskussion an, welcher der beiden Todesflüche besser war, der Gottestodesfluch oder der ägyptische Kuss. Die Schüle verstanden nachher nichts mehr, über was die beiden da redeten. Talice machte bei der Diskussion mit, als ihr langweilig wurde, genauso wie Ysa. Am Ende der Stunde hatten sich die vier auf nicht einigen können.

PMG fiel für diesen Tag aus, da Ariani für ein paar Tage in die Welt der Elben gereist war, um ein paar Überraschungen für ihren Unterricht zu holen, also hatten alle frei. Harry, Talice und Ysa verbrachten die Zeit in Atyíon. Sie gingen bummeln und besuchten die Läden, dann kehrten sie bei Anar ein und halfen ihm beim Einräumen und Ausräumen der Wahre.

„Danke ihr drei, das hätte ich ohne Hilfe nicht so schnell geschafft!" bedankte er sich bei den drei. Sie saßen dann bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

„Habt ihr frei oder warum seid ihr um diese Uhrzeit hier?" fragte Anar die drei neugierig.

„Ariani ist für die erste Schulwoche weg, in ihrer Familie gibt es eine Hochzeit und sie wollte noch was mitbringen für ihren Unterricht!" erklärte Harry ihm.

„Ach so!" meinte Anar und trank seinen Tee. Dann lud Anar sie noch zum Essen ein und die drei lehnten natürlich nicht ab. Zum Unterricht kamen sie pünktlich zurück.

Professor Nelson war ein älterer geborener Vampir, wie nur wenige in der Schule wussten, aber ein super Lehrer, wenn man mit seinen Launen klarkam.

„Guten Tag liebe Schüler, für die unter euch, die ich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Professor Nelson. In diesem Fach lernen sie die Reine Magie, also die Handmagie oder auch stablose Magie genannt, zu gebrauchen. In diesem Jahr sind nur diejenigen in diesem Kurs, die ihre ZAGs geschafft haben und für die UTZs lernen.

Ab sofort wenden wir uns schwieriger Magie zu und zwar einen Potranus mit seiner hand zu erschaffen, Beschwörungen mit den Gedanken und gleichzeitig mit der Hand zu vollführen und einiges anderes. Ich bitte um höchste Konzentration dabei, denn Magie nur mit der Hand oder Gedanken auszuführen kostet mehr Kraft als mit einem Zauberstab. Ich möchte hier keine Unfälle haben!" sagte Nelson bestimmend und klar. Alle Schüler nickten.

„Gut, ab heute werden wir versuchen den normalen Potranus oder den Serenapotranus mit der hand und später nur mit den Gedanken heraufzubeschwören. Wer von euch kann mir sagen, was der Serenapotranus ist?" fragte er die Klasse. Harry und Talice meldeten sich als einzigste.

„Ja, Mister Potter!" nahm Nelson ihn dran.

„Der normale Potranus schützt einem vor den Dementoren und anderen Geschöpfen. Doch man kann sie nur vertreiben oder abwehren, nicht vernichten oder verletzten. Dazu braucht man für den normalen Potranus einen seiner glücklichsten Gedanken und hohe Konzentration und Energie. Der Serenapotranus unterscheidet sich vom normalen Potranuszauber dadurch, er vernichtet oder verletzt einen Gegner, das kommt dann drauf an, was derjenige will, der den ausspricht will. Dazu braucht man keinen überglücklichen Gedanken und es kostet einen, wenn man den Zauber perfekt beherrschst, kaum Energie.

Dieser Zauber bleibt solange aufrecht, wie man es will. Der Zauber gehört zu den Spiritzaubern. Jedes Lebewesen besitzt einen Geist, eine Seele und einen Spirit, der mit der Erde und dem Universum verbunden ist. Dieser Spirit kehrt nachdem Tod eines Lebewesens dorthin zurück, von wo er kam, zum Erdspirit oder den Spirit des Universums. Der Spirit ist deine Kraft und schützt deinen Geist und deine Seele. Wenn jemand den Serenapotranus

benutzt erscheint ein Abbild seines eigenen Spirits in einer Gestalt, die denjenigen widerspiegelt!" erklärte Harry für die Klasse.

„Sehr gut 40 Punkte für Slytherin für diese ausführliche Beschreibung des Serenapotranus. Wir werden heute damit anfangen den normalen Potranus mit dem Zauberstab zu erschaffen, da man das erst meistern muss, bevor es einem mit der Hand gelingt. Dazu habe ich einen Motla hier, der sich in einen Dementoren verwandeln wird. Dieser wird ähnliche Wirkungen haben, wie ein echter Dementor, also wer will es mal versuchen oder kann bereits einen Potranus erschaffen?" fragte er. Drei Hände schossen in die Höhe von Harry, Talice und Ysa.

„Nur drei, ich dachte es wären mehr, aber ihr drei könnt es gleich mal vorführen. Miss Ravenclaw dann bitte als erste!" bat Nelson sie nach vorne. Sie kam nach vorne und hatte ihren Zauberstab gar nicht mit.

„Sie haben ihren Zauberstab vergessen Miss Ravenclaw!" wies er sie drauf hin.

„Den brauch ich nicht, ich kann bereits ohne Zauberstab einen Potranus beschwören, dass hat meine Mutter mich schon vor drei Jahren gelehrt!" meinte sie.

„Wie sie wollen. Ich zähle bis drei und lasse dann den Motla frei. Eins, zwei, drei!" er öffnete den Schrank und ein Dementor schwebte heraus. Dieser schwebte bedrohlich auf Ysa zu, doch diese stand völlig ruhig da, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und ein wunderschöner silberner Greif erschien. Dieser drängte den Dementoren zurück in den Schrank.

„Wunderbar 30 Punkte für Slytherin, für diesen wunderbaren Potranus und nochmals 20 Punkte für das Ausführen mit der Hand!" lobte Nelson sie und Ysa setzte sich wieder hin.

Harry und Talice vollführten das auch noch. Harrys Potranus war inzwischen ein Furcht einflößender Leviathan geworden, anstatt des Hirschen und der von Talice war ein stolzer und mächtiger Líthán. Talice hing allerdings etwas hinterher mit dem Serenapotranus, während die anderen beiden diesen schon beherrschten, aber noch nicht perfekt.

„Als Hausaufgabe gebe ich allen einen Aufsatz über den Potranus und den Serenapotranus auf. Ich möchte die genauen Unterschiede wissen, wie beide angewendet werden, wofür, welche Gefahren es gibt, dazu noch was Spiritszauber sind, was diese genau bewirken und wozu es diese gibt!" sagte er.

Nachdem Unterricht verbrachten Talice und Harry die Zeit bis kurz vor dem Abendessen, um die Hausaufgaben zu machen. In Zaubertränke sollten sie was nachschlagen und in dunkle Künste eine Aufstellung mit den dunklen Flüchen aus Asien, Ägypten und Babylon machen. Dazu was diese bewirken, wozu diese gehören, wie der Spruch heißt und ob diese heute immer noch angewendet werden, auch ob sie dazu verboten sind.

Danach gingen sie zum Abendessen, wo sie Ysa trafen, die bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder gewesen war.

**Kapitel 9 **

Am nächsten Morgen machten Harry und Talice ihr tägliches Training am Morgen. Sie liefen zwei Runden um den See, anschließend Dehnungsübungen und einen Trainingskampf ohne Waffen. Dann gingen beide duschen und zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Sal und Amelia hatten den beiden Gesellschaft beim Training geleistet. Ysa hatte verschlafen und kam erst zum Frühstück in die Halle.

Nachdem Frühstück versammelten sich alle vier Häuser der 6. Klasse im großen roten Saal für ihre Vgddk Stunde bei Estania Sommer und Sal war auch da, aber nur als Hilfe. In Vgddk wollten sie erstmal nur Duellieren üben und zwischendurch noch wie man sich gegen Schattenwesen wert. Harry duellierte sich mit Sal und beide hatten einen Bannkreis um sich errichtet, weil sie sehr starke dunkle Flüche und Zauber einsetzten. Ysa duellierte sich gegen Professor Sommer, während Talice Sal als Partner nahm. Die Slytherin waren wieso die besseren Duellanten, dann kam Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Gryffindor war eher schwach, da sie kaum dunkle Magie einsetzten.

Danach gingen alle Schüler der 6.Klasse zum Gewächshaus Nr. 4 und warteten auf Amelia. Diese kam auch dann und hatte wie immer gute Laune, solange ihr Bruder nicht in der Nähe war.

„Ich begrüße alle Schüler, die ihren ZAG in diesem Fach bestanden haben und jetzt in meiner UTZ Klasse sind. Ab jetzt beschäftigen wir uns mit exotischen Pflanzen, die außerhalb von Europa vorkommen, wie auch in der Welt der Elben. Heute kümmern wir uns um die Vulnuseris, wer weiß von euch was das für eine Pflanze ist oder hat sie schon mal gesehen?" fragte sie jetzt in die Runde.

Es meldete sich jedoch keiner. Harry und Talice kannten diese Pflanze, doch wollten nicht immer so auffallen, weil sie alles wussten. Ysa hatte nur kurz etwas darüber gelesen und war sich nicht sicher. Amelia sah Harry und Talice an, die zu beiden Seiten, neben ihr standen.

„Keiner? Nun Mister Potter und Miss Everhate sie beide können doch sicher etwas über diese Pflanze sagen, da sie ja beide bei Anar im Laden in Atyíon arbeitet. Dort zumindest müsstet ihr beide schon teile der Pflanzen gesehen haben!" nahm sie Harry und Talice an. Beide sahen sie etwas sauer an, weil sie nicht drankommen wollten.

„Die Vulnuseris wächst in der Welt der Elben, sowie in einigen Teilen Asiens wie China, Indien und Japan. Sie lieben sumpfige Gebiete, aber auch Wüsten, hohe Berge oder Steppen!" fing Harry an zu antworten.

„Diese Pflanze ist ausgewachsen 3 Meter hoch, ihre Blätter sind dunkelgrün oder teilweise auch grünbraun. Sie sind entweder gezackt an den Rändern oder nicht. Die gezackten kommen in Asien vor, während die nicht gezackten in der Welt der Elben vorkommen. In der Mitte der Pflanze blühen entweder weiße, rote, blaue oder gelbe Blüten im Herbst. Die Vulnuseris ist eine Fleischfressende Pflanze. Ihre Blüten wachsen aus der Mitte deutlich heraus und locken ihre Opfer durch den Duft an!" erklärte Talice weiter, allerdings gelangweilt.

„Ihre Opfer sind kleine Vogel, die Blütennektar als Nahrung bevorzugen. Wenn ein Vogel eine Blüte berührt schießen mehrere Tentakel aus der Pflanze, die übersäht mit Stacheln sind, die das Opfer festhalten und ins innere der Pflanze ziehen. Die Beute wird dann in der Flüssigkeit im inneren der Pflanze aufgelöst. Aber diese Pflanze hat och einen anderen Trick, sie lässt am Boden eine Knolle wachsen, die zu meist rot oder gelb ist, diese ist so groß wie eine Orange und soll auch eine Frucht darstellen, wie bei der Blüte werden die kleinen Nagetiere dann durch die Tentakel eingefangen.

Für uns sind aber eigentlich nur die Früchte interessant die an den Wurzeln wachsen, diese braucht man für Zaubertränke, besonders Heiltränke. Aber auch die inneren hellgrünen Blätter und die heranwachsenden Blüten kann man für Heiltränke oder zum Würzen des Essens verwenden!" sagte Harry.

„Sehr gut, für euch beide 30 Punkte. Ihr werdet jeweils zu zweit an einer Pflanze arbeiten. Die ich habe sind alle noch nicht sehr alt, aber das gift ihrer Tentakel ist trotzdem nicht angenehm und ich möchte nicht die gesamte Klasse in Krankenflügel haben. Wir werden sie gleich von drüben holen gehen. Ihr werdet die Pflanzen umtopfen, da ihre Töpfe zu klein geworden sind und dabei die Früchte von den Wurzeln abschneiden, damit neue wachsen können.

Danach werden wir von den etwas größeren, vom letzten Jahr die heranwachsenden Blüten abschneiden und die hellgrünen Innenblätter entnehmen. Ich werde es auch alles zeigen und ihr werdet die Blätter mit mir zusammen entnehmen, nicht alleine!" warnte Amelia die Klasse.

So machten sie es dann auch. Alle griffen mit der Hand in die Erde und unter die Vulnuseris, um den Tentakeln zu entgehen, zogen die Pflanze heraus und schnitten die Früchte ab. Während ihr Partner einen größeren Topf holte und etwas Erde rein tat, dann die Pflanze drauf setzte und mehr Erde reinschüttete. Die Vulnuseris grub ihre Wurzeln selbst wieder ein. Anschließend holten sie die größeren Pflanzen und dann in nacheinander, unter Amelias Aufsicht schnitten sie die Pflanzen vorsichtig auf und entnahmen mit speziellen Handschuhen das gewünschte.

Sie töteten die Pflanzen nicht und mussten langsam und vorsichtig sein, damit diese nicht angriff. Der Schnitt verheilte in zwei Wochen wieder. Es landeten zwei Schüler im Krankenflügel, weil sie versehentlich an einen Tentakel geraten waren und ein anderer Schüler hatte die Pflanze provoziert gehabt.


	9. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 8 - Schule, Streiche und eine Überraschung **

Salazar schlug die Tür auf und kam grimmig in die Klasse, dabei schnippte er und die Vorhänge gingen zu. Alle Schüler zuckten deutlich zusammen, außer Harry, Talice und Ysa. Diese Auftritte kannte Harry von seinem Lieblingslehrer Professor Snape und auch diese haben ihn nie imponiert. Seinen Lachanfall musste er sich allerdings deutlich verkneifen, was auch Sal sah und ihm kurz zu grinste.

Er stellte sich vor die Klasse und schaute alle böse an, besonders Gryffindor und Hufflepuff, da alle vier Häuser zusammen in den Hauptfächern Unterricht hatten. Zu dieser Zeit gab es noch nicht allzu viele Schüler auf Hogwarts.

"Wir werden heute einen schwierigen dunklen Trank brauen, den Schattentrank. Wer weiß von euch, was das für ein Trank ist? Mister Potter!" nahm Sal Harry dran. Dieser zog kurz seine Augenbraue hoch und schüttelte er mit dem Kopf.

"Der Schattentrank ist ein Trank der hauptsächlich von Schwarzmagiern, Schattenläufern und von Elben genutzt wird. Dieser Trank bewirkt, dass man unsichtbar durch die Dunkelheit und Schatten bewegen kann, aber auch völlig lautlos. Wie ein Jäger der sich an seine Beute heranpirscht. Aber man kann diesen Trank auch anders nutzen, wenn er jemanden direkt in die Blutbahnen injiziert wird, dann verbrennt derjenige von Innen heraus und der Trank wirkt gleichzeitig noch wie ein tödliches Gift. Doch nach 20 Minuten nachdem Tod des Opfers kann der Trank nicht mehr nachgewiesen werden!" erklärte Harry mit einem gefährlichen glitzern in den Augen. Was Sal amüsierte.

"Gut 20 Punkte für Slytherin. Jeder wird diesen Trank jetzt brauen und wer es nicht schafft, der darf die Drachengehege oder das Gehege des kleinen Basilisken sauer machen. Also fangt an!" befahl Sal kalt und genoss es sichtlich.

Für Harry und Talice lief es super, Ysa hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten. Dank der kleinen Tipps von Harry und Tal gelang es ihr den Trank zu brauen. Sal sah sich nur ab und zu mal um in der Klasse und gab den Schüler Andeutungen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht haben oder gerade dabei waren. Als die drei fertig waren, war ihr Trank leicht silbrig.

Harry sah sich in der Klasse um und mehrere Schüler waren deutlich am Verzweifeln. Da fragte er sich, wie viele Nevilles es hier wohl geben würde. Sal folgte seinem Blick durch die Reihen der Schüler.

Was Interessantes gefunden Harry?" fragte er neugierig und etwas gelangweilt.

Ich schaue mich nur um, wie viele es hier schaffen einen Kessel zum schmelzen zu bringen, bei uns hat ein Mitschüler demnächst seinen 500 Kessel oder so geschafft! meinte Harry auch gelangweilt.

Dieser Junge ist wohl die reinste Katastrophe!

Er ist still und nett, aber auch ziemlich vergesslich. Mein Zaubertränkelehrer macht ihn ständig nervös, dass er nicht anders kann! klärte Harry ihn auf.

Tolle Methode! Sal war begeistert.

Ich weiß! erwiderte Harry ebenso davon angetan.

Wenn es noch langweiliger wäre, würde ich längst schlafen!

Ich mach mit!

Ich auch! stimmte Talice den beiden zu.

Ach ja, noch jemand der Telepathie ja schon beherrscht! meinte Sal gelassen.

Sehr witzig Sal. Harry hat es mir während unserer Reise durch die Welt der Elben beigebracht. Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht um es zu können! schimpfte Talice jetzt und zischte kurz wie eine Schlange in Sals Richtung. Mehrere Schüler erschraken und einige sprangen schreiend auf. Alle suchten die Schlange oder woher das Zischen kam.

"Setzt euch wieder hin, hier ist keine Schlange im Klassenzimmer. Miss Everhate musste nur gerade ihr großes Talent beweisen, dass sie Tierstimmen perfekt nachahmen kann. Wehe das kommt nochmals vor!" warnte er sie, doch Talice steckte ihm nur die Zunge raus, als keiner mehr hinsah.

Sie zwinkerte Harry zu und verwandelte Sals Stuhl in eine Schlange. Dieser bemerkte es nicht, doch die Schüler als sie die riesige Anakonda sahen, die ihren Kopf gerade hinter Sal in die Höhe streckte. Die ersten sprangen von ihren sitzen, da erst sah Sal auf.

"Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder hier los, setzt euch hin!" schimpfte er jetzt.

"Professor...sie...sitzen...auf...einer...Schlange!" bekam ein Hufflepuff stotternd heraus.

Sal schüttelte mit dem Kopf, als er jedoch das zischen neben sich hörte, drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung und erschrak als er die Schlange sah. Diese schlängelte sich etwas schläfrig von Sal weg.

"Sehen sie Professor, ich habe vorhin keine Schlange nachgemacht!" sagte Talice und streichelte den Kopf der Schlange, der es gefiel.

"Sehr witzig, wer ist dafür verantwortlich?" fragte er jetzt wütend. Niemand meldete sich, dann sah er zu Talice und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Miss Everhate, wenn sie so freundlich sein könnten und meinen Stuhl wieder zurückverwandeln würden. Ich weiß sie lieben Schlangen, aber eine Anakonda ist hier nicht zu Hause, also wenn ich bitten dürfte, bevor sie nachher bei den Drachen saubermachen dürfen!" drohte er ihr. Alle Schüler wischen noch mehr zurück, niemand machte freiwillig einen Schritt in das Gehege der Drachen.

"Ich weiß nicht wovon sie reden Professor. Es war der Gryffindor dort, der ihren Stuhl verzaubert hat!" sagte sie und zeigte auf einen Gryffindor, der vorhin tatsächlich einem Zauber ausprobiert hatte. Sal sah von ihr zu dem Gryffindor.

"Du darfst nachher die Terrarien mit den Schlangen sauber machen und 40 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, wegen Experimentierens mit einem Zauber in meinen Unterricht. Die andere setzen sich wieder hin. Anakonda Evanesca!" sagte er und die Schlange verschwand.

Am Ende der Stunde hatten acht Schüler den Trank nicht hinbekommen. Das waren vier aus Gryffindor, zwei aus Hufflepuff, jeweils einer aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw.

In dunkle Künste hatten sie das Thema asiatische und alt ägyptische dunkle Flüche und Zauber. In der Stunde besprachen sie mit Sal den alt ägyptischen Todesfluch der als Abwehr auf die Gräber von Pharaonen oder Hohenpriester gelegt wurde. Wer auch immer das Grab unbefugt betrat, wurde von dem Fluch getroffen und starb einige Zeit später oder sofort.

Was viele Muggel am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen hatten. Harry liebte dieses Thema und fing mit Sal eine Diskussion an, welcher der beiden Todesflüche besser war, der Gottestodesfluch oder der ägyptische Kuss. Die Schüler verstanden nachher nichts mehr, über was die beiden da redeten. Talice machte bei der Diskussion mit, da ihr langweilig wurde, genauso wie Ysa. Am Ende der Stunde hatten sich die vier nicht einigen können.

PMG (Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe) fiel für diesen Tag aus, da Ariani für ein paar Tage in die Welt der Elben gereist war. Dort wollte sie Überraschungen für ihren Unterricht zu holen, so hatten alle frei. Harry, Talice und Ysa verbrachten die Zeit in Atyíon. Sie gingen bummeln und besuchten die Läden, dann kehrten sie bei Anar ein und halfen ihm beim Einräumen und Ausräumen der Wahre.

"Das hätte ich ohne Hilfe nicht so schnell geschafft, danke!" bedankte er sich bei den drei. Sie saßen dann bei einer Tasse Tee zusammen.

"Habt ihr frei oder warum seid ihr um diese Uhrzeit hier?" fragte Anar sie neugierig.

"Ariani ist für die erste Schulwoche weg, in ihrer Familie gibt es eine Hochzeit und sie wollte noch was mitbringen für ihren Unterricht!" erklärte Harry ihm.

"Ach so!" meinte Anar und trank seinen Tee. Dann lud Anar sie noch zum Essen ein und die drei lehnten natürlich nicht ab. Zum Unterricht kamen sie pünktlich zurück.

Professor Nelson war ein älterer geborener Vampir, wie nur wenige in der Schule wussten, aber ein super Lehrer, wenn man mit seinen Launen klarkam.

"Guten Tag liebe Schüler, für die unter euch, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Professor Nelson. In diesem Fach lernen sie die Reine Magie, also die Handmagie oder auch stablose Magie genannt, zu gebrauchen. In diesem Jahr sind nur diejenigen in diesem Kurs, die ihre ZAGs geschafft haben und für die UTZs lernen.

Ab sofort wenden wir uns schwieriger Magie zu und zwar einen Patronus mit seiner Hand zu erschaffen, Beschwörungen mit den Gedanken und gleichzeitig mit der Hand zu vollführen und einiges anderes. Ich bitte um höchste Konzentration dabei, denn Magie nur mit der Hand oder Gedanken auszuführen kostet mehr Kraft als mit einem Zauberstab. Ich möchte hier keine Unfälle haben!" sagte Nelson bestimmend und klar. Alle Schüler nickten.

"Gut, ab heute werden wir versuchen den normalen Patronus oder den Serenapatronus mit der Hand und später nur mit den Gedanken heraufzubeschwören. Wer von euch kann mir sagen, was der Serenapatronus ist?" fragte er die Klasse. Harry und Talice meldeten sich als einzigste.

"Ja, Mister Potter!" nahm Nelson ihn dran.

"Der normale Patronus schützt einem vor den Dementoren und anderen Geschöpfen. Doch man kann sie nur vertreiben oder abwehren, nicht vernichten oder verletzten. Dazu braucht man für den normalen Patronus einen seiner glücklichsten Gedanken und hohe Konzentration und Energie. Der Serenapatronus unterscheidet sich vom normalen Patronuszauber dadurch, er vernichtet oder verletzt einen Gegner, das kommt dann drauf an, was derjenige will, der den ausspricht will. Dazu braucht man keinen überglücklichen Gedanken und es kostet einen, wenn man den Zauber perfekt beherrschst, kaum Energie.

Dieser Zauber bleibt solange aufrecht, wie man es will. Der Zauber gehört zu den Spiritzaubern. Jedes Lebewesen besitzt einen Geist, eine Seele und einen Spirit, der mit der Erde und dem Universum verbunden ist. Dieser Spirit kehrt nachdem Tod eines Lebewesens dorthin zurück, von wo er kam, zum Erdspirit oder den Spirit des Universums. Der Spirit ist deine Kraft und schützt deinen Geist und deine Seele. Wenn jemand den Serenapatronus  
benutzt erscheint ein Abbild seines eigenen Spirits in einer Gestalt, die denjenigen widerspiegelt!" erklärte Harry für die Klasse.

"Sehr gut 40 Punkte für Slytherin für diese ausführliche Beschreibung des Serenapatronus. Wir werden heute damit anfangen den normalen Patronus mit dem Zauberstab zu erschaffen, da man das erst meistern muss, bevor es einem mit der Hand gelingt. Dazu habe ich einen Motla hier, der sich in einen Dementoren verwandeln wird. Dieser wird ähnliche Wirkungen haben, wie ein echter Dementor, also wer will es mal versuchen oder kann bereits einen Patronus erschaffen?" fragte er. Zwei Hände schossen in die Höhe von Harry und Talice.

"Nur zwei, ich dachte es wären mehr, aber ihr beiden könnt es gleich mal vorführen. Miss Everhate dann bitte als erste!" bat Nelson sie nach vorne. Sie kam nach vorne und hatte ihren Zauberstab gar nicht mit.

"Sie haben ihren Zauberstab vergessen Miss Everhate!" wies er sie drauf hin.

"Den brauch ich nicht, ich kann bereits ohne Zauberstab einen Patronus beschwören, dass hab schon vor drei Jahren gelehrt!" meinte sie.

"Wie sie wollen. Ich zähle bis drei und lasse dann den Motla frei. Eins, zwei, drei!" er öffnete den Schrank und ein Dementor schwebte heraus. Dieser schwebte bedrohlich auf Talice zu, doch diese stand völlig ruhig da, machte eine kurze Handbewegung und ein wunderschöner silberner Líthán erschien. Dieser drängte den Dementoren zurück in den Schrank.

"Wunderbar 30 Punkte für Slytherin, für diesen wunderbaren Patronus und nochmals 20 Punkte für das Ausführen mit der Hand!" lobte Nelson sie und Talice setzte sich wieder hin.

Harry vollführte das auch noch. Harry Patronus war inzwischen ein Furcht einflößender Leviathan geworden, anstatt eines Hirschs. Talice und Ysa hingen allerdings etwas hinterher mit dem Serenapatronus, während Harry diesen schon beherrschten, aber noch nicht perfekt.

"Als Hausaufgabe gebe ich allen einen Aufsatz über den Patronus und den Serenapatronus auf. Ich möchte die genauen Unterschiede wissen, wie beide angewendet werden, wofür, welche Gefahren es gibt, dazu noch was Spiritszauber sind, was diese genau bewirken und wozu es diese gibt!" sagte er.

Nachdem Unterricht verbrachten Talice und Harry die Zeit bis kurz vor dem Abendessen, um die Hausaufgaben zu machen. In Zaubertränke sollten sie was nachschlagen und in dunkle Künste eine Aufstellung mit den dunklen Flüchen aus Asien, Ägypten und Babylon machen. Dazu was diese bewirken, wozu diese gehören, wie der Spruch heißt und ob diese heute immer noch angewendet werden, auch ob sie dazu verboten sind.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie zum Abendessen, wo sie Ysa trafen, die bei ihrer Mutter und ihrem Bruder gewesen war. Danach trafen sich alle, die Animagus Training hatten in einem großen Raum. Der Kurs war für alle ab der sechsten Klasse und wurde von Rowena und Amelia geleitet. Dieser Kurs war nicht völlig besetzt, wie die drei gedacht hatten, sondern es waren nur 12 Schüler, die sich angemeldet hatten.

Harry, Ysa und Talice saßen in der ersten Reihe, alle drei konnten ja bereits mindestens eine Totem Form und waren deswegen den anderen schon etwas voraus. Aber nur etwas, der Animagus war anders als die Totems, da waren es Geister die einem halfen und beim Animagus musste man sich selbst in einen verwandeln.

"Guten Abend Klasse, in diesem Kurs werdet ihr lernen, wie man ein Animagi oder Seramagi wird. Also wir werden mit ein paar Hintergrundinformationen über die Theorie der Animagusverwandlung beginnen. Ihr müsst erst die Theorie begreifen, ehe ihr versuchen könnt euch zu verwandeln. Es ist ziemlich kompliziert und es gibt eine Menge Dinge die schief laufen können.

Wenn ihr das Hintergrundwissen begriffen habt, was wir heute vielleicht geschaffen, solltet ihr euch entscheiden ob ihr weiter machen wollt oder nicht. Wenn ihr nicht glaubt, dass ihr es schaffen könnt, schlage ich vor ihr hört auf bevor wir zum praktischen Teil kommen. Ihr solltet euch Notizen machen. Dann werdet ihr nacheinander einen Spruch sagen, der uns zeigt was für ein Tier ihr geeignet seid. Danach verbringt ihr die nächsten Wochen damit über euer Tier ausführlich kennen zulernen und zu studieren. Es ist unmöglich das Tier zu werden, wenn man das Tier nicht versteht. Verstanden?" fragte Amelia ernst.

Alle nickten.

"Gut, dann können wir ja anfangen, ihr habt ja die Bücher vor euch, in diesen werdet ihr die ersten drei Kapitel jetzt lesen, euch Notizen machen und danach werden wir euch, eure Fragen beantworten!" meinte Rowena.

Alle begannen zu lesen und sich Notizen zu machen. Harry und Talice hatten beide das Buch schon gelesen.

"Warum liest ihr beiden nicht?" fragte Amelia die beiden erstaunt.

"Haben das Buch schon gelesen!" meinte Talice gelangweilt.

"Rowena, Harry und Talice haben das Buch schon gelesen!" flüsterte Amelia Rowena ins Ohr. Diese sah zu Harry und Talice, die gelangweilt da saßen, auch ihre Tochter war bereits fertig.

"Geh mit Ihnen zu Sal, der soll die drei übernehmen!" flüsterte diese zurück. Amelia nickte und so brachte Amelia die drei zu Sal, der in seinem Labor gerade war. Sie klopfte an die Tür.

"Wer ist da?" fragte Sal.

"Ich bin es Amelia!" sagte sie. Sal öffnete die Tür und sah die vier fragend an.

"Die drei haben das Buch schon gelesen und Rowena denkt sie sind bereits weiter, als die anderen Schüler, kannst du dich um die drei heute kümmern, da die anderen wohl länger brauchen werden, um alles zu verstehen!" bat sie ihn. Sal nickte.

"Na dann kommt mal ihr drei, wir gehen in einen anderen Raum!" befahl er und die drei folgten ihm. In einen kleinen Raum mit Sitzkissen setzten sie sich hin.

"Okay wie weit seit ihr drei jetzt wirklich?" fragte er etwas böse.

"Ich hab erst das Buch gelesen und zwar komplett!" antwortete Ysa. Harry und Talice grinsten.

"Sal du bist ein Seramagi, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry ihn.

"So, bin also aufgeflogen, ja ich bin einer. Woran hast du es gemerkt?"

"Ich hab dich einmal als Wolf gesehen, dann als Basilisk, deswegen. Ich weiß, dass ein Seramagi neun oder zehn Formen annehmen kann!" antwortete Harry ihm.

"Gut, aber sagt es bloß keinem. Es weiß keiner, selbst meine Mutter nicht. Also ich kann mich außer in den Wolf und Basilisken in einen Schattenhund, Adler und Leviathan verwandeln. Das sind 5 Formen. Aber ich wollte wissen wie weit ihr beiden seid!" meinte Sal jetzt böse.

Harry grinste und nickte Talice zu. Dann saß plötzlich ein ausgewachsener Schattenhund vor Ysa, Talice und Sal. Während Sal und Ysa erschraken, grinste Talice vergnügt. Harry verwandelte sich zurück und dann saß plötzlich neben ihm ein bläulichsilberner Leviathan, statt Talice. Sie verwandelte sich kurz darauf auch zurück.

"Seit wann könnt ihr beiden dass und warum habt ihr mich nicht eingeweiht?" fragte Ysa jetzt eingeschnappt.

"Das wüsste ich auch gerne!" stimmte Sal ihr zu.

"Also ich habe damit schon angefangen, kurz nachdem ich bei dir angekommen war Sal. Talice und ich haben während unserer Reise durch die Welt der Elben den Spruch gesprochen und gesehen, dass wir mehrere Formen haben, wissen aber noch nicht alle. Alles magische Wesen. Wir beide können uns erst seit heute Morgen komplett verwandeln und diese aufrechterhalten. Da wir beide fast die gleichen Formen haben, beschloss jeder mit einer anderen anzufangen, als mit der gleichen!" erklärte Harry den beiden.

"Wir haben dich nicht eingeweiht Ysa, weil du während der Reise oft zu beschäftigt warst und wir dachten du interessierst dich nicht für dieses Thema!" gab Talice zu.

"Du hast doch mitbekommen, dass wir uns über dieses Thema öfters unterhalten haben, aber du hast nie was gesagt. Auch hattest du genug zu tun, deine Totemverwandlung zu meistern!" meinte Harry unterwürfig. Ysa nickte.

"Gut, dann könnt ihr beiden ja nur zuschauen und wir sehen was Ysa für eine Form oder mehrere Formen hat. Sanos Ossis Animagi!" sprach Sal und statt Ysa saß jetzt ein prächtiger Tiger dort. Sal nickte, dann erschien statt dem Tiger noch ein Greif, dann saß Ysa wieder da.

"Und?" fragte sie gespannt.

"Du kannst ein Tiger und ein Greif werden, herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Sal klopfte ihr auf die Schulter, auch Tal und Harry gratulierten ihr.

"Und was habt ihr noch?"

"Ich hab den Schattenhund, den Leviathan, den Todesphönix und den Schneeleopard!" sagte Harry.

"Ich die ersten zwei wie Harry und dann noch einen Marder!" meinte Talice begeistert.

"Gut, Ysa du solltest dich über deine beiden Tiere genau informieren und ihr beide übt weiter und hilft Ysa. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen!" befahl Sal ihnen und so ging jeder in seinen Schlafsaal.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry von Sal um vier Uhr geweckt, er hatte als Schüler der 6.Klasse ein Einzelzimmer.

"Morgen Harry!" säuselte Sal Harry ins Ohr, das dieser eine Gänsehaut bekam und aufwachte.

"Mmmh! Morgen, ist es nicht ein bisschen früh, um 4 Uhr morgens Sal?" fragte Harry noch total verschlafen.

"Entschuldige, doch ich wollte noch mit dir reden und dir einiges zeigen!" erklärte Sal ihm.

"Okay, ich steh auf!" gab Harry nach und ging kalt Duschen um wach zu werden. Danach kam er nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus Jungenduschraum.

Sal bekam große Augen, als er Harrys nackten Körper sah, denn Harry hatte inzwischen so hart trainiert, dass er einen Waschbrettbauch und kräftige Oberarme hatte. Dieser grinste ihn fies an und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Auch hatte Harry ihn bald eingeholt, denn er war bereits 1,85 groß, durch die langsame Erwachung des Dunkelelben war er zehn Zentimeter gewachsen.

Harry stand jetzt vor seinen Kleiderschrank und suchte nach etwas passendem, als er Sal spürte der hinter ihm stand und an ihm vorbei griff nach ein paar Sachen.

"Hier zieh das an. Es ist nicht Pflicht die Schuluniform ständig zu tragen!" sagte Sal und reichte Harry eine schwarze Hose, ein dunkelrotes Satinhemd und schwarze Socken. Die schwarze Shorts suchte er alleine heraus, während Sal auf ihn wartete.

"Ich werde Ende des Monats für eine Woche zu einer Versammlung der Zaubertränkemeister reisen. Doch dort werde ich mich auch mit ein paar anderen Dunkelelben treffen, willst du mit?" fragte Sal Harry hoffungsvoll.

"Darf ich das denn?" fragte Harry ihn verwundert.

" Klar, da ich einen Schüler und besser einen Assistenten mitnehmen darf und der bist du, wenn du willst!" Harry fiel Sal überglücklich um den Hals, dass dieser fast umkippte.

"Nun zu dem Grund warum ich hier bin, warst du je schon mal in der Slytherinbibliothek oder einen meiner Geheimgänge im Schloss?" fragte Sal ihn neugierig.

"Nein, kenne ich alle nicht!" Harry zog sich seine Socken an und dann seine Schuhe.

"Sehe schon, nur ein echter Slytherin und Parselmund kann rein. Doch auch nicht jeder Parselmund findet da wieder raus. Ich kann dir ja die Bibliothek und ein paar der Geheimgänge zeigen, wenn du willst. Aber erst nachdem Frühstück!" bestimmte Sal und bestellte bei einem Hauselfen das Frühstück für sie beide.

nachdem sie sich satt gegessen hatten und blieben schließlich bei einer Treppe stehen, die man sehr leicht übersah, da diese schien gar nicht da zu sein schien.

"Ich weiß was du jetzt denkst Harry, aber diese Treppe kann nur von wenigen gesehen werden, denen ich es erlaube. Also kannst du sie vorher nicht gesehen haben!" erklärte Sal ihm. Beide gingen ein Stück die Treppe runter, dann drehte sich Sal zur Wand und zischte "Daehû" auf dem höheren Parsel und sie konnten durch die Wand gehen.

"Merk dir das Wort!" Harry nickte. "Und den Weg!"

Beide liefen durch ein paar Gänge, dann standen sie vor einem kleinen Tor, was von einer Statue versperrt wurde, die einen Leviathan darstellte.

"Wow, da hast du dir ja was einfallen lassen!" staunte Harry.

"Wie sollte ich denn sonst meine Bücher schützen, die Bibliothek ist einzigartig und aktualisiert sich von selbst!"

"Cool und wie kommt man rein?" fragte Harry jetzt begeistert.

"Kreis der Sieben!" sprach Sal in der Drachensprache.

Die Augen des Leviathans leuchteten und dieser erwachte zum Leben. Dann gab er den Eingang frei, beide gingen durch.

Sie gelangten wieder zu einer Treppe und gingen diese hinunter, bis sie einen Gang mit mehreren Türen erreichten. Sal stieß eine alte Doppeltür auf und Harry befand sich in einem Raum, der größer als die große Halle und mit Büchern voll gestopft war. Er machte große Augen. Es gab auch eine gemütliche Sitzecke mit dunkelgrünen Sofa, zwei Sesseln, einem Tisch und einen Kamin. Aber zwei gemütliche Arbeitsplätze sah er auch. Die Bibliothek wurde mit Kerzen in Gläsern erleuchtet.

"Die ist ja riesig. Echt, meine Freundin Hermine würde für so eine Bibliothek töten!" Harry sah sich weiter um.

"Schon, aber nicht, wenn Sie hier nicht mehr lebend rauskommt, wenn sie kein Parsel spricht oder ein echter Slytherin ist. Du oder ich könnten hier den ganzen Tag verbringen, doch deine Freundin ist es nicht gestattet sich hier drin aufzuhalten, nur mit dir und wenn du sie alleine lässt nur 4 Stunden. Sie würde hier drin bleiben. Auch kann sie keines der Bücher lesen, einige sind in Parsel, in elbisch, doch die Meisten sind in angelsächsisch oder in älteren Sprachen!" erklärte ihm Sal warnend. Harry grinste doch nur.

"Dann hab ich hier meine Ruhe vor ihr und allen die mich nerven!" grinste er fröhlich.

"Ich zeig dir noch was, die Bücher sind alle geschützt!"

Sal wollte ein Buch aus einem Regal ziehen, als lauter Stachel und ein paar Schlangen erschienen, doch er griff nachdem Buch und zog es raus.

"Du bist echt ein Genie!" lobte Harry ihn.

"Danke, doch wir sollten langsam in die große Halle gehen es gibt gleich Frühstück, doch wir nehmen eine Abkürzung, durch meine Gänge. Diese führen übrigens auch in die Gemeinschaftsräume aller vier Häuser!" zeigte Sal Harry kurz auf seiner Karte des Rumtreibers, die sie beide seit ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts verbesserten.

Die ganzen Geheimgänge konnten allerdings nur Leute sehen. Zudem würden auf der Karte die Wege in dem Augenblick für immer verschwinden, wo Harry sie auswendig konnte. Anders wäre es einfach zu gefährlich.

"Ach Sal, heißt das mit anderen Worten ich könnte in meiner Zeit die Slytherins in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum einfach besuchen gehen, ohne dass ich das Passwort wissen muss? Warum haben wir den eigentlich vorhin nicht genommen?" fragte Harry Sal jetzt etwas verwirrt.

"Der Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins ist im Moment leider nicht verfügbar, du hast ja den Schutthaufen in der Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Da hat ein ehemaliger Schüler letztes Jahr einen Trank hochgejagt und seitdem ist der Eingang verschüttet. Hatte sowieso vor den woanders hin zu verschieben, der ist zwar nicht auffällig, aber dich sieht jeder, wenn du dich rein schleichen willst!" meinte Sal und Harry nickte. Beide gingen jetzt einen etwas spärlich beleuchteten Gang lang.

"Wo führen die noch hin?"

"Godrics Büro, große Halle, Küche, die Gemeinschaftsräume, neben einige Klassenräume, zwei in den verbotenen Wald, zwei nach Hogsmaede und einer in die Nähe der Kammer!" zählte Sal ihm auf.

"Wissen die anderen nichts von diesem Labyrinth im Schloss?"

"Tun sie nicht, dieses habe ich einbauen lassen, als Hogwarts gebaut wurde. Den Plan für diese Gänge sowie die Passwörter habe ich zerstört, nachdem alle hier fertig war. Den Bauarbeitern die das hier gebaut haben, habe ich anschließend das Gedächtnis hieran gelöscht!"

"Verstehe, hätte ich auch getan!" stimmte Harry ihm zu und gab ihm einem kleinen Knuff auf die Schulter. Was Sal zum lächeln brachte.

"Wie geht es eigentlich Syria?" fragte Sal ihn neugierig.

"Ihr geht es gut, bleibt allerdings lieber in meinem Zimmer im Bett, da ist es schön warm, wie sie sagt!"

"Das ist gut, hatte mich schon etwas gewundert wo sie abgeblieben ist!" sagte Sal erleichtert.

"Sie mag nicht zu viele Menschen um mich haben, dass stört sie. Wann machen wir eigentlich mit dem apparieren weiter Sal?"

"Wenn wir beide Zeit haben Harry, außerdem kannst du den Torzauber bereits, also brauchst du das Apparieren nicht so schnell zu lernen!"

"Du bist trotzdem der beste Sal, wenn man bedenkt, dass du in meiner Zeit keinen guten Ruf hast und alle denken du wärst ein böser Schwarzmagier. Ich konnte mir das nie so richtig vorstellen, jetzt weiß ich's besser!" meinte Harry und lächelte Sal an.

"Nun das mit dem Schwarzmagier stimmt schon, aber böse nicht!"

Sie kamen in der Nähe der großen Halle raus und gingen getrennt zum Frühstück. Harry ging zu Talice und Ysa. Er setzte sich gerade neben Talice, als das Chaos los brach. Mehrere Mitschüler fingen an wie Kanarienvögel zu singen und kurz darauf als überdimensionale Kanarienvögel durch die Halle schwirrten. Bei manchen klebten die Zungen an ihren Bechern, Gabeln oder Löffeln. Aber es liefen auch Schüler mit Hasenohren, Elefantennasen, Straußbeinen und einigem anderen völlig entsetzt herum.

Auch die Haut und Haarfarben hatten sich verändert. Allerdings hatten die Streiche auch die Lehrer nicht verschont, die ein Ständchen auf Englisch zum Besten gaben und zwar mit dem Lied "Merry Christmas".

Dann wurde plötzlich noch die Schwerkraft aufgehoben und alles schwebte in der Luft und durcheinander. Harry jedoch blieb völlig cool und genoss seine neue Haarfarbe blauschwarz. Auch Talice hatte damit keine Probleme, denn schließlich hatten sie mit Harry zusammen das alles angestellt. Oh ja, sie liebte es Streiche zu spielen.

Erst nach 20 Minuten stellte sich die Schwerkraft wieder ein und alle vielen etwas unsanft zu Boden, außer denen die sich rechtzeitig abfingen. Godric war unter dem Lehrertisch eingeklemmt und ihm musste da raus geholfen werden. Doch keiner hatte so richtig Lust, bis sich Helga seiner erbarmte und ihm half. Das quittierte er mit einem bösen Blick an alle anderen. Dabei hatte Harry die ganze Zeit Fotos geschossen.

Während Harry mit Talice, Rowena, Amelia, Ysa und Sal so schnell sie konnten aus der Halle verschwanden und in Rowenas Büro alle anfingen zu lachen. Bis sie vor Bauchschmerzen nicht mehr konnten.

"Der Blick von Godric war zu köstlich und wie er ausgesehen hat, als er unter dem Tisch lag. Einfach göttlich!" lachte Amelia immer noch.

"Oh ja, man hat der gekocht!" stimmte Rowena ihr zu.

"Hat er aber auch verdient!" meinte Ysa und grinste.

"Und das habt ihr beide alles getan?" fragte Sal jetzt Harry und Talice, beide nickten vergnügt.

"Da haben wir ja zwei nach Hogwarts geholt!" grinste Amelia jetzt.

"Und, dann haben wir ab und zu was zum lachen!" wand Ysa ein.

"Ist doch egal, jedenfalls war es genial und hat den verwünschten Effekt erzielt!" sagten Harry und Talice gleichzeitig. Alle anderen stimmten ihnen zu.


	10. 8 Wiedersehen mit einer bekanten und zwe

**Kapitel 9 – Wiedersehen mit einer Bekannten und zwei neue Freunde für Harry **

Harrys ZAG Ergebnisse:

Alte Sprachen:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Alte Runen:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Arithmantik:

Theorie: O, Praxis: E, insgesamt: O-

Wahrsagen:

Theorie: E, Praxis: E, insgesamt: E

Verwandlung:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Geschichte der Zauberei:

Theorie: A, Praxis: A, insgesamt: A

Astronomie/Astrologie:

Theorie: E, Praxis: E, insgesamt: E

Dunkle Künste:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Zaubertränke:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

VgDDK:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Kräuterkunde:

Theorie: O, Praxis: E, insgesamt: O-

Reine Magie:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Duellieren:

Praxis: O, gesamt: O

Kampfsport:

Praxis: 0, gesamt: O

Musik/Tanz:

Theorie: O, Praxis: O, insgesamt: O

Gesamt:

13x ohnegleichen

2x Erwartungen übertroffen

1x Annehmbar

ZAGs: 13 ohnegleichen

Talice hatte 12 ohnegleichen und Ysa ebenso

Am nächsten Morgen machten Harry und Talice ihr tägliches Training am Morgen. Sie liefen zwei Runden um den See, anschließend Dehnungsübungen und einen Trainingskampf ohne Waffen. Dann gingen beide duschen und zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Sal und Amelia hatten den beiden Gesellschaft beim Training geleistet. Ysa hatte verschlafen und kam erst zum Frühstück in die Halle.

Nachdem Frühstück versammelten sich alle vier Häuser der 6. Klasse im großen roten Saal für ihre Vgddk Stunde bei Estania Sommer und Sal war auch da, aber nur als Hilfe. In Vgddk wollten sie erstmal nur Duellieren üben und zwischendurch noch wie man sich gegen Schattenwesen wert. Harry duellierte sich mit Sal und beide hatten einen Bannkreis um sich errichtet, weil sie sehr starke dunkle Flüche und Zauber einsetzten. Ysa duellierte sich gegen Professor Sommer, während Talice Sal als Partner nahm. Die Slytherin waren wieso die besseren Duellanten, dann kam Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff. Gryffindor war eher schwach, da sie kaum dunkle Magie einsetzten.

Danach gingen alle Schüler der 6.Klasse zum Gewächshaus Nr. 4 und warteten auf Amelia. Diese kam auch dann und hatte wie immer gute Laune, solange ihr Bruder nicht in der Nähe war.

„Ich begrüße alle Schüler, die ihren ZAG in diesem Fach bestanden haben und jetzt in meiner UTZ Klasse sind. Ab jetzt beschäftigen wir uns mit exotischen Pflanzen, die außerhalb von Europa vorkommen, wie auch in der Welt der Elben. Heute kümmern wir uns um die Vulnuseris, wer weiß von euch was das für eine Pflanze ist oder hat sie schon mal gesehen?" fragte sie jetzt in die Runde.

Es meldete sich jedoch keiner. Harry und Talice kannten diese Pflanze, doch wollten nicht immer so auffallen, weil sie alles wussten. Ysa hatte nur kurz etwas darüber gelesen und war sich nicht sicher. Amelia sah Harry und Talice an, die zu beiden Seiten, neben ihr standen.

„Keiner? Nun Mister Potter und Miss Everhate sie beide können doch sicher etwas über diese Pflanze sagen, da sie ja beide bei Anar im Laden in Atyíon arbeitet. Dort zumindest müsstet ihr beide schon teile der Pflanzen gesehen haben!" nahm sie Harry und Talice an. Beide sahen sie etwas sauer an, weil sie nicht drankommen wollten.

„Die Vulnuseris wächst in der Welt der Elben, sowie in einigen Teilen Asiens wie China, Indien und Japan. Sie lieben sumpfige Gebiete, aber auch Wüsten, hohe Berge oder Steppen!" fing Harry an zu antworten.

„Diese Pflanze ist ausgewachsen 3 Meter hoch, ihre Blätter sind dunkelgrün oder teilweise auch grünbraun. Sie sind entweder gezackt an den Rändern oder nicht. Die gezackten kommen in Asien vor, während die nicht gezackten in der Welt der Elben vorkommen. In der Mitte der Pflanze blühen entweder weiße, rote, blaue oder gelbe Blüten im Herbst. Die Vulnuseris ist eine Fleischfressende Pflanze. Ihre Blüten wachsen aus der Mitte deutlich heraus und locken ihre Opfer durch den Duft an!" erklärte Talice weiter, allerdings gelangweilt.

„Ihre Opfer sind kleine Vogel, die Blütennektar als Nahrung bevorzugen. Wenn ein Vogel eine Blüte berührt schießen mehrere Tentakel aus der Pflanze, die übersäht mit Stacheln sind, die das Opfer festhalten und ins innere der Pflanze ziehen. Die Beute wird dann in der Flüssigkeit im inneren der Pflanze aufgelöst. Aber diese Pflanze hat och einen anderen Trick, sie lässt am Boden eine Knolle wachsen, die zu meist rot oder gelb ist, diese ist so groß wie eine Orange und soll auch eine Frucht darstellen, wie bei der Blüte werden die kleinen Nagetiere dann durch die Tentakel eingefangen.

Für uns sind aber eigentlich nur die Früchte interessant die an den Wurzeln wachsen, diese braucht man für Zaubertränke, besonders Heiltränke. Aber auch die inneren hellgrünen Blätter und die heranwachsenden Blüten kann man für Heiltränke oder zum Würzen des Essens verwenden!" sagte Harry.

„Sehr gut, für euch beide 30 Punkte. Ihr werdet jeweils zu zweit an einer Pflanze arbeiten. Die ich habe sind alle noch nicht sehr alt, aber das gift ihrer Tentakel ist trotzdem nicht angenehm und ich möchte nicht die gesamte Klasse in Krankenflügel haben. Wir werden sie gleich von drüben holen gehen. Ihr werdet die Pflanzen umtopfen, da ihre Töpfe zu klein geworden sind und dabei die Früchte von den Wurzeln abschneiden, damit neue wachsen können.

Danach werden wir von den etwas größeren, vom letzten Jahr die heranwachsenden Blüten abschneiden und die hellgrünen Innenblätter entnehmen. Ich werde es auch alles zeigen und ihr werdet die Blätter mit mir zusammen entnehmen, nicht alleine!" warnte Amelia die Klasse.

So machten sie es dann auch. Alle griffen mit der Hand in die Erde und unter die Vulnuseris, um den Tentakeln zu entgehen, zogen die Pflanze heraus und schnitten die Früchte ab. Während ihr Partner einen größeren Topf holte und etwas Erde rein tat, dann die Pflanze drauf setzte und mehr Erde reinschüttete. Die Vulnuseris grub ihre Wurzeln selbst wieder ein. Anschließend holten sie die größeren Pflanzen und dann in nacheinander, unter Amelias Aufsicht schnitten sie die Pflanzen vorsichtig auf und entnahmen mit speziellen Handschuhen das gewünschte.

Sie töteten die Pflanzen nicht und mussten langsam und vorsichtig sein, damit diese nicht angriff. Der Schnitt verheilte in zwei Wochen wieder. Es landeten zwei Schüler im Krankenflügel, weil sie versehentlich an einen Tentakel geraten waren und ein anderer Schüler hatte die Pflanze provoziert gehabt.

Vor dem Schlaffach Geschichte konnten sich alle erholen und was Essen in der großen Halle. Godric war der Lehrer für dieses Fach und wohl genauso langweilig wie Binns in Harrys Zeit.

Und so kam es dann auch. Ein Glück hatte Harry den ZAG für dieses Fach geschafft gehabt, aber nur ein A bekommen, obwohl es zu einem O gereicht hätte. Da Sal ihm aber gesagt hatte wer der Lehrer war, wolle er das lieber nicht riskieren und in seinem UTZ Kurs sein.

Es hatten auch nur 6 Schüler insgesamt geschafft ein O in Geschichte zu kriegen, die meisten hatten A oder schlechter. Ysa hatte ein E, nahm das Fach aber nicht als UTZ Kurs.

Während Godric über den Krieg der Zwerge gegen die Trolle erzähle, schliefen viele der Schüler, malten oder lasen. Harry unterhielt sich telepatisch mit Sal, Talice machte Hausaufgaben und Ysa schlief.

Professor Bright war ein junger Mann Anfang dreißig mit kurzen brauen Haaren und grünen Augen. Er saß bereits an seinem Platz, als die ersten Schüler rein kamen. Die Schüler die schon länger in Hogwarts waren kannten es nicht anders.

Dort sollten sie tote Gegenstände in Tiere verwandeln und zwar Katzen oder größere Tiere. Harry verwandelte sein Buch in einen Wolf, während Talice aus ihrer Feder eine Anakonda machte und damit die ganze Klasse in Panik versetzte.

Dann war der reguläre Unterricht für diesen Tag auch geschafft. Talice war zu Anar nach Atyíon gegangen und Ysa mit ihrer Mutter. Harry lag in der Sonne und faulenzte. Amelia leistete ihm etwas später Gesellschaft. Syria lag auf Harrys Bauch und genoss die Sonne.

Am Abend waren Harry und Talice gespannt, wer ihr Lehrer oder Lehrerin für Okklumentik/Legilimentik war, denn das wusste bisher keiner. Ysa hatte das Fach abgewählt, ihr lag das wohl nicht, meinte sie. Der Kurs bestand auch nur aus 6 Schülern und alle waren Anfänger auf dem Gebiet, was für Harry und Talice natürlich gut war, da sie ja sonst schon als Besserwisser galten.

(A/N: Na was würde Harry wohl für ein Gesicht machen, wenn da jetzt Snape durch die Tür kommen würde? Ich glaube er würde am liebsten tot umkippen, das würde ich an seiner Stelle tun. Da ist man ihn endlich los für ne Weile und dann taucht er einfach so auf!)

Da ging die Tür auf und Professor Sommer und Fox kamen herein. Professor Fox war die Lehrerin für alte Sprachen, hatte rote schulterlange Haare und braune Augen, während Professor Sommer kurze schwarze Haare und Augen hatte.

„Wie ich sehe sind alle hier. Ich bin Professor Fox, für alle die mich noch nicht kennen und das ist Professor Sommer. Ihr habt euch entschieden Okklumentik und Legilimentik zu lernen, zwei der schwierigen Künste in der Welt der Zauberer. Vom Ministerium ist es erlaubt pro Jahr eine Gruppe von 10 Schülern zu unterrichten, nicht mehr. Also wenn sich mehr als 10 Schüler melden, müssen wir ein Auswahlverfahren durchführen, aber das ist bisher noch nicht passiert!" meinte Professor Fox gelassen.

„Wir werden mit Okklumentik anfangen. Die Fähigkeit, seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen vor jemandem zu verbergen, der die Kunst der Legilimentik beherrscht, nennt man »Okklumentik«. Sie funktioniert ganz ähnlich wie die Fähigkeit, sich gegen den Imperius-Fluch aufzulehnen. Nur mit äußerster Willenskraft, Konzentration und dem Lösen von allen Emotionen ist man in der Lage, sich gegen ein Durchdringen in seinen Geist durch einen Meister der Legilimentik zu wehren.

Zuerst müsst ihr euch von euren Emotionen völlig lösen und euch dann eine Mauer in euren Kopf vorstellen, die man nicht durchbrechen kann, ein Irrgarten oder Labyrinth sind zwar auch geeignet, aber das ist nicht empfohlen, also denkt lieber an eine feste und dicke Mauer. Das werden wir in den nächsten stunden üben und dann später anfangen euch zu testen, ob eure Mauern standhalten!" erklärte Professor Sommer der Gruppe.

Beide Lehrerinnen nahmen jeweils drei Schüler und meditierten mit Ihnen, denn so löste man sich am ehesten von Emotionen und konzentriert sich auf etwas. Das taten sie eine Stunde und dann wurden sie entlassen.

Harry war duschen, als er sich plötzlich an den Kopf griff und die gleiche Vision wieder sah, wie schon in der Welt der Elben. Als diese weg war, rang Harry nach Luft und sein Herz schlug heftig und schnell. Langsam beruhigte er sich, duschte zu ende und kam in seinen Schlafsachen in sein Zimmer. Dort sah er sich nach Asslinn um, diese hatte es sich auf seinen Handtüchern im Kleiderschrank gemütlich gemacht und schlief.

Asslinn ich muss mit dir reden! weckte er die sie genervt.

Was ist denn? fragte sie noch müde.

Ich hatte wieder diese Vision, die gleiche wie auf deinem Rücken in der Welt der Elben. Dieses mal brannte jedoch die ganze Erde und der Himmel war blutrot! erzählte Harry ihr unsicher, wie er diese Vision zu deuten hatte.

Diese Vision hatten wir zusammen Harry. Es ist alles noch zu undeutlich im Nebel des Schicksals, aber es wird bald geschehen, also pass auf. Rede mit Uriel darüber, wenn du ihn wieder siehst, er kann dir vielleicht helfen! sagte Asslinn und schlief dann weiter.

Harry ließ sie dann auch und ging ebenfalls zu Bett. Kurz darauf war er wieder im Tempel, wo Uriel wie üblich in der Gebetshalle war.

„Uriel!" rief Harry als er die Halle betrat und ihn sah.

„Harry, was gibt es denn?" fragte dieser gleich, als Harry bei ihm war.

„Ich hatte eine Vision und diese jetzt schon zweimal. Asslinn kann diese nicht deuten und ich auch nicht!" gab er nervös zu. Uriel nickte und meinte er solle fortfahren. Harry erzählte ihm, worum es in seiner Vision ging.

„Tja da erwartet dich ein Kampf in der Zukunft und zwar gegen einen starken Gegner. Du musst bereit sein, auf alles und um die zu beschützen, die du liebst. Ich glaube besonders auf Sal musst du acht geben!" meinte Uriel nachdenklich.

„Was hat Sal damit zu tun?" fragte Harry jetzt verwirrt und besorgt.

„Wenn man jemanden gefährlich wird der böse ist Harry, dann wird dieser jemand eher versuchen die Personen die dir am Meisten bedeuten zu verletzten, als dich direkt anzugreifen. Deswegen meinte ich das und weiß wie viel Sal dir bedeutet!" erklärte Uriel Harry.

„Das weiß ich Voldemort tut in meiner Zeit auch nichts anderes. Doch ich weiß, dass du mehr weißt als du zugeben willst Uriel. Sal ist in Gefahr, er wird hinter ihn her sein und ich muss ihn beschützen, koste es was es wolle. Selbst wenn ich mich Opfern muss, Sal kriegt er nicht. Du weißt wer es ist, nicht wahr Uriel!" stellte Harry trocken fest.

Uriel war jemand den man nicht so schnell durchschauen konnte, doch Harry hatte schon lange Zeit mit ihm verbracht, um ihn ab und zu durchschauen. Jetzt war er sich sicher, dass Uriel mehr wusste als er sagte und er wollte es wissen. Denn Asslinn hatte ihn nicht ohne Grund zu Uriel geschickt und meinte er könnte ihm helfen. Uriel sah ihn nur an und sagte nichts mehr.

„Ich weiß mehr, wie du schon bemerkt hast. Aber du bist noch nicht bereit es zu erfahren Harry. Du wirst es aber rechtzeitig, das verspreche ich dir!" sagte Uriel und Harry nickte missmutig.

„Gut, wir werden heute mit der Macht der Schöpfung weitermachen, diese beherrschst du noch nicht und dazu müssen wir noch mehr deiner Kraft freisetzten. Außerdem musst du deine Todesengelseite beherrschen, wie die des Dunkelelben, der innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen vollständig erwachen sollte. Anfangen werden wir mit einem Übungskampf, danach werde ich mehr von deiner wahren Macht freisetzen und zum Schluss wirst du noch versuchen etwas mit der Urkraft zu erschaffen!"

So machten sie es dann auch. Uriel war ziemlich streng zu Harry, dass dieser nur wütender wurde und am nächsten Morgen wütend und mit Kopfschmerzen aufwachte.

Alte Runen und Arithmantik waren eher langweilig für Harry. Kampfsport mit Sal war was Harrys Stimmung aufhellte, denn er hatte nicht gut geschlafen in der Nacht. Er hatte Uriel getroffen und war jetzt ziemlich schlecht gelaunt.

Da Sal Harrys Partner war, bekam er Harrys volle Wut ab, nachdem Harry eine Trainingspuppe in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt hatte. Erst nach der Stunde ging es ihm besser und als alle bereits gegangen waren kam Harry zu Sal.

„Schuldige Sal, war seit heute Morgen nicht gut drauf!" Harry sah Sal müde und schuldbewusst an.

Dieser drehte sich zu Harry um und sah ihn an. Er wunderte sich was mit Harry los war. Da niemand mehr da war, zog er Harry zu sich und küsste ihn. Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl von Sal geküsst zu werden. Als beide keine Luft mehr bekamen lösten sie den Kuss.

„Warum warst du denn so sauer Harry?" fragte Sal ihn jetzt besorgt.

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Die gleiche wie ich sie schon in der Welt der Elben hatte, kurz bevor ich zurückkam. Ich war unter der Dusche gestern Abend und dann hat sie mich fast umgehauen. Seitdem ersten mal habe ich versucht herauszufinden, was diese Vision mir sagen will, aber ich komme nicht weiter und der Kreis der Sieben ist da auch keine große Hilfe.

Heute Morgen hatte ich Kopfschmerzen, mein ganzer Körper tat mir weh und ich war wütend. Weil ich selbst im Schlaf zu sehr darüber nachgedacht habe. Ich weiß auch nicht warum mich diese Vision so sehr mitnimmt!" sagte Harry und lehnte seine Kopf an Sals Brust und krallte sich an seinem Hemd fest.

Dieser umarmte Harry und ließ ihn nicht los. Er dachte nach Harry konnte in diesem Zustand am unterricht nicht mehr teilnehmen. Rei wurde wieso nur eine Einführung machen und mit den Schülern die ersten Kapitel des Buches besprechen und in Musik war eine Wiederholung des Unterrichtsstoffes des letzten Jahres dran. Er selbst hatte auch keinen Unterricht mehr für heute.

„Harry komm wir gehen in meine Räume, du bist absolut nicht in der Lage heute noch am Unterricht teilzunehmen!" flüsterte Sal Harrys ruhig ins Ohr. Doch Harry hörte, dass er sich sorgen um ihn machte und nickte.

Als beide die Trainingshalle verließen kam ihnen Amelia und Rowena entgegen. Beide sahen, dass Harry blass war.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir Harry? Du bist ziemlich blass!" meinte Rowena besorgt. Amelia fühlte gleich, ob er Fieber hatte und seine Stirn war heiß.

„Ich wollte mit ihm zu mir, ich glaube Amelia du solltest gleich mitkommen!" Amelia nickte und folgte Sal mit Harry. Rowena kam ebenfalls mit.

Sals Räume lagen im Südflügel genau über dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Seine Räume waren groß. Die Möbel waren dunkel, aber alles andere war eher Hell gehalten. Harry saß auf der Couch und Amelia untersuchte ihn sofort.

„Und?" fragte Sal, als sie fertig war.

„Sein Magiehaushalt spielt verrückt, wie auch sein gesamter Körper. Er hat leichtes Fieber und ist ziemlich erschöpft. Ich denke er sollte sich erstmal ein paar Tage schonen und im Bett bleiben bis wir wissen was das alles verursacht!"

„Hast du schon eine Vermutung?" wollte Rowena wissen. Amelia schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. Sal saß inzwischen neben Harry und hatte ihn an sich gezogen.

„Der Todesengel in mir erwacht und der Dunkelelb wird innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen vollständig erwacht sein. Deswegen spielt mein Körper verrückt, weil er sich verändert. Auch werde ich deswegen starke Stimmungsschwankungen haben. Meine Magie spielt verrückt, weil diese beiden Wesen in mir erwachen und sich ihre Magie sich erstmal in mir manifestieren und verbinden muss!" erklärte Harry leise.

Alle drei Erwachsenen hörten ihm zu. Harry schloss seine Augen und genoss es in Sals Armen zu sein. Amelia ging kurz und kam mit ein paar Tränken wieder, die er nehmen sollte. Danach ging sie mit Rowena, doch Harry sollte sich erstmal bis zum Wochenende ausruhen.

Sal hob Harry hoch und brachte ihn in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort setzte er ihn auf seinem Bett ab. Harry zog sich die Schuhe aus und legte sich hin. Als er kurz die Augen schloss, spürte er wie sich das Bett bewegte. Dann strich kurz eine Hand über seine Wange, bevor er spürte, wie Sal ihn küsste.

„Willst du mit mir darüber reden?" fragte Sal Harry, da er wusste, dass da noch mehr war.

„Meine Persönlichkeit wird sich ändern, sobald der Dunkelelb und der Todesengel erwacht sind. Mein Körper wird sich verändern und diese Veränderungen werden schmerzhaft sein. Ich weiß nicht wie sehr. Davor hab ich ehrlich gesagt Angst, weil ich nicht weit in wie weit ich mich verändern werde.

Wusstest du, dass man den Schattenhund nur als Animagusform haben kann, wenn man etwas von einem Todesengel in sich hat? Das habe ich gerade erst erfahren, außerdem muss dieser erwacht oder zur hälfte erwacht sein. Da du den auch hast, muss in dir auch was von einem Todesengel stecken Sal. Außerdem habe ich Angst dich zu verlieren Sal!" flüsterte Harry traurig. Sal küsste ihn und zog ihn fest an sich.

Harry lehnte mit seinem Kopf Sals Brust und schlief kurz darauf ein, auch Sal tat es kurz darauf. Später am Abend wachte Sal auf und sah dass Harry nicht da war, er sprang sofort auf um ihn zu suchen.

„Harry wo bist du?" rief er besorgt.

„Hier Sal!" kam eine leise Antwort. Harry kam gerade umgezogen aus Sals Badezimmer. Sal atmete erleichtert auf.

„Du hast mir eben einen Schrecken eingejagt Harry!" meinte er etwas böse.

„Schuldige, aber meine Sachen waren durchgeschwitzt, als ich aufgewacht bin. Hab mir was geholt und mich dann geduscht. Ich wollte dir keinen Schrecken einjagen noch Sorgen bereiten Sal!"

„Ist schon gut Harry. Wir sollten was essen und dann können wir ja noch was anderes machen, was dich aber nicht zu sehr anstrengt!"

So bestellten sie bei einem Hauself was zu Essen und dann spielten sie Go, ein japanisch Brettspiel mit 181 schwarzen Steinen und 180 weißen. Dieses Spiel mochte Harry eher als Zauberschach.

Harry schlief neben Sal im Bett diese Nacht, was außer Amelia, Rowena, Ysa und Talice niemand wusste. Da es sonst einen Heidenaufstand wegen Lehrer-Schüler-Beziehung gegeben hätte.

Sal hatte am nächsten Tag drei Klassen zu unterrichten und war deswegen schon früher aufgestanden als Harry. Als er aus dem Badezimmer nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet spannte Harry, da Sal noch dachte er schlief.

„Du brauchst hier nichts zu verstecken Sal, ich hab eh schon alles gesehen!" meinte er fies. Sal jedoch erschrak kurz und drehte sich zu Harry um, der ihn schwach angrinste und im Bett lag.

„Schon wach, wie geht es dir?" fragte Sal, als er sich aufs Bett neben Harry setzte und ihm ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Mein Körper tut mir immer noch weh und wir ist schwindelig. Aber ansonsten geht es!" antwortete Harry und nahm Sals Hand.

„Solange ich beim Unterricht bin, wirst du bei Amelia bleiben, sie hat heute nur eine Klasse zu Unterrichten. Aber erst nachdem Frühstück. Wir haben gestern auch noch eine neue Schülerin bekommen, sowie ich informiert wurde von Helga. Sie geht wohl in die sechste Klasse und nach Ravenclaw. Ich sehe sie erst an Freitag im Unterricht!" erzählte Sal Harry nicht unbedingt davon begeistert noch eine Schülerin zu haben.

Sal zog sich dann an und Harry hatte inzwischen Frühstück bestellt bei einem Hauselfen. Sal hatte zwar auch eine Küche in seinem Räumen, aber Harry fühlte sich nicht danach das Frühstück selbst zu machen. Nachdem beide gegessen hatten, brachte Sal Harry zu Amelia in den Krankenflügel. Der Krankenflügel sah etwas anders aus, als in seiner Zeit, es hingen mehr und andere Bilder an den Wänden außerdem gab es weniger Betten und Amelia hatte ihr Büro ganz woanders.

„Morgen Sal, morgen Harry. Ich pass dann auf ihn auf Sal und wie geht es dir Harry?" fragte sie ihn gleich.

„Mein Körper fühlt sich an, als ob er auf einer Streckbank liegt und auseinander gerissen wird und mir ist schwindelig!" sagte er ihr und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl. Sal legte Harry noch kurz eine Hand auf die Schulter und ging dann.

Amelia stellte ihm eine Tasse Tee hin und einen Trank gegen das Schwindelgefühl und die Schmerzen. Diesen nahm er dankbar.

„Sal sagte mir vorhin wir hätten seit gestern eine neue Schülerin?" Harry trank einen Schluck Tee.

„Ja das stimmt, allerdings liegt sie auch im Krankenflügel seit gestern mit den gleichen Symptomen wie du!" meinte Amelia ernst. Harry sah sie verwirrt an.

„Sie liegt in Nebenraum im Bett!"

„Kann ich sie vielleicht sehen?" fragte Harry jetzt neugierig.

„Ich schläft glaube ich noch, aber du kannst ja mal nach ihr sehen. Weck sie aber bitte nicht und geh nicht zu schnell!" tadelte sie.

„Wird ich schon nicht Amelia!"

Harry ging durch eine Tür in den Nebentrakt des Krankenflügels wo in seiner Zeit die Lehrer untergebracht wurden, wenn sie krank waren. Das erste Bett auf der rechten Seite war es, wo sie lag. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen. Er ging leise und langsam darauf zu, zog den Vorhang beiseite und erstarrte geschockt. In Bett lag ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, was er kannte.

„Sira Lin � Nemius!" sagte er geschockt und dachte er halluziniert. Das Mädchen öffnete die Augen, sie waren so grün wie seine es waren. Beide sahen sich an.

„Äh…Hallo, mein Name ist Sira Lin und deiner?" fragte sie überrascht einen Jungen an ihren Bett zu sehen.

„Sira Lin…ich…ich bin es Harry!" stammelte er immer noch geschockt. „Bist du das wirklich?"

Sie sah ihn an und setzte sich auf. Mit einer Hand hob sie seine Haare an der Stirn an und sah die blitzförmige Narbe, die langsam zu verblassen schien. Auch sie sah ich dann entsetzt an. So fand Amelia die beiden, die einander völlig fassungslos anschauten.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung und mit dir auch?" fragte sie die beiden jetzt verwirrt. Die beiden sahen sie an und schüttelten den kopf, bevor sie sich wieder gegenseitig ansahen.

„In Ordnung, würde mich vielleicht einer von euch beiden Mal aufklären, was hier läuft!"

„Harry was machst du hier? Wo ist Dumbeldore? Was machen wir eigentlich beide in Hogwarts? Wer sind diese Stimmen?" fragte Sira Lin jetzt völlig verwirrt. Harry setzte sich und atmete erstmal tief durch.

„Also Amelia das ist Sira Lin � Nemius. Sira das ist Amelia Gryffindor Godric Gryffindors Schwester. Du befindest dich in der Zeit der Gründer also Jahre 991 n. Chr. Wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich denke mit diesen Stimmen meintest du wohl den Kreis der Sieben. Ich bin hier, weil diese Kette mich hierher gebracht hat, weil ich irgendeine besondere Aufgabe habe und gar kein Potter bin. Ich bin in Slytherin und du in Ravenclaw, soviel ich bisher weiß. Obwohl ich erst vierzehn bin, habe ich zwei Klassen übersprungen und bin jetzt in der sechsten Klasse, wie du auch.

Sie kommt auch aus meiner Zeit Amelia, deswegen waren wir beide eben so geschockt den anderen zu sehen. Wir kennen uns schon seit wir fünf waren und haben erst in Hogwarts erfahren, dass wir beide zaubern können. Der Kreis der Sieben muss etwas damit zu tun haben!" erklärte Harry den beiden aufgeregt.

„Also noch eine Zeitreisende, na pass mal auf das Sal nicht eifersüchtig wird oder Talice. Ich lass euch beide Mal alleine reden und besorge der Jungen Dame hier mal was zu Essen!" sagte Amelia und drehte sich um.

„Dann erklär mir mal was dass alles hier zu bedeuten hat. Wer ist Sal und Talice?"

„Also Sal ist Salazar Slytherin, sozusagen mein Freund. Schau nicht so, es ist so und er ist erst 22 Jahre alt. Talice Everhate ist eine gute Freundin von mir und ebenso wie ich vierzehn und in Slytherin. Dann bin ich noch mit Ysabell Ravenclaw befreundet und ihrer Mutter Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric und Helga kann man in den wind schießen.

Angefangen hat es mit meinen Trip zur Winkelgasse. Ich bin von etwas magisch angezogen worden und dann in der hintersten Ecke der Nocturngasse gelandet. In einem alten Laden fand ich diese Kette und noch einiges andere. Bei den Dursleys hab ich die Inschrift hinten auf der Kette gelesen und verschwand in einem Wirbelsturm. Damals lernte ich den Kreis der Sieben kennen. Es sind sieben der ältesten Drachenweibchen, die den Kreis bilden. Alle sieben sind Urdrachen und können in die Zukunft und Vergangenheit sehen und sind sehr mächtig.

Sie sagten ich hätte eine große Aufgabe vor mir und sie wollten mich testen ob ich dieser gewachsen bin. Sie schickten mich weg und ich landete direkt auf Sal damals. Wir lernten uns kennen und ich mochte ihn. Kurz darauf kamen Amelia, Rowena und Ysa zu besuch und ich freundete mich mit ihnen an. Auch Sals Mutter Lady Hien Saki lernte ich kennen. Ich lernte viel mit Sal und den anderen um zu Beginn der Schule in die sechste Klasse gehen zu können. Der Kreis der Sieben sagte mir, dass ich zwei Jahre in dieser Zeit verbringen würde, bevor ich weiterreisen müsste.

Ich fand heraus, dass Rowena und Ysa Elben sind. Sal, Talice und seine Mutter sind Dunkelelben mit einem Todesengel in der Familie. Amelia ist eine Halbelbin. Das war für mich schon aufregend, aber dann kam heraus, dass ich zu 60 ein Dunkelelb bin und dann noch 30 Todesengel- und 10 Hochelbenblut in mir habe. Toll nicht. Ich bin jetzt im Krankenflügel weil der Dunkelelb, sowie der Todesengel in mir erwacht und deswegen alle verrückt spielt, mein Körper und meine Magie.

Talice traf ich auf einer Reise durch die Welt der Elben und wir drei gehen jetzt nach Hogwarts. Mit Sal bin ich jetzt bald einen Monat zusammen. Das war eigentlich so das was du wissen solltest. Die Schule läuft erst seit vier Tagen und heute ist der 24. September. Aber ich bin schon wesentlich länger hier. Die Kette habe ich mir am zweiten Tag der Ferien gekauft und landete dann ebenfalls den zweiten Ferientag in Schottland am Anwesen von Sal. So im allen bin ich grob geschätzt schon 109 Tage hier, da in der Welt der Elben die Zeit schneller vergeht, als hier. Der Kreis der Sieben versicherte mir allerdings, dass ich nur eine Minute später in meine Zeit zurückkehren würde, nachdem ich sie verlassen habe. Allerdings dann wesentlich älter, als ich vorher war!" erklärte Harry Sira ruhig. Sie hörte ihm zu. „Wie bist du eigentlich hier gelandet?"

„Ich weiß nicht, eben war ich noch im meinen Zimmer und habe Hausaufgaben gemacht und im nächsten schwebe ich in der Luft. Alles ist schwarz um mich herum und ich höre diese vielen Stimmen. Sie sagten mir auch ich hätte eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und ich wäre nicht diejenige, die ich glaubte zu sein. Dann stand ich als nächstes vor den Toren von Hogwarts und wurde von so einem braunhaarigen Mann empfangen in Dumbeldores Büro gebracht und der Hut sortierte mich nach Ravenclaw. Ich dachte schon, hier spinnen alle, weil ich ja schon in Ravenclaw war, obwohl nach Slytherin hätte ich auch gepasst.

Hätte ich das gewusst, dass du ebenfalls in Slytherin bist, wäre ich jetzt auch da. Ist aber jetzt egal. Dann weiß ich noch, dass mein ganzer Körper plötzlich wehtat und mir schwindelig war. Ich wurde in den Krankenflügel gebracht, wo ich eigentlich Poppy erwartet habe, aber dann Amelia angetroffen habe. Sie stellte fest ich hatte leichtes Fieber und das mein Magiehaushalt verrückt spielte, wie auch mein Kreislauf. Na ja seitdem lag ich hier, bis du kamst!" endete sie, als Amelia gerade mit dem frühstück hereinkam. Sie stellte es ab und ging wieder.

„Der Mann der dich empfangen hat ist Godric Gryffindor gewesen und der unfähige Schulleiter. Sal du Rowena wollen bloß nicht und Helga macht die meiste Arbeit. Wenn Sal nachher wieder da ist, glaube ich sollten mir mal mit Asslinn reden!"

„Wer ist Asslinn?" fragte Sira Lin jetzt verwirrt.

„Asslinn ist eine der Drachenweibchen des Kreis der Sieben. Im Moment wird sie in Miniformat noch in meinen Schrank in meinen Zimmer schlafen. Ich denke sie wird uns aufklären können, warum du hier bist. Ich bin nämlich mit ihr verbunden, weil sie mich hier hinten am Nacken gebissen hat!" Harry zeigte ihr das Drachenmahl hinten auf seinen Rücken. Sie nickte.

„Seitdem ist sie lieber in meiner Nähe, als bei den anderen Drachen. In der Welt der Elben traf ich sie. Allerdings in der Größe eines normalen Drachens, bevor ich mit Talice abreiste hat sie sich in meiner Tasche versteckt. Warum gehst du dann eigentlich in die sechste Klasse Sira?"

„Diese Stimmen haben mir das Wissen was ich brauche einfach in meinen Kopf gepflanzt. Ich hätte ziemliche Kopfschmerzen danach. Die ZAGs habe ich schon hinter mir und gälte als eine Schülerin der sechsten Klasse. Weiß auch nicht wie dieser Godric drauf kommt, er hat mich sogar schon erwartet gehabt!" gab Sira verwirrt zu.

„Das wäre Typisch für den Kreis der Sieben und ihre Art von Humor. Glaub mir, die stecken dahinter!"

„Dir scheint es ja hier gut zugehen!" meinte Sira Lin lächelnd.

Harry redete immer mit ihr über seine Probleme und sie kannte ihn besser als alle seine anderen in Hogwarts. Selbst Dumbeldore wusste nicht so viel über ihn wie sie es tat. Auch wenn sie nie wirklich bei seinen Abenteuern dabei war, war sie es aber doch immer gewesen. Beide verband etwas, wo beide bisher nicht raus gefunden hatten, was es war. Jetzt freute sie sich für Harry und musterte ihn, da er sich stark verändert hatte.

In Ravenclaw galt sie seit ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts als Verrückte und wurde gemieden von ihrem Haus. Harry war der einzige Freund den sie hatte und auch haben wollte, da er ihr reichte. Oft saßen sie in ihren geheimen Ecken redeten, lernten, machten Hausaufgaben zusammen oder hatten Spaß. Sie wusste, dass Harry immer viel klüger und intelligenter war, als Er vorgab zu sein.

Beide dachten an die Zeit zurück, wo sie sich zum ersten Mal trafen, obwohl sie das Gefühl hatten den anderen längst zu kennen.

Rückblick 22. Juli 1985

Harrys Sicht

Harry war 5 Jahre alt und rannte vor seinen Cousin und dessen Freunden weg, da diese gerade wieder „Harry Jagd" spielten. Eines ihrer Lieblingsspiele zu dieser Zeit.

Er rannte in die Rosensternweg, um seinen Verfolgern zu entkommen, da die alle langsamer waren, als er. Als er sie hörte, bog er in einen Privatweg ein und hoffe sich dort irgendwo verstecken zu können. Da sah er zwischen einem Baum und Büschen ein Loch im Zaun eines Grundstückes. Obwohl er wusste, dass man Fremde Grundstücke nicht betreten durfte kroch er durch das Loch und versteckte sich dahinter hinter dem Geräteschuppen.

Zwei von Dudleys Freunden Piers und Dennis suchten den Weg ab, entdeckten aber zum Glück das Loch nicht.

„Und ist der Freak da irgendwo?" fragte Dudley.

„Nein, der muss weiter gerannt sein!" schrie Piers wütend.

„Dann lasst uns weitersuchen, bevor er uns entwischt!" rief Dudley und sie rannten sie zu fünft weiter.

Harry atmete auf und kam hinter dem Geräteschuppen hervor. Er sah sich um, das Haus war groß und weiß mit einem schwarzen Dach. Außerdem wuchs Efeu an der Hauswand entlang. Der Garten war gut gepflegt und groß. Zwei Gewächshäuser sah Harry, dazu noch eine Schaukel mit Klettergerüst und ein Haus mit Rutsche. Also musste hier mindestens ein Kind wohnen. Einen Buddelkasten sah er ebenfalls.

Als Harry seinen Blick wandern ließ, blieb dieser am Teich hängen, wo mein Mädchen ungefähr in seinem Alter saß. Sie hatte lange schwarze gelockte Haare und ebenso grüne Augen wie er. Irgendwo hatte er sofort das Gefühl zu Hause zu sein, als er sie sah.

Sira Lins Sicht

Ich spürte, dass mich jemand beobachtete und sah auf, da stand ein Fremder Junge im Garten. Dieser hatte viel zu große Sachen an, trug eine Brille, seine Augen waren so grün wie meine und seine schwarzen kurzen Haare waren strubbelig.

Sofort als ich ihn sah, spürte ich wärme und als ob ich zu Hause war. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hatte das Gefühl diesen Jungen bereits zu kennen. Obwohl das nicht möglich war. So stand ich auf und sah ihn an.

beider Sicht

„Wer bist du und was willst du hier?" fragte Sira Harry etwas böse.

„Mein Name ist Harry, Harry Potter. Ich bin vor meinen Cousin und dessen Freunden weggerannt. Da hab ich das Loch im Zaun gesehen und bin durchgekrochen. Sie hätten mich sonst nur wieder verhauen oder in eine Mülltonne gesteckt. Dann hätte ich von meiner Tante und Onkel wieder eine Strafpredigt bekommen!" antwortete Harry ihr kleinlaut und nervös.

Ihre Gesicht wurde wieder weich und sie lächelte ihn an, bevor sie auf ihn zukam und ihm ihre Hand entgegenreichte.

„Ich bin Sira Lin � Nemius, freut mich dich kennen zulernen Harry. Das nächste mal, wenn dich dein Cousin verfolgt komm zu mir und ich hau ihm eins drauf!" sagte sie lächelnd.

„Danke, freut mich auch Sira Lin dich kennen zu lernen!"

„Komm lass uns was spielen!" meinte sie und griff nach seinem Arm. „Wie wäre es mit Piraten oder Ninjas?" fragte sie ihn begeistert. Harry sah sie zuerst verwirrt an, dass sie mit ihm spielen wollte und fragte was spielen wollte.

„Du willst ernsthaft mit mir spielen?"

„Ja, warum denn nicht. Ich find dich nett. Also was spielst du lieber Piraten oder Ninjas?"

„Ich habe beides noch nie gespielt!" gab er geknickt und traurig zu. Sira Lin sah seinen Gesichtsausdruck und nahm seine Hand. Er schaute zu ihr.

„Ist doch egal, dann spielen wir halt beides und dann können wir ein anderes Mal entscheiden was wir lieber spielen. Komm!" sie zog Harry mit ins Haus.

Rückblick Ende

„Ich denke sehr oft an diesen Tag zurück, an den wir uns kennen lernten!" meinte Harry fröhlich.

„Genauso wie ich, wir sind beide schon 9 Jahre lang befreundet. Wie die Zeit vergeht!" meinte sie und hang noch ihren Erinnerungen nach.

„Ja schon 9 Jahre, ich weiß noch, wo mir deine Mutter zwei Tage später anbot mir Kampfsport beizubringen, damit ich mich gegen meinen Cousin wehren kann. Obwohl sie wusste wer ich war, haben wir erst in Hogwarts erfahren, dass wir beide zaubern können. Ich wollte eigentlich zu dir ins haus, als du eingeteilt wurdest, aber der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken und ich wollte da nicht hin. Dann wurde es Gryffindor, wie ich dieses Haus hasse. Die Leute zwar nicht, aber man wir irre mit ihnen.

Hermine geht mir auf die Nerven mit ihrem ständig alles besser wissen und ihrem ständigen lernen. Ron dagegen wird mir zu schnell eifersüchtig und ist zu stur. Auch die Streitereien von den beiden gehen mir auf die Nerven. Ich glaube in Ravenclaw wäre ich eher aufgehoben gewesen damals. Aber nein ich lande natürlich in Gryffindor!" seufzte Harry wütend.

„Ich hatte das damals auch, der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken, da wollte ich nicht hin, weiß auch nicht warum und ich kam nach Ravenclaw. Du siehst ja was mir das brachte. Ich bin in der gesamten Schule als Verrückte abgestempelt, obwohl ich rein gar nichts gemacht habe. Nur anhand eines Gerüchts was diese dumme Ziehe von Cho Chang in die Welt gesetzt hat. Wie bei dir und der Kammer des Schreckens im zweiten Jahr. Wo alle dich für den Erben von Salazar Slytherin gehalten haben. Aber du weißt ja noch, wie wir den Slytherin weiß gemacht haben, dass du es wirklich bist. Es gibt heute immer noch welche unter Ihnen die das glauben, selbst Malfoy tut es noch.

Als Verrückte kriegt man eben mehr mit, da man mir wieso nicht glauben würde, wenn ich was weitererzähle!" meinte sie grinsend.

„Du hast aber auch nichts getan, um zu beweisen, dass diese Gerüchte nicht stimmen. Ich meine wer rannte in unserem ersten Jahr ein ganzes Wochenende als Pirat verkleidet durch die Schule und hat Snape in den Wahnsinn damit getrieben. Mich wundert es bis heute, dass er dir dafür keine Punkte abgezogen und Nachsitzen verpasst hat!"

„Oh, er hat schon vierzig Punkte abgezogen, doch Nachsitzen musste ich nicht, da ich ihn bei einem Kartentrick überlistet habe und er mich deswegen nicht nachsitzen lassen durfte. Tja und dann bin ich eben ne Verrückte, ist mir egal!"

Beide unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis Sal mit Ysa und Talice auftauchte. Harry stellte Sira Lin den anderen vor und sie redeten auch noch eine Weile, bevor die anderen zum Unterricht zurückmussten. Nachdem Sal keine Klasse mehr hatte, saß er mit Harry und Sira in seinen Räumen.

„Danke, dass ich herkommen dürfte Professor!" bedankte Sira sich höflich.

„Sira du bist eine Freundin von Harry, also nenn mich bitte Salazar oder Sal. Ich mag es nicht Professor genannt zu werden, dass muss aber auch nicht jeder wissen, damit wir uns verstanden haben Harry!" ermahnte er diesen.

„Ist ja gut Sal!" wehrte dieser ab.

„Okay, dann eben Sal. Aber eins vorne Weg, wenn du Harry wehtun, dann kriegst du es mit mir zu tun. Niemand tut Harry weh!" sagte sie ernsthaft und umschlang Harry dabei gleich. Dieser legt seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, obwohl sie jetzt etwas kleiner war als er selbst.

„Das werde ich mir merken Sira und ich verspreche Harry nicht wehzutun, denn dann bist du nicht die einzige, die meinen Kopf dann will!" grinste er, bei den Gedanken was seine Mutter, Rowena, Ysa, Talice und Amelia dann mit ihm machen würden.

„Dann ist ja gut, er hat schon genug gelitten!"

„Harry hat mir das schon erzählt und deswegen will ich auch, dass er Glücklich wird!"

„Und wie findest du Talice und Ysa?" fragte Harry Sira neugierig.

„Talice ist ebenso verrückt wie wir beide und Ysa erinnert mich irgendwie an Hermine!" meinte Sira nachdenklich.

„Ja, in einigen dingen stimmt das schon, aber sie unterscheiden sich beide ziemlich und auch ist Ysa die bessere Freundin!"

„Hast du eigentlich einen Stundenplan. Ich hab noch keinen bekommen und ich müsste auch schon sehen, was ihr gemacht habt!"

„Sira, wir sollen uns ausruhen und nicht gleich wieder lernen, aber ich werde dir meine Aufzeichnungen geben, wie auch erstmal meine Schulbücher, bevor wir am Wochenende in Atyíon welche holen gehen!" sagte Harry geschafft.

„Was ist Atyíon?" fragte sie überrascht.

„Atyíon ist die Zaubererstadt, die hier in der Nähe liegt. Später haben wir allerdings Hogsmaede. Alle Schüler dürfen die Stadt in ihrer Freizeit besuchen, die jüngeren aber nur mit Erlaubnis ihrer Eltern. Ab der vierten Klasse darf ein Schüler von Hogwarts sich etwas Geld in Atyíon dazuverdienen, wenn er oder sie möchte!" erklärte Harry ihr.

So verging die restliche Woche, am Freitag dürften beide wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen, mussten sich aber noch schonen. Beide erschien zu Zaubertränke und dunkle Künste, beim Duellierclub sahen sie nur zu. Dann kam die erste Stunde PMG bei Ariani.

Beide waren schon gespannt wie Ariani war, sie hofften nicht so wie Hagrid. Aber sie war zum Glück nicht so. Diese Stunde nahm sie Phönixs durch. Harry wusste einiges über diese Tiere. Sie hatte vier Stück mit: einen Feuerphönix, einen Icephönix, einen Todesphönix und einen Lichtphönix.

Die vier Phönixe die Ariani für diese Stunde hatte, hatten an Harry einen Narren gefressen. Alle vier waren auf ihn zugeflogen und hatten sich auf ihm niedergelassen.

„So Harry, die Phönixe stehen auf dich!" meinte Ariani amüsiert.

„Ich kann doch nichts dafür!" hörten sie Harry unter den Federberg sagen.

„Das ist nicht schlimm Harry, dass ist eher gut, weil es bedeutet das du eine reine Seele hast und gut bist. Ein Phönix spürt das. Außerdem musst du noch was an dir haben, dass gleich alle vier zu dir gekommen sind. 40 Punkte für Slytherin!" erklärte Ariani der Klasse, die alle immer noch auf Harry und die vier Phönixe sahen, die ihn belegten.

Die Phönixe erkundeten auch einige andere Schüler, doch der blaue Icephönix lieb vehement auf Harrys Kopf sitzen.

„Wo hast du die vier eigentlich her?" fragte Talice Ariani.

„Aus der Welt der Elben, wo ich gerade da war, bot sich das Thema geradezu an!" erwiderte diese fröhlich. „So die Stunde ist vorbei, schreibt bitte einen Aufsatz über alle Arten von Phönixen ihre Kräfte, ihre Unterschiede, wo man sie findet und was ihr noch sie in den Büchern findet bis zur nächsten Stunde!"

Alle gingen. Talice, Ysa und Sira warteten noch auf Harry, der den blauen Phönix von seinem Kopf nicht runter bekam.

„Ich glaube die kleine auf deinen Kopf wird nicht mehr da runtergehen Harry!" meinte Ariani.

„Wieso?" fragte Harry überrascht.

„Weil sie dich als ihren Seelenpartner und Freund akzeptiert hat. Ich sagte vorhin schon, dass du etwas an dir haben musst, was sie angezogen hat!"

Der schwarzblaue Todesphönix ließ sich auf Harrys Schulter nieder und machte auf sie aufmerksam.

„Du was möchtest du jetzt von mir?"

„Die beiden sind seltene Zwillingsphönixe. Eher kommt es vor, dass beide Zwillinge von der gleichen Art sind, aber das beide verschiedene Arten sind, ist noch seltener. Also pass besonders gut auf die beiden hier auf!" erklärte Ariani Harry.

„Also habe ich jetzt zwei Phönixe?" fragte Harry immer noch ungläubig.

„So sieht es aus!" sagte Talice. Ariani nickte.

„Cool und wie muss ich die beiden halten?"

„Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, entweder du benutzt einen Elbenrufzauber mit einer Kette, Ring oder Armband, dass du die beiden aus der Elbenwelt rufen kannst, wenn du sie brauchst. Oder einer on beiden ist ständig bei dir, es gibt aber auch die Möglichkeit dich mit den beiden zu verbinden. Sie könnten auch bei dir im Zimmer bleiben, bist du sie rufst, das sprichst du am besten mit den beiden ab. Außerdem müsst ihr euch erstmal aneinander gewöhnen!"

„Stimmt!"

Der Todesphönix flog los zum Schloss, während seine Schwester sich lieber von Harry tragen ließ, allerdings jetzt auf der Schulter.

„Kommt ihr mit zu Musikunterricht?" fragte Ysa Sira und Harry. Beide schüttelten mit dem Kopf, sie wollten lieber zu Sal. Ysa und Talice gingen zum Unterricht, während Sira und Harry zu Sal gingen.

Sie liefen zu seinen Räumen und sagten das Passwort „lhûg" und gingen dann rein, nachdem sich der Geheime Weg geöffnet hatte zu Sals räumen.

„Sal bist du hier?" fragte Harry.

„Ja, komm gleich!" murrte dieser herum.

Als er kam sah er Harry mit einem Phönix auf der Schulter und einen zweiten der gerade durchs offene Fenster rein geflogen kam und auf dem Tisch landete. Dieser musterte Sal arrogant. Auch Sal tat dies und es sah so aus, als ob beide gleich zum Angriff übergingen.

„Also meine beiden neuen Haustiere hast du ja jetzt bereits kennen gelernt Sal!" Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und wusste nicht was er jetzt machen sollte, um die beiden Streithähne von ihrem Blickduell zu trennen.

„Woher hast du die beiden?" fragte Sal neugierig, als er Harry ansah.

„Ariani hatte heute vier davon im Unterricht, aus der Elbenwelt mitgebracht. Nun die vier haben mich gleich umgeflogen und die kleine hier auf meiner Schulter wollte vehement nicht von mir weichen. Ariani meinte dann sie hätte mich als Seelenpartner akzeptiert. Doch da landete der Todesphönix auf meiner anderen Schulter. Beide sind seltene Zwillingsphönixe und jetzt habe ich beide!" versuchte Harry das alles zu erklären, obwohl er selbst noch nicht so richtig glauben konnte, dass er jetzt zwei der legendären Vögel besaß.

Seid er Fawkes kannte, wollte er auch gerne einen dieser Vögel besitzen und jetzt hatte sich sein Wunsch erfüllt und das sogar doppelt.

„Obwohl der Todesphönix dich ja nicht zu mögen scheint Sal!" warf Sira ein, da dieser Sal noch musterte. Sal sah zu ihm und streichelte dessen Kopf.

„Da irrst du dich aber. Todesphönixe lieben dunkle oder Schattenwesen. Harry und ich sind beide welche, bei dir könnte es anders sein!" meinte Sal und streichelte dem Todesphönix über den Rücken. „Weißt du schon wie du die beiden nennen willst Harry?"

„Also die kleine heißt Sui und ihr Bruder werde ich Eyes oder Dark nennen, was ihm besser gefällt!" dachte Harry über die Namen für seine beiden neuen Freunde nach. Da hörte er eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Eyes wäre mir lieber!

Du sprichst durch Telepathie mit mir?

Ja, das tue ich Kind der Dunkelheit!

Wieso nennst du mich so?

Weil du eines bist, deine dunkle Seite überwiegt und deine dunkle Magie tut es!

Verstehe, dann heißt du ab heute Eyes und deine Schwester Sui!

Einverstanden!

Ich ebenso!

Gut und ich heiße Harry!

Sei gegrüßt Harry Kind der Dunkelheit! grüßten beide Harry.

„Okay Eyes ist sein Name, haben wir beide eben per Telepathie geklärt!" Harry kraulte Eyes Kopf, während Sira du Sal ihn beobachteten.

„Gut, ich geh dann wieder in den Krankenflügel und lese noch etwas, sonst bringt mich Amelia noch um, weil ich mich zu überanstrenge!" sagte Sira und verschwand.

Eyes und Sui flogen nach draußen um sich etwas in der Gegend umzusehen. Harry hatte sich auf Sals Schoß niedergelassen und beide küssten sich innig und leidenschaftlich. Daraus wurde dann ein Zungenduell. Als beide jedoch keine Luft mehr bekamen hörten sie auf.

„Na Hunger Seth?" fragte Sal Harry, dieser sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja schon, aber was soll das mit Seth?"

„Ein Spitzname für dich, wenn er dir nicht gefällt, dann such ich einen neuen!" meinte Sal und schaute Harry etwas enttäuscht an.

„Nein, ich wusste bloß nicht, warum du mich eben so genannt hast Leviat, der Spitzname gefällt mir und deiner?"

„Auch gut Leviat von Leviathan passt!" stimmte Sal Harry zu und grinste. „Ich werde dann was herrliches Kochen für uns beide!" Sal ging in die Küche. Harry ging ihm hinterher und wollte sehen was sein Freund jetzt vorhatte.

Sal kramte einiges zusammen du stellte es auf den Küchentisch. Den Hauself der erschienen war, hatte er gleich wieder weggeschickt. Auf der Kochfläche standen jetzt ein paar Töpfe. Während Sal jetzt dabei war professionell Gemüse und Kräuter zu schneiden. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, er war nicht nur gut in Zaubertränke sondern auch im Kochen. Aber er stand ihm in nichts nach, da er schon seit er fünf Jahre alt war kochte. Und nicht nur das Frühstück für die Dursleys. Sira Lins Mutter hatte ihn auch genug beigebracht.

Er schnappte sich ebenfalls ein Küchenmesser und schnitt das Fleisch. Sal wollte zwar protestieren, aber Harry ließ ihn mit einem blich verstummen, der selbst Snapes um weiten schlug. Er selbst schob es auf den Todesengel, da diese Wesen tödliche blicke haben sollten. Beide kochten zusammen und es kam ein super asiatisches Gericht heraus. Harry war nämlich eher Vegetarier wegen dem Leben bei den Dursleys, aber Sal machte das nichts aus, denn er war es auch eher.

„Du kannst auch super Kochen Harry, woher?" fragte Sal, als er gerade probierte.

„Nun ich koche seit ich fünf Jahre alt bin, für meine Verwandte und dann hat mir Siras Mutter noch einiges beigebracht. Besonders interessiert war ich am asiatischen Essen, da es gesünder ist, als das was meine Verwandten Tag täglich essen. Da ich wieso dank Ihnen Halbvegetarier bin, war das genau das richtige für mich. Ich hab oft bei Sira gegessen, da es mir bei meinen Verwandten nicht schmeckt und ich kaum was kriege!" erklärte Harry traurig Sal.

Der seine Hand nahm und diese durch seine Magie wärmte mit seinen Gefühlen. Harry lächelte dann wieder etwas und beide aßen weiter. Danach lag Harry mit seinen CD-Player auf Sals Bett und hörte eine CD, da er diesen mit einem Spruch ohne Batterien betreiben konnte. Dazu las er in einem Buch was in Parsel geschrieben war. Sal legte sich neben ihn und klaute ihm einen seiner Ohrstecker und hörte ebenfalls diese für ihn unbekannte Art der Musik mit.

Es war eine Mix CD von japanischen Rockgruppen. Harry hatte diese von Sira vor den Sommerferien bekommen, da sie diese doppelt hatte. Beide hörten zu und genossen die Nähe des anderen. Harry legte seinen Kopf auf Sals Schulter und dieser umarmte ihn. So wollten sie für immer liegen bleiben und sich nie wieder trennen. Eyes und Sui beobachteten die beiden vom Bücherregal und vom Fenster aus.

So schliefen beide dann auch ein. Harry schaltete aber den CD-Player vorher noch aus und kuschelte sich an Sal. Das Wochenende wollte Sal nur mit ihm verbringen. Sie wollten einen kurzen Trip in die Karibik machen, um etwas für sich zu sein.

Als Harry wach wurde wehte ihm der Wind übers Gesicht und er hörte das Meer rauschen. Zuerst dachte er, er träumte noch. Doch dann sah er, dass er in einer Hängematte unter Palmen lag. Eyes und Sui saßen auf einer Baumwurzel und schauten ihn an.

„Aufgewacht Augewacht, ein neuer Morgen lacht!" säuselte seine Stimme in sein Ohr, dass es ihm kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Doch er warf sich Sal ihn die Arme und beide landeten im Sand, lachten darüber aber nur und küssten sich. Nach einem leckeren Obstspieß und frisch gepressten Saft zum Frühstück gingen beide Hand in hand am Strand entlang. Später stürzten sie sich in die Fluten des Meeres.

Mit Sal ein ganzes Wochenende hier zu verbringen war für Harry der Himmel auf Erden, keine Dursleys, kein Voldemort, niemand den er kannte, nur der Mann den er liebte. Der Einzige den er im Moment brauchte.

„Ich liebe dich Sal mit meinen ganzen Herzen!" gestand Harry ihm, lief dabei knallrot an und küsste ihn dann. Sal umarmte ihn und erwiderte den Kuss, es war ihnen egal ob sie gerade mitten im Meer waren und die Wellen abbekamen.

„Und ich liebe dich genauso Harry!" gab Sal zu und lief rot an.

Nachdem Kuss tauchten sie im Riff und schauten sich die Unterwasserwelt an. Durch einen Spruch konnten sie länger unter Wasser bleiben und erkundeten das Riff. Dazu sammelten sie auch Gegenstände und was sie noch so fanden. Denn Sal war ein begeistertet Sammler von Meeresschätzen.

Am Abend genossen sie zu zweit aneinander gekuschelt den Sonnenuntergang, bevor sie gemütlich unter dem Sternenhimmel in der Hängematte neben dem kleinen Strandhaus einschliefen. Am nächsten Morgen überrasche Harry Sal mit dem Frühstück. Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie auch so.

An Harry hatte sich etwas verändert, seine Augen hatten jetzt mal silberne oder goldene Sprenkel. Außerdem waren ein paar Harrsträhnen Silbern geworden, diese fielen ihm ins Gesicht. Seine blitzförmige Narbe war fast vollständig verschwunden. Seine Haut war dunkler geworden. Sal gefiel die paar silbernen Haarsträhnen von Harry und spielte gerne damit, da diese sich seidig, fast wie Wasser anfühlten und kalt waren.

Auch Harry hatte nichts gegen diese Veränderung, obwohl sein Körper noch wehtat. Allerdings war das Schwindelgefühl weg. Sein Magiehaushalt kriegte sich langsam auch wieder ein, obwohl das wieder schlimmer werden würde, sobald zwei seiner Seiten erwachten. Da war er sich sicher.

Am Abend schauten sie sich noch den Sonnenuntergang an und Harry zauberte ein atemberaubendes Polarlicht an den Himmel, dass Sal staunte. Außerdem erklärte er Sal das mit dem Totems und was das Polarlicht damals als er klein war, für ihn bedeutete und es heute noch tat.

Irgendwann nach Mitternacht kehrten beide nach Hogwarts zurück und schliefen zusammen in Sals Bett.

So das war es erstmal und ich bedanke mich bisher an alle die mir ein Review hinterlassen haben.

eure Sarikali


	11. Kapitel 9 Erwachen der Magie

**Kapitel 10 – Erwachen der Magie**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte vom 5 Uhr, hielt er zwei seiner Finger auf seinen Mund. Ein schwarzblaues Band erschien dazwischen er pfiff, aber erklang kein Ton. Kurz darauf erschienen zwei Feuerbälle im Raum Eyes und Sui waren seinem Ruf gefolgt. Er hatte sich mit Ihnen gestern gebunden, eine Art Seelenband was lange halten würde.

Eyes saß auf Harrys Knie, während Sui auf seiner Schulter saß. Durch das Band konnte er das Element Eis beherrschen, da Sui ein Icephönix war. Dazu hatte er zwei Tattoos auf den Schulterblättern, einmal ein Todesphönix (rechts) und einen Icephönix (links).

Ysa hatte inzwischen zwei Totems einen Feuerphönix und einen Schneefuchs. Beides waren ihre Lieblingstiere und sie freute sich sehr darüber. Worüber Harry lächeln musste, als er gerade dran dachte. Sal schlief neben ihm noch ruhig und friedlich. Harry strich ich ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste Sal kurz sanft, dieser schlief weiter.

Nachdem Harry kurz auf seine Uhr gesehen hatte, die auf dem Nachttisch lag, stand er auf und ging ins Bad. Heute ließ er das Morgentraining sein und genoss ein schönes langes warmes Bad. Erst als eine Hand auf seiner Wange spürte öffnete er die Augen und lächelte Sal an, der neben ihm auf dem Wannenrand saß.

„Weißt du Seth, du bist das Beste was mir je hätte passieren können und deswegen werde ich dich auch nicht mehr hergeben!" sagte er Harry, während beide in den Augen des jeweils anderen versanken.

„Du für mich genauso Leviat, wenn ich dich niemals hätte kennen gelernt, dann wäre mein leben sinnlos gewesen. Denn ohne dich kann ich mir mein Leben nicht mehr vorstellen. Du bist derjenige zu dem ich gehöre, für immer und ewig, ohne dich fühle ich mich komplett und glücklich. Auf dich habe ich immer gewartet, ich bin nicht mehr alleine.

Leviat du has mein Herz erwärmt und wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, da weiß ich einfach, ich bin zu Hause. Für mich bist du ein Teil meines Herzens. Und noch vieles mehr, dass ich gar nicht in Worte fassen kann!" gab Harry seine Gefühle für Sal zu, dabei war er etwas rot im Gesicht geworden.

Sal jedoch wusste was er meinte und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Erst als beide kaum och Luft bekamen trennten sie sich.

„Ich will für immer bei dir bleiben Sal!"

„Das werden wir Harry, dass verspreche ich dir. So es ist fast 6 Uhr, dann komm mal da raus, bevor du noch ganz verschrumpelst. Es gibt gleich Frühstück und dann hat uns der Schulalltag leider wieder!" seufzte Sal nicht sehr begeistert darüber.

„Mir geht es genauso Leviat, aber wir können auch nicht nur immer in der Karibik unseren Spaß haben!"

„Da hast du Recht, aber trotzdem muss ich darüber ja nicht glücklich sein!"

„Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass deswegen die Schüler darunter leiden müssen Sal, Godric vielleicht, aber nicht die Schüler. Sieh mal alle sind hier um was zu lernen und nicht um von dir tyrannisiert zu werden, dass sie zu viel Angst haben vor dir, dass sie gar nichts in den Fächern lernen, die sie bei dir haben!" erwiderte Harry ernst. Sal nickte und wusste dass Harry recht hatte.

Nachdem Harry aus der Wanne gestiegen war, brachte Sal ihm was zum Anziehen, was er vorher ausgesucht hatte. Insgeheim suchte er sehr gerne Sachen für Harry aus, da dieser eine große Auswahl an echt heißen Teilen hatte, die er aber lieber nicht in der Schule anziehen sollte.

„Danke Sal, ich find es lieb, wenn du das tust!" erküsste Sal und ging sich dann anziehen. Sal war rot geworden, als Harry ihn geküsst hatte.

Nachdem Harry angezogen war, machten beide noch ein paar Aufwärm- und Dehnungsübungen, dann gingen sie in die große Halle zum Frühstück. Sira saß neben Ysa am Slytherintisch. Harry ließ sich neben Talice nieder.

„Morgen!" grüßte er die drei und wurde schon komisch gemustert von Sira und Talice.

„Morgen du Herzensbrecher!" meinte Sira lächelnd. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, weil er wusste auf was sie gerade anspielten. Deswegen warf er den dreien auch einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Ist ja schon gut Shadow, ich hab es ja nicht so gemeint!" winkte Sira ab.

„Dann zieh ihn nicht damit auf Sira, ich glaube das würde keiner mögen!" wand Talice ernst ein. Harry nickte ihr zu.

Shadow war Siras Spitzname für Harry, während er sie meist Si oder Sira nannte. Ihre Totems waren einmal ein schwarzer Wolf und ein Adler. Harry hatte ihr vor Jahren schon geholfen ihre Totems zu finden. Mit Ysa zusammen wollte sie üben ihre Animagusform oder Formen herauszufinden, da diese ja noch nicht sehr viel weiter war als Sui selbst.

Nachdem Frühstück saßen sie zu viert nebeneinander in Zaubertränke und machten nebenbei Unsinn, worüber Sal nicht sehr erfreut war. Doch weder Harry, Talice oder Sira konnte er stoppen. Heute in der Stunde dürften sich die Schüler aus einer Liste von Tränken einen aussuchen zum brauen, allerdings aus dem Kopf. Harry, Sira und Talice nahmen sich je einen Trank aus der Kategorie der Elementartränke, während Ysa sich an einem Blutgerinnungstrank probierte.

In dunkle Künste übten sie gerade dunkle Beschwörungen. In dieser Stunde sollten sie anhand von Handzeichen einen schwachen Dämon beschwören.

„Ich werde euch zeigen was ihr tun müsst. Das ist eine uralte Beschwörungstechnik aus Asien und wurde in Nepal im 13 Jahrhundert entwickelt und wurde oft von Ninjas oder dunklen Magiern benutzt. Ihr sollt ein so genanntes „Seal" Pärformen. Ein Seal ist eine Reihenfolge von Handzeichen die oft nach Tieren benannt worden sind. Nur wenige schaffen es solch ein Seal nur mit einer Hand zu erzeugen, was im Kampf ein großer Vorteil ist.

Um ein solches Seal erst erschaffen zu können, müssen wir unsere Energie oder Chakra konzentrieren und zwar in unsere Hände. Ich zeige euch jetzt welche ihr dafür benutzen müsst!" erklärte Salazar der Klasse mit ruhiger und aber fester Stimme.

Salazar stellte sich gerade hin, konzentrierte sein Chakra auf seine Hände. Dann begann er:

_Schlange, Tod, Seele, Feuer und Asche! _

Dazu murmelte er auch die Formel: „Vicissi Sanctus Versus Enomine Thaumaturgics!"

(Was sich ungefähr zu übersetzten lässt: „Erhöre uns Dämon aus der obersten Ebene der Hölle, erscheine vor uns, da wir es dir befehlen!)

Da erschien vor Salazar ein durchsichtiger Nebendämon. Den er kurz darauf wieder verschwinden lies.

„Jetzt seid ihr dran!" befahl er barsch.

Alle Schüler zuckten zusammen und machten sich daran die Beschwörung zu probieren. Harry saß zwischen Talice und Sira.

„Mann das ist ja was für Kinder diese Beschwörung eines Nebeldämons. Wollen wir eine andere probieren?" fragte Talice Harry gelangweilt, als sie ihm ins Ohr flüsterte. Dieser nickte und ebenso Sira.

Alle drei wollten jemanden ganz anderes beschwören und zwar Luzifer persönlich. Harry probierte es gleich mal aus, als Salazar mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Mit einem lauten knall, tauchte Luzifer höchstpersönlich in einer Flammenwand auf und sah sich etwas verwirrt um. Salazar war erschrocken rumgewirbelt und sah geschockt auf die Stelle wo Luzifer stand.

Dieser war ein großer schlanker Mann mit roten langen Haaren, schwarzen Augen und zwei schwarzen Flügeln auf dem Rücken.

Die restliche Klasse hatte sich inzwischen in eine Ecke verdrückt, während Talice und Sira sich das Lachen verkneifen musste, ebenso wie Harry.

„Wer hat es gewagt mich hierher zu rufen?" wollte Luzifer wütend wissen. Salazar war immer noch sprachlos. Dass er dabei in einen Dialekt der Dämonen sprach, merkte er nicht.

„Ich war das Luzi!" sagte Harry belustigt und trat vor den Fürsten der Hölle. Dieser sah ihn in die Augen und beide starrten sich für einige Minuten an. Harrys Augen waren blau geworden, als er zu Luzifer gegangen war. Dann verbeugte sich Luzifer kurz.

„Ich verstehe. Meine Dienste sei dir gewiss mein alter Freund!" dann drehte sich der Herrscher der Hölle um und verschwand wieder in einer Feuerwand. Harrys Augen wurden wieder grün und er sah sich etwas verwirrt um.

„Mister Potter wenn ich fragen dürfte, was haben sie sich verdammt noch mal dabei gedacht, den Fürsten der Hölle zu beschwören?" fragte Salazar jetzt wütend, egal ob er Harry liebte, dieses Ritual war höchst gefährlich. Harry sah ihn an.

Doch er sagte gar nichts dazu. In seinen tiefsten inneren spürte Harry seine Macht und den Todsengel, der heute Nacht erwachen würde. Dessen macht pulsierte in ihm. Es war Vollmond diese Nacht und zwar der Blutvollmond. Bei diesem Mond erwachten dunkle Wesen zum Leben. Dieser hatte für kurze Zeit die Kontrolle übernommen und den Herren der Hölle beschworen, doch er wüsste nicht wieso.

Da rief ihn etwas, was ihn immer stärker anzog und als er den Ruf nicht mehr widerstehen konnte, verschwand Harry vor den Augen aller in einer blauen Flamme.

„HARRY!" schrieen mehrere Stimmen erschrocken.

Als Harry seine Augen öffnete schwebte er in der Luft und alles war schwarz um ihn herum. Bewegen konnte er sich nicht besonders, da sei Körper nicht mitspielte. Er fragte sich wo er war.

„Du bist in der Welt, in der du bestimmt bist zu sein!" hörte Harry eine Stimme, die er kannte und da erschien Uriel vor ihm.

„Uriel was ist passiert? Wo bin ich? Was machst du hier?"

„Viele Fragen Harry. Du bist in der Welt der Todesengel, da du als einer von ihnen am erwachen bist. Wie genau sich das alles auswirken wird, werden wir erst danach sehen. Was ich hier tue? Ich wurde dazu bestimmt als dein Lehrer über dich zu wachen, während der Erwachung. Auch wenn ich nur eine Seele bin, ist es mir gestattet worden hierher zu kommen.

Doch jetzt beruhige dich oder die Erwachung wird noch schmerzvoller, als sie eh schon ist. Versuch dich zu beruhigen, atmet tief aus und ein und meditiere wie ich es dir gezeigt habe. Ich sage dir dann bescheid, wenn die Erwachung beginnt und ich bleibe bei dir, bis es vorbei ist!" erklärte Uriel ihm ruhig.

Harry nickte und fing an sich zu beruhigen, indem er das tat was Uriel ihm gesagt hatte. Irgendwann war er total in die Meditation vertieft und merkte gar nichts mehr. Während Uriel über ihn wachte.

Inzwischen herrschte in Hogwarts eine ziemliche Aufregung, da nicht nur Harry sondern auch Sira verschwunden war. Niemand wusste wohin oder warum beide verschwunden waren. Besonders Sal war fertig mit den nerven. In seinem Zimmer ging er besorgt auf und ab, er war krank vor Sorge um Harry. Asslinn war inzwischen aus Harrys Rucksack gekrochen, da sie durch Sals ständiges hin und her rennen und Gemurmel nicht mehr schlafen konnte.

Weil Sal Asslinn in ihrer kleineren Form nicht beachtete, machte sie sich etwas größer und fauchte ihn an.

„Aaahhh!" schrie Sal erschrocken und stolperte über einen Stuhl.

Asslinn beugte sich über ihn und funkelte ihn etwas böse an, bevor sie ihn an brüllte. Sal wollte sich gerade wehren, als sie zurückwich.

Ihr Jungen Wesen seit echt nervig! meinte sie etwas schläfrig.

Wer bist du und was willst du Drache? fragte Sal verwirrt.

Ich bin Harrys Begleiterin und ebenso ein Mitglied des Kreis der Sieben. Mein Name ist Asslinn und du hast mich geweckt. Darüber bin ich nicht sehr erfreut und dann beachtest du mich noch nicht mal, dass ich größer werden musste! meinte Asslinn jetzt beleidigt.

Du bist eine der Drachen aus dem Kreis der Sieben? Aber wieso bist du hier?

Viele Fragen für ein jungen Elb wie dich. Ja ich bin eine Drachin aus dem Kreis der Sieben. Dazu ein Urdrache und die Anführerin des Kreises. Warum ich hier bin? Weil ich Harry begleite, seit wir uns in der Welt der Elben getroffen haben!

Weißt du wo er ist? Er ist vorhin während des Unterrichts so plötzlich verschwunden und Sira ebenso. Wir wissen nicht was mit ihnen passiert ist!

Immer mit der Ruhe junger Elb weder Harry noch Sira ist etwas passiert, sie sind nur zu ihrer Sicherheit und zur Sicherheit der Bewohner dieses Schlosses in eine andere Welt versetzt worden!

Wozu?

Sie sind beide in der Welt der Todesengel, da von beiden diese Seiten am erwachen sind und es heute beim Blutvollmond tun werden!

Er sah Asslinn völlig geschockt an und war sprachlos, als sie ihm das gerade gesagt hatte. Diese Information musste erstmal bei ihm sinken. Doch dann war er wütend.

Das sagst du mir erst jetzt. Ich sterbe hier fast vor Sorge und du erzählst mir, dass Harrys Todesengelseite erwacht, als ob es was ganz alltägliches wäre. Ich fasse es nicht, aus euch Drachen bin ich wieso noch schlau geworden, ihr nehmt doch gar nichts ernst! schrie er und verschwand ebenfalls in der blauen Flamme. Asslinn schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.

Ich sag ja diese jungen Leute heutzutage, kein Respekt vor dem alter und sind immer zu hektisch! meinte sie müde, schrumpfte wieder auf Taschengröße zurück und rollte sich auf Sals Bett zusammen.

Während Harry immer noch meditierte tauchte Sal irgendwo anders auf und suchte nach ihm. Sal versuchte Harrys Aura zu finden, damit er wusste in welche Richtung er musste. Seine Erwachung war schon schmerzlich genug gewesen und er wollte nicht, dass Harry das alleine durchmachen musste.

Nach einiger Zeit fand er Harrys Aura und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihm. Harry meditierte noch und Uriel schwebte neben ihm.

„Warum wurdest du eigentlich zu meinen Aufpasser bestimmt Uriel?" wollte Harry jetzt neugierig wissen. Uriel seufzte.

„Weil ich auch einst eine solche Erwachung durchgemacht habe. Allerdings nicht ganz das was du jetzt durchmachen wirst, aber ähnlich. Mehr kann ich dir leider im Moment nicht verraten!" meinte Uriel.

„Dachte ich mir schon, dass du das sagen würdest. Die ganze Wahrheit über mich ist ein einziges großes Geheimnis oder besser Labyrinth, was ich Stück für Stück durchqueren muss!" seufzte er niedergeschlagen. Er hasste es, wenn man ihn über irgendetwas im Unklaren lässt.

Dann meditierte er weiter und spürte kurz die Aura von Sal, doch das konnte nicht sein. Harry versuchte sich auf Sals Aura zu konzentrieren und dann hatte er ihn gefunden.

„Sal ist hier!" sagte Harry etwas überrascht und sah Uriel an.

„Schon, aber er wird dich nicht finden, egal ob er deiner Aura folgt Harry. Denn er darf dich nicht deiner nähe sein, bis die Erwachung abgeschlossen ist. Du musst wissen Salazar ist selbst halb Todesengel und somit stärker als deiner. Wenn er während der Erwachung dabei wäre, würde sein Todesengel die vollständige Erweckung deines Todesengels verhindern. Ich habe deswegen einen Bannkreis um uns gelegt, der es ihm unmöglich machen wird zu uns zu kommen. Harry ich hoffe du verstehst warum ich das tun musste?" wollte Uriel von Harrys wissen, da er wusste was dieser für Sal empfand.

Ja ich denke ich verstehe es, aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich dir dafür verzeihe. Ich weiß was Sal im Moment gerade durchmacht! zischte er Uriel wütend auf der Sprache der Schlangendämonen an, was ebenso Parsel war, nur noch eine Stufe schwieriger war, als das normale und das höhere Parsel.

Bei jemand wie Harry der drei Rassen in sich trug, konnte man nie wissen was bei der Erwachung einer der Wesen passierte. Da gab es viele Möglichkeiten, entweder die eine Rasse verdrängte die andere/n oder sie glichen sich aus, verbanden sich oder es entstand ein ganz anderes Wesen. Außerdem passierten solche Rassenvermischungen nur höchstselten und es war immer eine Überraschung was passieren würde.

„Wie lange dauert es noch bis die Umwandlung beginnt?" fragte Harry Uriel genervt und riss diesem aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wenn der Blutvollmond in dieser Welt im Zenit steht, dass wird etwas in 2 Stunden sein!" antwortete Uriel immer noch in Gedanken versunken.

Harry dachte ebenfalls nach, über sein bisheriges Leben du was jetzt bei der Erwachung passieren könnte, außerdem über einiges andere.

Salazar irrte inzwischen hin und her, denn er konnte Harrys Aura nicht mehr spüren und hatte Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert wäre. Doch trotzdem suchte er weiter, denn er konnte ihn nicht verlieren.

2 Stunden später erschien der blutrote Mond am Himmel und man spürte dessen Macht und Wirkung deutlich. Plötzlich fing Harrys Herz schneller an zu schlagen und sein Körper brannte wie Feuer. Dann hatte er unerträglich Schmerzen und schrie, außerdem umgab ihn eine völlig schwarze Flamme. Uriel konnte da nicht viel tun, nur zuschauen und eingreifen, wenn es zu schlimm wurde.

Harry schrie immer noch vor Schmerzen, doch versuchte sich auf die Meditation zu konzentrieren, damit es nicht noch schlimmer wurde. Sein Körper veränderte sich noch mehr, er bekam noch mehr Muskeln, seine Haut wurde noch etwas dunkler, dazu bekam er noch ein paar silberne Strähnen mehr im Haar. Ebenso veränderten sich seine Knochen, sie wurden stabiler und elastischer, als bei normalen Sterblichen.

Doch dann kam der wirklich schmerzliche Teil, denn seine Flügel bildeten sich und das tat am Meisten weh. Da diese zuerst aus seinem Körper mussten und das taten sie auch mit. Harrys gesamter Körper bog sich vor Schmerz, während sich die schwarzen Flügel bildeten. Es waren zwei ziemlich große schwarze Schwingen mit einem bläulichen Schimmer und etwas Silber darin.

Als Harry seine Augen aufriss war diese silbern mit bläulichen Sprenkeln drin. Nachdem seine Flügel sich gebildet hatten war die Erwachung vorbei. Uriel wollte ihn schon ansprechen, als er plötzlich wieder schmerzen hatte und sich ein Zeichen auf seinem Rücken unterhalb der Schulterblätter bildete, das Zeichen der Mächte und in der Mitte war ein ganz bestimmtes Zeichen abgebildet. Das Zeichen brannte sich regelrecht in Harrys Haut als ob es ihn gerade eingebrannt oder mit wurde mit vielen Nadeln.

Nachdem das Zeichen vollständig zu sehen war, verwandelte ich Harry weiter du zwar in einen Schattenhund und heulte den Mond an. Doch kurz darauf verwandelte er sich wieder zurück und wurde ohnmächtig. Während er das war sah er wieder diese Vision, die ihn in letzter Zeit Öfters heimsuchte, dieses Mal jedoch sah er, wie jemand Sal vor seinen Augen tötete. Dies geschah kurz nach ihrer Verlobung, wie er herausfand. Das machte ihm Angst und zwar große Angst.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen, sofern diese Vision stimmte, er hatte auch schon falsche gehabt. Irgendwann wachte er wieder auf und lag in der Halle wo er sich immer mit Uriel traf vor den Statuen auf dem Boden. Uriel sah er an einem der großen Fenster stehen.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Uriel besorgt, als er bemerkte dass Harry wach war.

„Als ob ich zuerst auf einer Streckbank gelegen hätte, dann als ob ich auf einen Nadelbrett lag, die extrem heiß waren. Anschließend hat man versucht mir die Wirbelsäule aus dem Leib zu reißen und dann etwas auf meinen Körper eingebrannt. Außerdem bin ich völlig erschöpft!" antwortete Harry ihm etwas mürrisch.

„Das ist jeder nach einer Erwachung Harry!" meinte Uriel beruhigend und kam zu ihm.

„Was ist jetzt eigentlich genau passiert bei der Erwachung Uriel? Ich fühle mich anders, völlig anders!"

„So genau nach der Erwachung kann man das nicht sagen Harry. Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten was passiert sein könnte. Sofern ich es bisher beurteilen kann ist das deine Kräfte jetzt vollständig erwacht sind und du jetzt lernen musst dabei umzugehen. Vor allem mit deinem Stimmungsschwankungen, denn wenn jetzt alle drei Wesen in dir noch sein sollten, wird das passieren und zwar schneller als du denkst. Der Dunkelelb und Todesengel sind besonders gefährlich, denn beide fackeln nicht lange um jemanden den Garauszumachen. Und da beide den Hochelb in dir verdrängen, wird das schnell passieren!" erklärte er Harry und zeigte ihm dabei gleich was passieren könnte, anhand eines Zaubers, der eine mögliche Situation in Harrys Zukunft darstellen und was passieren könnte.

Harry sah sich das an und wusste was Uriel meinte. So wollte er nun wirklich nicht reagieren, auch wenn er es gerne mal an ein paar bestimmten Leuten in seiner Zeit testen würde.

(A/N: Wir wissen natürlich alle an welche Personen Harry da denkt!!!)

doch er wusste auch, dass er lieber nicht damit anfangen sollte, denn eh er sich versah war er so wie Voldemort geworden und das wollte er nie werden.

„Wie lange muss ich denn hier bleiben Uriel?" wollte er jetzt wissen.

„Bis du wirklich aufwachst Harry, du träumst gerade nur wieder. Im Moment liegst du bei jemanden im Bett der sehr besorgt um dich ist!" meinte Uriel neckisch und Harry wusste das Sal damit gemeint war.

„Ich hoffe der Arme übersteht das!" murmelte er besorgt vor sich hin.

„Bisher schon, aber länger wird er es nicht durchstehen, also solltest du langsam aufwachen!"

So tat es Harry auch und sah Sal, der ihn besorgt anschaute. Harry versuchte zu lächeln, doch da hatte er schon Sals Lippen auf seinen und spürte Tränen die ihm übers Gesicht liefen. Er umarmte Sal und küsste ihn zurück. Obwohl sein Körper bei jeder Bewegung höllisch wehtat.

„Mach das bitte nie wieder Harry, ich bin vor Sorge glatt tausend Jahre gealtert!" sagte Sal streng, aber auch erleichtert, dann küsste er Harry erneut.

„Werde ich nicht Sal und denk ja nicht, dass ich dich so schnell wieder hergebe!" erwiderte Harry bestimmend und küsste ich erneut, dabei sah Sal dessen Flügel und die silberblauen Augen, die in anschauten und er befürchtete sich in ihnen zu verlieren.

Harrys Flügel umschlossen beide und sie küssten sich weiter, bis beide keine Luft mehr bekamen.

„Ich liebe dich mein Engel der Dunkelheit!" flüsterte Sal Harrys ins Ohr, während er dieses küsste.

„Und ich liebe dich mein Engel des Todes!" säuselte Harry Sals ihn Ohr, dass dieser erschauderte.

(A/N: Oh ja da lieben sich zwei wirklich!!!)

"Schlaf jetzt Harry, du musst dich erholen!" sagte Sal und küsste seine Stirn.

"Werde ich Leviat, aber nur wenn du hier bleibst!" Harry sah ihn fehlend an. Sal gab nach, kuschelte sich an ihn und deckte beide zu.

"Sira ist es ebenso ergangen wie dir Harry, auch ihre Todesengelsseite ist erwacht!" meinte Sal noch, bevor Harry eingeschlafen war und sich wieder in Uriels Tempel befand, der ihn etwas überrascht ansah, dass er so schnell wieder da war. So begann Uriel Harry etwas über die Todesengel aufzuklären, da trainieren heute nicht mehr möglich war.


	12. Kapitel 11 Gespräche, Godrics Überrasc

**Kapitel 11 - Gespräche, Godrics Überraschung **

Harry wachte am nächsten Morgen in Sals Armen auf. Dieser war selbst schon wach und streichelte ihn sanft über die Wange, dann küsste er Harry leidenschaftlich.

"Morgen mein Midnight Angel!" flüsterte Sal Harry liebevoll ins Ohr.

"Morgen Leviat!" grüßte dieser genauso liebevoll zurück. 

"Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Sal immer noch etwas besorgt.

"Wie ein Luftballon aus dem man die Luft gelassen hat!" scherzte dieser jetzt.

"Ein was?" Sal schaute nur verwirrt, da er nicht wusste was ein Luftballon war.

"Ich fühle mich total erschöpft und meine Magie muss sich erst wieder regenerieren!" antwortete Harry erschöpft und griff nach Sals Hand dabei.

"Meinst du den schaffst den Unterricht heute schaffst du ohne Magie du in dieser Verfassung?" wollte Sal wissen, obwohl er Harrys Antwort schon wusste.

"Ich denke nicht Sal, außerdem weißt du, dass ich den Stoff längst kann!" maulte dieser jetzt etwas beleidigt.

"Ja das weiß ich Harry, doch du solltest nicht so oft fehlen im unterricht!" versuchte dieser ihn zu beschwichtigen.

"Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür Sal, dass ich ausgerechnet gestern erwachen musste. Bitte las dieses Thema bevor ich ausraste und das Schloss demoliere, ich weiß was ich bin!" bat er Sal eindringlich, da er in seiner jetzigen Verfassung, schnell die Beherrschung verlieren konnte und das wollte er nicht.

"Das weiß ich auch Harry. Da ich mir das schon dachte, habe ich Sira eingeladen den Tag mit dir zu verbringen, weil du eh nichts viel tun kannst. Ich muss leider unterrichten. Außerdem denke ich, dass dieser Trottel von Gryffindor plant wieder irgendetwas idiotisches was alle hassen werden, besonders ich!" stöhnte er.

"Dann zahl es ihm heim Sal, lass dir das nicht gefallen und finde heraus was er vorhat, bevor er damit herausrückt. Und wir dann alle aus allen Wolken kippen!" 

"Du wirst mir wirklich immer ähnlicher mein Engel!" er küsste Harry nochmals innig. Doch Harry löste diesen und sah ihn gespielt beleidigt an.

"Von wegen!" meinte er dann.

"Es stimmt aber und wenn du mir nicht glaubst, dann kitzele ich dich solange bis du blau wirst!" neckte er ihn.

"Wenn du das macht reiß ich dir den Kopf ab!" erwiderte er etwas gereizt.

"Kinders jetzt hört auf zu streiten. Harry muss sich ausruhen und du Sal hast unterricht also marsch!" ging Rowena jetzt dazwischen und scheuchte Salazar aus dem Schlafzimmer.

"Das sind meine Räume Rowena!" grummelte dieser wütend.

"Du bist ja immer noch da Salazar!" rief sie auf dem Schlafzimmer.

Laut fluchend ging Salazar. Harry schüttelte im Schlafzimmer nur den Kopf und sah dann Rowena an, die lächelte. Dann sah sie ihn an.

"Der Ärmste hätte gestern, nachdem du verschwunden bist, beinahe das gesamte schloss in die Luft gejagt. So sehr ist er ausgerastet vor Sorge um dich. Ein gutes hatte diese Sache wenigstens, Godric hat sich seitdem in seinem Büro eingeschlossen und kommt da erstmal nicht mehr raus!" sie lächelte Harry an und dieser auch. So waren sie ihn wenigstens mal los.

"Sal meinte jedoch er heckt irgendwas aus!" fiel Harry dann plötzlich wieder ein. 

"Das sieht man ihm relativ leicht an, da er nie gut etwas verheimlichen konnte. Ich denke er wird mal wieder irgendwelche Änderungen für den Unterricht durchsetzen wollen, doch das kann er nicht, ohne die Zustimmung von uns anderen. Selbst Helga stimmt ihm bei solchen Angelegenheiten selten zu, obwohl viele denken sie wäre auf seiner Seite. Das war sie noch nie, Godric hat Helga nur kennen gelernt da Amelia die beiden bekannt gemacht hat. Amelia war früher mit Helga befreundet, doch wegen zu vieler Streitereien ging die Freundschaft auseinander.

Allerdings hatte Helga in ihrer Studienzeit eine völlig andere Meinung über Godric, als heute. So genug von dem Thema. Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie ihn wie eine Mutter das ihr Kind fragen würde. Rowena war für ihn auch so was wie ein Mutterersatz für ihn geworden in der ganzen Zeit die er bereits hier war.

"Als ob mir jemand all meine Magie aus en Körper gesaugt hat. Mein Körper ist ziemlich steif, ich zittere leicht noch überall und lange laufen könnte ich nicht!" antwortete er ihr nachdenklich.

"Sira geht es genauso. Amelia bringt sie nachher vorbei, dann bist du nicht so alleine hier!"

"Das ist gut, dann bin ich wenigstens nicht alleine hier!" meinte Harry erleichtert.

"Obwohl genug Bücher hier sind?" Rowena war über Harrys Aussage erstaunt gewesen.

"Die hab ich schon gelesen Rowena oder sie interessieren mich nicht. Meine, die ich noch nicht gelesen habe, sind noch in meinem Zimmer!" 

"Ein Hauself kann sie dir doch bringen!" schlug Rowena vor. Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"So gut wie ich die gesichert habe eher nicht, da wäre der arme Hauself eher draufgegangen!" sagte Harry ernst.

"Wieso sicherst du eine Bücher so gut?" wollte Rowena jetzt verwirrt wissen.

"Ich habe mein ganzes Zimmer unterschiedlich gesichert. Einmal weil es zu viele neugierige Slytherins gibt, die schon ein paar mal versuchten in mein Zimmer zu kommen. Außerdem vergiss nicht aus welcher zeit ich komme Rowena, das wäre nicht so gut, wenn sie die ganzen neumodischen Sachen aus meiner Zeit finden. Die Tür habe ich nicht so besonders gesichert, aber meine persönlichen Dinge in meinen Koffer schon!" erklärte er ihr.

"Du wirst Salazar wirklich immer ähnlicher Harry. Das gleiche hat er damals schon zu Schulzeiten gemacht, da war aber alles, selbst sein Zimmer mit Flüchen gesichert, die nicht gerade angenehm waren. Das kann ich dir sagen. Ich erinnere mich an einen jungen der mal aus Rahe in Sals Zimmer einbrechen wollte, nun sagen wir es mal so, sie haben Monate gebraucht sämtliche Körperteile wieder zu finden!" meinte Rowena und verzog kurz das Gesicht, als sie daran zurückdachte.

"Lass mich raten sein Körper ist zersplittert worden, ähnlich wie beim apparieren!" stellte Harry trocken fest.

"Genau, nur das dieser Junge nicht appariert ist, es sah allerdings so aus und diesen Zauber hat Sal selbst in seiner Jugend erfunden. Ich glaube der gute Godric hat diesen Fluch selbst schon zu spüren bekommen, denn Sal hat den auf seiner Tür zu seinem Büro und hier. Jeder der während seiner Abwesenheit rein will oder versucht die Zauber zu umgehen oder aufzulösen, wird von diesem Fluch getroffen!" Rowena lachte, als sie an das dachte.

"Autsch! Das will ich nicht gerne am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen!"

"Ich auch nicht. Stell dir aber mal vor meine eine Gesichtshälfte wäre hier und die andere in Japan, mein Oberkörper schwebt durch Atyíon, mein linkes Bein ist in der Bibliothek, das rechte im Wald usw. Das wäre was!"

"Dann kannst du zwei Sprachen auf einmal sprechen!" kam es von Harry, der sich mit Rowena kaputtlachte.

"Na gut, ich muss dann auch Harry. Wir sehen uns und erhol dich gut!" verabschiedete sich Rowena.

"Mach ich Row und grüß Koji von mir!" rief Harry ihr hinterher.

Nachdem Rowena weg war, kuschelte er sich wieder in Sals Bett und schlief noch etwas. Da es auch gerade erst 6.30 Uhr war, begann der Unterricht auch noch gar nicht. Rowena hatte nur mit ihm alleine reden wollen, deswegen schmiss sie Sal raus.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Eyes und Sui durchs Fenster geflogen gekommen, von ihrer morgendlichen Runde. Syria lag zusammengerollt auf der Fensterbank und genoss die morgendliche Sonne. Asslinn hingegen war unterwegs. Harry hatte sich wieso schon mal gefragt, wie Asslinn nur soviel schlafen konnte. Das kam aber daher, dass sie sehr viel Energie verbrauchte wenn sie hier war, in ihrer kleineren Form. Und da der größere Teil von ihr, immer noch beim Nest der Drachen war. Um 9 Uhr wachte Harry wieder auf.

Morgen Harry! begrüßten ihn Eyes und Sui.

Morgen ihr zwei!

Eyes flog auf sein Knie und Sui auf den Tisch neben dem Bett. Beide schauten ihn an und musterten ihn.

Ich finde mich gerade etwas belagert von euch zweien! meinte Harry kurz darauf etwas genervt davon, dass beide ihn anstarrten.

Wir wissen was mit dir passiert ist Harry! kam es von Eyes.

Gut und was bringt mir das jetzt?

Viel geduld hast du nicht Harry! warf Sui ein. Was mit einem kurzen bösen Blick von Harry quittiert wurde.

Hättet ihr beide auch nicht, wenn ihr von zwei Vögeln belagert und angestarrt werdet. Schuldigt bitte, ich muss mich erstmal dran gewöhnen, an diese Stimmungsschwankungen!

Schon gut, wir verstehen das. Wir könnten dir ja helfen Harry, wozu sind wir sonst gebunden! meinten beide, fingen zuerst an zu singen und dann Harrys Magie und Energie wiederherzustellen soweit, dass es ihm besser ging.

Danke ihr zwei, jetzt geht es mir schon besser!

Gern geschehen! kam es ihm Chor von beiden und schon flogen sie wieder aus dem Fenster.

Ein Hauself brachte Harry das Frühstück und er las in einem Buch, was er in einem Haufen in einer Ecke gefunden hatte. Darin ging es um Zeitmagie wie Zeittore, Zeitbänne und Zeitzauber oder wie man z.B. einen Zeitumkehrer herstellt. Was ihn natürlich interessierte, in dem buch war auch eine Theorie beschrieben, wie Morgana le Fey seine Kette herstellen konnte, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie nur unzählig Zeitzauber und ein paar Zeitumkehrer benutzt hatte. Nein da war die Zeitmagie der Urmächte im Spiel, denn Uriel hatte da mal so was angedeutet gehabt.

So gegen 11 Uhr wurde die Tür aufgemacht und Amelia kam herein mit Sira zusammen. Als beide ins Wohnzimmer kamen, legte Harry das Buch beiseite. Sira setzte sich neben ihn auf die Couch.

"Na wie geht es dir Harry?" fragte Amelia ihn in ihren Ton, indem sie mit allen ihren Patienten sprach.

"Dank meiner beiden etwas komischen gefiederten Freunde besser!" antwortete er ihr und hatte sich immer noch nicht dran gewöhnt, dass sich so viele um ihn sorgten.

"Sie waren beide auch bei mir vorhin!" meinte Sira und legte ihren Kopf in Harrys schoss, der sie etwas verwundert ansah, doch sie blieb liegen. Amelia lächelte darüber und verabschiedete sich von den beiden.

"Wir haben also beide diese Erwachung erlebt?" wollte Sira jetzt von Harry wissen. Dieser nickte.

"Ja meine Todesengelseite sowie meine Dunkelelbenseite sind gestern erwacht, doch ich weiß noch nicht genau was bei der Erwachung nun letztendlich passiert ist. Warum bist du eigentlich erwacht?" jetzt schaute Harry sie neugierig an.

"Keine Ahnung, nachdem du plötzlich verschwunden bist tat ich es kurz danach auch. Das nächste an was ich mich erinnere war eine dunkle Welt mit mindestens drei Monden, wovon der größte langsam blutrot wurde und ich in der Luft schwebte. Als der blutrote Mond im Zenit stand brannte mein gesamter Körper wie Feuer, ich hatte schreckliche Schmerzen und begann mich zu verändern. Bis mir sogar schwarze Flügel wuchsen und ich das Gefühl hatte als ob mir jemand was auf den Rücken einbrannte oder einstach mit glühenden Nadeln!" versuchte Sira zu erklären was mit ihr passiert war. Harry nahm ihre Hand.

"Bei mir war es genauso Sira!" wollte er sie beruhigen.

Er sah sie an, ihre Haare waren dunkler geworden, geschmeidiger und hatten einen grünen Schimmer darin, wenn das Licht auf sie fiel. Ihre Augen hatten einen silbernen Schimmer bekommen und ihre Größe hatte sich verändert. Sie musste um einige Zentimeter gewachsen sein. Ihre Hautfarbe glich jetzt seiner.

"Das will ich nicht nochmals durchstehen!" seufzte sie.

"Ich ebenso wenig. Doch ich denke Amelia sollte mal dein Blut untersuchen und herausfinden welche Wesen du in dir vereinst!" sagte Harry während er etwas abwesend mit ihrem Haar spielte.

"Du weißt wie ich es hasse Blut abgenommen zu kriegen, außerdem warum sollte meine Mutter mir so was verschweigen? Bedenke, ich hätte das in unserer Zeit auch durchstehen müssen!" erinnerte sie ihn etwas frustriert.

"Da gäbe es bestimmt eine gründe warum, doch dass sollte sie dir lieber selber erklären Sira, da sie es weiß und ich nur vermuten kann!"

"Kann sein, doch dann kriegt sie was von mir zu hören, darauf kannst du dich verlassen. Sie wird sowieso erstaunt sein, wen ich aus meinen Zimmer komme, nachdem ich gerade rein gegangen bin mit dreizehn Jahren und älter wieder rauskomme!" meinte sie und lachte dabei, doch schaute traurig. "Wer weiß wie alt wir sein werden, wenn wir zurückkommen!"

"Auf jeden fall erwachsen Sira. Asslinn eine der sieben Drachen vom Kreis der Sieben sagte das zu mir, als ich fragte. 7 Jahre vielleicht auch 8 wird diese Reise für mich dauern, für dich kann ich jedoch nicht sprechen, da ich das nicht weiß. Ich wäre dann 20 oder 21 Jahre alt, wenn ich zurückkomme und nicht noch irgendwo Zwischenstation mache!" meinte Harry ironisch.

"Solange und wie willst du das dann deinen Freunden erklären, Dumbeldore und besonders deinen Verwandten? Ach übrigens Tante Petunia ich war kurz 8 Jahre auf Zeitreise und bin jetzt 21 Jahre alt, ich gehe dann und ihr seht mich nie wieder. Ich stell mir das ziemlich komisch vor, weil keiner dir glauben wird, da du nicht mehr wie Harold James Potter aussiehst!"

"Es gibt genug Illusionszauber dafür Sira und wozu lernen wir hier Gestaltenwandel? Du siehst auch nicht mehr wie dein früheres Ich aus, also wirst du das auch gebrauchen können!" erwiderte er nur gelangweilt, da sie es eigentlich wissen müsste.

"Doch es gefällt mir hier ehrlich gesagt besser, als in unserer Zeit!" gab sie zu und wurde etwas rot im Gesicht. Harry lächelte kurz.

"Mir auch Sira, aber wir haben Freunde und Familie in unserer Zeit!" wand Harry ein, obwohl er diese aufgegeben hätte, um hier bei Sal zu bleiben.

"Selbst wenn wir nicht zurückkönnten in unsere Zeit, wir würden dann bestimmt noch leben!" 

"Nur etwas mehr als tausend Jahre älter meinst du wohl!" fügte Harry belustigt hinzu.

"Na immerhin hatten wir dann lange genug Ruhe vor Voldemort, Dumbeldore, Snape, Fudge und allen anderen Idioten in unserer Zeit!" erwiderte sie da nur drauf und beide lachten.

"Ja besonders vor der ersten vier!" stimmte er ihr zu.

"Was hast du plötzlich gegen Dumbeldore?" fragte sie überrascht.

"Ich hatte von ihm eine Magieblockade, einen Kontroll- und Ortungszauber bekommen, die mich fast das Leben gekostet haben. Als ich vor einiger Zeit fast erwacht wäre und die Wesen in mir nicht durch die Blockade kamen. Ohne diese Zauber wäre ich schon lange erwacht und hätte Voldemort nur mit einem Gedanken zerquetschen können. Aber dafür bezahlt er noch!" fluchte Harry wütend.

"Auf meine Warnung hast du ja nicht gehört, als ich meinte du kannst dem alten Greis nicht trauen!" erinnerte Sira ihn.

"Ist ja gut Sira!"

Beide redeten noch etwas und Harry zeigte Sira einiges was sie im Unterricht bisher verpasst hatte. Sie verstand es und freute sich darüber, wie Harry auch. Gerade war Harry dabei Sira zu erklären wie man Elementarmagie einsetzte, als Salazar Harry umarmte und ihn küsste. Diese erschrak zuerst, aber als er Sals Lippen spürte entspannte er sich und blieb auf seinen Schoß sitzen. Sira lächelte nur. Als beide den Kuss lösten hatten sie einen verträumten Blick.

"So ihr beiden Turteltauben kommt mal von eurer Wolke sieben runter, ihr seid nicht alleine hier!" erinnerte Sira die beiden, die etwas rötlich anliefen.

"Verlieb du dich erstmal Sira und dann reden wir weiter!" erwiderte Harry nur etwas beleidigt drauf. Sal küsste dabei Harrys Stirn.

"Da hat er echt Sira!" stimmte Sal Harry zu.

"Tja, dann kann ich mir ja von den Profis Tipps holen, wenn es so weit ist. Außerdem wie sagt man, der beste Freund einer Frau ist ein schwuler Mann!" meinte sie nur lächelnd dazu.

"Und wie war dein Tag Sal?" fragte Harry ihn jetzt.

"Anstrengend wie immer, aber dafür hat sich Godric nicht sehen lassen, doch er plant definitiv etwas!" seufze Sal.

"Ich hab Syria vorhin zu ihm hoch geschickt und hoffe sie kriegt was raus. Ansonsten müsste jemand versuchen was aus ihm herauszubekommen oder seine Gedanken zu lesen!" schlug Harry vor, während er mit Sals Haaren spielte.

"Er geht abends öfters nach Atyíon in eines der Pubs und trinkt da mal einen über den Durst. Da könnte man was aus ihm rauskriegen, aber ganz bestimmt nicht, wenn ich mit ihm trinke!" warf Sal ein.

"Na dann kann es doch jemand anderes tun. Amelia würde er erkennen und Row auch. Bleiben eigentlich nur noch ich, Talice, Ysa oder Sira zur Auswahl. Doch wir bräuchten eine Verkleidung, da er uns schon gesehen hat!" meinte Harry und überlegte.

"Da gäbe es einiges wie ein Muggel sich verkleiden und mit schminke, Vielsafttrank, dieser müsste allerdings länger als eine Stunde halten, Gestaltenwechseln, eine andere Person Kontrollieren und diese dann mit Godric trinken lassen. Wenn es aber einer von uns ist, muss er oder sie etwas genommen haben, damit er oder sie nicht betrunken wird!" zählte Sira auf was ihr dazu einfiel.

"Hey Sira du bist sicher, dass du nicht mit Harry verwand bist?" neckte Sal sie jetzt, was ihm einen knuff in die Schulter von Harry einbrachte.

"Hey hör auf damit!" murrte dieser jetzt.

"Ist ja gut, ich meinte ja nur, dass du so was bestimmt auch gleich gesagt hättest!" versuchte Sal ihn jetzt zu beschwichtigen.

"Wahrscheinlich, wir haben schon Öfters die gleichen Gedanken gehabt oder gleichzeitig das gleiche gesprochen!" wand Sira jetzt ein.

"Und wie ich Harry kenne hat er wieder einen Plan parat!" Harry rollte nur mit den Augen, als er die beiden hörte.

"Was denkt ihr denn. Ich hoffe Godric wartet noch ein paar Tage bis er seine Idee verkündet. Außerdem das er morgen trinken geht in Atyíon, dass zwei von uns vieren sich verkleiden und mit ihm trinken. Aber etwas gegen den Alkohol genommen haben, dass man zwar die Auswirkungen sieht, doch wir in Wahrheit nicht betrunken sind. Sal du solltest mit Amelia oder jemanden anderen trinken gehen. Ich hoffe er geht in das Pub wo Ysa zwischendurch mal arbeitet, denn dann würde es nicht auffallen wenn sie da ist. So jetzt müssten wir nur noch bestimmen wer sich verwandelt!" erklärte Harry den anderen beiden seinen Plan nachdenklich. Diesen gefiel Harrys Plan aber.

"Gut ich denke ich habe noch etwas Vielsafttrank vorrätig der für einen halben Tag hält und ebenso wie den Sebiattrank der euch nicht betrunken macht für 24 Stunden, aber nach außen die typischen Anzeichen zeigt. Wer diese jedoch nimmt darüber werdet ihr euch einigen müssen!" sagte Sal und stand auf. Über kurz verschwand er in einem Geheimgang und kam mit besagten Tränken zurück.

Weder Sira noch Harry sagten dazu was, denn was hätten sie auch anderes von einem Zaubertränkemeister halten sollen.

"So wie wollen wir jetzt vorgehen?" fragte Sal Harry.

"Talice und Ysa sind auf dem Weg hierher, also können wir das gleich klären, sobald sie da ist!" Bevor Sal oder Sira fragen konnten woher das wusste, hielt er die Karte der Rumtreiber hoch und zeigte auf die beiden Punkte die sich Sals Räumen näherten. 

Da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür und Sal öffnete diese. Kurz drauf kam er mit Ysa und Talice zurück ins Wohnzimmer, die sich beide auf die Couch setzten.

"Wir müssen was besprechen mit euch beiden!" Beide schaute Harry neugierig an.

"Was denn?" wollte Talice wissen.

"Godric Gryffindor plant etwas und wir wollen herausfinden was, bevor wir dann aus allen Wolken fallen, wenn er damit rausrückt. Und zwar geht er ja ein bis zweimal in der Woche nach Atyíon in eines der Pubs. Dort sollen dann zwei von uns, in Verkleidung, mit ihm trinken und warten bis er betrunken ist, damit wir ihn dazu bringen können uns seinen Plan zu verraten. Natürlich nehmen wir einen Trank, damit wir nicht betrunken werden und um die Sache zu beschleunigen sollte Godric diesen Neuentwickelten Trank von mir und Sal trinken, damit wird er schon nach ein bis zwei Butterbieren betrunken. Sal wird mit Rowena oder Amelia auch im Pub sein. Wir hoffen ja das er morgen oder übermorgen geht und zwar in das Pub wo Ysa gelegentlich arbeitet.

Nur müssen wir absprechen wer sich verkleidet und mit Godric eine kleines Trinkgelage veranstaltet!" erklärte Harry den beiden seinen Plan und dabei war ihm noch der neue Trank eingefallen, an dem er und Sal in den Ferien gearbeitet hatten, der einem sogar schon betrunken machte, wenn man nur zulange daran Roch.

"Ich habe keine solche Lust darauf Harry, also kannst du das von mir aus mit Talice machen!" da Sira ablehnte, waren nur noch Harry und Talice übrig, die gerade diskutierten welche Methode sie benutzen sollten, um sich zu verkleiden.

"Arbeitest du eigentlich diese Woche im "SHADOWCLAW" Ysa?" fragte Harry sie, da er das wissen musste.

"Mittwochabend für ein paar Stunden und ansonsten diese Woche nicht mehr Harry!" antwortet diese, als sie in ihrem Notizbuch nachsah.

"Gut! Ich hoffe Godric geht morgen oder übermorgen nach Atyíon und ins SHADOWCLAW, da es im Moment dort am billigsten ist, aber keine Jugendlichen oder minderjährige da rein dürfen. Ein Vorteil für uns, da uns dann keiner erkennt, weil wir eh nicht viel mit unseren Mitschülern hier reden. Außerdem kennt uns Godric nicht, da wir keine Gryffindors sind, noch ein Punkt für uns!" stellte Harry nachdenklich fest.

"Wir werden dann schon erfahren wann er geht. Mit Harrys Karte, Syria und den Bildern im Schloss kann er uns gar nicht durch die Lappen gehen. Sobald wir wissen, dass er unterwegs ist, müsst ihr beide euch mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes verwandeln und ihm dann nach Atyíon folgen. Wie ich mit Row oder Amelia. Während ihr beide in die Stadt lauft, nehmt den Sebiattrank, bevor ihr das Pub erreicht. Der Trank wirkt erst nach 10 Minuten. Setzt euch dort in seine Nähe und fragt ihn dann nach einem Butterbier oder was ihr euch bestellt ob er mit euch trinken will.

Godric sitzt entweder gerne gleich vorne am Tresen oder in einer ruhigen Ecke. Besser wäre die ruhige Ecke, da der Wirt und die anderen Gäste nicht soviel mitbekommen, wenn Godric auspackt. Ich habe unter dem Trank den er ihn irgendwie in seinen Becher gießen müsst, noch etwas Veritaserum getan. Aber tut nie mehr als ein Viertel des Trankes in einen vollen Krug Butterbier. Morgen wird er nichts mehr wissen. Der Vielsafttrank ist auch so modifiziert, dass ihr kein Haar oder ein Stück einer Person braucht, sondern euch diese nur vorstellen müsst und die Kleidung dazu, funktioniert also ähnlich wie Gestaltenwandel!" erklärte Sal den anderen vieren.

Danach gingen Harry, Talice, Sira und Ysa in ihre Schlafsäle zurück. Am nächsten morgen trafen sich Talice, Harry, Sira, Ysa, Rowena, Ariani, Amelia, Sal und ein paar der anderen Lehrer zum morgendlichen Training, dann ging es duschen und zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Der Unterricht ging schnell und ziemlich ereignungslos vorbei.

Godric hingegen verzog sich nachdem Unterricht wieder in sein Büro zurück und war für niemanden zu sprechen. Nach Atyíon ging er diesen Abend nicht. Was Harry und die anderen, die darauf warteten nur ärgerte. 

Okklumentikunterricht bei Estania Sommer und Tetsuro Takashi war anstrengend. Im Kurs waren auch nur 8 Schüler ab der sechsten Klasse. Sie sollten durch Meditation lernen ihren Geist und ihren kopf freizumachen, anschließend versuchten die beiden Lehrer abwechselnd bei jeweils einen Schüler in dessen Kopf einzudringen. Jeder der diesen Kurs gewählt hatte, war davor ausdrücklich gewarnt worden, dass auf die Privatsphäre des Teilnehmers hier keine Rücksicht genommen werden konnte, wenn man Okklumentik erlernen wollte. Die Teilnehmerzahl für den Kurs war wieso nur auf zehn Schüler beschränkt worden vom Ministerium.

Harry wollte Okklumentik lernen, um Voldemort abzuhalten in seinen Kopf einzudringen, durch ihre Verbindung, außerdem um Dumbeldore und alle anderen daran zuhindern seine Gedanken oder Erinnerungen zu lesen. Fortschritte hatte er da schon gemacht. Tetsuro war derjenige der bei Harry Legilimentik an wand, da er Harrys Geschichte kannte und mit Salazar befreundet war.

Außer ihm war noch Talice im Kurs. Ysa hatte dieser nicht zugesagt und so meldete sie sich wieder ab. Sira überlegte noch ob sie diesen nehmen sollte.

Eine andere Methode war es sich einen total leeren weißen Raum oder eine unheimlich dicke solide Steinmauer oder so vorzustellen. Bevor ein Lehrer Legilimentik an wand, den Raum oder Mauer musste man dann sich zu fest vorstellen wie möglich um den Lehrer dran zu hindern, durch diese zu brechen. Auch ein Labyrinth konnte man sich vorstellen, das war aber mit am schwierigsten. Harry jedoch kam besser zurecht, wenn er sich ein Labyrinth vorstellte, als eine Mauer oder Raum. Auch das meditiert fiel ihm einfacher.

Ja jeder musste erstmal seine Methode finden und diese dann beherrschen und perfektionieren. Talice hingegen kam besser mit der Vorstellung einer Mauer oder Raum klar. 

Der nächste morgen kam und so trainierte die Gruppe wieder in der aufgehenden Sonne. Zuerst wurden zwei Runden um den See gelaufen, anschließend wurden Dehnungs- und Spannungsübungen gemacht, dann etwas Kampftraining mal mit und mal ohne Waffen, zum Schluss war dann etwas Fitness angesagt. Bevor es zum Frühstück ging, wurde sich umgezogen und gebadet oder geduscht.

Alte Runen und Arithmantik gingen schnell vorbei. Die sechsten Klassen aus Ravenclaw und Slytherin sammelten sich im Kampfsaal ein. Salazar kam mit Rei Ishii in den Saal. Denn ab heute sollten sie den Umgang mit Waffen lernen. Es gab nur ein paar zur Auswahl wie den Bogen, das Schwert, den Kampfstock, Wurfmesser und Wurfsterne.

Harry und Talice führten ihren Mitschülern den Umgang mit allen fünf Waffen kurz mal vor. Danach übte Harry mit dem Bogen draußen und Talice mit dem Kampfstock. Beide hatten die Waffe gewählt wo sie noch nicht so sicher waren oder noch gar nicht benutzt hatten, wie Talice den Kampfstock.

Danach blieb Harry mit Rei Ishii gleich draußen, da sie ja Elementarmagie draußen lernten. Das Element des Windes beherrschte Harry wie Sira schon und sollten als nächstes das Element des Wassers kontrollieren können. Talice konnte das hingegen schon fast perfekt und versuchte bereits den Wind zu beherrschen. Ysa war die Ausnahme der Gruppe, da sie es zwar immer mit Wind und Wasser versuchte, aber sich da nichts tat. Ihre Lehrerin hatte deswegen vorgeschlagen mit einen der anderen beiden Elemente anzufangen.

So hatte Ysa sich die Erde ausgewählt, weil sie ja schon die Naturmagie einigermaßen beherrschte und das Element nach Wasser dieser Magie am nächsten kam.

Nach diesen vier anstrengenden Stunden ruhten sich die Schüler aus Slytherin und Ravenclaw sich in Musik aus, ihrer letzten Stunde für heute. Dort sollten sie im Moment Klavier oder Harfespielen lassen. Talice, Sira, Harry und Ysa hatten sich für das Klavierspielen entschieden, die Harfe lag ihnen nicht.

Sie waren froh als der Unterricht vorbei war und das Abendessen kam. Ysa musste danach gleich nach Atyíon aufbrechen, da ihre Schicht um 19 Uhr begann. Währenddessen ließen mehrere Augenpaare einen gewissen Godric Gryffindor nicht aus den Augen, da sie hofften er würde heute in die Stadt gehen und nicht erst ende der Woche. 

Doch sie hatten Glück und er ging um 20 Uhr wirklich. Sal hatte sich mit Amelia schon vor Godric auf den Weg gemacht. Harry trank den Vielsafttrank und warteten auf die Wirkung. Nachdem die Umwandlung vollzogen war sah er genau wie Remus Lupin aus. Talice hingegen brauchte keinen Trank, da sie sich als Metamorphmagus sich selbst verändern konnte. Schon hatte sie blonde schulterlange Haare und braune Augen. Dann nahmen sie den Sebiattrank ein und liefen los in Richtung Stadt.

Das Glück war ihnen hold heute, denn Godric ging wirklich ins SHADOWCLAW. Dort bestellte er sich einen Whiskey und setzte sich in den hinteren Teil des Pubs. Sal und Amelia saßen ebenfalls im Pub, aber in einer Ecke hinter der Tür, wo er sich nicht so schnell sehen würden.

Talice und Harry bestellten sich einen Whiskey und ein Bier. Ysa brachte es ihnen. Beide konnten Godric gut beobachten. Nachdem beide ausgetrunken hatten, war Harry nach vorne gegangen um Nachschub zuholen. Godric setzte sich in dieser Zeit zu Talice. Diese schaute ihn verwundert an.

"Ich hoffe es stört sie und ihren Begleiter nicht, wenn ich mich zu ihnen setzte. Wissen sie alleine trinken macht keinen Spaß. Ich bin übrigens Godric Gryffindor!" stellte er sich freundlich vor. Talice hätte ihn am liebsten gleich gelyncht, als er dabei ihre Hand küsste.

"Mein Name ist Cassandra Wellingford und mein Begleiter ist mein Mann Sebastian Wellingford. Wir sind gerade auf der Durchreise durch England!" meinte sie lächelt.

Da kam Harry mit zwei Krügen mit Bier zurück und setzte sich dazu. Der Wirt brachte ihnen allerdings noch ein drittes. Wobei Harry Godric eines der ersten beiden untergeschoben hatte, wo er bereits etwas von den anderen Trank rein getan hatte. Nach einen weiterem Bier und einem Whiskey war Godric blau und so konnten sie anfangen.

"Sie sind also einer der vier Gründer von Hogwarts?" wollte Talice als Test probieren.

"Ja... das bin ich!" kam es halbwegs verständlich von Godric.

"Sie lieben Helga Hufflepuff?" testete Harry ihn erneut.

"Mit...mit meinem...ganzen Herzen Freundchen!" nuschelte dieser wieder.

"Was planen sie im Moment immer in ihrem Büro?" kam Talice jetzt zur Sache. Godric trank nochmals einen Schluck und konnte durch die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums deutlicher sprechen.

"Eine Veränderung für die sechsten und siebten Klassen von Hogwarts!" antwortete er.

"Was für eine Veränderung?" hakte Harry etwas ungeduldig nach.

"An einem Test um es genau zu sagen, der diese beiden Klassen betreffen soll. Der Test wird aus zwei größeren Prüfungen bestehen und diese möchte ich in Hogwarts testen. Zuerst sollen die Schüler dieser beiden Jahrgänge aus allen vier Häusern, durch einen Bluttest in Teams von drei oder vier Schülern eingeteilt werden. Anhand ihrer Magiewerte sollen sie dann aufgeteilt werden. Der erste Teil der Prüfung ist ein schriftlicher Test und der zweite Teil ist ein Wettkampf wo die Schüler zeigen sollen was sie bisher gelernt haben und wie sie in einem Team zusammenarbeiten können.

Dafür sollen sie 5 Tage im Wald verbringen und um etwas bestimmte Kämpfen. Natürlich wird es bestimme Spieregeln geben. Da nicht alle Schüler lernen zu Kämpfen kann ich keine Wettkämpfe mit Waffen oder ohne stattfinden lassen, da auch die anderen Schüler unterschiedliches lernen!" erklärte Godric ihnen mit emotionsloser Stimme, die durch die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserum bewirkt wurde.

Talice und Harry schauten sich an, eigentlich war das keine schlechte Idee wie sie fanden, aber da würden viele ihrer anderen Mitschüler, die das betraf, nicht ihrer Meinung sein. Nachdem sie das erfahren hatten. Schnell gaben sie Godric noch das Gegenmittel gegen das Wahrheitsserum und verschwanden dann.

Auf dem Weg zur Schule zurück holten Sal und Amelia beide ein. Talice erzählte den beiden was sie und Harry erfahren hatten von Godric. So schlecht fanden auch sie die Idee im Allgemeinen nicht, aber es kam auf die Regeln an, die Godric noch festlegen wollte. Wenn diese nichts waren, dann konnten sie auch die Idee vergessen.

"Hätte ich meinem Bruder nie zugetraut, dass er auf so was kommen würde!" meinte Amelia überrascht.

"Na neu ist die Idee nicht Amelia, in Asien gibt es für Ninjas ähnliche Prüfungen, wo sich aber die Schüler teilweise in den Prüfungen gegenseitig umbringen, da es dort erlaubt ist. Jeder der dabei stirbt hat selber schuld, hätte ja vorher wissen müssen ob er oder sie es schafft oder nicht!" wand Sal mit etwas verbitterter Stimme ein, da er einen Jugendfreund bei so was verloren hatte, wie die anderen drei wussten.

"Bin nur gespannt wann er das bekannt gibt und was er eigentlich noch alles in seinem Büro treibt!" überlegte Harry gerade.

"Ich denke erst nach den Herbstferien Harry und er zermatert sich bestimmt den Kopf darüber, wie er das alles organisieren kann und was er alles dafür braucht!" Sal schaute ihn dabei an und musste sich erstmal an sein neues Aussehen gewöhnen, was eh heute Nacht wieder verschwinden würde.

Talice bekam ihr altes Aussehen zurück und ging mit Amelia in die Schule, während Harry sich unsichtbar machte und neben Sal zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum lief. Ysa kam um 23 Uhr wieder und ging dann gleich zu ihrem Schlafsaal wo Talice schon auf sie wartete. Dort angekommen, erzählte diese ihr auch schon gleich was sie herausgefunden hatten.

Was sie von Godric Idee hielt sagte sie jedoch nicht, sondern nahm sich ein Buch und las stattdessen darin. Manchmal war sie einfach nur komisch wie Talice fand, da könnte man sie echt nur zum Mond schießen.

Aber die Ferien begangen ja in zwei Wochen und dann war erstmal 1 ½ Wochen keine Schule. Die Schüler konnten zu dieser Zeit entscheiden ob sie blieben oder nach Hause fuhren, das konnten sie in allen Ferien tun, außer den Sommerferien. Da war Hogwarts dicht, nur einige der Lehrer verbrachten eine längere Zeit dort. Die anderen kamen eine Woche vor Ende der Ferien zurück, um ihren Unterricht vorzubereiten. 

Salazar bereitete sich schon auf die Konferenz vor zu der er in den Ferien mit Harry reisen wollte. Ein paar seiner Freunde, ebenfalls Dunkelelben, hatte er auch schon bescheid gegeben, dass sie sich da treffen konnten in der Zeit.

Seine Mutter würde auch bei der Konferenz sein. Obwohl sie ja nicht direkt damit zu tun hatte, doch größtenteils die Teilnehmer dort kannte und gern gesehen war. Talice hatte Sal ebenfalls gefragt und dürfte mit. Sira würde die Ferien mit Ysabells Familie verbringen. Row hatte sich jedoch noch nicht entschieden ob sie in Hogwarts bleiben würde oder ob sie ihren Mann besuchen sollte. Ysa hingegen hatte sich schon entschieden zu ihrem Vater zu Reisen in den Ferien mit Sira zusammen.

Auf der Konferenz oder dem Treffen der Zaubertränkemeister wolle Salazar sehen was seine Kollegen neues zu bieten hatten und selbst ein paar seiner Neuentwicklungen vorstellen. Harry freute sich auch schon darauf.


	13. Kapitel 12 Ferien und Dunkelelben

**Kapitel 12 - Ferien und Dunkelelben **

Am frühen Morgen des ersten Ferientages, öffnete Sal ein Tor zu ihrem Reiseziel. Ihre Koffer hatten sie klein gezaubert und in ihren Taschen verstaut. Harry hatte Asslinn in seiner Manteltasche, wie Syria in der anderen. Eyes war in Moment in der Welt der Elben, während Sui ihn begleitete.

Ihr Ziel war eine der geheimnisvollen, magischen Städte und zwar die Stadt "Alfirin", _(elbisch, bedeutet "unsterblich" oder "immertreu") _oder auch "Gwathir" _(bedeutet "Schattenfluss") _bei den Dunkelelben genannt, die diese Stadt vor sehr langer Zeit gründeten. Gwathir war eine der letzten Städte der Elben, in der Welt der Sterblichen. Allerdings auch ziemlich gut geschützt vor diesen. Nur wenige bekamen die Erlaubnis, die Stadt zu betreten, wie zum Beispiel, die Zaubertränkemeister, die sich als würdig erwiesen hatten.

Alle drei kamen am großen Platz vor dem Schloss raus, direkt am Brunnen des Schattenflusses, nachdem die Stadt benannt worden war. Dieser floss jedoch unterirdisch und das Wasser war dort pechschwarz. Nur die Brunnen in der Stadt förderten das Wasser des Flusses an die Erdoberfläche. Gwathir selbst lag auf einer Ebene am Rande von Bergen und einem See, doch Sal hatte ihn nicht sagen wollen, wo die Stadt lag - in welcher Gegend Europas. Allerdings waren Harry und Tal nicht dumm, sie schickten Eyes mit einem Brief zu Lórien.

Dieser sagte ihnen, dass die Stadt in Spanien lag und zwar eigentlich dort, wo die Sterblichen Weinberge hatten. Doch sie wussten die Gegend nicht recht, vom Namen her, zu bestimmen und Lórien kannte diesen schon gar nicht. 

Harry und Tal sahen sich erstaunt um. Gwathir gefiel ihnen sofort. Sal war schon auf den Weg zur Burg, die beiden gingen ihm hinterher. Die Burg war groß und beeindruckend. Nachdem sie den großen Vorhof betreten hatten, wurden sie von einem der höheren Diener zu ihren Zimmer geleitet, dieser Sprach sehr gut elbisch, wie Tal bemerkte. Sie bekamen zwei Zimmer im Südflügel der Burg, wo sie einen guten Ausblick auf die Landschaft hatten.

Sal teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Harry, während Tal das anliegende Zimmer daneben bekam. Die Wände waren mit Bildern des großen Krieges zwischen den acht Urmächten und der Macht ohne Namen, behängt. Im ganzen Südflügel fand man diese Bilder, wie Sal den beiden erklärte und ein paar Bücher in der großen Bibliothek, die den ganzen Ostflügel einnahm. Natürlich waren die beiden Jugendlichen sofort begeistert und wollten nach diesen Büchern dort suchen. Denn Harry wusste von Uriel schon einiges über diese Schlacht, doch irgendwie hatte er ihm nie alles gesagt. Da steckte sicher noch sehr viel mehr dahinter.

Auch die junge Dunkelelbin, die als Erbin des großen Hauses der Everhate anerkannt wurde, vermutete, dass dem so war. Hier in Gwathir sollte sie offiziell zur Clansführerin gemacht werden und das ihr zustehende Erbe bekommen. Ein Bild von ihren Eltern mit ihr als Baby, auf dem Arm, hatte sie vor ein paar Tagen zugeschickt bekommen. Ihrer Mutter war sie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, nur die Augen hatte sie von ihrer Großmutter, die seit langem im Exil lebte und niemand wusste wo sie war.

Einige Schmuckstücke und Kleidung hatte Talice auch geschickt bekommen, da sie sich vorher von Ysabell und später auch Sira Sachen geborgt hatte. Besonders war sie von den Klamotten von Sira begeistert, die oft ziemlich freizügige Kleidung trug, wo viel Haut zu sehen war, aber auch nicht immer eng an der Haut lag. Eines ihrer Lieblingsstücke wollte Sira Talice nicht ausleihen. Diese jedoch besah sich dieses genau und den Schnitt, ein paar Tage später hatte sie ein ähnliches Oberteil mit langen und ausgestellten Armen, jedoch in dunkel blau, mit weiterem Ausschnitt und kürzer in der Länge. So kam heraus, dass sie ein großes Talent im Nähen und entwerfen von Kleidung hatte. Bevor sie Harry und Ysa traf, verdiente sie so ihr Geld in einer Schneiderei. Selbst mit den Stoffen kannte sie sich gut aus.

Nachdem sie schon etwas von ihrem Familienerbe erhalten hatte, bestellte sie sich mehrere Stoffe aus dieser Schneiderei und daraus machte sie sich eine komplette Garderobe. Auch Ysa bekam ein paar neue Kleidungsstücke dazu. Gerade ließ sie ihre Sachen magisch in den Schrank räumen und schaute danach aus dem Fenster.

Harry beobachtete inzwischen seinen Geliebten vom Bett aus, wie dieser seine Zaubertrankutensilien durchging und dabei alles um sich herum, mal wieder vergaß. Ja, der hübsche Dunkelelb war in seinem Element, darüber grinste Harry nur und machte sich auf den Weg, die Burg zu erkunden. Dabei nahm er Tal mit.

"Na, wo haste deinen gutaussehenden Tränkemeister gelassen, Harry?", fragte Tal spielerisch, da sie es sich schon dachte, was dieser gerade tat.

"Da, wo er noch steht und seine ganzen Tränkeutensilien durchgeht. Danach wird er alles durchgehen was er auf der Konferenz zeigen möchte und anschließend diese Tränke noch mal brauen. Also wird er den ganzen restlichen Tag beschäftigt sein, daher müssen wir uns hier alleine beschäftigen!", meinte Harry und seufzte, aber er war genauso, wenn es um Bücher oder Tränke ging.

"Gut, dann auf zur Bibliothek. Meinst du, dein Kartenzauber funktioniert hier auch?"  
Wollte sie von ihm wissen.

"Klar, das ist ja eine ältere Magie, als die der Elben, daher funktioniert die hier auch. Da kein Schutz gegen diese existiert, bloß muss ich aufpassen, dass ich keinen der Schutzzauber oder einen der anderen Zauber dabei zerstöre, oder schwäche, die auf der Stadt liegen. Diese können nämlich dafür anfällig sein!", erklärte Harry ihr und erschuf wie damals schon, in der Welt der Elben, eine Karte, die die ganze Stadt zeigte und als die Burg berührt wurde, deren ganzen Grundriss. 

Nachdem die Karte komplett war und sich materialisiert hatte, suchten sie den Weg zur Bibliothek und fanden diese dann nach einiger Zeit. Schlecht staunten sie nicht, da diese sich auf zwei Ebenen verteilte.

"Was meinst du wo, wir nach den Büchern suchen müssen, Harry?", fragte Tal ihn etwas verwirrt.

"Entweder bei den Geschichtsbüchern, oder bei den über Legenden oder Mythen, da dieser Krieg eigentlich eher als Legende oder Mythos gilt. Soviel hat mir Sals Mutter erzählt und auch Lórien, als ich sie fragte. Ich schlage vor, wir trennen uns und suchen jeder in einer Abteilung und wenn die da nicht sind, dann suchen wir woanders!", erläuterte Harry.

"Ich nehme die Legenden und Mythen!", sagte Tal und schon war sie weg. Harry rollte mit den Augen und suchte die Geschichtsabteilung. Diese war ganz hinten in einer Ecke von Ebene eins. So musste er die Treppe runter laufen und auf die andere Seite. Da die Bücher nach den Buchtiteln geordnet waren, musste er schon ziemlich suchen, um etwas zu finden.

Währenddessen suchte die junge Everhate bei den Legenden und Mythen, der frühen Welt, da dieser Krieg in der frühen oder jungen Welt der Unsterblichen passiert sein sollte. Allerdings musste sie dafür Regelreihe für Regalreihe absuchen, da diese nicht genau geordnet waren. Eine magische Leiter ließ sie die Reihe entlangfahren, was sie praktisch fand.

Zwei Stunden waren bereits vergangen und beide Jugendliche hatten immer noch nichts Richtiges über diesen Krieg gefunden. Doch sie wussten, irgendwo muss etwas darüber stehen, also suchten sie weiter. Sal hingegen hatte immer noch nicht bemerkt, dass Harry gar nicht mehr da war, denn er braute gerade einen der Tränke die er vorführen wollte. Auf die Zeit achtete keiner der drei. Am späten Nachmittag war Harry am letzten Regal angekommen, was ziemlich versteckt und staubig war. Die Buchtitel konnte man gar nicht mehr erkennen, so sprach er einen Reinigungszauber und schon war der Staub weg.

Mit einem Finger fuhr er über die Bände und dann endlich fand er eine ganze Reihe mit den Büchern über den Krieg der Urmächte. Es hatte sich also doch gelohnt nicht aufzugeben. Die Bücher nahm er sich nacheinander raus und legte sie auf einen der Tische, in den Lesenischen der Bibliothek. Kurz nachdem er angefangen hatte in einem der Wälzer zu lesen, tauchte Talice auch auf. Sie hatte einige Bücher darüber gefunden.

"Wie es mir scheint, sind wir beide ziemlich fündig geworden, Harry!", sagte sie, lächelte und setzte ich hin.

"Ja, ich dachte schon, ich finde hier gar nichts, doch die Bücher waren in der verstaubtesten Ecke der Geschichtsabteilung. Da kann man sie ja nicht finden, außer nach einem guten Reinigungszauber!", stimmte Harry ihr zu.

"Bei mir war es genauso, Harry! Also dann, lass uns mal schauen, was in den Büchern steht. Es gibt hier auch eine Ecke, wo man Bücher die man noch braucht, in ein Fach legen kann und dann seinen Namen sagt. Solange man die Bücher noch braucht, kann niemand anderes sie benutzen. Sehr praktisch, doch ich weiß nicht, für diese Bücher hier scheint sich niemand zu interessieren!", meinte Tal.

"Den Krieg der Urmächte halten auch die Meisten für eine Legende und daher interessiert sich keiner mehr dafür!", hörten sie eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihnen sagen. Beide drehten sich um.

"Saki!", riefen beide überrascht.

"Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Harry Sals Mutter, diese lächelte.

"Auch ich bin meines Zeichens Zaubertränkemeisterin. Allerdings bin ich nicht wegen der Konferenz hier, sondern, um ein paar Bekannte zu treffen. Die Familie Despana, ihnen gehört die Burg und Gwathir wurde von ihnen gegründet. Ich kenne Lady Khalia Despana sehr gut, da wir schon seit unserer Kindheit befreundet sind. Sie ist Sals Patin, daher wohnt ihr drei im Schloss, sie sieht Sal nämlich nicht sehr oft. Außerdem ist sie neugierig wer ihrem Patenkind den Kopf verdreht hat!" Dabei funkelte sie Harry an, der etwas rötlich um die Nase wurde.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier, Saki?" Wollte er jetzt wissen.

"Seit gestern. Ich wusste mit meinen Sohn könnte ich heute kein anständiges Gespräch führen, da hab ich euch gesucht. Irgendwie wusste ich, dass ich euch beide hier finden würde. Wenn ihr etwas über den Krieg der Urmächte wissen möchtet, dann sprecht mit Khalia, sie hat selbst in ihrer Jugend eines der besten Bücher über dieses Thema geschrieben, dieses findet ihr jedoch nicht hier. Ich denke, sie hat es im ihrem Arbeitszimmer!", erklärte Saki den beiden und diese nickten.

"Wir haben bisher niemanden der Familie Despana hier getroffen und wussten auch nicht, wem die Burg gehört. Sal hätte uns ja mal mehr erzählen können!", tadelte Talice.

"Da gebe ich dir Recht, Talice. Lord Alak Despana, ist im Moment nicht da, er kommt in zwei Tagen zurück mit dem Rest der Familie. Khalia beaufsichtigt die Vorbereitungen für das Treffen der Zaubertränkemeister, daher werdet ihr sie erst heute Abend sehen. Ansonsten haben sie noch drei Kinder, zwei Söhne und eine Tochter. Die Söhne haben schon ihre eigene Familien und ihre Tochter Maya, ist mit ihrem Vater unterwegs!", meinte Sals Mutter.

"Können wir die Bücher auch auf unsere Zimmer nehmen?", fragte Harry sie und Saki nickte.

"Ja, ich weiß dass ihr mit den Büchern ordentlich umgeht und sie nachher zurückstellt. Also nehmt sie mit und es gibt bald Abendbrot, also zieht euch bitte etwas festlicher an, da es eine Art kleiner Empfang wird!", bat sie die beiden und ging.  
"Ihr habt noch 1 ½ Stunden Zeit!"

Seufzend erhoben sich die beiden jungen Unsterblichen und gingen zu ihren Zimmern. Harry badete erst mal und zog ich dann seine schwarze Lederhose, sein dunkelblaues Satinhemd mit den silbernen Schlangen drauf, seine schwarzen Fingerhandschuhe, seinen Ledermantel, schwarze Socken und seine teuren, schwarzen Drachenlederstiefel an. Währenddessen badete Talice nach Harry in einem Milchhonigbad. Anziehen würde sie ein QIPAO, ein chinesisches Kleid. Dieses war dunkelblau und der Stoff glänzte, dazu hatte das Kleid lange Gehschlitze, Blumenstickerei als Verzierung. Sie hatte es nach einem Schnittmuster geschneidert, das Saki ihr geschenkt hatte.

Harry hatte mal grinsend gemeint, als er Tals Entwürfe gesehen hatte, dass sie in seiner Zeit eine Modelabel, oder Firma damit gründen könnte mit Kleidung für alle. Die letzte der Everhates wollte natürlich sofort wissen, was er damit meinte und nachdem er es ihr erklärt hatte, war sie begeistert davon. Aber ihr schwebte eher ein eigenes Geschäft vor, als das was Harry vorgeschlagen hatte.

Um Sal überhaupt von seinen Tränken wegzubekommen, schüttete Harry ihm einem Eimer Wasser über den Kopf. Als der Slytherin sich dann fluchend und zischend fertig machte, blendete Harry ihn einfach aus, während er in einer Zeitung über Waffen las. Er wollte sich unbedingt neue kaufen und hier in Gwathir sollte es mit die besten Waffen geben, außerhalb der Welt der Unsterblichen. Ein paar gute Dolche, ein oder zwei Katars und ein gutes Set von Nadeln, wollte er sich holen. Hier sollte es eines mit Nadeln geben, die aus verschiedenen Materialien waren und verschiedene Gifte enthielten. 

Das Treffen fing auch erst am morgigen späten Nachmittag an und davor konnte er sich die Stadt mal anschauen. Die Waffen konnte er sich auch noch etwas später kaufen. Ohne Talice zu gehen war auch glatter Selbstmord, da diese ihn glattweg killen würde, wenn er ohne sie in die Stadt gehen oder einkaufen, würde. Beide hatten nämlich so ziemlich den gleichen Geschmack und Ansichten beim einkaufen. Während ihrer Reise durch die Welt der Elben, hatten beide schon so ein paar Händler zur Weißglut gebracht, da beide gerne feilschten und die Händler gerne so niedrig wie möglich trieben. Grummelnd begleitete Sal die beiden zum Ballsaal. Tal hatte von Harry schon gehört, was er getan hatte und Saki, die zu ihnen stieß, lachte, als sie das hörte. Dadurch wurde Sals Laune auch nicht besser. Aber Harry schnappte ihn sich und küsste ihn einmal vernichtend. Nachdem Kuss war Sal ruhiger und rot im Gesicht.

"Na, dann können wir ja weiter, denn unsere gute Khalia wartet bestimmt schon auf uns. Außerdem ist auch der Verwalter des Gesamtvermögens der Everhate und der derzeitige Clanführer da!", erklärte Saki den dreien und ging weiter.

Harry sah, dass Tal sich nicht unbedingt gut fühlte, als sie das hörte. Denn sie wollte noch nicht so schnell Clansführerin werden, da sie keine Erfahrung darin hatte. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, als sie sich etwas fester an Harry klammerte, bei dem sie sich eingehakt hatte. Als sie zu viert den Saal betraten, wurden sie angekündigt und die Aufmerksamkeit lag plötzlich auf ihnen, während sie die Treppe runter liefen.

Wie ich es hasse, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen! Zischte Tal sauer in Gedanken. Da Harry genau neben ihr war, zuckte er wegen der Lautstärke kurz zusammen.

Mir geht es doch auch nicht anders, Tal, doch wir stehen das schon gemeinsam durch. Lass dir einfach nichts anmerken! Versuchte Harry sie zu beruhigen. Diese nickte kurz.

Da kam auch schon eine Frau auf sie zu. Sie hatte silberblondes Haar und bernsteinfarbene Augen, sie trug ein typisches Festgewand für Dunkelelben.

"Ah meine Liebe Hien, schön dass du kommen konntest!", begrüßte sie ihre Freundin und wandte sich dann an Sal.

"Wie schön, dich auch mal wiederzusehen, Sal, da du ja leider nichts von dir hören lässt und ich alles immer erst durch deine Mutter erfahren muss. Da gründest du eine Schule und ich werde noch nicht mal zur Eröffnung eingeladen. Ah und das muss dann der junge Dunkelelb sein, der dir den Kopf verdreht hat. Ich bin Lady Khalia Despana, du kannst aber ruhig Khalia zu mir sagen!"

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, unsere Gastgeberin und Sals Patentante kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Harry James Potter. Da ich bei Sterblichen aufwuchs, habe ich diesen Namen bekommen!", stellte sich Harry höflich vor.

"Ja, die Sterblichen sind ein Völkchen für sich und nicht unbedingt meine Welt. Aber das bedeutet ja, dass du andere Eltern haben musst, Harry!" Der nickte.

"Ja, das denken meine Freunde und Sal auch, doch bisher wissen wir es noch nicht. Obwohl, König Seraphil meinte, ich würde jemanden ähnlich sehen, den er gut kennt. Einer gewissen hohen Dunkelelbin, leider verriet er mir den Namen nicht!", meinte Harry und seufzte.

"Oh ja, Seraphil sagt einem nie etwas, egal, ob er sich schon sicher ist, es weiß oder nicht. Aus ihm bekommt man dann immer nichts raus, so ist er nun mal. Mit ihm ein anständiges Gespräch zu führen, ist fast unmöglich, wenn er wieder in Rätseln oder halben Sätzen spricht!", seufzte auch Khalia.

"Aber jetzt amüsiert euch hier, morgen Nachmittag fängt ja schließlich das Treffen an!"

So ging Saki mit Khalia mit, während Sal Harry mit sich auf die Terrasse zog. Tal ging mit ihnen mit, da sie nicht alleine sein wollte. Nervös war sie nicht, dafür wusste sie nicht, was sie erwarten würde, oder von ihr erwartet wurde. Denn dazu kannte sie sich zu wenig mit den Gebräuchen und Sitten der Dunkelelben aus, da sie nach Hochelbenart aufgewachsen war.

"Was ist denn, Tal?", fragte Sal sie etwas verwundert, über ihr Verhalten.

"Seit deine Mutter mir gesagt hat, dass der Verwalter meines Erbes und der derzeitige Clansführer hier sind, weiß ich nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Einerseits freue ich mich wenigstens zu wissen, wer ich bin, aber andererseits fühle ich mich, als ob ich einen Sprung in unbekannte Gewässer mache, wie Harry das schon meinte. Denn ich wuchs als Hochelbin auf und nicht als Dunkelelbin, daher weiß ich nicht, was sie von mir erwarten und ich zu erwarten habe!", erklärte sie Sal ihr Problem. Dieser seufzte.

"Ich verstehe das, Tal, das würde jedem so gehen. Da kann niemand was dran ändern und sie können von dir auch nicht erwarten, dass du schon alle Gebräuche beherrschst. Falls doch, kannst du dich an uns wenden, an Khalia, oder ein die Hohepriesterin der Lloth, denn andere Clansführer können sich da einmischen und die Priesterin steht sowieso über den Clansführern!", klärte Sal sie auf und Tal nickte.

"Keine Sorge, Talice, wir halten zusammen, schließlich sind wir eine große Familie!", sagte Harry lächelnd und nahm von jedem eine Hand.

"Freunde und Familie fürs Leben!"

Die anderen beiden stimmten ihm zu und so blieben sie noch etwas auf der Terrasse, um Ruhe zu haben vor dem ganzen Trubel drinnen. Währenddessen saß Khalia mit Saki zusammen.

"Die junge Frau ist also die letzte Everhate... kein Wunder, dass Nadal und Shar hier sind. Sie sah aber nicht sehr begeistert darüber aus!", meinte sie.

"Ja, du musst verstehen, Harry fand sie auf seiner Reise mit Lórien und Húrin in einer der Städte der Oberweltelben. Sie wuchs nach ihren Gebräuchen auf, ich kann sie verstehen, ihr geht das Ganze zu schnell und sie weiß nicht, was sie tun soll!", erklärte Saki ihr die Situation der jungen Everhate.

"Die Arme, aber sie kann sich auf unsere Unterstützung verlassen, wie auf eure!" Versicherte sie ihrer Freundin.

"Außerdem wissen wir nicht, was die beiden hier überhaupt wollen. Kann ja sein, dass sie Tal nur erst mal kennen lernen möchten. Bei Nadal kann ich mir vorstellen, dass er das will und ihr erklären wird, was ihre Aufgaben als Clansführerin sind, wer ihre Familie ist und ihren Stammbaum. Shar jedoch wird wohl kaum einfach den Platz für jemand unerfahrenes freigeben, der bei den Oberweltelben aufwuchs. Was er allerdings muss, da er nur ein entfernt Verwandter er Familie ist!"

"Ja, er ist der Cousin zweiten Grades, von Talice Mutter. Wie ich Malice vermisse, wir drei waren ein ziemlich gutes Gespann. Außerdem waren wir die einzigen drei weiblichen Clansführer bei den Dunkelelben, da bei der Familie Sabazios die Clansführerin nicht mitzählt, da sie ja die Hohepriesterin ist!", seufzte Khalia.

"Es kam nie heraus, was mit ihr geschah, da man nur die Leiche ihres Mannes fand. Der Arme Shenazal. War er nicht mit den Sabazios verwand?", fragte Saki ihre Freundin.  
"Ich glaube mit dem Teil des Clanes, die sich damals in die erste Familie Slytherin aufteilten, da der Clan in zwei Lager gespalten war. Zwar werden sie noch als ein Clan bezeichnet und geführt, dabei sind es schon seit Jahrhunderten zwei. Aber das akzeptiert der hohe Rat unseres Volkes nicht!", warf Khalia diesen vor und bekam ein Nicken von der schwarzhaarigen Clansführerin.

"Ah, ich sehe die beiden gerade, scheinen sich wohl nach Talice umzusehen!", vermutete Saki und deutete in die Richtung der beiden.

"Das denke ich wohl auch, daher schlage ich vor, dass ich die beiden in einen Salon bringe und du Talice holst!" Schon war Khalia auf den Weg zu den beiden.

Saki ging inzwischen auf die Terrasse und sprach mit der jungen Dunkelelbin. Diese folgte ihr zusammen mit Harry und Sal. Zu viert betraten sie den grünen Salon in dem schon Khalia mit zwei Männern wartete. Der eine mit der Narbe über seiner Nase sah ziemlich arrogant aus, während der andere ein typischer Aristrokat war, doch seinen Sitznachbarn zu ignorieren schien. Als er Talice reinkommen sah, da wurden seine Gesichtszüge weicher. 

"Das ist also die Tochter von Malice Everhate und Shenazal Sabazios. Sie sehen ihrer Mutter zum verwechseln ähnlich. Mein Name ist Nadal Fey ,der Verwalter ihres Erbes!", stellte er sich höflich vor.

"Auch wenn sie wie ihre Mutter aussieht, dass bedeutet noch lange nichts. Als Stellvertretender Clansführer verlange ich nach unseren Rechten einen Beweis der Verwandtschaft!", meinte der andere gleich.

"Shar..!" Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, da Talice ihm schon eine geknallt hatte und das nicht zu knapp.

"Mir ist das egal, wer sie sind, niemand behandelt mich so oder in diesem Ton, merken sie sich das, oder sie kriegen noch gewaltige Schwierigkeiten mit mir!", fauchte sie ihn an und plötzlich zeigten sich ihre Todesengelflügel. Harry hielt sie zurück, dass sie nicht auf ihn losging.

"Ah, eindeutig das Temperament von Malice, aber die Flügel stammen dann eher von ihrem Vater. Ich bezweifle zwar ihre Herkunft nicht, aber um alle Vorurteile oder Gerüchte zu vermeiden, möchte ich sie bitten, uns zu beweisen, dass sie eine Everhate sind!", bat Nadal sie.

Talice jedoch spießte Shar so sehr mit ihren Blicken auf, dass dieser zurückwich. Harry hielt sie immer noch zurück.

"Tal, hör mir zu, es bringt jetzt nichts, wenn du deiner Todesengelnatur freien lauf lässt und jemanden tötest. Du willst wissen, wer du bist, also konzentriere dich darauf und nicht auf jemanden, der es nicht Wert ist, dass du dir die Finger am ihm schmutzig machst!", versuchte Harry sie zu Vernunft zu bringen. Diese nickte und wandte sich von Shar ab.

"Einen Beweis möchtet ihr also von mir. Schon seit ich mich erinnern kann, habe ich ein Geburtsmahl oberhalb meiner linken Brust was wie ein zerbrochener Spiegel aussieht, dazu habe ich ein Medaillon was genauso aussieht und einen Schlüssel verbirgt. Von dem ich nicht weiß, wohin er gehört. Wenn das nicht reicht, dann werden wir wohl einen Bluttest machen müssen!", sagte Tal immer noch ziemlich sauer.

"Nein das Geburtsmahl reicht, es gibt nur die Familie Everhate, die dieses Zeichen haben und nur die weiblichen Angehörigen des Clans tragen dies. Was es mit dem Schlüssel auf sich hat, weiß ich nicht. Aber vielleicht bekommen sie es ja aus den letzten Briefen ihrer Mutter heraus, die sie ihnen hinterlassen hat. Diese habe ich seit Jahren unter Verschluss, doch ich werde sie ihnen geben. Ihr Erbe als Clansführerin können sie jedoch erst mit dem erreichen ihres 16 Lebensjahres antreten. Solange wird Shar noch den Clan führen, wenn sie aber darauf bestehen, muss er alle seine Vorgehensweisen und Pläne mit ihnen ansprechen, bevor er sie durchführen kann!", wies Nadal sie deutlich darauf hin. 

Tal schaute Shar an, der davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert schien. Was er auch zeigte, in dem er sie hasserfüllt ansah. 

"In welcher Hinsicht sind wir beide miteinander verwandt, Shar?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich etwas höflicher. Dieser schaute sie etwas überrascht an.

"Ich bin der Cousin zweiten Grades, ihrer Mutter!", antwortete er nur darauf. 

"Die Narbe haben sie doch seit dem Abend, wo das Haus meiner Familie angegriffen wurde. Sie beschützten meine Mutter und mich, dabei traf sie ein Dolch im Gesicht. Ich erinnere mich zwar nur wage daran, aber ihr Gesicht kam mir gleich bekannt vor!" Damit schockte sie erst mal alle Anwesenden im Raum und besonders Shar.

"Ja, das stimmt, so passierte es damals!" 

"Ich weiß leider nicht viel über mein Volk, aber ich bin bereit das aufzuholen, was ich an Wissen nicht habe. Shar, sie haben meine Familie damals beschützt und ich vertraue ihnen genug, dass ich mich in ihre Angelegenheiten als Stellvertretender Clansführer nicht einmischen werde. Doch ich weiß, dass ich als junge Clansführerin das Recht habe mir einen Berater zu bestimmen und ich möchte dich bitten, Shar, dieser zu werden. Da ich jemanden wie dich brauchen werde, um mich überhaupt behaupten und beweisen zu können, als Clansführerin. Ich bitte dich in Namen meiner Familie darum!", bat sie ihn aufrichtig.

"Du brauchst nicht zu bitten, du hast dich bereits als würdig und klug bewiesen, eine Clansführerin zu sein, daher ist es mir eine Ehre, dein Berater zu werden!"

Alle anderen hatten nur zugesehen. Saki und Khalia hatten eben deutlich ihre Freundin Malice gesehen, als Talice eben so gesprochen hatte. Das war typisch für sie gewesen, erst einem fast umbringen und dann plötzlich einem um den Finger winkeln. Ja, so war Malice auch immer gewesen, allerdings hatte Tal die List und Geschicklichkeit ihres Vaters geerbt. Das war natürlich eine sehr gute Kombination, wenn man diese zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einsetzte.

Harry stand neben Sal und grinste nur, wie dieser auch. Beide kannten Tal schon zu gut. Der Abend wurde noch etwas länger, bevor alle ihrer Wege gingen. Talice sollte in den nächsten Ferien zur Clansführerin erklärt werden mit Shar als ihren Berater. So hatten sie es abgesprochen.

Am nächsten Morgen hieß es erst mal für die beiden schwarzhaarigen Slytherins, früh aufstehen, trainieren und dann langsam alles, was sie für das Treffen brauchten, in die große Halle der Akademie in Gwathir zu bringen. Dort sollte das Treffen der Zaubertränkemeister am Nachmittag stattfinden.

Khalia hatte als Organisatorin jedem Zaubertränkemeister und dessen Assistenten, oder Helfer, einen großen Tisch zugeteilt, wo sie arbeiten konnten. Dazu gab es noch eine große Bühne, wo man auch Tränke vor allen brauen konnte. Sal und Harry hatten einen Tisch, der nahe dem Springbrunnen lag, der sich in der Halle befand. Zusammen mit einem kleinen Teich und schmalen Kanälen die sich durch die Halle zogen. Das Licht schien durch die bunten Fenster.

Sal zauberte gerade ihre ganzen Utensilien groß, während Harry sie dann auf ihrem Tisch platzierte. Die junge Everhate war gerade mit Nadal unterwegs, um alles zu regeln mit ihrem Erbe. Shar spielte dabei ihren Aufpasser an den sich sowieso niemand mit einem gesunden Verstand ranwagen würde. Worüber Tal nur grinsen konnte.

"So, endlich sind wir fertig!", seufzte Harry erleichtert.

"Ja, und wir scheinen bisher die einzigen zu sein, die ihren Tisch bereits besetzt und aufgebaut haben", meinte der ältere Slytherin, als er sich in der Halle umsah.

Denn außer Khalia und ihren Leuten war noch nicht sehr viel los. Dabei war es längst schon Mittag und das Treffen sollte am späten Nachmittag beginnen.

"Das wird ja was werden, wenn alle erst auf den letzten Drücker anfangen ihre Utensilien auszuräumen, zu sortieren und dann aufzustellen!" Harry schüttelte den Kopf dabei.

"Tja, so sind aber viele Genies dieser Zeit, alle chaotisch und neigen dazu, alles zu vergessen, wenn es um ihre Zaubertränke geht. Ein Glück bin ich nicht so!"

"Na toll, das dürfte ihnen in meiner Zeit in England nicht passieren. Dieser völlig unfähige Zauberminister hat sich dafür bestimmt auch ein Gesetzt einfallen lassen, worauf man ne Zeitlang nach Azkaban, oder so, kommt. Der ist leider nun mal so inkompetent!"

"Das dürfte man in dieser Zeit nicht, weil wir einen Ausschuss der Zauberminister haben und einen der deren Arbeit kontrolliert. Daher sind unfähige Leute schneller weg, als man denkt!", erklärte Sal seinem Geliebten, während er gerade ein paar Zutaten vorbereitete.

"Ich wäre froh, wenn es diesen noch in meiner Zeit geben würde und Fudge nicht mehr Minister wäre. Denn ein neuer Minister könnte endlich gegen Voldemort angehen, anstatt zu behaupten, er kehrt nicht mehr zurück. Am Liebsten hätte ich ihn schon erledigt!", sagte Harry sauer und verbrannte gerade die Alraunenwurzel in seiner Hand. Sal legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Ein Glück hast du es nicht, sonst hätten wir uns nie kennen gelernt, Harry. Und wer weiß, was dann geschehen wäre. Ein Leben ohne dich, kann ich mir schon gar nicht mehr vorstellen und das möchte ich auch nicht!"

"Da hast du auch wieder Recht, Leviat, ich könnte auch nicht mehr ohne dich leben!" Als keiner hinsah, küssten sich die beiden kurz leidenschaftlich. Allerdings hatte Khalia ihren Kuss noch gesehen, bevor die beiden sich trennten.

"Ihr seid ein sehr gutes Paar und passt zusammen!", meinte sie zu den beiden, die sie etwas rötlich ansahen.

"Mit meinen Mann geht es mir heute noch so, also braucht es euch nicht peinlich sein!" 

Schon war sie auch wieder weg. Während Harry darüber nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte, schaute Sal etwas verwundert. Danach gingen beide etwas in der Stadt spazieren, was der junge Dunkelelb natürlich ausnutzte, um einzukaufen. Tal hatten sie beim Waffenhändler getroffen, wo sie sich mit jeweils vier Sets, bestehend aus Wurfsternen, Nadeln und Messern, eindeckten. Anschließend suchten sie sich bei dem besten Schmuckladen in der Stadt, mehrere gute Stücke aus, da der Schmuck aus Gwathir , bei den Unsterblichen, weltberühmt war. Die Sterblichen beachteten diesen Schmuck eher gar nicht.

Dieser war meistens aus flüssigen Metallen, oder sogar aus den Elementen. Ihre Form veränderten diese je nach Gefühlsstimmung ihres Trägers. Außerdem konnte aus jedes Schmuckstück vom Träger mehrere Zauber gelegt werden, die nur der Träger selbst wieder aufheben konnte. Wer zum Beispiel einen Cruciatus-Fluch auf Ohrringe legte, diese zusätzlich mit einem Verschlusszauber versah und dann jemanden zum tragen gab, konnte diese Person damit töten. Denn diese würde so lange unter dem Fluch stehen, bis der wahre Besitzer den Fluch aufhob. Vorher musste der Käufer jedoch ein paar Tropfen Blut opfern, um der einzige Besitzer des Schmuckstückes zu werden.

1994 waren diese Schmuckstücke auf der verbotenen und schwarzen Liste des Ministeriums, da von diesen schon zu viele Leute getötet worden waren. Das wusste Harry von seinem Paten und von Lupin, da diese ihm das erzählt hatten. James hatte wohl auch so ein Schmuckstück gehabt, da es ein Familienerbstück gewesen war, doch jetzt hatte es Sirius. Es war ein brennender Phönix aus dem Legendären Icefire eines Icephönix. So etwas war sehr selten und schützte den Träger sogar vor dem Todesfluch, wenn er der Besitzer war. Das hatte ihm Uriel erklärt. Seine beiden Phönixe hatten sich sogar bereiterklärt, für ihn, oder seine Freunde, auch so etwas herzustellen, aber sie konnten jeweils nur zwei oder drei in einem Jahr herstellen, da es sonst zu viel Energie kostete.

Er kaufte sich einen Schattenhundanhänger, aus dem Feuer eines Todesphönix und dem Atem des Schattenhundes. Einen Ohrring aus flüssigen, blauen Oridecon, der wie ein blauer Drache aussah und ein paar andere Stücke. Auch Tal hatte fast den gleichen Geschmack, nur nahm sie einen aus flüssigem Silber, der wie ein Leviathan aussah und einen aus einem grünen Metall, der die Form eines Basilisken hatte. Für Sal hatten die beiden einen Anhänger mit dem Familienwappentier gekauft - einen Leviathananhänger aus flüssigen Silber und Oridecon. Ein Glück kosteten die nicht sehr viel und Harry hatte noch einige Galleonen übrig. Da er im Moment das Geld ausgab, was er sich selbst verdiente. Dazu hatte er von Sals Mutter und vom Rowena noch einiges zugesteckt bekommen. Was er erst später bemerkt hatte.

Nachdem beide den Schmuckladen verlassen hatten, gingen sie noch etwas weiter shoppen. Doch zwei Stunden, bevor das Treffen anfing, waren die drei zurück und bereiteten sich darauf vor. Wie Sal gesagt hatte, waren jetzt viele in einem ziemlichen Zeitdruck geraten mit dem Aufbauen und Vorbereiten. Eine Stunde bevor es losging, trafen sie ein und sahen der Hektik gelassen zu. Während Sal den beiden ein paar der Zaubertränkemeister vorstellte und ihnen zeigte, von welchen sie sich am Besten fernhielten. Da diese sehr schnell Schwierigkeiten machten, trotzdem wurden sie jedes Mal zu dem Treffen eingeladen. Was er persönlich wie einige andere, nicht verstand. Selbst Khalia wollte diese nicht hier haben, aber da waren zu viele Stimmen gegen sie gewesen und da konnte sie nichts tun.

Die Eröffnungsrede würde der Vorsitzende der Gilde der Zaubertränkemeister halten. Sein Name war Percy Weasley, wie Harry überrascht feststellte. Doch dieser hatte keine roten Haare, sondern war ein mix aus Rot und Braun. Aber trotzdem unverwechselbar ein Weasley. Dieser stellte sich auch gerade auf die Bühne und begann dann mit seiner Rede.

"Willkommen auf dem 26. Treffen der Gilde der Zaubertränkemeister, seit ihrer Gründung vor 26 Jahren. Zuerst möchte ich Lady Khalia Despana dafür danken, dass wir auch dieses Jahr unser Treffen in Gwathir abhalten dürfen. Es ist wie jedes Jahr, einer der Höhepunkte in meiner Arbeit als Vorsitzender der Gilde. Das spricht auch für das zahlreiche erscheinen unserer Mitglieder. 

Das Programm ist wie jedes Jahr ziemlich eng geworden, wir dürfen uns auf Vorträge, Diskussionen, Experimente und Vorführungen freuen. Aber auch für Unterhaltung und Verpflegung wurde von unserer Gastgeberin gesorgt. Das Programm hängt wie immer in der Halle aus und in den Unterkünften. Jedes Mitglied unserer Gilde wird später noch ein Exemplar davon erhalten.

Nun möchte ich alle Anwesenden nicht länger aufhalten und eröffne somit das 26. Treffen der Gilde der Zaubertränkemeister!", endete er seine Rede mit einem großen Applaus.

Damit war das Treffen offiziell eröffnet und es wurden bereits kleine Gruppen gebildet, wo sich Bekannte und Freunde unterhielten. Sal stand mit seiner Mutter, Harry, Tal und Khalia zusammen und schauten dem Treiben zu. Dabei zeigten die drei Erwachsenen den Jugendlichen die berühmtesten Zaubertränkemeister und was sie alles bisher geleistet hatten. Diese mussten sie im Unterricht wenigstens beim Namen nennen können, wenn mal die Frage nach einen von ihnen kam.

Im Programm war erst mal eine längere Pause vorgesehen, damit alle sich untereinander unterhalten konnten. Danach sollten die ersten Vorführungen von Tränken laufen und dazu ein Vortrag und eventuell später eine Diskussion. Was man an dem Trank verbessern oder ändern könnte, oder ob dieser sich überhaupt durchsetzten würde. Nach zwei Stunden wurden die Vorführungen auch angefangen.

Zuerst war ein Zaubertränkemeister aus Spanien dran, Emanuel Cortes. Dieser führte seinen Ambertius Trank vor, dessen Wirkung es war, die Eigenschaften eines Vampirs, Werwolfes oder sogar eines Elbes für eine gewisse Zeit zu bekommen. Und zwar wie das Gehör, die Sinne, oder die Wandlungsfähigkeit dieser Wesen. Jedoch wurde man mit diesem Trank keiner dieser Wesen, auch konnte man sich nicht in einen Werwolf verwandeln, sondern einen normalen Wolf. Darüber waren sehr viele erstaunt und neugierig, während die anderen diesen Trank als Eingriff in die Natur sahen und diesem skeptisch gegenüberstanden.

Die Diskussion über die Vorteile und Nachteile dieses Trankes, ging alleine über eine Stunde. Nachdem der Vorsitzende Percy Weasley, der sogar den Titel Graf besaß, die Diskussion abbrach, gab es dann im großen Festsaal von Khalias Burg das Abendessen. Während diesem verwickelten Sal, Harry, Saki und Khalia Cortes in ein Gespräch über seinen Trank, da sie diesen interessant fanden. Außerdem waren Saki und Cortes gute Freunde. Dieser wusste auch, dass ihre und Khalias Familie, Elben waren, daher kam ihm auch der Gedanke, solch einen Trank zu erfinden, weil er Sakis Fähigkeiten immer bewundert hatte. Allerdings war er auch ab und zu eifersüchtig auf sie gewesen, da sie ihn durch diese oft überlegen war, auch wenn sie es nicht mit Absicht tat. 

Am Ende gab er der Gruppe zwei Phiolen mit seinem Trank darin, damit sie sich diesen genauer ansehen und vielleicht mal an jemanden testen konnten. Worauf sich Harry und Salazar kurz wissend zunickten. Nachdem das Abendessen vorbei war, ging jeder seines Weges, oder bereiteten noch etwas für morgen vor. Die Ferien gingen insgesamt 14 Tage, doch das Treffen war auf vier Tage ausgelegt, danach hatten die beiden jungen Dunkelelben noch einige Tage Freizeit, bevor es wieder in den Schulalltag ging. Weihnachten kannten sie in dieser Zeit auch noch nicht, wie Harry feststellte, es gab zwar Ferien zum Jahresende, aber es waren keine Weihnachtsferien, sondern zweiwöchige Schulferien vor den Zwischenprüfungen. Denn in dieser Zeit gab es auch Zwischenprüfungen, während diese in Harrys Zeit abgeschafft worden waren.

Doch die Zwischenprüfungen waren für den Jungen-der-lebte eine gute Idee, da man da sehen konnte, wie man schon stand. Was man bei Arbeiten oder Tests nicht genau wusste, da diese nur über ein Thema gingen. Diese Prüfung war erst durch die Abstimmung durch die Schüler gleich am Anfang der Schule eingeführt worden, da sich die Gründer selbst nicht entscheiden konnten. Ein Teil der Zwischenprüfung war es in einigen Fächern, das eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern mal eine Stunde unterrichtete. Entweder dürften sie sich das Thema aus dem Lehrplan aussuchen, oder sie bekamen es vom Lehrer zugeteilt. Zaubertränke und dunkle Künste waren zum Beispiel, solche Fächer.

Salazars Trank, den er mit Harry zusammen erfunden und verbessert hatte, sollte am nächsten Tag vorgestellt werden. Allerdings nicht von Sal, sondern von Harry und Talice. Er wollte nur eingreifen, falls die beiden was vergaßen oder nicht weiter kamen. Diesen Trank hatten sie noch keinen Namen gegeben. Die Wirkung ihrer Erfindung war es, dass man sich zum Beispiel, für eine gewisse Zeit mit einem Feuer verbinden konnte, es hing von dem jeweiligen Material und Zustand ab. Bei einem großen Feuer hielt die Wirkung des Trankes im Moment etwa nur 20 bis 30 Minuten. Im Gegensatz bei Wasser hielt der Trank fast eine Stunde, dazu musste man vorher was nehmen, um unter Wasser atmen zu können. Am längsten hielt der Trank aber im Schatten oder Dunkelheit, bis fast zwei Stunden konnte dort jemand verweilen. Getestet hatten die beiden den Trank persönlich, doch es wusste bis auf Talice keiner. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, ihren Kopf zu verlieren, wenn Saki, Amelia oder Row das mitbekommen hätten.

Nachdem die gemütliche Runde sich am nächsten Vormittag aufgelöst hatte, begannen die Vorträge. Talice ließ die Zutaten und Mengenangaben an einer Tafel erscheinen, in vier verschiedenen Sprachen. Anschließend begannen die beiden abwechselnd die einzelnen Schritte zu erklären. Der Trank wurde in drei Stufen gebraut, da man je nachdem mit was man verschmelzen wollte, in Stufe drei das entschieden haben musste, da es unterschiedliche Braumethoden und etwas unterschiedliche Zutaten gab. Eine Diskussion gab es darüber, welche Zutaten die beiden Dunkelelben verwenden sollten. Zum Schluss entschieden sich alle den Trank im Wasser zu probieren, da es dieses in der Halle gab. Die junge Everhate hatte sich bereit erklärt, den Trank vorzuführen. Was aber erst abends ging, da der Trank einige Stunden quellen musste.

In der Zeit des Wartens, wurden noch zwei Tränke vorgestellt und eine Diskussion über die Entwicklung eines verbesserten Werwolftrankes besprochen, da der bisherige von Roberto Scazini, noch nicht besonders lange half. Dessen Tochter war von einem Werwolf gebissen worden, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war. Daher hatte er so eifrig an einem Gegenmittel geforscht, oder etwas, das seiner Tochter wenigstens etwas Linderung verschaffte. Der verbesserte Werwolftrank von Professor Snape half einem Werwolf, während der ganzen Zeit als Wolf, seinen menschlichen Verstand zu behalten, während es bei dem Trank von Scazini nur circa eine bis maximal zwei Stunden wirkte. Allerdings sorgte dessen Trank dafür, dass man bei der Verwandlung keinerlei Schmerzen empfand, wie auch bei der Rückverwandlung.

Harry kannte leider nicht das ganze Rezept von Snapes Werwolftrank, denn sonst hätte er mit Sal versuchen können, die beiden Tränke zu kombinieren. Das wäre ein enormer Durchbruch gewesen auf diesem Gebiet und hätte sehr vielen Werwölfen geholfen. Der Erbe Slytherins hatte ja den Trank von Scazini bereits verbessert.

Die Gespräche mit den Zaubertränkemeistern oder deren Gehilfen, waren ebenfalls sehr aufschlussreich und die beiden Jugendlichen lernten noch eine ganze Menge Tricks des Handwerkes dazu, weil sie diese ebenfalls auch mal ausprobieren dürften, wenn gerade Zeit dazu war. Darüber freuten sie sich natürlich. Weder Saki noch Sal konnten so schnell gucken, wie die beiden verschwunden waren. Natürlich dürfte auch das Bummeln in der Stadt nicht fehlen. Harry hatte seit einiger Zeit ein Konto bei einer Bank in der Welt der Unsterblichen, da diese dort auch so was Ähnliches wie Gringotts hatten. In Gwathir konnte er sich somit auch Geld von diesem abheben.

Während ihrer Reise durch die Welt der Elben, investierte der junge Elb in einige Sachen und machte jetzt schon ziemlich gute Gewinne damit. Auch war er ein stiller Teilhaber von Gringotts, was ja von Sals Onkel Darron Slytherin gegründet worden war. Da er seine Bank inzwischen Gringotts genannt hatte. Dadurch bekam er noch etwas mehr Geld, sonst hätte er schon längst seine mitgebrachten Galleonen ausgegeben.

Die letzten zwei Tage der Konferenz gingen auch vorbei, doch am letzten Abend gab es noch ein größeres Fest in Khalias Burg. Bevor die meisten Teilnehmer am nächsten Morgen schon wieder abreisten. Jedoch blieben die vier Slytherins noch in Gwathir, um die letzten Ferientage ruhig ausklingen zu lassen. Sie wollten sich die Ländereien um Gwathir ansehen mit Khalia und außerdem wurde ja der Rest von Khalias Familie noch erwartet, da diese erst einige Tage später kommen konnten.


	14. Kapitel 13 Der Lösung ein Stückchen nä

**Kapitel 13 - Der Lösung ein Stückchen näher **

Am nächsten Tag fragte Harry Khalia nach ihrem Buch über den Krieg der Urmächte. Diese wunderte sich schon etwas darüber, dass er etwas über diesen Krieg lesen wollte, gab ihm das Buch aber.

Nachdem er das Buch hatte, setzte er sich mit Talice in eine der Leseecken in der Bibliothek und begannen darin zu lesen. 

"Der Krieg der Urmächte Aberglaube, Legende oder Wirklichkeit?", lautete der Titel des Buches. So schlug Harry die Lektüre auf, um das Vorwort zu lesen.

_"Eines der größten Mysterien unserer Zeit ist der Krieg der alten Urmächte. Es gibt bis heute keine belegbaren Fakten, dass es diesen Krieg jemals gegeben hat. Wiederum auch keine, die dagegen sprechen. Das Einzige, was existiert, ist ein Text, auf den sich alle Bücher beziehen, die je über dieses Thema geschrieben worden waren._

Dieser alte Text, der zwölf Schriftrollen umfasst, schildert den Krieg nur wage und ungenau. Doch es ist das einzige bekannte Schriftstück was existiert und den Ablauf des Kampfes einigermaßen beschreibt. Nach jahrelanger Eigenrecherche bringe ich in dieses Buch neue Erkenntnisse und Fakten über diesen Mythos ein, von dem ich überzeugt bin, dass es einst geschehen ist.

Meine Quellen werde ich jedoch nicht preisgeben und wie ich an diese Informationen gekommen bin auch nicht.

Bevor jemand dieses Buch liest, möchte ich denjenigen vorher darum bitten, sich im klarem zu sein, dass er oder sie das Buch auch wirklich lesen möchte. Denn ich übernehme keine Garantie für die Angaben in diesem Buch, da ich mich auf wage Quellen und Aussagen beziehe, die nicht die meinigen sind oder sie in irgendeiner Tat widerspiegeln. 

Damit blätterte die junge Everhate um, denn beide wussten, dass sie mehr über den Krieg wissen mussten, denn sie hingen da irgendwie mit drin, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

_Kapitel 1 - Allgemeines über den Kreis der Sieben und die acht Urmächte_

Vor ungefähr 60.000 Jahren wurden acht Urmächte verehrt. Es waren:

- die Dunkelheit  
- das Licht  
- die Zeit  
- der Tod  
- die Natur  
- die Schöpfung  
- das Chaos  
- die Schatten

Unsere Vorfahren erbauten ihnen sogar Tempel, wo jeder der Urmächte von einem Medium oder Hohenpriester repräsentiert wurde. Umso unglaublicher ist es zu erfahren, dass diese Medien junge Kinder waren (A/N: Aus der Sicht der Unsterblichen, Dumbeldore oder Nicolas Flamel würden z.B. noch als junge Kinder bezeichnet bei den Elben!). In der Geschichte wurden von ihnen auch nur insgesamt acht erwähnt, womit man nicht ausschließen kann, dass es je andere gegeben hat. Wie lange dieser Glauben anhielt ist ebenso wenig bekannt, denn die Spur verliert sich im Laufe der Geschichte.

Doch wir können ungefähr einschätzen, von wann bis wann dieser Glaube existierte: etwa 60.000 Jahre vor der Zeit von Lloth bis wahrscheinlich 40.000 Jahre vor Lloths Zeit. So können wir die Existenz des ehemaligen Glaubens unserer Vorfahren, auf etwa 20.000 Jahre schätzen.

(A/N: Lloth ist die Hauptgöttin der Dunkelelben und hat kaum Anbeter bei den Oberflächenelfen oder Menschen. Eine ihrer Lehren ist, dass Frauen mehr Wert sind als Männer. Alle Städte, in denen Lloths Religion vorherrscht, werden von Frauen regiert. Die Stellvertreter Lloths sind hier die Mütter Oberinnen des herrschenden Konzils, die alle wichtigen Entscheidungen für die Stadt treffen. Die Hohe Priesterin jedoch ist die höchste Instanz nach der Göttin selbst.

Das Hohe Konzil:  
Das Hohe Konzil ist eine Einrichtung, die alle wichtigen Entscheidungen für eine dunkelelfische Stadt trifft. Normalerweise hat das Hohe Konzil zwischen 6 und 18 Mitglieder, je nach Größe der Stadt. Die Mitglieder bestehen aus den Mütter Oberinnen der ranghöchsten Adelshäuser (oder auch Clansführerinnen genannt, da es diese überwiegend gibt!). Es gilt als höchste Ehre in das Hohe Konzil berufen zu werden und allen Müttern, die in dieser Versammlung sitzen, wird allerhöchster Respekt entgegengebracht. ´

Die Mutter Oberin des ersten Hauses steht dem Konzil vor und trägt diesem auch die wichtigsten Punkte vor, die die Stadt betreffen. Alle anderen haben ebenfalls das Recht eigene Streitpunkte aufzuführen, dies trifft jedoch eher selten zu, so dass sich das Hohe Konzil meist nach der Oberin des ersten Hauses zu richten hat. Diese ruft das Konzil auch in den meisten Fällen zu Besprechungen zusammen, obschon auch die anderen Mütter in Notzeiten eine Versammlung einberufen können. Die Mutter Oberin des ersten Hauses ist auch meist mit der Hohen Priesterin Lloths verwandt oder gehört zu ihrem Haus.)

40.000 Jahre vor Lloths Zeit begann auch erst unsere Geschichtsschreibungen, was sehr viele auch stutzig gemacht und zu vielen Diskussionen geführt hat. Von den Sterblichen ist uns bekannt, dass sie in früheren Zeiten oft versuchten, Herrscher aus der Geschichte zu tilgen, in dem sie alles zerstörten, was auf diese hinweisen könnte. Davon gehen wir auch bei diesen Glauben von aus.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt ihrer Macht, waren die acht Urmächte das Höchste was verehrt wurde. Jeder dieser Mächte hatte ein Gebiet in der damals bekannten Welt. Jedoch gab es eine Stadt, die legendäre Stadt SARIKALI, wo jeder der Mächte einen weiteren Tempel hatte. Dies war das Zentrum ihrer Macht. Dort trat das "Konzil des Icefires" zusammen. Soviel bekannt ist, setzte sich das Konzil aus den acht Urmächten und dem "Kreis der Sieben" zusammen, während noch die Herrscher der verschiedenen Völker, als Vertreter des Rates hingeschickt wurden.

Wenn diese Vermutungen stimmen, dann dürfte der Kreis der Sieben die ältesten noch lebenden magischen Wesen, in unserer Welt sein. Denn niemand stand bisher längere Zeit mit dem Kreis der Sieben in Verbindung, oder hat gar gesehen, um was es sich für Wesen handelt. Allerdings hat der Kreis der Sieben bis heute nicht seinen damaliges Ansehen verloren, wie auch nicht die Furcht und den Respekt vor diesen scheinbar allmächtigen und allwissenden Wesen!"

Bei diesen Zeilen hörten die beiden ein etwas abfälliges Schnauben über ihnen. Es war Asslinn, die über ihnen flog und jetzt vor den beiden auf dem Tisch landete. 

"Diese Wortwahl ist typisch für die Familie Despana!", meinte sie dann nur.

"Was meinst du damit, Ass?", wollte Harry jetzt wissen. Ass sah beide kurz an.

"Wie ihr sicherlich wisst, wagt es kaum jemand in der Welt der Unsterblichen abfällig über uns zu reden. In Laufe der Zeit gab es natürlich immer wieder Ausnahmen. Es gab bereits schon einmal eine Dunkelelbin im Haus Despana, die auch Khalia hieß. Das ist ja eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches bei den adligen Häusern. Allerdings gehörte diese Khalia zu den wenigen Ausnahmen, die wir bestraft haben.

Ich war damals noch die jüngste im Kreis der Sieben. Die Älteste von uns hörte wie die damalige Clansführerin über uns redete. Die genaue Strafe war noch nicht einmal uns anderen bekannt. Jedoch gab es für Generationen keine weiblichen Clansführerin mehr. Erst die Mutter, von der heutigen Khalia Despana, war die Erste nach diesem Vergehen. Das war jedoch nur ein kleiner Teil der Strafe. Dieses Buch gehört auch dazu, was wir zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt von ihr haben anfertigen lassen.

Die Quellen, von denen sie geschrieben hat, die, die sie diese nicht preisgeben wird, sind wir. Dennoch weiß sie nicht, dass wir es waren, die ihr geholfen haben, noch, dass wir das Buch in Auftrag gaben. Wir sprachen zwar zu ihr, doch sie bemerkte uns nie. Das war ein Teil unserer Aufgabe.

Ich schnaubte vorhin bei diesen Zeilen, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie nicht sehr viel von uns hält oder gar an uns glaubt. Dafür sprechen diese Zeilen und ihre Wortwahl. Ich spüre sogar, was sie dabei empfunden hat, als sie es schrieb!", erklärte Ass den beiden.

"Also mit anderen Worten, wir sollten das Buch nicht lesen!", kam es von der jungen Everhate.

"Nein, das meinte Ass nicht. Wir sollen es lesen, aber nicht alles glauben wie es geschrieben steht, sondern zwischen den Zeilen lesen, weil sich dort noch mehr Informationen befinden, die für uns wichtig sein könnten!", mischte Harry sich jetzt da ein.

"Es war vorbestimmt, dass jemand dieses Buch lesen sollte, um zu erkennen, was wirklich einst passierte. Wir dürfen nichts über das Geschehene preisgeben, da keiner von uns sieben damals anwesend war, als er passierte.

Das Einzige, was ich für euch tun kann, ist euch ein paar Hinweise zu geben oder vielleicht eine Frage mal zu beantworten. Durch einen Eid sind wir an unser Wort gebunden. Dieser Bund wurde vor sehr sehr langer Zeit geschlossen, als der Kreis der Sieben entstand!", fuhr die Drachin fort, wurde dabei jedoch vom Retter der Zaubererwelt genau gemustert.

Seine Vermutungen über den Kreis der Sieben und ihren Fähigkeiten bestätigten sich im Moment. Sie wussten mehr über diesen Krieg, als sie sagten, wie Ass gerade selbst zugegeben hatte. Wenn der Krieg der Urmächte wirklich zu dieser Zeit stattfand, dann hatte sich Uriel mit der Zeit vertan oder ihn angelogen. Hingegen könnte auch der Kreis der Sieben lügen. Irgendwas in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass jemand der beiden sie anlog, doch er wusste noch nicht wer es war oder was sie damit bezweckten, weil sie ja eindeutig etwas mit dem Krieg zu tun hatten.

Talice, wie Sira Lin, Ysa, Sal und er selbst. Jeder von ihnen war ein Unsterblicher, hatte die Gabe der Urkräfte oder konnte sie einigermaßen einsetzen. Uriel war einer der Medien gewesen, das hatte er zugegeben. Harry wusste, dass er die Dunkelheit verkörperte zu dieser Zeit. Schleierhaft war allerdings, dass Uriel ihm nie sein Gesicht zeigte. Da steckte mehr dahinter.

Als er seinen körperlosen Lehrer zu seinem Geburtstag kennen lernte, sagte er doch, dass nur seine Seele und sein Spirit noch da waren. Sein Körper hingegen war in einer anderen Zeit, wie er ihm bei ihrem ersten Treffen erklärte. Außerdem starb er bei einer der größten Schlachten in beiden Welten. Das war der Krieg der Urmächte, da war sich Harry 100tig sicher. Das hieß jetzt für ihn, etwas über Spirits, Seelen und was mit ihnen nachdem Tod passierte, herauszufinden. Dafür müsste er nur Ass für eine Weile loswerden, denn seitdem sie hier waren, klebte sie wie eine Klette an ihm.

Den Grund dafür kannte der junge Unsterbliche jedoch nicht, denn entweder wollte sie nicht, dass er Nachforschungen anstellte, damit er nichts herausfand oder sie wollte das genaue Gegenteil damit erreichen. Dieses Problem löste sich jedoch ziemlich schnell, als Tal Asslinn in ein Gespräch verwickelte und er sich davonschleichen konnte. Ein Glück, dass beide oft genau wussten, was der andere gerade dachte und dementsprechend reagierten.

Inzwischen stand der Retter der Zauberwelt zwischen den Regalen und wusste nicht wo er anfangen sollte zu suchen. Das war keine Bibliothek, sondern ein Labyrinth aus Regalen und unendlichen Büchern, die nicht sehr gut nach dem Themen oder Gebieten geordnet war. Langsam glaubte er, dass er hier nichts über dieses Thema finden würde. Ein leises Lachen ließ ihn herumschnellen. An einem der großen Regale lehnte ein Mädchen und lachte. Sie hatte blonde lange Haare, die sie als Zopf gebunden trug und türkisfarbene Augen.

"Wer bist du und warum lachst du?", fragte er etwas ruppig.

"Darüber wie du hier rum rennst und krampfhaft versuchst ein Buch zu finden. Das ist zu sterblich, findest du nicht auch, aber du bist ja bei denen aufgewachsen, kein Wunder!", meinte sie grinsend und drehte sich um.

Harry hatte sie genau gemustert und konnte von ihrer Aura her sagen, dass sie keine normale Unsterbliche war. Außerdem schien es, auch wenn man es nicht unbedingt sah, dass sie nicht mit ihren derzeitigen Körper klarkommen würde. Zwischendurch sah er immer wieder leichte Unsicherheiten in ihrem Gang und Bewegungsabläufen. Er folgte ihr, bis sie an die großen Fenster der Bibliothek im hinteren Teil kamen.

Dort saß sie auf einem der Tische und lächelte ihn an. Mit verschränkten Armen stellte sich der junge Potter genau vor sie und schaute sie mit einem vom Sals patentierten Blicken an, der soviel hieß wie "Ich hab dich genau durchschaut, also gib auf!".

"Ich weiß, dass du keine normale Unsterbliche bist und dass du diese Gestalt nicht sehr oft benutzt. Also sag mir wer du bist!" befahl er ihr schon fast. Sie seufzte.

"Ich muss wirklich noch üben. Du bist nicht der Erste, der mich durchschaut hat, obwohl ich sonst immer allen vorspielen konnte, als sei ich das hier. Allerdings musst du mir schon sagen, was ich in Wahrheit bin, denn ich werde es dir nicht sagen!", grinste sie fies. Harry jedoch erwiderte dieses Grinsen nur.

"Deine Aura ist ähnlich der von Asslinn und auch wenn du dich immer im Hintergrund gehalten hast, gesehen habe ich deine Aura schon. Du gehörst auch zum Kreis der Sieben!", kam es von Harry kaum überrascht, er hatte sich schon länger darauf vorbereitet, noch weitere des Kreises kennen zu lernen.

"Deine Freundin Talice hat auch nicht länger gebraucht, um mich zu durchschauen, aber da war sie noch etwas jünger als du. Ich hab ihr jedoch nie erzählt, dass ich zum Kreis der Sieben gehörte, das hat sie selbst herausgefunden, seitdem sie dich getroffen hat. Denn auch sie trägt ein Drachenmahl, wie du es tust.

Ich bin Klia, die Jüngste des Kreises und Ass ist meine ältere Schwester. Wir, die Mitglieder des Hohen Konzils, können uns nicht nur auf die Größe von normalen Drachen und auf die Größe von geschlüpften Drachen schrumpfen, sondern auch unsere Gestalt wechseln. Jedoch um eure Form anzunehmen, bedarf es schon sehr viel Übung!", erklärte sie ihm.

"Und warum bist du hier, Klia?" wollte er jetzt wissen.

"Na ja eigentlich sollte ich ja nicht hier sein, aber ich lasse Tal nicht gerne alleine. Uns verbindet ziemlich viel, musst du wissen, und ich passe auch auf sie auf. Denn sie bringt sich auch zu gerne in Schwierigkeiten, so wie du. Wie meine Schwester bin ich nicht, ich helfe gerne.

Du musst wissen, dass Ass euch lieber nichts über euer Schicksal verraten und euch einfach so weiterleben lassen würde, wie ihr es bisher hier getan habt. Ich jedoch denke das genaue Gegenteil und werde euch soweit helfen, wie ich kann.

Tal weiß das, doch sie will es mit dir herausfinden, denn dir vertraut sie, mehr als sie je jemanden anderen vertraute, außer mir. Wie du, hat Talice auch eine Lehrerin, der sie im Traum begegnet!"

"Ich habe ja schon über Uriel nachgedacht und was er mir gesagt hat. Daher suche ich etwas über das Thema Spirits und Seelen!"

"Ich weiß, Harry. Diese Bibliothek ist eine magische Bibliothek, allerdings nicht gut ausgestattet, wie ich finde. Um etwas über Spirits herauszufinden, gibt es nur einen Ort und zwar wo das Wissen beider Welten steht, die Weltenbibliothek. Da du aber keine Erlaubnis hast diese zu betreten, kannst du nur versuchen, dir von dort ein Buch hierher zu zaubern. Ich warne dich! Es ist nicht leicht!", sagte sie dazu noch.

"Was muss ich tun, um mir ein Buch aus dieser Bibliothek hierher zu zaubern?"

Klia erklärte es ihm und er versuchte es mehrmals, als es jedoch nicht klappte und Harry langsam ziemlich erschöpft war, holte sie ein paar Bücher von dort.

"Das bleibt aber unter uns, dass ich es war, die dir diese Bücher gegeben hat. Versuch es einfach weiter, du warst beim letzten Mal nah dran. Eines der Bücher die ich dir mitgebracht habe, hast du aus dem Regal geschmissen, von hier aus. Wenn du das nachher kannst, wird es dich kaum mehr Kraft kosten. Aber geh gut mit den Büchern um und missbrauche das Wissen nicht, was du aus ihnen erlangst. Wenn du mich suchst, ich bin bei Talice im Zimmer. Ich muss jetzt, meine Schwester sucht dich nämlich schon!", entgegnete sie ihm und verschwand.

Harry hatte gerade noch Zeit die Bücher in sein Zimmer zu schicken, als Ass um die Ecke geflogen kam und sich vor ihm auf den Tisch niederließ.

"Hier bist du also. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wo du stecken könntest!", meinte sie.

"Ja in dieser Bibliothek findet man rein gar nichts, wenn man es sucht!" antwortete er nur darauf.

"Was suchst du denn?" fragte sie ihn.

"Bücher über Zeitmagie und natürlich noch weitere über den Krieg!"

"Harry, schlag dir bitte die Idee aus dem Kopf, mehr über den Krieg zu erfahren, es bringt dir nichts, außer Schmerz, glaub mir!", warnte sie ihn vor. Dieser jedoch sah sie nur an und sah, dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn machte. Dann seufzte er.

"Ass, ich weiß, du meinst es gut mit mir und möchtest mich beschützen. Doch versteh mich bitte, dass ich gerne die volle Wahrheit wissen möchte über meine Herkunft, über mein Schicksal, sonst hättet ihr mich auch gleich in meiner Zeit lassen können. Ich fühl mich wohl hier und ich habe endlich so was wie eine Familie gefunden und meine große Liebe. Doch ich fühle mich immer noch, als ob nur die Hälfte von mir da wäre und die andere Hälfte noch irgendwo anders ist. Irgendwo da draußen warten mein wahres Ich und vielleicht sogar meine richtige Familie, die ich finden muss, um endlich glücklich zu werden.

Deine Warnungen beherzige ich und ich vergesse auch nicht die Visionen, die ich ständig über diesen Kampf hab. Wenn ich eins hasse, dann ist es, wenn jemand mir wichtige Informationen vorenthält, die mich betreffen. Ich mag ein Kind sein, aber ich habe verdammt noch mal das Recht darauf zu erfahren, was vor sich geht und ich habe bereits mehr gesehen und durch gestanden als manch anderer in seinen ganzen Leben. In Watte gepackt und weggesperrt zu werden, geht mir auf die Nerven und das lasse ich mir nicht länger gefallen.

Seit ich hier bin wachsen meine Kräfte und auch auf mein Wissen habe ich besseren Zugang, als früher. Es scheint, als ob sich der Nebel, der meine Gedanken vernebelte, sich auflöst. Vieles, was ich in Büchern lese, kommt mir so vor, als ob ich es schon gewusst hätte, nur nicht Abrufen oder zuordnen konnte, was mich ziemlich verwirrt. Ich bitte dich, Ass, als gute Freundin, lass mich diesen Weg zu ende gehen und sehen was passiert!" Dabei hörte er sich wirklich verzweifelt an, was er auch war, denn so fühlte er sich zwischendurch immer mal wieder, Als ob man ihn in zwei Teile reißen wollte.

Ein Teil von ihm schrie, dass er weitermachen und der andere, dass er zurückkehren sollte wo er herkam, um alles zu vergessen, weil er hier nicht hingehörte. Das alles wäre nur ein schlechter Traum, aus dem er eh bald erwachen würde. Da schlangen sich zwei Arme um ihn und zogen ihn an einen warmen zierlichen Körper.

"SSsssshhhhh! Ist schon gut, Harry, ich habe vergessen, wie du dich dabei fühlen könntest und nur an mich gedacht. Es tut mir Leid! Ich werde deine Entscheidung akzeptieren, doch helfen werde ich dir trotzdem nicht sehr viel. Als Anführerin des Hohen Konzils der Drachen, muss ich mich an die Gesetzte halten, doch was in meiner Macht steht, werde ich für dich tun. Es ist schwer für dich, weil du einerseits schon zu erwachsen bist und auf der anderen Seite noch ein Kind, dem nie richtig erlaubt wurde eines zu sein.

In dieser Zeit hast du aber wenigstens uns, mit denen zu reden kannst und die dich verstehen. Es geht nicht nur dir so, sondern auch Talice. Ysabell und Sira haben auch ähnliche Probleme, vergiss bitte nicht, dass du nicht alleine bist, Harry, sondern wir immer für dich da sind, wenn du uns brauchst!", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie seinen Rücken streichelte. Harry hatte Ass umarmt und genoss ihre Nähe.

Erst als er sich von ihr löste, sah er sie zum ersten Mal in ihrer menschlichen Form. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare und braune Augen, dazu war sie auch in dieser Gestalt ziemlich groß. Ihr Aussehen glich dem einer jungen Frau Anfang zwanzig. Kurz lächelte der junge Zauberer und setzte sich dann neben sie.

"Du siehst in dieser Form genauso schön aus, wie als Drache!", sagte er und zauberte so ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.

"Ja da hast du Recht. Mir wurde nie erlaubt ein Kind zu sein. Schon zu Anfang meines Lebens nicht, als meine Pflege- oder Adoptiveltern ermordet von Voldemort wurden. Diese Narbe erinnerte mich immer daran, was er getan hat und was sie aus mir machte. Zum Glück verblasst diese aus irgendeinem Grund, worüber ich froh bin.

Ich habe mir schon ziemlich viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was das ganze hier für mich und alle anderen, die darin verwickelt sind, bedeuten könnte. Der Kreis der Sieben wurde zur Zeit des Konzils des Icefires geschaffen, also zur Zeit der Medien der Urkräfte, die das Konzil bildeten. Daher wisst ihr am ehesten was über diesen Krieg, auch wenn ihr acht damals nicht dabei wart, habt ihr dennoch das Wissen eurer Vorgängerinnen. Diese jedoch schworen einen Eid, dass sie Stillschweigen darüber bewahren, an den ihr euch auch halten sollt.

Die Erinnerungen, die ich gar nicht erlebt habe, dann aber doch und mein plötzliches Wissen, werfen eine menge Fragen auf. Dazu sehe ich auf einmal Erinnerungsfetzen, wo ich nur ungenau erkennen kann, was da passiert. Doch kennen tue ich sie irgendwoher.

Wiedergeburt wäre eine Lösung, so dass es die Erinnerungen meines früheren Ichs sind. Die andere wäre, dass ich die Erinnerungen von jemandem teile und das sehe, was er oder sie erlebt hat, allerdings nur verschwommen. Jedoch glaube ich eher, dass ich die Wiedergeburt von jemand bin. Er oder sie hatte mit dem Krieg der Urmächte zu tun oder hat ihn direkt miterlebt. Daher hängt mein heutiges Schicksal auch damit zusammen.

In welcher Hinsicht jedoch, ist mir noch nicht bekannt, auch nicht von wem ich die Wiedergeburt bin. Allerdings hab ich schon ein paar Vermutungen. Und was hältst du bisher davon, was ich mir zusammengereimt hab?", wand er sich jetzt an Ass, die ihm gelauscht hatte. Diese schaute ihn an und in ihren Augen konnte er die Antwort sehen, die sie nicht aussprechen konnte.

"Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass du bisher alles richtig herausgefunden hast. Alles wirst du eh erst am Ende deiner Reise verstehen. Im Moment musst du herausfinden, wer du wirklich bist, um dann unsere Prüfung zu bestehen, denn wir müssen wissen, ob du deiner kommenden Aufgabe gewachsen bist!"

"Was passiert, wenn ich versagen sollte?", fragte Harry jetzt, obwohl er die Antwort gar nicht wissen wollte, weil er diese schon wusste.

"Wenn du versagst oder jemand der anderen, die wie du, auch dazugehören, dann werden euch die Erinnerungen genommen und eure Kräfte wieder versiegelt. Mit anderen Worten, wir würden dich in deine Zeit zurückschicken und du würdest dich an nichts erinnern. Die anderen auch nicht!" Als sie ihm das sagte. Mit so etwas hatte er gerechnet.

Draußen im Park der Schlosses setzte er sich am See unter einem Baum und las in einem der Bücher, die er von Klia bekommen hatte. Das Buch über den Krieg der Urmächte hatte er auch bei sich.

Mit der Tochter von Khalia kam er nicht klar, wie Tal auch nicht, so hielten sie sich von dieser fern. Khalias Mann hingegen war ein sehr schweigsamer und düsterer Mann, der ihnen aus dem Weg ging.

Die ganze Familie Despana war ziemlich komisch, wie selbst Sal fand. Saki jedoch schaute jeden nur böse an, der so etwas über ihre Freundin sagte.

Jetzt las er gerade in einem der Bücher aus der Weltenbibliothek. Dazu brauchte Harry jedoch einen Übersetzungszauber, um diese lesen zu können. Die Informationen, die er brauchte, fand er in den drei Büchern und langsam ergab das ganze Puzzle einen Sinn.

Nachdem Abendessen traf er sich mit Tal im alten Astrologieraum im Ostturm der Burg. Das Buch von ihrer Gastgeberin hatte er dabei.

_"Der Kreis der Sieben ist laut den Schriftrollen von den acht Urmächten erschaffen worden. Sie galten wohl als die Wächter der Stadt SARIKALI und der acht Medien, die die Urmächte verkörperten. Da es aber acht Medien und nur sieben Drachen waren, müssen wir uns Fragen, wie das gehen sollte. Entweder hatte ein Medium keinen Wächter, ein Wächter war für zwei Medien zuständig oder es gab einen unbekannten Wächter, der nicht erwähnt wird in den Schriftrollen._

Soviel ich herausgefunden habe, gab es einen achten unbekannten Wächter, der für den Tod, die Dunkelheit oder das Chaos zuständig war. Jedoch was oder wer es war, konnten mir selbst meine Quellen nicht sagen.

Kapitel 2 - Die acht Urmächte

Wie am Anfang schon erwähnt, gab es acht Medien, die je eine der Mächte verkörperte. Jeder dieser Medien besaß unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, die bis heute kaum bekannt sind oder gar noch existieren.

Die Zwillingsmächte sind DUNKELHEIT und LICHT, denn sie sind der genaue Gegenpart zum anderen. Die beiden Medien waren vermutlich daher auch Zwillinge gewesen. Sie bildeten die Säulen oder das Fundament der acht Urmächte. Zur Dunkelheit gehörten die Mächte CHAOS, TOD und SCHATTEN. Zum Licht die SCHÖPFUNG, die NATUR und die ZEIT. Jede einzelne der Mächte war schon stark genug, doch wenn sie sich mit einen der drei anderen zusammenschlossen, waren sie noch stärker. Wenn das Licht und die Dunkelheit sich verbündeten, konnte sie niemand mehr schlagen. Denn beide besitzen die Fähigkeiten ihrer drei Verbündeten.

Laut den Schriftrollen verhinderte die unbekannte Macht, dass die acht Medien ihre Kräfte bündeln oder vereinigen konnten. Sie besiegte jede Macht nacheinander und hielt die anderen in Schach. Obwohl das kaum vorstellbar ist, wenn diese Medien wirklich so stark waren. Über ihren Feind ist rein gar nichts bekannt!" 

Da war sich Harry jedoch nicht so sicher, denn er wusste bereits etwas über diesen Feind, nur konnte er dieses Wissen nur nicht abrufen. In seinem Kopf sah es sowieso wie in einem Labyrinth aus, mit unzähligen Gängen und Türen, hinter denen Erinnerungen warteten, die entdeckt werden mussten. Er wusste jedoch, dass dieser Feind eine Frau war, mit solch roten Augen, wie Voldemort sie besaß. Ihre Haarfarbe war ihm als sehr helles violett in Erinnerung, was fast schon ins Weiße überging.

Als er klein war, träumte er manchmal von ihrem Gesicht, doch erst jetzt wurde ihm langsam klar weshalb und wer diese Frau überhaupt war, die ihn damals solch große Angst eingejagt hatte, welche im Laufe der Jahre langsam verblasste. Irgendetwas sagte ihm auch, dass er diese Frau besser kannte, als er es hätte sollen.

So las er in dem Buch weiter.

_"Wie schon im ersten Kapitel erwähnt, war unsere Welt in acht Gebiete aufgeteilt, in denen je eine der Mächte herrschte. Ich habe nach langen Suchen die Städte gefunden, in der jede der acht Medien lebte, wenn sie nicht in SARIKALI waren._

- Dunkelheit in SIANTAN (eine der verlassenen Städte der Dunkelelben)

_- Licht in RIANSHAW (die Stadt wurde wieder aufgebaut, nachdem sie vollkommen zerstört wurde, vor langer Zeit. Sie liegt im Reich von Cyrillion)  
- Zeit in TIRION (Hauptstadt des Elbenreiches ELDAMAR in Aman)  
- Tod in TOAR KADENACH (die Tote Ebene)  
- Natur in OSSIRIAND (dem "Land der Sieben Flüsse")  
- Schöpfung in AVALONES (dem Reich der Inseln)  
- Chaos in AKIBIN MURA (eine Stadt in den Vulkanebenen zwischen dem Drachen- und dem Phönix- Land)  
- Schatten in SHIRO ASAKO (ein Tempel im Land des Phönix_

Im hinteren Teil des Buches befindet sich eine Karte, die ich versucht habe, nach den Informationen zu zeichnen, die ich hatte. Diese Karte soll unsere damalige Welt darstellen!"  
  
Dann kamen knappe Informationen über die Städte, über die nur bekannt war. Doch was danach kam, fand der junge, schwarzhaarige Elb interessant.

_"Die acht Medien sollen, laut den Schriftrollen und meiner Quellen nach, sehr junge Unsterbliche, fast Kinder, gewesen sein. Das Alter jener Kinder können wir jedoch nicht einschätzen und werden es wahrscheinlich nie können. Was wir uns fragen müssen: wieso ausgerechnet junge Unsterbliche, ja gar noch Kinder?_

Darüber gibt es mehrere Theorien. Eine besagt, dass unsere Kinder empfänglicher in ihrem Geist und Spirit sind. Ihre Kräfte haben sich soweit noch nicht vollständig in ihnen manifestiert. Auch haben sich ihre Kräfte noch nicht festgelegt, für welche der Mächte sie besonders empfänglich oder am einfachsten zu gebrauchen sind. Jedes Kind kann ab einem bestimmten Alter unbewusst lenken, in welche Richtung sich ihre oder seine Kräfte entwickeln.

Die Urmächte haben sich aber auch keine gewöhnlichen Kinder ausgesucht. Sie mussten die ganze Macht, die ihnen gegeben wurde, auch kontrollieren und einsetzten können. Ihre jungen Herzen durften sich auch nicht von der Macht überwältigen lassen, sondern mussten rein und frei bleiben. Die Medien waren in ihrer Reife ihrer Generation weit voraus und verstanden, was es für sie bedeutete, ein Medium zu werden, denn ihr Leben würden sie fern von ihren Familien führen müssen. 

Ihre Lehrer würden die Urmächte selbst sein und die Abgeschiedenheit von der Welt ihr Freund.

Wie ich finde ein ziemlich grausames Schicksal für junge Kinder, wo ich aber eher davon ausgehe, dass sie eher sehr junge Jugendliche waren. Weil das nie genau in den Schriftrollen beschrieben worden!" 

Da es langsam schon dunkel wurde, ging Harry zurück zur Burg und erzählte Tal, was er bisher noch herausgefunden hatte. Sal hörte sich später von beiden an, was sie bisher entdeckt hatten. Auch weihten sie ihn in ihre körperlosen Lehrer ein, die ihnen im Traum begegneten und Klia zeigte sich Sal auch noch.

Von den Ferien hier waren noch 2 Tage übrig, bevor sie zurück mussten und nach dem Wochenende die Schule wieder losging. So verbrachten sie die restliche Zeit eher mit Faulenzen, Sparziergängen und erkundeten noch so einiges, wie die Höhlen zum Schattenfluss, die sich auch ansahen.

Der Fluss sah aus, als ob Millionen von Seelen dort durchflossen. Das Wasser war zwar schwarz, aber schien so unnatürlich transparent zu sein, dass es jeden anzog, der nur hineinsah.

Ein paar Ausflüge außerhalb der Stadt machten sie auch und zwar in die ländliche Gegend Spaniens. Sie schauten sich ein paar der umliegenden Weingüter an und ein paar andere Sehenswürdigkeiten der Gegend. Harry hatte an einem Abend einen ziemlichen Sonnenstich und lag im Bett. Sal und Tal ging es auch nicht besser. Dunkelelben vertrugen nun mal nicht einen ganzen Tag pralle Sonne. Auch wenn Tal und Harry nur zum Teil Dunkelelbenblut in sich trugen, dieser Teil überwog eben.

Mit etwas Hilfe von Saki waren die drei aber am Tag der Abfahrt wieder fit genug dafür. Sie verabschiedeten sich von ihrer Gastgeberin und deren Familie und danach von Saki, die ja zurück nach Japan per Portal reisen würde. Sie nahmen ein anderes und tauchten irgendwo zwischen Hogwarts und dem späteren Hogsmaede auf.

Sie waren extra am frühen Abend abgereist, da die Sonne zu der Zeit nicht mehr so grell schien. Amelia, Row, Sira und Ysabell erwarteten die drei schon an den Toren von Hogwarts. Bei einem gemütlichen Abendessen kamen die drei natürlich nicht drum herum den anderen von ihren Ferien zu erzählen. Sira erzählte strahlend darüber, wie toll sie es bei Ysa und ihrer Familie gefunden hatte und die Welt der Elben natürlich auch.

Zum Glück war Godric noch nicht zurück, den hätte jetzt keiner von ihnen ertragen können. Es reichte schon, ihn sonst immer zu sehen und darüber waren sie sich alle einig. Es wurde noch ein schöner Abend, bevor sich alle für die restliche Nacht zurückzogen. Harry schlief in den Armen von Sal vor dem Kamin ein und Salazar folgte ihm kurz darauf auch. Ass schmunzelte in ihrer menschlichen Form von der Tür aus und zog sich dann auch zurück, denn ihre Pflichten riefen sie mal wieder einmal zu den anderen Urdrachen.


	15. Kapitel 14 Godric Gryffindors seltsame

**Kapitel 14 - Godric Gryffindors seltsames Verhalten **

Harry verbrachte die Wochenenden immer noch bei Sal. Das Buch über die Medien und Urmächte hatte er mitgenommen, nachdem er Khalia gefragt hatte. Sie verstand zwar nicht, warum er sich so sehr dafür interessierte, hinderte ihn aber auch nicht daran.

Inzwischen wusste er, wie die Unbekannte Macht die acht Urmächte geschlagen hatte. Zuerst nahm sie sich das Licht vor, damit sich die Zwillingsmächte nicht vereinigen konnten. Danach ging sie Schrittweise vor und vernichtete alle anderen Medien. Die Schöpfung, die Natur, Zeit, Schatten, Chaos und dann den Tod. Zu letzt war nur noch die Dunkelheit übrig. Doch Uriel oder wie auch immer er heißt schaffte es die Unbekannte Macht zu besiegen. In dem er irgendwie die Macht seiner toten Gefährten rief und den Feind versiegelte.

Soweit war er bereits mit seinen Träumen und Erinnerungen gekommen. Wie das Medium der Dunkelheit das jedoch anstellte, war ihm nicht bekannt. Das gesamte Puzzle gab jedoch langsam einen Sinn. Alle acht Medien starben bei den Krieg und ließen ihre Wächter zurück, um aufzupassen. Der Kreis der Sieben existiert noch, daher muss sich der achte Wächter auch in ihrer Nähe aufhalten. Harry glaubte jetzt zu Wissen was ihr Ziel war. Sie mussten alle ihr Schicksal erkennen, wer sie einst gewesen sind, ihren Wächter finden und SARIKALI betreten.

Erst dann würden sie alles verstehen. Doch nur alle gemeinsam konnten das tun mit ihren Wächtern zusammen. In seinen Träumen und Visionen über diesen Endkampf, sah er noch, wie das Medium der Dunkelheit zu Boden fiel, nachdem er den Feind besieht hatte. Irgendetwas murmelte er noch, bevor er starb. Danach sah der junge Unsterbliche noch, wie sich aus den toten Körpern der acht Medien jeweils eine leuchtende Kugel erhob und in den Himmel schoss. Tal und Sal glaubten, dass es ihre Seelen waren. Jedoch glaubte Harry eher an ihre Spirits und Seelen zusammen, die sich da erhoben. Talice hatte ebenfalls schon Erinnerungen an diese junge Frau mit den violetten Haaren und roten Augen.

Du zwar empfand sie nur blanken Hass für diese, während Harry eher gemischte Gefühle hatte, sofern er das beurteilen konnte.

Die Schule lief eigentlich ganz gut für die Ysa, Sira, Harry und Tal. Alle vier hatten sich schon vom Okklumentik und Legilimentikunterricht verabschieden können, da sie diese beherrschten. Jedoch waren sie danach übergegangen die Kunst der MINDCRAFT zu erlernen. Damit schützen sie ihre Erinnerungen noch besser, da jeder der dann versuchte in ihre Köpfe einzudringen durch ihre Abwehr sogar verletzt wurde, wenn derjenige zu weit vordrang.

Sie begannen damit ihre Erinnerungen zu ordnen. Was schon einige Zeit dauerte. Wenn sie damit fertig waren, mussten sie sich überlegen wie und von was sie ihre Erinnerungen schützen wollten. Harry entschied sich für einen gewaltigen Sturm, den ein Hurrikan begleitete. In drei Sektionen wollten sie ihre Erinnerungen unterteilen. In innere, äußere und unbedeutende.

Die inneren Erinnerungen waren alle privaten und intimen Erinnerungen, gute wie schlechte, die niemand unbedingt sehen sollte. Bei Harry war es bisher alles was er hier erlebt hatte, wie aber auch die Erinnerungen seiner anderen Leben oder Lebens. Der Tod seiner Eltern gehörte auch dazu. Diese Erinnerungen befanden sich im Auge des Hurrikans und wurden durch diesen und mehrere fiese Flüche geschützt. Jeder der durch seine undeutenden und äußeren Sektionen kam, der würde hier sehr große Schmerzen erleiden oder gar seinen Verstand verlieren.

Bei den äußeren Erinnerungen handelte es sich um wichtige. Gespräche mit seinen Freunden, aus seiner Zeit, die Streitereien mit Malfoy, das Leben bei den Dursleys oder die Auseinandersetzungen mit Snape gehörten dazu. Diese wurden beschützt von Regen, Hagel, Schnee, Blitzen, wie auch schwächeren Flüchen. Zuletzt kamen die unbedeutenden Erinnerungen und das war die größte der drei Sektionen. Quidditch-Training, was er gegessen hatte, was er anhatte gehörten in diesen Teil. Die Aufgabe dieser Sektion war es, den Eindringling zu vermitteln, dass er oder sie es erfolgreich geschafft hatte in seine Erinnerungen einzudringen. Außerdem um ihm genügend Zeit zu geben den Eindringling zu bemerken und wieder rauszuschmeißen. Die einzige Verteidigung dieser Erinnerungen waren aufziehende Sturmwolken.

Der letzte Schritt war es die Erinnerungen in diese Sektionen einzuschließen und diese aufzubauen. Danach musste trainiert werden, diese Vorstellung aufrechtzuerhalten und so schnellst wie möglich aufzubauen. Das dauerte ziemlich lange, da jede einzelne Sturmzone erstmal aufgebaut und gesichert werden musste. Sira, Ysa und Talice hatten jeder etwas anderes genommen dafür. Talice stellte sich einen Vulkan vor. Ihre inneren Erinnerungen waren die heiße Lava, die äußeren das innere des Vulkans und die unbedeutenden der Vulkan selbst. Sira nahm die Erde und ihre Aufteilung, innere und äußerer Kern und die Oberfläche. Ysa stellte sich hingegen eine Burg vor.

Das sollte jeder der vier jeden morgen nachdem aufstehen probieren und schauen oder aufschreiben, wie lange sie dafür brauchten. Im Unterricht selber, gab man ihnen Tipps wie sie ihre MINDCFRAFT verbessern konnten oder wo sie sich Schwachstellen hatten.

Ihr Stundenplan sah jetzt so aus:  
Mo: Zaubertränke (2x), dunkle Künste(2x), PMG(2x), Reine Magie  
Abends/AGs /

Di: VgDDK (2x), Kräuterkunde (2x), Geschichte der Zauberei (2x), Verwandlung (2x)  
Abends/AGs: MINDKRAFT (2x)

Mi: Alte Runen, Arithmantik, Kampfsport (2x), Elementarmagie (2x), Musik  
Abends/AGs/

Do: Waffentraining (2x), Telepathie/Telekinese (2x), Alte Sprachen (2x), Elementarmagie, Meditation/Beschwörungen (alle zwei Wochen in der letzten Stunde)  
Abends/AGs: Astrologie/Astronomie (2x)

Fr: Zaubertränke (2x), VgDDK (2x), Duellierclub (2x), PMG, Musik  
Abends/AGs/

Sa: Reine Magie (2x), Dunkle Künste, Kampfsport, Meditation/Beschwörungen  
Abends/AGs: Heilkunde

2x 2 Stunden

Umso schneller sie die Kunst der MINDCRAFT meisterten, umso schneller hatten sie noch etwas mehr Freizeit. Bisher waren sie jedoch die einzigen die von ihrer Gruppe kein Animagustraining mehr hatten. Das gute war daran, das dann Schüler nachrücken konnten, die keinen Platz mehr für das Fach bekamen.  
Ysa meinte, wenn sie so schnell mit den anderen Wahlfächern fertig wären, dann würden sie ende des Schuljahres keines mehr davon noch haben. Sira bremste sie allerdings, da Elementarmagie und Beschwörungen ziemlich komplex und schwierig sind. In der Tat konnten sie erst jeder 2 Elemente gut bis einigermaßen beherrschen, doch auch indem Fach waren sie den anderen zehn Schülern weit voraus.

Sal hatte eine Theorie aufgestellt, warum die vier so gut waren im Lernen und so schnell. Weil sie das in einem vorherigen Leben alles beherrscht hatten und ihnen das Wissen von diesem Leben zur Verfügung stand. Sie frischten ihr Wissen also nur noch einmal auf, wie er meinte. Mit dieser Theorie stimmten aber alle überein, da es zu stimmen schien. Und keiner von ihnen eine andere Erklärung dafür fand.

Natürlich bemerkten das auch die Lehrer und vor allem die Schüler. Beinahe hatte sich Harry mit einer Gruppe Gryffindors angelegt, weil diese ihn zur sehr provozierten. Nur durchs das schnelle Eingreifen von Amelia und Ariani war es zu verdanken, dass diese Schuler ihr Leben noch etwas länger genießen konnten. Danach musste sich der schwarzhaarige Elb erstmal abregen und verpasste dadurch 2 Stunden Unterricht bei Ariani. Allerdings kam in der Stunde eh kein spannendes Thema dran und so störte es ihn nicht.

(A/N: Ja da ging der Todesengel mit dem Armen Harry durch und diese Wesen fackeln nicht lange, wenn man sie reizt oder ärgert. Daher hatten die Gryffindors wirklich noch Glück, dass die zwei Lehrerinnen eingeschritten sind!)

Die drei Slytherins und Sira verbrachten sowieso ihre Zeit miteinander, als mit anderen Schülern. Sie hatten zwar Kontakte zu einigen anderen Schülern in ihren Häusern, aber das waren keine echten Freundschaften. Genau erklären konnten die vier Unsterblichen es auch nicht, warum sie sich nicht mit Sterblichen anfreunden konnten. Vor allem Harry und Sira nicht, da sie vorher auch schon Sterbliche als Freunde hatten. Wahrscheinlich veränderte die ganze Situation sie zu sehr oder das Erwachen ihrer anderen Seiten.

Dazu war Harrys Kindheitsfreundin quasi in Slytherin eingezogen. Denn sie verbrachte dort mehr Zeit als in Ravenclaw. Daher dürfte sie das Haus wechseln und war auch in Slytherin. Dafür hatten drei der Gründer und fast alle Lehrer gestimmt, was natürlich Godric wieder maßlos ärgerte. Na ja Sira bedankte sich bei ihm, indem sie in einen fiesen Streich spielte. Für den Rest der Woche, musste er als Affe rumlaufen und diese Tiere mochte er gar nicht.

Sui saß auf Harrys Schulter, während er am See entlanglief. Seine Arbeit in Atyíon lief ganz gut und sein neues Konto in Gringotts füllte sich nicht nur mit Galleonen, Sickeln und Knuts, sondern auch mit elbischen Geld. Das war nicht gerade wenig und es würde im Laufe der Jahre noch mehr hinzukommen. In seiner Zeit müsste er dann mit zu den reichsten Zauberern gehören. Da dieses Konto nur auf seinen Namen lief, dürfte es keiner seiner Vorfahren betreten oder gar davon Wissen, selbst Dumbledore nicht. Dieser überwachte ja sein anderes Konto.

Außerdem kam noch das Geld von seiner Teilhaberschaft von Gringotts hinzu. Man da würde Malfoy ja in seiner Zeit kochen, wenn er das wüsste. Harry James Potter ist Teilhaber von Gringotts und zwar seit mehr als 1000 Jahren. Würde der kucken und dann in Ohnmacht fallen. Seinen vollen Namen hatte er nicht benutzt, sondern Harold Arias Potter, damit es nicht so auffiel, das Konto lief ebenfalls auf diesen Namen.

So hatte er es mit Sals Onkel abgesprochen gehabt. Aber nicht nur er war Teilhaber von Gringotts, sondern auch Talice und Sira. Die drei hatten nämlich etwas geplant mit dem Geld was sie einnahmen. Rowenas Tochter wusste zwar davon auch, hatte sich nur noch nicht entschieden, ob sie da mitmachte. In ihrer Freizeit zeichneten die junge Clansführerin und der junge Dunkelelb an mehreren Plänen und was sie genau alles benötigen würden dafür.

Die Erwachsenen fragten öfters mal nach, was die drei da ausheckten, doch sie bekamen darauf keine Antwort. Es wäre noch Geheim und eine Überraschung. Daher wurden die drei jugendlichen öfters in Atyíon gesehen, wo sie aus einem Gebäude kamen, wo eine Baufirma eine Zweigstelle besaß. Was die drei Hogwartsschüler dort wollten, kam jedoch nicht raus.

Godric mochte die Slytherins noch weniger, als er es vorher schon tat. Besonders seit diese vier neuen Schüler da waren. Die eigentlich vom alter her nichts in der sechsten Klasse zu suchen hatten. Aber er konnte da nichts ändern, wenn das Ministerium es ihnen erlaubte. Doch als sie ihn noch alle wegen des Häuserwechsels von dieser Nemius überstimmten, kochte er. Seitdem zog er dem Haus von Salazar bei jeder Gelegenheit Punkte ab, was natürlich zu Ärger mit den anderen drei Gründern führte, vor allem mit Salazar persönlich.

Das kümmerte ihn nicht, im Moment war ihm nur sein Hass wichtig. Immer war er die Lachnummer oder der Außenstehende, keiner seiner Kollegen nahm ihn richtig war oder ernst. Selbst Helga nicht, seit sie einen festen Freund hatte. Wie gern würde er das gesamte Haus Slytherin aus der Schule schmeißen, aber das könnte er nie durchsetzen. Irgendetwas musste er aber unternehmen und da würde ihn schon etwas einfallen.

Allerdings dachte er nicht an seine Schwester. Amelia wusste, dass ihr Bruder etwas plante, um sich an Sal und seinem Haus zu rächen. Nur was und vor allem, warum empfand ihr Bruder einen solchen Hass. Er machte sich doch immer selbst zum Gespött mit seinen tollpatschigen Verhalten. Sie sprach mit Row und Sal darüber und die beiden verstanden das auch nicht. Doch versprachen Godric ebenfalls im Auge zu behalten, damit er nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam und noch etwas Schlimmes anstellte.

Auch die Schüler Slytherins wurden von ihrem Hausvorstand vorgewarnt in Gryffindors nähe vorsichtiger zu sein, sich jedoch nichts anmerken zu lassen. Damit er nicht vorgewarnt wurde und sich etwas anderes überlegte. 

Langsam kam es Harry und Sira vor, als ob wenig Stimmte, was in der "Geschichte Hogwarts" in ihrer Zeit stand. Godric Gryffindor war nicht mutig, intelligent, der geborene Anführer, eine Respektperson und schon gar kein Friedensstifter. Dazu fehlte auch, dass er je eine Schwester besaß, die ebenfalls in Hogwarts unterrichtete. Sal war eigentlich fast so wie beschrieben, nur das er sich nicht jede Sekunde mit dem anderen männlichen Gründer stritt, sobald sie in einem Raum waren. Er ging den Konfrontationen lieber aus dem Weg oder ging als erstes, wenn es der braunhaarige versuchte.

Helga war diejenige die sich am liebsten aus allem raus hielt und auf gar keiner Seite stehen würde. Alles ziemlich verdreht, wie die beiden fanden und sie fragten sich wer das Buch geschrieben hatte und zu welcher Zeit. In diesem standen nur Lügen oder Gryffindor wurde besonders herausgehoben als der Held des Buches, was er gar nicht war.

"Ass können wir dich mal etwas Fragen?" kam es von Harry, als er sich mit Sira auf sein Bett setzte.

Ass streckte sich, gähnte und sah die beiden dann an. Kurzerhand nahm sie ihre menschliche Form an.

"Klar, ob ich darauf antworten kann, hängt von der Frage ab!" meinte sie und gähnte noch mal. Selbst Klia schlief nicht so viel wie es ihre Schwester tat.  
"In unserer Zeit gibt es ein Buch "Hogwarts - Eine Geschichte" (A/N: Keine Ahnung wie das Buch richtig heißt!) und da steht völliger Blödsinn drin. Da stimmt rein gar nichts was hier bisher geschehen ist und die Gründer sind völlig anders dargestellt. Und von anderen Lehrern ist gar nicht die Rede. Wir wollten Fragen ob du weißt wer das Buch geschrieben hat und wann?" sagte Harry neugierig.

"Das Buch wurde zur einer Zeit geschrieben, als die Gründer Hogwarts schon lange verlassen hatten oder Tod waren. Zu dieser Zeit wusste niemand mehr viel über die Gründer, also wurde das Buch ausgeschmückt zu Gunsten Gryffindors, da der Autor selber einer war. Dieser ging etwa dann nach Hogwarts als es Nicolas Flamel tat. Im Lauf der kommenden Jahrhunderte wurde noch einiges hinzugefügt von anderen Leuten. Den Namen des Autors kann ich euch im Moment nicht sagen. Jedoch könnte ich versuchen den Namen rauszubekommen, wenn ihr wollt!" bot sie ihnen an.

"Das muss nicht unbedingt tun. Wir sind schon froh, dass wir eine Antwort auf diese Frage bekommen haben. Schließlich glaubten wir diesen Quatsch vorher. Da Godric gerade sowieso am durchdrehen ist, wollten wir unbedingt eine Antwort haben!" klärte Sira die Drachin auf.

"Ja ich habe das mitbekommen. Seinen Hass spürt man durchs gesamte Schloss. Ihr solltet auf diesen Trottel achten, jemand schürt seinen Hass und Wut auf alle die ihn nicht ernst nehmen oder verspotten!" warnte sie ihre beiden Schützlinge.  
"Das hat dich nicht etwa zufällig mit unserer Prüfung vom Kreis der Sieben zu tun?" fragte Harry sie.

"Definitiv nein Harry. Auf solche Tricks greifen wir nicht zurück, diese sind selbst eines Drachens nicht würdig. Ihr solltet versuchen ihm zu helfen, bevor er was anstellt und jemand zu schaden kommt. Denn das würde er sich nie im Leben verzeihen, wenigstens der wahre Godric Gryffindor könnte das nicht. Holt ihn aus dem Sumpf des Hasses, bevor er sich darin zu sehr verliert!" bat sie die beiden und diese nickten.

Wenn das stimmte, mussten sie versuchen dem Hausvorstand der Löwen zu helfen, auch wenn sie ihn nicht mochten. Schon um Amelias Willen, die sich Sorgen um ihren Bruder machte und das nicht zu knapp. Zwar tat sie immer so, als ob sie ihn nicht mögen würde, doch er war das einzige Familienmitglied was ihr noch blieb. Da sie ihre Verwandten bei den Elben nicht kannten.

Gleich machten sie sich auf die Suche, weihten Talice und Klia ein. Klia wollte den braunhaarigen Gründer überwachen und versuchen herauszufinden was mit ihm ist. Harry und Talice waren ihre Kontaktpersonen, während Sira auf Amelia, Sal und Rowena achten sollte. Damit diese nichts unüberlegtes Taten. Denn sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie die Erwachsenen einweihen sollten oder erst, wenn sie mehr wussten.

Die einzige von ihnen die God den ganzen Tag über beobachten konnte war Klia, da Asslinn das sowieso nicht übernehmen würde. Sie hasste es die Privatsphäre von anderen zu verletzten, wie ihre Schwester es ihnen erklärte. Außerdem war ihr langweilig und sie freute sich über jede Abwechselung. Weil sie in ihrer menschlichen Form schon mit Godric ein paar Mal in Atyíon einen Trinken oder spazieren war. Er kannte sie also schon.

Die anderen hatten eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, als sie ihnen das erzählte und schüttelten dann mit dem Kopf. Wie sie es nur mit ihm aushalten würde, aber so hatten sie zumindest einen Vorteil.

Nach jedem Treffen sollte die Drachin dann entweder ihren Schützling Tal oder den Jungen-der-lebt berichten, ob sie etwas bemerkt hätte oder ob er es komisch verhielt.


	16. Kapitel 15 Showdown after History Clas

**Kapitel 15 - Showdown after History Class **

Inzwischen hatten sie in Musik angefangen die Tanzmagie zu erlernen. Während des Tanzen sollten sie ihre Magie einsetzten. Die Tanzmagie war jedoch nicht sehr gut geeignet für Duelle oder wilde Kämpfe. Diese Kunst erlernte selbst in dieser Zeit kaum jemand richtig. Jedoch gab es Wettkämpfe für Einzelpersonen oder Paare. Allerdings wurde diese Kunst eher für Rituale, Beschwörungen oder Illusionszauber benutzt. Besonders eindrucksvoll waren die Darbietungen wo Elementarmagie eingesetzt wurde, während des Tanzes. Ein tanzendes Paar eingehüllt in eine Feuersäule, Wasserfontäne oder Wirbelwind, gehörte zu den Höhepunkten jedes Wettkampfes.

Im Moment sollten die Schüler des Kurses erstmal lernen Illusionen während des Tanzes zu erschaffen. Nachdem sie ihre Magie mit den Bewegungen koordinieren konnten. Harry der mit z.B. hatte sich etwas Spanisches ausgesucht und versuchte sich eine spanische Landschaft oder eine großes spanisches Gut vorzustellen, wo im Innenhof es eine Tanzfläche gab, während gefeiert wurde. Tal machte es ihm nach und hatte als erstes einen Erfolg, wenn auch nur kurz.

Der Donnerstag war für viele der schlimmste Tag, der wie die vier Slytherins die gleichen Kurse gewählt hatte.

(A/N: Do: Waffentraining (2x), Telepathie/Telekinese (2x), Alte Sprachen (2x), Elementarmagie, Meditation/Beschwörungen (alle zwei Wochen in der letzten Stunde)  
Abends/AGs: Astrologie/Astronomie (2x) )

Entweder sie hatten acht oder sieben Stunden am Tag und abends noch zwei Stunden Astrologie. Doch zu verschieben ging der Unterricht auch nicht. Somit musste jeder da durch. In Elementarmagie passierten eigentlich jede Stunde Unfälle und Amelia hatte danach immer etwas zu tun. Sira beherrschte mittlerweile ihr zweites Element halbwegs. Erde und Wasser lagen ihr am ehesten, wie Ysa ebenfalls. Tal und Harry hingegen konnten mit den beiden anderen Elementen schon ziemlich gut umgehen. Luft beherrschte der schwarzhaarige Elb am besten und Feuer die junge Everhate.

Da es bereits Mitte November war, ließ auch der erste Schnee nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Viele Schüler genossen es lange und ausgiebige Schneeballschlachten zu führen, Schneekunstwerke zu bauen oder Schlittschuhlaufen auf den zugefrorenen See. Das Eis hatten die Lehrer extra Dick gezaubert, damit kein Schüler durchbrach. Aber nicht auf dem ganzen See durften sie Fahren, weil die Wassermenschen auch noch eine offene Stelle brauchten. So sperrten sie einen bestimmten Bereich ab, wo die Schüler fahren durften.

Selbst Klia lies es sich nicht nehmen diese Kunst zu erlernen, obwohl sie damit größere Probleme hatte. Als Mensch lief sie schon manchmal etwas komisch, doch auf Schlittschuhen sah das noch schlimmer aus. Zum Glück konnten nur die eingeweihten sie sehen, sonst hätten wohl noch mehr Leute etwas zu lachen gehabt.

"In unserer Zeit haben uns die Lehrer nie erlaubt auf den See zu fahren. Nur die Schüler wurden über den See gefahren, wenn sie über die Weihnachts- oder Winterferien nach Hause fuhren!" sagte Sira, als sie sich daran erinnerte.

"Ja es wäre ja zu gefährlich für uns. Entweder die Todesser würden uns plötzlich angreifen, die Krake im See fühlte sich wegen dem Krach gestört und brach durch das Eis. Oder die Wassermenschen würden uns unters Eis ziehen. Bla Bla immer die gleichen ausreden!" stimmte ihr Freund ihr zu.

"Die haben doch kein vertrauen zu euch, dass ihr wisst wie man sich dann verhält!" meinte Tal, als sie sich neben den beiden im Schnee niederließ.

"Na ja es gibt in der Tat genug Schüler, denen ich das nicht zutrauen würde. Da haben sie schon Recht und die nur fahren zu lassen, denen sie es zutrauen, wäre ungerecht!" seufzte Potter und ließ sich nach hinten in den Schnee fallen.

"Habt ihr die restlichen Pläne eigentlich schon fertig gestellt Tal und Harry?" fragte die schwarzhaarige neugierig.

"So gut wie, wir beide müssen uns nur noch über einige Details und eine Ebene einigen. Tja und jeder von uns will da seinen Kopf durchsetzten!" grinste sie in die richtig ihres Freundes. 

"Verstehe, sagt bescheid wenn ich euch helfen soll oder ihr meine Meinung dazu braucht!" bat sie an.

"Für was braucht ihr Siras Meinung?" wollte Sal wissen, der über jetzt hinter ihnen stand.

"Zu einen unserer Scherze Sal!" kam es von Harry.

"Schatz ich weiß ganz genau das es um was ganz anderes eben ging, als Streiche!" sagte der Hauslehrer der Schlangen und setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

"Ja es geht um etwas anderes Sal, aber um was verraten wir dir noch nicht. Erst wenn wir völlig damit zufrieden sind!" erwiderte die junge Clansführerin, als der Junge-der-lebte nicht antwortete.

"Aha. Das hat nicht zufällig etwas damit zu tun, dass ihr letztes Wochenende die Schutzzauber Hogwarts studiert habt?" hakte er nach.

"Salazar Raciel Slytherin hör endlich auf uns zu nerven. Du erfährst es wenn wir fertig sind, verdammt noch mal!" knurrte der junge Dunkelelb wütend.

"Er hat Recht, lass es lieber!" damit erhoben sich die jugendlichen und liefen zum Schloss zurück. 

"Du solltest sie wirklich nicht so bedrängen Salazar, sie werden es uns schon erzählen. Wenn sie bereit dazu sind!" wies Rowena ihn daraufhin.

"Ich weiß, doch ich möchte nicht, dass sie irgendetwas Dummes anstellen!" seufzte er.

"Das wissen sie und wir wissen, dass sie auf sich aufpassen können!"

Beide liefen ebenfalls den Weg zum Schloss hoch, da es wieder begonnen hatte zu schneien. Ein kalter Wind kam auch auf.

Währenddessen saßen vier umgezogene Schlangen in Salazars geheimem Arbeitszimmer im Labyrinth. Dort präsentierten die zwei Dunkelelben Sira Lin und Ysabell die Pläne. Die beiden staunten wie genau ihre Freunde alles ausgearbeitet hatten.

"Schlaft ihr nachts überhaupt noch?" kam es kopfschüttelnd von der schwarzhaarigen Zeitreisenden.

"Wenn wir so gut wie jede freie Minute seit den letzten Ferien hier dran verbringen, geht das!" sagte Voldemorts Erzfeind etwas beleidigt.

"Ist ja gut, doch warum habt ihr den eigentlichen Plan geändert?" fragte Rowenas Tochter.

"Tja das war eine spontane Idee von uns und danach konnten wir nicht mehr aufhören zu zeichnen!" antwortete Talice etwas verlegen.

"Na toll noch mehr arbeit!" stöhnten die anderen beiden synchron.

Worauf alle laut loslachten. Ach war es schön solche Freunde zu haben, mit denen man so frei lachen konnte. Selbst Hermine und Ron gaben sich selten so unbeschwert oder frei. Ron wirkte zwar immer so, dabei plagten ihn insgeheim viele Probleme. Das wurde Harry erst jetzt bewusst, wo er hier längere Zeit mit seiner neuen Familie und Freunde verbracht hatte. Selbst Sira tat es gut hier zu sein. Einfach mal die Sorgen hinter sich zulassen und Spaß zu haben. Denn irgendwann mussten sie sich ihren alten Leben wieder stellen, was in beiden gemischte Gefühle auslöste.

Sie redeten ab und zu mal unter vier Augen darüber und was sie dann tun würden. Sobald sie zurückmussten. Sira bestand darauf, dass sie ihre Freundschaft endlich öffentlich zeigten und Harry endlich zu ihr stehen würde. Dieser entschuldigte sich aufrichtig bei ihr und versprach ihr das. Dumbledore konnten ihnen gestohlen bleiben, so wie er mit Harry umgegangen war. Die ganzen Zauber die er auf ihn gelegt haben musste als Kind, haben die Umwandlung ziemlich gefährdet und schmerzhaft gemacht. Nur wenn er sich daran erinnerte, kochte er vor Wut. Zwar hatte es der Alte Zauberer wahrscheinlich nur gut mit ihm gemeint, trotzdem hätte er in seiner Zeit bei der Umwandlung sterben können. Weil ihn dort niemand darauf vorbereiten konnte oder ihn hätte helfen können.

Dieser Meinung stimmte die Ravenclaw Schülerin zu. Ihre Kräfte plus ihr neues Aussehen müssten sie geheim halten. Vielleicht nicht ihr komplettes neues Aussehen, aber sie mussten ja wenigstens etwas wie ihr altes ich aussehen. Aber im Moment sollten sie sich lieber auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Doch Geschichte bei Godric Gryffindor war genauso langweilig wie bei Binns und so schliefen über die Hälfte der Schüler. Die Slytherins hörten nur mit halben Ohr hin, sahen aber für jedes untrainierte Auge so aus, als ob sie voll zuhörten.

_ Der labbert auch immer als ob er eine ganze Packung Schlaftabletten geschluckt hätte! _ murrte Harry gedanklich rum.

_ Da gebe ich dir recht Har. Man selbst Binns als Geist redet nicht so! _gab sie ihm recht.

_ Kann den jemand mal abstellen. Ich penne hier gleich ein! _stöhnte Tal jetzt und wollte am liebsten ihren Kopf irgendwo gegen hauen. Die Tischplatte wäre eine Möglichkeit.

Als die Geschichtsstunde endlich vorbei war, hörten sie genug Schüler draußen auf den Gang jubeln.

_ Und das macht den guten Godric noch mehr verstimmt, weil sie nicht warten können, bis sie weit genug weg sind! _seufzte Ysa. Die anderen drei nickten.

Alle sahen den verletzten Blick, den Godric kurz hatte, bevor dieser durch Wut und Hass ersetzt wurde. Der gute kochte ja förmlich vor Wut.

_ Geht schon mal vor! _bat Harry die drei anderen.

_ Was zum Teufel hast du jetzt schon wieder vor Harry Potter? _fluchte Tals sauer.

_ Ich komme gleich nach. Sagt Professor Bright, das ich noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hätte! _schon verschwand er.

Im Klassenraum wütete Godric inzwischen. Wütend schmiss er Sachen durch die Gegend. Harry knallte die Tür zu, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

"Sie einer an wen wir hier haben. Einen dieser verdammten Slytherins die sich alle für so etwas Besseres halten und mit allem durchkommen. Was denkt ihr eigentlich wer ihr seid? Andere Schüler konnten keine Klasse überspringen, obwohl sie besser waren als alle anderen. Doch ihr dürft es natürlich, weil ihr ja Slytherins seid. Aber jetzt ist Schluss damit. Ab jetzt werdet ihr alle dafür büßen!" schrie Godric wütend und ihn hüllte eine schwarze Aura ein. 

"Verdammt Harry was machst du hier?" fragte Ass erschrocken, als sie aus seiner Tasche kam.

"Siehst du doch diesen Trottel zur Vernunft bringen, bevor er etwas anstellt. Geh zur Seite!" schon flogen die ersten Flüche in seine Richtung.

Jetzt war es also soweit Godric rastete völlig aus. Irgendetwas hatte das verursacht aber was? Da war so ein Gefühl in ihm, dass ihm sagte er wüsste was das alles verursachte. Kam allerdings nicht drauf.

"Solaris Inlustro!" 

Verdammt das war ein Feuerballzauber, doch der Ball war so hell wie die Sonne. Mit seinen stärksten Schild ließ er diesen abprallen und mit einen starken Gefrierzauber erlöschen.

"Verdammt Godric Gryffindor reiß dich zusammen. Du zerstörst noch die ganze Schule!" schrie er ihm zu.

"Was interessiert mich diese blöde Schule, hier lachen mich doch eh nur alle aus. Der Pausenclown der Schule, dass bin ich doch für alle hier. Ich weiß was hinter meinen Rücken über mich gesprochen wird. Also erspar mir dein Gequatsche und stirb endlich!" Und wieder griff er an.

Harry traf es an der linken Schulter und der Brandwunde schmerzte ziemlich. So kam er nicht an ihn ran.

"Diese Schule war dein Traum Godric. Du hast dein Herzblut hier rein gesteckt, weil du Kinder unterrichten wolltest ihre Magie zu benutzen. Willst du das etwa alles zerstören? Soll alles umsonst gewesen sein? Deine Freunde töten und unschuldige Kinder. Nein das bist du nicht Godric. Du rennst vor deinen Problemen nur weg. Du bist ein Feigling!" jetzt musste er sich hinter einen Tisch verstecken, um dem nächsten Feuerball auszuweichen.

"Hör auf du machst ihn nur noch wütender Harry!" flehte Ass ihn an.

"Irgendwie muss ich ja zu dem Dickschädel da durchkommen Ass. Jetzt lenk mich nicht ab. Wo sind die Tugenden deines Hauses geblieben Godric. Stark und Mutig sein. Vor allem Mut steht bei den Gryffindors an erster Stelle. Wovon du jedoch keinen hast, sondern nur wegrennen kannst. Stell dich endlich deiner Angst du Feigling. Sieh ihr ins Auge!"

"Hör endlich auf zu reden und stirb!" er griff nach seinem Schwert und ging auf Harry los. Dieser versuchte den Hieben auszuweichen. Plötzlich hörten sie das Geschrei eines Phönix und Sui krachte durchs Fenster mit dem Schwert ihres Freundes.

_ Danke Sui! _trällerte er ihr zu, bevor sie wieder verschwand.

Doch der schwarzhaarige Elb werte sich nur mit dem Schwert und griff nicht an. Langsam wurde es jedoch brenzlig, weil der Ältere immer mehr außer Kontrolle geriet. Das musste er verhindern. Aber wie? Warte mal er spürte da eindeutig etwas. Diese dunkle Aura kam nicht von Godric selber, sondern von etwas was er bei sich trug. Also musste er zuerst herausfinden woher das kam, um anschließend nah genug an den Halbelfen ranzukommen.

_ Zeit um den Abstand etwas zu vergrößern, um das Ding zu finden! _dachte Harry und tat es.

_ Was sagte Uriel immer genau. Öffne deinen Geist, lass ihm wandern und konzentriere dich darauf, was du finden willst. Gut ich muss mich auf die dunkle Aura konzentrieren und auf das was sie verursacht! _

Kurz darauf teleportierte er sich hin und her im Klassenzimmer, um etwas mehr Zeit zu gewinnen das Objekt zu finden. Bevor der Gryffindor wieder angriff. Das Schloss wurde von dem Kampf erschüttert und alle fragten sich was da los war. Da stürmten Tal in Salazars Klassenzimmer, Ysa in das ihrer Mutter und Sira in den Krankenflügel zu Amelia.

"Harry kämpft gegen Godric und dieser ist völlig am ausrasten!" schrieen alle gleichzeitig.

_ Verdammt wir hätten ihn alleine lassen sollen! Wenn ihm etwas passiert, kann ich mir das nie verzeihen! _warfen sich alle drei in ihren Gedanken vor. Während sie zu Harry rannten.

Die Lehrer befahlen den Schülern das Gebäude zu verlassen und rannten anschließend zum Klassenraum für Geschichte. Doch an der Macht der die Tür verschlossen hielt kamen sie nicht vorbei.

"Bleib endlich stehen du Feigling und stirb wie ein Mann!" knurrte der Lehrer sauer.

_ Verdammt ich brauche etwas mehr Zeit, um mich zu konzentrieren. Verdammt ich hoffe dieser blöde Bewegungsbannzauber klappt endlich! _es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als es zu versuchen und so sprach er ihn auf Parsel.

"HORPUS SORE!"

(A/N: an alle bitte nicht versuchen zu übersetzten, da ich den Spruch selber zusammengebastelt habe. Der enstand aus meiner Fantasie!) 

Es klappte. Godric blieb auf der Stelle stehen. So verlor er keine Zeit und schloss seine Augen. Viel Zeit blieb dem schwarzhaarigen Dunkelelb nicht, bevor der Zauber nachließ. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien Godrics Gestalt und danach wurde alles leicht durchsichtig. Langsam kam er der Kraft näher, bis er sie plötzlich fand. Das Medaillon in dessen Tasche, dort kam diese dunkle Aura her.

Plötzlich wurde er an die Wand geschleudert durch einen Feuerball. Der Zauber hatte nicht lange genug gehalten. Etwas schwerfällig richtete er sich auf. Jetzt reichste es ihm, der Todesengel in ihm wurde wütend und seine Augen wechselten von grün auf Silber um. Mit einer Hand beschwört er den Bogen der Goldenen Dunkelheit.

"Jetzt hast du es geschafft du törichter Mensch, jetzt bin ich sauer. Mei anderer Teil wollte dich nicht verletzten. Doch ich werde dir jetzt zeigen warum man sich nicht mit mir anlegt!" damit spannte er den Bogen.

Harry zuckte noch nicht mal mit der Wimper, als Godric auf ihn zu gerannt kam mit erhobenem Schwert. Als Pfeil diente ihn die Dunkelheit selber und jetzt ließ der Todesengel den Bogen los. Auf seinen Rücken erschienen die schwarzen Flügel. Der Gründer blieb erschrocken stehen, als der Pfeil ihn an der Schulter traf und die Gegenüberliegende Mauer wegsprengte. 

"Hast du noch einen Wunsch du unwürdige Kreatur, bevor ich deinem Leben ein ende setzte?" fragte er seinen Gegner und spannte wieder den Bogen.

"Du Monster!" schrie dieser und stürmte wieder auf ihn zu.

Als Potter den Pfeil dieses Mal abschoss traf ihn Gryffindors Schwert am Auge. Dunkelheit und Feuer kollidierten, worauf es eine Explosion ab. Salazar und Talice sahen noch wie Harry aus dem Raum geschleudert wurde. Anschließend in freien Fall nach unten fiel. Godric lag verwirrt im Klassenraum und rappelte sich gerade schmerzvoll auf. Da packte ihn bereits Salazar am Kragen.

"Was hast du verdammter Idiot getan. Wie kannst du es wagen einen Schüler anzugreifen und ihn so schwer zu verletzten!" schrie er wütend.

"Sal wir müssen Harry retten anstatt ihn anzubrüllen!" rief Tal ihn zu. "Schnell!" 

Immer noch geschockt von Salazars Ausbruch schaute Amelias Bruder sich um. Er verstand nicht warum ein großes Loch in der Mauer klaffte und sein Klassenraum aussah, als ob eine Bombe eingschlagen hätte. Vor allem die bösen Blicke seiner Kollegen und Schwester die ihm galten verwirrten ihn noch mehr. 

"Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nein!" hörte er noch wie Salazar schrie, bevor er ohnmächtig wurde.


	17. Kapitel 16 Die Wächterin der unbekannt

**Kapitel 16 - Die Wächterin der unbekannten Macht **

Harry fiel immer noch ungehindert in Richtung Erde oder eher in Richtung des Sees. Allerdings war dieser ja zugefroren. Ass war ebenfalls noch von der Explosion benommen.

_ Harry wach endlich auf, so eine mickrige Explosion kann dich nicht außer Gefecht setzen. WACH ENDLICH AUF! _schrie Uriel in seinem Kopf.

So laut das der schwarzhaarige Elb die Augen aufriss und in seine Totemform des Drachens wechselte. Der kurz darauf landete. Dieser hatte instinktiv übernommen, als der Todesengel in dem Jungen sich wieder beruhigte. Denn solange er aktiv war, hatte der Drache nichts tun können. Solange der Junge jetzt ohnmächtig war, würde ihn Shadow beschützen und seinen Körper. Der immer noch das Amulett in der Hand hielt.

Währenddessen stürmte die ganze Gruppe runter zum See. Sal war natürlich der erste der bei Shadow ankam. Dieser fauchte ihn jedoch an und ging in Angriffstellung. Im Moment würde er niemanden an Harry heranlassen. Was dessen Partner und Freunde nicht verstehen konnten. 

"Harry was ist los mit dir?" fragte der Gründer des Schlangenhauses verwirrt.

"Das ist nicht Harry sondern sein Totem. Es hat ihn beschützt, als er in Gefahr war und wird ihn weiterhin beschützen, bis er zu uns zurückfindet. Bis dahin wird er niemanden an Harry heranlassen. Das ist nun mal die Aufgabe eines Totems!" meinte Klia, die jetzt dazu trat.

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen?" wollte Slytherin wissen.

"Harry spürte die Macht die Godric beherrschte und versuchte ihn davon zu befreien. Sie ist im dem Amulett was Gryffindor getragen hat, vor der Explosion hat dein Partner es ihm abgerissen. Daher ist er jetzt wieder normal und völlig verwirrt. Jedoch muss der Junge jetzt selbst gegen die Macht des Amuletts ankämpfen. Wir können nur hoffen, dass er es schafft!" erklärte sie ihm und verschwand darauf wieder.

"Du wirst es schaffen mein Liebster, das weiß ich!"

Tal, Ysa, Sira, Amelia und Rowena hatten die Worte von Klia ebenfalls gehört und hofften nun das gleiche wie Sal.

Ihr Freund jedoch fiel immer weiter in die Dunkelheit, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können. Bis er abrupt, hart auf den Boden prallte. Stöhnend blieb er liegen, die Verletzungen des Kampfes waren noch nicht verheilt. Als er endlich die Augen öffnete sah er einen Friedhof und er war direkt auf eine Grabplatte gefallen. Die dabei zerbrach.

"Du bist also doch endlich meiner Einladung gefolgt mein Lieber. Ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr!" hörte er an seinem Ohr die Stimme einer Frau.

Mit seinem Schwert wirbelte er blitzschnell herum und durchbohrte sie an der Schulter. Danach sah Potter sie erst an, lange hellviolette Haare und rote Augen. Sie war es, der Feind, die unbekannte Macht, die einst die acht Wächter auslöschte und versiegelt wurde von der Dunkelheit.

"Das war also nur ein billiger Trick um mich hierher zu locken!" stellte er wütend fest und stand auf. Nur um dann kalt zu grinsen. "Du kannst hier immer noch nicht raus, wie schön. Nur der Wächter der dich versiegelt hat kann dich wieder rauslassen. Was nie geschehen wird, diese Strafe hast du dir selber zuzuschreiben Selina!"

Über seine Worte war er selber überrascht, aber noch mehr darüber, dass er ihren Namen kannte.

"Immer noch so abweisend wie eh und je. Dabei wollte ich dich doch nur sehen. Ich finde schon einen Weg hier raus. Mein Angebot steht noch immer, mein Lieber. Nimm es an, bevor ich diese Welt vernichte, denn ich werde auch dich nicht verschonen!" kam es zuckersüß von ihr.

"Niemals Selina. Du hast dir alles selbst zuzuschreiben, du hast denjenigen Verraten der dir alles beibrachte und somit auch sein vertrauen. Er fühlt nichts mehr für dich und wird dich aufhalten, wie er es damals getan hat!" knurrte er. Doch sie lachte nur.

"Wie Töricht von dir. Glaubst etwa du Wicht mich aufhalten zu können. Nein es gab nur einen der es geschafft hat und dieser wartet darauf zu erwachen und sich wieder mit mir zu vereinen. Dafür wird mein kleines Geschenk zum richtigen Zeitpunkt schon Sorgen. Bis dahin wird es dir aber noch einigen Kummer bereiten. Und mir wird es eine Freude sein, dich zu lehren was es heißt meine Macht zu besitzen. Niemand wird das verhindern können. Denn ich bekomme immer das was ich will!" meinte sie total davon überzeugt und küsste Harry hart auf die Lippen.

Ihm wurde klar, dass der Kampf gerade erst angefangen hatte und ihm noch einiges bevorstand, wenn er zu Sal und den anderen zurückwollte.

_ Wächter steht mir bei, damit ich dieser Irren nicht unterliege! Wächter der Dunkelheit gib mir Kraft! _betete er in Gedanken.

Shadow hingegen zog sich in den verbotenen Wald zurück, wo nur Klia und Ass sich ihm nähern konnten. Jedoch mit größeren Abstand. Godric wurde mittlerweile von seiner Schwester verarztet und hörte sich die ganze Zeit ihre Strafpredigt an.

"Ich schwöre dir eins Godric Gryffindor, wenn Harry etwas passieren sollte, werde ich dir höchstpersönlich den Kopf abreizen und den Rest von dir Salazar überlassen. Rowena wird dich dann ihm Jenseits bestrafen. Darauf kannst du dich verlassen!" schrie sie wütend.

Godric verstand immer noch nicht ganz was er genau getan hatte. Er solle einen Schüler angegriffen haben, der jetzt irgendwo schwer verletzt als Drache herumlief, der niemanden an sich ranließ. Allerdings verstand kaum einer warum. Jedoch musste er hier regelrecht eingesperrt werden, damit weder Salazar Slytherin, noch Rowena Ravenclaw oder ein paar andere Slytherinschüler ihn massakrieren konnten.

Die ganze Angelegenheit würde dem Ministerium nicht verborgen bleiben. Daher war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie hier auftauchten. Daher mussten die anderen drei Gründer mit den Lehrern sich etwas einfallen lassen, um den Vorfall zu erklären. Vor allem weil einer der Beteiligten als unberechenbarer Drache durch den Wald lief und sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Ass hatte schon angeboten sich als Shadow auszugeben und diesen für die nicht eingeweihten unsichtbar zu machen. Darauf würden Sal und Row im Notfall zurückgreifen.

Mit den restlichen Anwesenden hatten sie ebenfalls schon abgesprochen was sie aussagen sollten. Der Tränkemeister hatte allen bereits eine kleine Phiole mit einem Trank gegeben der gegen die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums wirkte. Damit keiner von ihnen etwas Falsches sagte. Vor allem Godric nicht.

"Ich hoffe Harry geht es gut!" meinte Tal, als sie auf den verbotenen Wald sah.

"Das tun wir alle!" sagte Ysa und seufzte. Sira war die einzige von ihnen die seit längerem nichts mehr gesagt hatte.

"Sira was bedrückt dich?" fragte Amelia sie besorgt.

"Ich weiß nicht, doch irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl als ob Harry uns brauchte. Ich weiß auch nicht warum, doch wir waren schon immer enger miteinander verbunden. Ich spüre seine Schmerzen oder seine Gefühle. Im Moment glaube ich, dass er gegen irgendetwas kämpft!" versuchte die schwarzhaarige zu erklären, was sie gerade spürte. 

"Wie sollen wir ihm denn helfen? Dieser Totem beschützt immer noch seinen Körper und seine Seele!" wand Ysa ein. 

"Betet, betet das er gegen was er auch gerade kämpft besiegt und zu uns zurückkommt. Bittet die acht Wächter ihn zu beschützen. Ich tue das nämlich schon eine ganze Weile!" antwortete Lin und betete weiter. Kopfschüttelnd machten die anderen beiden Hogwartsschülerinnen ebenfalls mit.

Harry wehrte immer noch die Angriffe von Selina ab, doch war langsam am Ende seiner Weisheit und Kräften.

"So wirst du nie eine Chance haben gegen jemanden wie mich. Aber was erwartet man auch von einem schwachen Unsterblichen wie dir, der bei den sterblichen aufgewachsen und viel zu spät erwacht ist. Der sich immer über jede seiner Aktionen Gedanken machen muss, bevor er sie ausführt und sich nicht auf seine Instinkte verlässt, ohne nachzudenken. Und so was soll die große Hoffnung sein, der vom Kreis der Sieben ausgesucht wurde. Das ich nicht Lache!" kam es abfällig von ihr und trat Harry in den Magen.

"Dich besiege ich ja mit Leichtigkeit. Steh endlich auf und Stirb wenigstens wie ein Unsterblicher es sonst tut!" befahl sie und schleuderte ihr Opfer gegen einen Grabstein, an dem er sich festhielt.

"Langsam reicht es mir auch mit dir du miese Schlampe. Was denkst du eigentlich wer du bist? Herrscherin über die Welt? Das einzige was du bist ist eine Miese kleine Verräterin, die ihrem Lehrmeister einen Teil seiner Kräfte raubte und dadurch erst mächtig wurde. Nur um eine neue Macht zu kreieren und zu dessen Wächterin zu werden, weil man dich nicht zu einer von den acht gemacht hat. Wie erbärmlich du doch bist!" spie er hasserfüllt und spürte wie seine Kraft zurückkehrte. Ebenfalls wusste Harry dass seine Freunde bei ihm waren und an ihn glaubten.

_ Gib nicht auf Harry, wir glauben alle an dich! _hörte er Ysabell Ravenclaw.

_ Wir lassen dich nicht im Stich, denn wir gehören zusammen für immer! _sagte Talice.

_Du schaffst alles, solange du an dich glaubst Harry und an deine Freunde. Der Glauben und Wille kann Berge versetzen, denke immer daran! _wie Typisch für Sira die Richtigen Worte zu finden in solchen Situationen.

Es stimme er dürfte nicht aufgeben, um sich von Selina als Fußball benutzen zu lassen. Jetzt würde er ihr zeigen was in ihm steckte. So stand er auf und spürte jetzt auch seinen Liebsten, der ihm bei aufstehen half. Ein kurzes Lächeln konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.

_ Warte auf mich Liebster ich muss nur das hier noch erledigen und dann sehen wir uns wieder. Wie auch euch meine treuen Freunde. Ass sei stolz auf mich, denn ich werde meine Aufgabe erfüllen, niemand hält mich auf. Denn ich habe noch eine Rechnung offen mit Voldemort und Dumbledore, die ich begleichen muss! _dachte er und schon hüllte ihn ein extrem starkes schwarzes Feuer ein. 

Auf seinen Rücken erschienen geisterhaft vier Flügel und seine Gestalt veränderte sich. Die Wunden heilten einfach und er griff an. Selina wich nur zurück und versuchte seine Angriffe abzuwehren. Woher der Schwächling auf einmal die Kraft nahm wusste sie nicht, jedoch gefiel ihr das überhaupt nicht. 

Uriels Schüler hatte eben einen Schwur geleistet. Er würde ab jetzt nie mehr schwach sein und seine Schicksal erfüllen. Seine Freunde und Familie mit allen Mitteln beschützen und jeden Vernichten der versuchte diesen etwas anzutun oder der ihn angriff. Nie **wieder **würde er unterliegen!

"Wir sehen uns wieder!" spie die Wächterin der unbekannten Macht und wollte verschwinden.

Weil der schwarzhaarige jedoch ihren Schatten mit seinem Schwert durchbohrte konnte sie es nicht.

"Von wegen du rennst nicht davon. Erst wenn ich es dir erlaube!" zischte er hasserfüllt.

"Das wollen wir doch erstmal sehen!" lachte die lilahaarige und plötzlich erwachte ihr Schatten zum Leben.

Aus diesem erschienen genug Monster und umzingelten ihn. Schattenmonster wie der Todesengel feststellte. Allerdings nicht die stärksten. Diese Schlampe dachte doch echt er würde mit diesen nicht fertig.

(A/N: Wer "Kingdom Hearts" schon gespielt hat, kennt die Herzlosen. Ich meine diese schwachen Schattenlurche und die etwas größere Version von denen!)

Jetzt griffen die Monster ihr Opfer an, während ihre Herrin böse lachend verschwand. Salazars Partner ließ sein Breitschwert zu den beiden Samuraischwertern werden und verteidigte sich. Auch wenn immer wieder neue Schattenwesen aus ihren Löchern krochen, er kämpfte tapfer weiter.

In Hogwarts waren inzwischen drei Tage vergangen und der Zauberminister hatte ein paar Auroren geschickt, um den Vorfall zu untersuchen. Nachdem sie sich das verwüstete Klassenzimmer angesehen hatten, mussten die Augenzeugen und Godric aussagen. Ass gab sich so gut es ging als Harry aus. Denn die wollten auch von dem beteiligten Schüler eine Aussage haben.

"Nun Mister Potter wie genau ist es zu dieser Explosion gekommen?" fragte der Auror die Anführerin der Urdrachen.

"Nun wir hatten gerade Geschichte der Zauberei bei Professor Gryffindor gehabt. Nach der Stunde wollte ich ihn noch etwas Fragen, wegen dem Elementarunterricht. Er ist ein Feuermagier und ich komme mit diesem Element noch nicht so gut zurecht. Meine Freunde gingen schon zum nächsten Unterricht vor.

Professor Gryffindor hatte nicht unbedingt gute Laune, doch ich fragte ihn trotzdem danach, ob er mir zeigen konnte, wie man das Element besser beherrscht. Er willigte ein und zeigte mir einen Feuerball und wie er ihn lenkte. Dann lies er diesen wieder verschwinden und meinte ich sollte es probieren. Was ich auch tat, es klappte nicht. Der Professor dachte nach und meinte ich sollte einen größeren Feuerball probieren und ich versuchte es. Es klappte nur kurz und dabei verlor ich zu schnell die Kontrolle, wobei ich mich verbrannte.

Gryffindor schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und zeigte mir gerade wie es ging, als irgendwas losging und wir uns ducken mussten. Dabei traf irgendwas den Feuerball, der etwa die Größe des Kessels dort drüben hatte und es kam zur Explosion. Weil ich zu nah an der Außenwand stand, schleuderte mich die Explosion durch die Wand nach draußen. Im freien Fall habe ich mich ungewollt einen Drachen verwandelt. Obwohl ich diese Form sonst beherrsche, hatte ich zwei Tage Probleme mich zurückzuverwandeln und zog mich daher in den Wald zurück, um niemanden zu gefährden!" erklärte die Drachin den Ministeriumsmitarbeitern.

Diese gaben ihr das Gegenmittel zum Veritasserum und dann durfte sie gehen. Die Aussagen stimmten alle fast überein. Irgendwas musste zusammen mit dem Feuerball eine gewaltige Explosion ausgelöst haben. Sie vermuteten es war entweder ein Trank gewesen oder irgendein schwarzer Gegenstand der vergessen wurde und dann hochging. Mit den Aussagen kehrten sie ins Ministerium zurück, wo sie den Bericht dem Minister vorlegten und dieser jemanden beauftrage das Chaos in Hogwarts zu beseitigen.

Mehr hatten die beiden Gründer, Godrics Schwester und die anderen nicht gewollt. Denn es hätte ziemlich schlimm für Godric und Harry Potter ausgehen können. Wenn die Benutzung und Missbrauch von gefährlichen Zaubern, vor allem von dunkler und Elementarmagie festgestellt worden wäre. Man hätte beide festgenommen und versucht ihnen die Magie zu nehmen. Um beide anschließend zu verbannen. Nur ging das schlecht bei einem Unsterblichen wie Voldemorts Erzfeind. Bei dem Hogwartsgründer hätten sie es vielleicht geschafft ihm einen Teil zu nehmen, aber auch nicht alles.

Klias Schwester würde sich weiterhin als Harry ausgeben, um seine Abwesenheit zu verheimlichen. Selbst der Kreis der sieben wusste nicht, wann ihr Schützling zurückkehrte. Er würde es, doch wann konnten sie nicht sagen. Daran war ihre Feindin schuld, ihre Aura spürten sie deutlich im Schloss und vor allem an Godric. Durch dessen Amulett hatte sie den Gründer des Löwenhauses kontrolliert und nur der schwarzhaarige Zeitreisende spürte ihre Aura. Obwohl er es selbst noch nicht gemerkt hatte.

Immer mehr wurde ihm sein Schicksal offenbart und je mehr er wusste, desto eher begriff er seine Aufgabe. Jedes Hindernis war ein Test, den der junge Elb stehen musste, um stärker zu werden und weiser. Ebenso wie die anderen es taten, jedoch prüfte das Schicksal sie nicht so hart wie Harry. Von ihm hing ziemlich fiel ab. Asslinn hoffte nur er würde das langsam begreifen.


End file.
